Tu me coupes le souffle
by Zeb410
Summary: Juste après le bal... Rachel découvre que Quinn lui cache certaines choses...
1. Leave Me Alone

**Je sais ce n'est pas très raisonnable, mais j'avais cette histoire en tête depuis un moment, et quand j'ai quelque chose en tête il faut que je l'écrive. **

**Donc cela se passe après le bal de promo, Rachel réalise que Quinn lui a offert la victoire, comment va t-elle réagir ? **

**C'est pour l'instant un OS je pense, mais si l'inspiration me vient ou si vous voulez plus, je peux peut être continuer... **

* * *

Rachel déambule dans les couloirs avec un sentiment de renaissance, avoir été élue reine du bal lui a redonné confiance en elle et elle se sent prête à franchir des montagnes pour accéder à son rêve malgré son audition ratée. Elle marche la tête haute, sans prêter attention aux autres élèves qui l'entoure, avec déjà en tête le plan parfait pour faire changer d'avis la recruteuse de NYADA. Elle a décidé de partir à New York et de tenter sa chance pour obtenir une nouvelle audition malgré tout.

Elle longe le couloir de McKinley pour rejoindre son casier afin d'y déposer ses livres avant d'investir l'auditorium pour s'entraîner. En passant devant les toilettes des filles, elle entend une conversation qui la fige sur place

_-Tu te rend compte de ce que Hudson a osé faire, j'ai bien cru que le coach Sylvester allait encore le jeter dehors cette année_

_-Oui c'est ignoble, forcer son ex petite amie à se lever de sa chaise en prétendant qu'elle simule son état_

_-Le pire c'est qu'il a failli la renverser ! Si le nouveau mec de Quinn n'était pas intervenu, le pire serait arrivé_

_-Tu penses vraiment que c'est son mec ? Je pensais qu'elle se servait juste de lui pour l'aider_

Rachel n'en croit pas ses oreilles, il faut qu'elle en ai le cœur net. Est ce que Finn a réellement bousculer Quinn ? Est ce qu'il a réellement dit qu'elle simulait son handicap ? Elle abandonne l'idée d'aller à l'auditorium et se rend immédiatement sur le terrain de football où son petit ami est en plein entraînement. Elle arrive à sa hauteur et ne prend pas la peine de s'isoler pour laisser éclater sa colère

-Est ce que c'est vrai ?

-Hey bébé... de quoi tu parles ?

-Est ce que c'est vrai Finn que tu as accusé Quinn de simuler et que tu as failli la renverser au bal ?

-Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité ! Tu as bien vu toi aussi qu'elle pouvait se mette debout !

-Mais quel genre d'ami es tu ? Bien sur elle peut se mettre debout, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle peut courir un marathon ni qu'elle simule !

-Mais...

-NON ! Tais toi Finn ! Je veux que tu lui présente des excuses pour ce qui s'est passé

-Non... je n'ai pas à m'excuser

-Écoutes moi bien Finn Hudson, tu vas t'excuser... et en public en plus... parce que c'est en public que tu l'as humiliée... je ne t'adresserais plus la parole tant que tu ne lui aura pas présenté tes excuses

-Rach...

-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire !

Rachel tourne les talons et repart dans l'autre direction satisfaite d'elle, quand elle arrive à la hauteur des cheerleaders qui s'entraînent un peu plus loin, elle entend Santana lui dire en applaudissant

-Bravo Berry ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le remette en place à un moment donné

Rachel lui donne un sourire à la volée avant de prendre un nouveau la direction du lycée, il faut absolument qu'elle trouve Quinn pour s'excuser. Comment se fait il que personne ne lui ai rien dit à ce sujet, pourquoi Quinn ne lui a rien dit ? Elle visite plusieurs salles avant de tenter sa chance à la bibliothèque, elle découvre la jeune blonde assise à côté de Joe, un livre à la main. Rachel recule doucement ne voulant pas interrompre le couple, mais Quinn lève la tête au même moment et l'aperçoit

« -Hey Rachel... comment va la nouvelle reine de McKinley ? » demande Quinn en offrant son plus beau sourire à Rachel

« -Je vais bien Quinn... Je te remercie de demander... Je voulais te parler de quelque chose mais je vois que tu es occupée... peut être que je peux passer te voir un peu plus tard si cela ne te dérange pas

-Détends toi Rach... tu ne nous dérange pas, viens t'asseoir avec nous

-De toute façon je dois y aller... je te retrouve plus tard pour la thérapie ? » dit Joe en se levant

« -Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas déranger

-Je te l'ai dis, tu ne me dérange pas Rachel... tu ne me dérange jamais

-Ce n'est jamais agréable d'être interrompue dans un moment avec son petit ami

Quinn laisse échapper un petit rire et plonge son regard dans celui de Rachel, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de la trouver adorable quand elle est aussi timide

-Joe n'est pas mon petit ami... c'est juste un ami qui m'aide pour la thérapie physique

-Oh... Je suis désolée... j'ai pensé que vous... enfin bref... je voudrais te parler de ce qui s'est passé au bal

Quinn avale sa salive péniblement, est ce que Rachel est au courant qu'elle et Santana ont triché pour l'élection ? Comment pourrait elle être au courant, elle est certaine de n'avoir rien dit à personne et encore plus certaine que Santana préférerai mourir plutôt que de révéler à quelqu'un qu'elle a truquer les élections pour que Rachel soit déclarée reine

-De quoi tu parles Rach ?

-De l'attitude de Finn... je n'étais pas au courant Quinn je te jure... Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée de ce que Finn a dit et fait

-Tu n'as pas a être désolée Rachel... tu n'as rien fais...

-Oui mais c'est mon petit ami... je me sens désolée

-Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de faire ça Rach ?

Rachel fronce les sourcils et essaye de comprendre ce que Quinn tente de lui dire

-Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de prendre sa défense, de t'excuser à sa place systématiquement, de lui trouver des excuses pour toutes les erreurs qu'il peut commettre

-Heu... je ne prends pas sa défense sur ce point là Quinn... je lui ai dis ma façon de penser il y a à peine dix minutes... et...

-Laisses tomber... ce n'est pas grave... de toute façon Finn n'avait pas tout à fait tort... je n'ai dis à personne que je pouvais me tenir debout alors quand il m'a vue cela lui a fait un choc

-Ce que tu révèles aux autres te regarde Quinn... et il n'avait pas à faire ce genre de chose... c'était complètement inapproprié et méchant

-Il a pensé que je l'avais utilisé pour gagner et que j'avais utilisé mon handicap

-Et est ce que c'est vrai ? Est ce que tu l'as utilisé ?

-Finn ou mon handicap ?

-Les deux...

-Oui... en quelque sorte... mais de toute façon cela n'a pas d'importance... parce que je n'ai pas gagné

-J'ai voté pour toi... je sais que cela ne fait pas de grande différence... mais pour moi tu es celle qui devrais être la reine de McKinley... et pas moi

-Cela fait une grande différence ce que tu penses de moi... je te remercie Rachel...

-Tu méritais tellement de gagner Quinn...

-Est ce que je peux te demander un service Rach ?

-Tout ce que tu veux

-Est ce que tu peux me conduire à ma séance de thérapie physique ce soir ? Je crois que Joe se fait un peu des idées sur nous deux... et... tu sais... je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'accroche et que cela lui fasse de la peine...

-Tu vois... c'est aussi pour cela que pour moi tu es la reine... dis moi juste à quelle heure je dois te conduire

-18 heures serait parfait

-On part à 18 heures ou il faut y être pour 18 heures ? Parce que tu sais il faut que je consulte un plan avant de partir et je ne sais pas si...

-Rach... respire... on part à 18 heures de chez moi... et je connais très bien la route pour y aller tu n'as pas besoin de plan...

-A ce moment là, peut être que je peux te reconduire chez toi après le Glee Club... tu comprends cela m'évitera de faire un détour par chez moi et d'être en retard

-C'est parfait Rach... à tout à l'heure pour le Glee Club

...

Rachel s'éloigne un grand sourire au lèvres, elle consulte sa montre et réalise qu'elle ne lui reste que deux heures pour pratiquer son chant à l'auditorium. Elle sort précipitamment de l'auditorium et se dirige vers son endroit de prédilection, son refuge. Elle passe en revue les chansons qu'elle souhaite revoir et arrête son choix sur une chanson qu'elle connaît à peine en misant sur la même audace dont Kurt à fait preuve pour son audition. Elle s'entraîne sans relâche avant d'être satisfaite de sa performance et de ses nouveaux arrangements. Elle a enfin trouvé la chanson parfaite !

Tout le monde est déjà installé dans la salle du Glee Club quand la brunette fait son entrée, elle est étonnée de trouver ses amis qui l'ovationne et la félicite pour son titre de reine du bal. Tout le monde l'applaudit avec énérgie hormis Quinn qui la regarde les yeux pétillants de fierté. Finn s'approche de la brunette pour la prendre par la taille mais Rachel se dérobe et lui fait face

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire si tu veux avoir la chance de me prendre à nouveau par la taille !

Finn regarde sa petite amie avec colère, il sait qu'elle ne cédera pas cette fois ci, bizarrement elle n'a jamais céder quand il s'agit de Quinn. Elle peut tout pardonner à tout le monde, excepté quand Quinn est blessée. Il se retourne alors vers ses camarades qui ont déjà rejoint leurs places et baisse les yeux quand son regard croise celui de la jeune fille blonde dans son fauteuil.

-Quinn... je voudrais te présenter mes excuses pour ce que je t'ai dis au bal... et pour avoir essayé de te forcer à te lever

-Excuses acceptées Finn...

-Quoi ? Aussi facilement que ça Quinn ? S'insurge Santana

-San... c'est rien d'accord... on fait tous des erreurs... Finn m'a présente des excuses et je les acceptes

-D'autant plus que j'avais raison quand même... Tu t'es bien levée après pour chanter... relance Finn

-Vraiment Finn ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste présenter tes excuses et te taire ? Lance Kurt

-Quoi ? C'est vrai... elle s'est levée... tout le monde l'a vue

-T'es vraiment un crétin Hudson ! Reprend Santana en se calant au fond de sa chaise

Finn baisse les bras et se dirige vers Rachel pour occuper la place libre à côté d'elle, mais celle ci pose une main sur la chaise avant qu'il n'ai le temps de s'asseoir

-Quand tu auras présenté des excuses sincères tu pourras de nouveau t'asseoir à coté de moi... pas avant !

-Tu plaisantes là Rach ?

-Est ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Reprend Rachel furieuse

…

Quinn attend Rachel dans le couloir après le Glee Club, ne sachant pas où la brunette est garée, elle préfère ne pas s'éloigner. Après une courte conversation avec Finn qui ressemble plus à une dispute qu'a une déclaration d'amour, la brunette sort énervée de la salle et passe devant Quinn sans même la regarder.

-Heuuuu... Rachel ?

Rachel se retourne et voit Quinn en train de la suivre un peu paniquée, elle s'arrête et lui offre un sourire éclatant

-Je suis désolée Quinn... je pensais que tu m'attendais à ma voiture... je ne t'ai pas vue

-Ce n'est pas grave... Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir m'accompagner ? Parce que tu sais je peux toujours demander à Joe...

-Non... bien sur que non Quinn... c'est ridicule... bien sur que je vais t'accompagner... une promesse est une promesse... et pour tout t'avouer, ta compagnie me fera le plus grand bien...

Les deux jeunes filles se sourient en silence avant de reprendre la direction du parking et la de la voiture de Rachel. La brunette regarde Quinn et sa voiture et réalise soudainement qu'elle n'est pas du tout équipée pour transporter une personne handicapée.

-Le fauteuil se plie... et si tu m'aides un peu, je peux entrer dans la voiture par moi même

-Oh... voilà qui répond à toutes mes questions... répond Rachel avec un petit rire.

Quinn prend appui sur son fauteuil et commence à se lever pendant que Rachel passe son bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir. Rachel repousse un peu le fauteuil devenu gênant et perd l'équilibre au même moment, projetant Quinn directement à l'intérieur de la voiture. Elle se retrouve à quelques centimètres du visage de la blonde et est subjuguée par sa beauté. Après quelques secondes elle reprend ses esprits et se recule légèrement du visage angélique qui lui sourit

-Je suis désolée Quinn... je n'ai pas l'habitude

-Ce n'est rien... l'important c'est que je sois dans la voiture... répond Quinn troublée par la proximité du visage de Rachel

-Tu devrais attacher ta ceinture... je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose à cause de moi...

-Rachel... ce n'était pas de ta faute... je te l'ai déjà dis et je te le redis... tu n'es pas responsable de mon accident

Rachel laisse échapper une larme que Quinn s'empresse d'essuyer en passant son pouce sur la joue toujours proche de Rachel. Les deux jeunes filles se regardent pendant un instant qui semble durer plusieurs heures avant que Rachel ne de décide à reculer et refermer la portière sur une Quinn qui la regarde encore. La brunette trouve rapidement comment plier le fauteuil et le range dans son coffre avant de s'installer au volant.

_POV Quinn : Mon dieu... elle était si proche de moi... j'aurais pu l'embrasser... J'ai l'impression qu'elle en avait envie aussi. Elle a cette façon de me regarder qui me fait sentir unique... comme si j'étais la seule personne au monde... et son parfum... dès qu'elle s'approche de moi j'ai l'impression que je vais vaciller à chaque fois... Quoi que en ce moment c'est ce que je fais, mais pour d'autres raisons... J'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire les mêmes gestes que Joe à la rééducation parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me contrôler... J'ai tellement envie parfois de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle... si elle savais que j'ai chanté cette chanson avec Santana au bal pour elle, c'est pour elle que j'ai voulu me mettre debout, parce que je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi... je voulais lui offrir le plus bal de promo possible... je voulais... je veux... je ne veux que son bonheur... et tant qu'elle me permettra d'être son amie je m'efforcerai de la rendre heureuse... _

**Rachel POV : Qu'est ce qui m'arrive... j'ai bien cru que j'allais embrasser Quinn... Elle est tellement belle... si seulement elle pouvait se voir telle que moi je la voit... si seulement elle pouvait voir à quel point elle est merveilleuse et courageuse... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Finn ai été aussi méchant avec elle, je sais qu'il ne lui a jamais vraiment pardonné de lui avoir menti au sujet de Beth, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi méchant... Quinn ne mérite pas ça... Quinn mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux... Quinn mérite d'être enfin heureuse... Et en tant qu'amie, je vais m'efforcer de lui apporter un peu de ce bonheur qu'elle mérite tant... **

La rééducation se passe très rapidement, Quinn fait beaucoup de progrès et parvient même à faire 5 pas toute seule sous le regard rempli de fierté de Rachel qui en a les larmes aux yeux. Rachel raccompagne Quinn chez elle et lui offre une de ses étreintes spontanées pour lui dire au revoir

-Rach... je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur...

-Pourquoi tu ne me demandes jamais avant de me prendre dans tes bras... je veux dire... tu a cette habitude de prendre les gens dans tes bras en les prévenant avant, ce que je trouve tout à fait mignon d'ailleurs

-Je suis désolée.. .cela t'ennuie que je te prenne dans tes bras ?

-Non... non pas du tout... c'est juste que j'ai remarqué que tu prévenais tout le monde... sauf moi

-Oh... c'est vrai... je n'avais jamais fait attention... je suppose que j'ai du partir de l'hypothèse que tu étais d'accord... mais je peux te demander bien sur...

-Non... ne changes rien... je serais toujours d'accord pour un câlin de Rachel Berry

- Tu m'en vois ravie Quinn... répond Rachel avec un sourire timide avant de remonter dans sa voiture.

…

Rachel continue d'accompagner Quinn chaque jour pour sa rééducation, profitant ainsi des conseils avisés de la blonde pour améliorer encore sa performance pour New York. Les deux jeunes filles passent beaucoup de temps ensemble et se rapprochent chaque jour d'avantage. Rachel continue d'ignorer Finn qui n'a toujours pas présenté d'excuses convenable et sincères à Quinn.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à rejoindre Quinn à l'auditorium, Rachel est interceptée par Santana et emmenée de force dans les toilettes des filles.

-Santana... qu'est ce qui t'arrive... je pensais qu'on étaient amies maintenant

-Quoi ? Oui... bien sur... je voudrais te parler...

-Je t'écoutes...

-J'ai entendu que tu prévoyais d'aller à New York pour retenter ta chance

-Qui t'as dit ça ? Peu importe... oui en effet

-Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance

-Et tu es obligée de me traîner de fore dans les toilettes pour ma dire ça ?

-Hé... c'est pas parce que j'ai accepté de mettre ta photo dans mon casier, et que j'accepte de dire à un public restreint que je t'apprécie, que je peux faire ça devant tout le monde d'accord !

-Pas de problèmes Santana... je comprends... je ne suis toujours que Rachel Berry le looser ici... malgré le fait que j'ai été élue reine du bal

Santana tousse légèrement et se dirige vers la sortie quand elle sent le bras de Rachel la retenir

-Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

-Tu devrais parler avec Quinn

-Comment ça ?

-Écoutes... ne le prend pas mal hein... mais tu n'as pas gagné... Quinn a été élue... elle m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord pour dire que c'était toi qui avait gagné et j'ai accepté

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?

-Je te l'ai dis... tu devrais parler avec Quinn !

En arrivant dans l'auditorium, Rachel fait comme si la scène avec Santana n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle offre un sourire éclatant à Quinn qui est déjà là, et pose ses affaires à côté du piano. Elle s'installe au centre de la scène et commence à chanter de tout son cœur.

**I will dance with another girl,**  
_Je danserais avec une autre fille_  
**If you'd love to love to see me too,**  
_si tu aimerais me voir egalement_  
**I would stand right in front of her,**  
_Je me tiendrais droit devant elle_  
**Like I'm standing right in front of you,**  
_comme je me tiens droit devant toi,_  
**Yes I do,**  
_Oui je le fais_

**I could tell her many words of love,**  
_Je pourrais lui dire un grand nombre de mots d'amour_  
**I would always want to tell you,**  
_que je voudrais toujours te déclarer_  
**I would kiss her so many times,**  
_Je pourrais l'embrasser de si nombreuses fois_  
**I could never never never do**  
_Mais je ne pourrais jamais jamais jamais faire_  
**The same to you**  
_la meme chose avec toi_

**Leave Me Alone, I don't believe in**  
_Laisse moi seul, je ne crois pas_  
**Friends that don't show secret feelings,**  
_les amis qui ne montrent pas leurs sentiments secrets_  
**And if you go, when I'm sleeping, I know**  
_et si tu pars, alors que je dors, je sais_  
**That you'll come... back and say that you**  
_que tu reviendras et tu diras que tu me_  
**Leave Me Alone, but I can promise**  
_Laisse seul, mais je peux te promettre_  
**I will be home, i've seen enough,**  
_que je serais chez moi, j'en ai vu assez_  
**Now i'm done,**  
_maintenant j'en ai finis._

**I could drive a car all night long**  
_Je pourrais conduire toute la nuit_  
**Just to meet you in the morning lights,**  
_juste pour te rencontrer dans les lueurs matinales_  
**I could leave and write another song,**  
_Je pourrais partir, et ecrire une autre chanson_  
**But can't help falling out of love tonight**  
_mais je ne peux pas m'empecher de tomber en désamour ce soir_

**Leave Me Alone, I don't believe in**  
_Laisse moi seul, je ne crois pas_  
**Friends that don't show secret feelings,**  
_les amis qui ne montrent pas leurs sentiments secrets_  
**And if you go, when I'm sleeping, I know**  
_et si tu pars, alors que je dors, je sais_  
**That you'll come... back and say that you**  
_que tu reviendras et tu diras que tu me_  
**Leave Me Alone, but I can promise**  
_Laisse seul, mais je peux te promettre_  
**I will be home, i've seen enough,**  
_que je serais chez moi, j'en ai vu assez_  
**Oh please don't Leave Me Alone,**  
_Oh s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seul_  
**Now I can promise i will be home,**  
_désormais, je peux te promettre que je serais chez moi_  
**I've seen enough,**  
_j'en ai assez vu_  
**Now i'm done,**  
_maintenant j'en ai fini_  
**Done, i'm done,**  
_fini, j'en ai fini_  
**Now i'm done.**  
_maintenant j'en ai fini_

Rachel essuie ses larmes avant de faire face à Quinn complètement interloquée par la chanson qu'elle vient d'entendre

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça Rach ? Ce n'est pas la chanson qu'on répète depuis une semaine

-Est ce que tu as bien écouté les paroles ?

-Oui...

-Alors tu as compris le message Quinn ! Laisse moi seule !

-Je ne comprends pas... qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?

-J'en ai assez de tes mensonges, de tes manigances... Tu as trouvé le moyen ultime de m'humilier et tu l'as fait... et maintenant tu agis comme si tout était normal !

-De quoi tu parles Rach ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Je te parle du fait de faire croire que je pouvais avoir été élue reine du bal ! Quand as tu l'intention de faire éclater la vérité ? De dire à tout le monde que c'est toi qui a gagné ? As tu prévu de dire aussi que c'est moi qui ai triché ? C'est vrai j'ai déjà un précédent de tricherie après tout... ça sera facile de faire croire à tout le monde que c'est moi !

-Rachel... calmes toi s'il te plaît... je vais t'expliquer...

-Que je me calme ? Tu veux que je me calme ? Et dire que je me suis fâchée avec Finn pour te défendre ! Je suis vraiment une idiote !

-J'ai fait ce que Finn a été incapable de faire Rachel ! Je t'ai offert le bal que tu méritais... Je voulais te redonner de l'espoir... je voulais que tu vois à quel point tu es importante ! Tu m'as dis ce que je représentais pour toi, mais moi je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion parce que Santana nous a interrompues... et même si j'en avais eu la possibilité, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu dire... Toi non plus tu ne sais pas à quel point je tiens à toi... Tu ne sais pas que c'est grâce à toi si j'arrive à tenir sur mes jambes aujourd'hui, que c'est pour toi que je me suis battue pour être acceptée à Yale, que c'est pour toi que j'ai chanté cette chanson avec Santana... parce que c'est exactement ce que je ressent... Tu me coupes le souffle Rachel... littéralement

Quinn fait une pause dans sa tirade et s'approche de Rachel

-Est ce que tu peux m'aider à me lever s'il te plaît ?

Rachel aide la blonde à se tenir sur ses jambes, habituée maintenant à le faire plusieurs fois par jour. Quinn passe ses bras autour du cou de la brunette et plante son regard dans les yeux chocolats qui la regarde avec incompréhension

-Tu es la reine... tu es ma reine... tu es celle qui m'a tellement aidé... je voulais juste t'offrir un juste retour des choses... il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention derrière ce geste je t'assure

-Mais c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu Quinn... tu as toujours voulu être élue reine du bal... alors pourquoi ?

-C'est ce que je croyais Rachel... mais en fait ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est ça... répond Quinn en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille dont elle est amoureuse secrètement depuis 3 ans...

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini... alors on fait quoi ? On s'arrête là ? On continue ? Je vous écoute... =) **


	2. More Than Words

**Bon ben vous l'aurez voulu... je ne sais absolument ce que je vais faire de cette histoire, vu que je pensais en faire un OS au départ... mais au vu de toutes vos réponses... je m'exécute... ^^**

**D'ailleurs.. je tiens encore une fois à vous dire un énorme MERCI de me lire et de me laisser vos petits messages à chaque fois... ça me surprendra toujours autant... J'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu 26 reviews pour un premier chapitre... je veux dire... WOOOOW... Vous êtes géniaux... **

**Bon... du coup je répondrais en privé hein... c'est plus simple... **

**Sinon... la chanson du chapitre précédent est ''Leave Me Alone'' du groupe Revolver**

* * *

Rachel sent les lèvres de Quinn sur les siennes avant de pouvoir réagir. Elle s'écarte doucement pour ne pas déséquilibrer la blonde et plante son regard dans les yeux noisettes

-Quinn... non... je suis désolée... je ne peux pas faire ça...

-Rach...

-Non Quinn... je tiens énormément à toi... mais pas de cette façon... je suis amoureuse de Finn et je vais l'épouser... tu ne peux pas m'embrasser... continue Rachel en regardant toujours Quinn dans les yeux

-Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise...

-Non... tu ne m'as pas embarrassée du tout... ce n'est pas grave... cela ne change rien à ce que je pense de toi... et je suis désolée si je t'ai laissé croire que je pouvais avoir un intérêt autre qu'amical pour toi..

-Non... c'est moi... oublies ça d'accord... est ce que tu peux m'aider à m'asseoir s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sur...

Rachel soutient Quinn par la taille pour l'aider à se positionner dans son fauteuil, elle s'agenouille devant elle et prend les mains de la blonde dans les siennes.

-Je pense que tu es un peu confuse Quinn... et si tu souhaites en parler je suis là, je serais toujours là pour toi... Je veux vraiment que notre amitié fonctionne et que tu me laisses continuer à t'accompagner à la rééducation si cela ne te dérange pas

-Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir Rach...

Quinn sent les bras de Rachel s'entourer autour de son cou et se sent défaillir. Elle respire le parfum des cheveux bruns qui lui caressent le visage en fermant les yeux. Au moment où Rachel se recule, la blonde la retient et lui caresse doucement le bras

-Tu as raison sur une chose Rachel... je suis confuse... je suis encore en train d'essayer de comprendre toutes les choses que je ressens... mais ce n'était pas un moment d'égarement... J'ai vraiment voulu t'embrasser depuis très longtemps... mais... mais je comprends tout à fait que tu ne partages pas cette envie... ce n'est pas grave..

Rachel hoche la tête en signe de compréhension, caresse doucement la joue de Quinn avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-Je te retrouves tout à l'heure... dit la brunette doucement avant de quitter l'auditorium en laissant Quinn face à elle même.

Flashback : Délibérations du bal

_-C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu... et pourtant je ne me sens pas différente... cela ne change rien du tout de savoir que j'ai été élue_

_-Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que tu allais soudainement te transformer en une princesse et que ton prince charmant allait débarquer... ou plutôt ta princesse charmante !_

_Quinn relève la tête et interroge Santana du regard pour comprendre son insinuation_

_-Je t'en prie Quinn... il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu craques pour Rachel... Vous vous tournez autour toutes les deux depuis un moment maintenant..._

_-Rachel et moi avons une relation compliquée... On a beaucoup d'admiration et de respect l'une pour l'autre... mais il n'y a rien d'autre_

_-Si tu le dis... Je sais ce que je vois Quinn... et je vois que tu la dévores littéralement des yeux... je vois les sourires en coins que vous vous échangez... je vois très bien comment vous vous comportez l'une envers l'autre_

_-Tu te fais des idées Santana..._

_-Ok... alors sortons de cette pièce pour que tu puisses obtenir ta couronne !_

_-En fait... je voudrais te demander un service... ou une faveur plutôt_

_-Je suis désolée Q... mais je suis fidèle à Britt_

_-Quoi ? Non... il ne s'agit pas de ça S... je voudrais faire quelque chose et je veux ton accord avant... Je voudrais qu'on déclare Rachel gagnante... _

_-Admiration et respect... rien d'autre hein... répond Santana dans un petit rire_

_-Attends avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives... Elle est complètement déprimée depuis qu'elle a raté son audition... et si elle ne se reprend pas rapidement on ne gagnera jamais les Nationales... pas avec CETTE Rachel Berry là !_

_-Donc ton idée est de lui redonner confiance en elle pour qu'on puissent gagner les Nationales ?_

_-Exactement... c'est en fait un acte égoïste... je veux absolument gagner cette année... c'est important pour moi de gagner les Nationales avec vous tous... _

_-Bien sur... un acte complètement égoïste... ce n'est absolument pas pour que Rachel soit heureuse... ce n'est absolument pas parce que tu as envie qu'elle soit TA princesse ce soir... évidemment_

_Quinn ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Santana l'arrête d'un geste de la main _

_-Tu sais quoi ? Peu importe tes motivations... je suis d'accord_

_-Vraiment ? Tu es d'accord ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_-Oui... je suis d'accord... Rachel peut être reine si c'est ce que tu veux... mais arrête de te voiler la face Q... il faudra un jour que tu fasses face à ce que tu ressens pour elle... d'autant plus que je suis quasiment certaine que c'est partagé... _

Fin du Flashback : A l'auditorium

-On dirait que tu t'es plantée Santana cette fois ci... se dit Quinn à elle même

-Je ne crois pas... lui répond une voix qui s'approche

-Elle me l'a dit elle même... elle ne pense pas à moi de cette façon... je ferais mieux de tourner la page...

-Depuis quand Quinn Fabray prend un OUI comme réponse ? C'est pas fini Q... laisses lui un peu de temps... Tu sais ce qu'on dit ''Paris ne s'est pas construit en un jour''

-Oui... sauf que je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Bientôt elle va partir pour New York avec Finn et Kurt... elle va épouser Finn... et je ne ferais plus partie du paysage...

-J'ai peut être une idée... Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec elle à New York la semaine prochaine ? Vous serez seules dans une ville qu'elle adore... ça pourrait être ta chance...

-Elle veut y aller seule Santana... elle a dit que c'est quelque chose qu'elle devait faire seule...

-Surprends la... Même si elle a envie de faire ça seule, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir de te voir là bas, d'avoir quelqu'un pour la soutenir...

-Je ne sais pas... je vais y réfléchir...

…

Quinn est allongée sur le banc d'entraînement dans la salle de rééducation, elle offre un sourire à Rachel qui lui soulève la jambe pour l'étirer avant de passer aux barres pour marcher. Rachel reste concentrée sur les gestes qu'elle effectue depuis plus d'une semaine en essayant d'être la plus efficace possible. Elle repose la jambe gauche de Quinn, fait le tour du banc et prend la jambe droite de la blonde pour reproduire les mêmes gestes. Elle repose la jambe de Quinn et laisse sa main sur sa cuisse en la regardant tendrement

-Tu as fais d'énormes progrès Quinn... je suis fière de toi...

-Merci Rach... c'est grâce à toi...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... C'est toi qu'il faut féliciter... Tu as une force et une détermination incroyable... répond Rachel en caressant machinalement la cuisse de Quinn

-Rach... souffle Quinn en relevant le haut de son corps pour regarder la main de Rachel se promener sur sa cuisse... Est ce que tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça s'il te plaît ?

Rachel rougit instantanément et retire sa main confuse

-Je... je... je suis désolée Quinn...

Quinn attrape la main de Rachel et la garde dans les siennes. Les deux jeunes filles se regarde intensément pendant plusieurs secondes. Quinn fixe les lèvres de la brunette avec tellement de désir qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle passe sa langue sur ses propres lèvres.

-Tu es tellement belle... lâche Rachel dans un souffle faisant bondir le cœur de Quinn dans sa poitrine

-Je suis banale... je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire... je suis loin d'être aussi belle que toi Rach... lui répond Quinn en sentant son désir s'intensifier.

Quinn à envie de se jeter sur Rachel maintenant, elle a envie de poser encore ses lèvres sur celles de la brunette, elle à envie de goûter chaque partie de son corps, de découvrir quels endroits la font vibrer. Elle a envie de se perdre entièrement dans le regard rempli de désir de la brunette et que cet instant dure une éternité. Elle voit Rachel se mordre la lèvre inférieure et laisse échapper un petit gémissement devant le spectacle qui s'offre à elle.

-Tu devrais m'aider à me relever... Parce que si tu continues de me regarder de cette façon je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de t'embrasser à nouveau...

-Peut être que tu ne devrais pas résister alors... répond Rachel en approchant son visage de la blonde

-Est ce que tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demande Quinn en attrapant le visage de Rachel

-Non... je ne sais pas... j'ai envie de t'embrasser aussi... mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de le faire... ce n'est pas bien...

-Pas de pressions Rach... aides moi juste à me relever d'accord ?

Rachel approche le fauteuil du banc et aide Quinn à s'installer dedans avant de l'emmener vers les barres où les vrais exercices vont commencer.

**Rachel POV : Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive... j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser... je ne l'ai jamais trouvée plus belle qu'aujourd'hui... Est ce qu'il serait possible que je sois attirée par Quinn ? Non... bien sur que non... c'est ridicule... je suis amoureuse de Finn et je vais l'épouser... Pourtant... j'ai bien senti mon cœur s'accélérer quand elle a poser ses mains sur mon visage, quand j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'embrasser à nouveau... Ses lèvres sont douces, agréables... GOD... il faut absolument qu'elle arrête de me regarder de cette façon, je suis complètement parcourue de frissons quand elle me regarde comme ça, j'ai l'impression que son regard me fait l'amour... j'ai l'impression de la sentir partout sur moi... Mon Dieu... je suis attirée par Quinn... j'ai envie qu'elle me fasse l'amour et pas uniquement du regard... j'ai envie de sentir ses mains sur moi... Ressaisis toi Rachel ! Tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre de pensées alors que tu es fiancée... Oui je te rappelle que tu es fiancée Rachel Berry ! Alors comportes toi comme une fiancée exemplaire et arrête de fantasmer sur quelqu'un d'autre aussi jolie et sexy soit elle... **

**Pourquoi je souris comme ça comme une idiote parce que Quinn a fait trois pas... ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois marcher... je dois vraiment avoir l'air ridicule vu la façon dont elle me sourit aussi... 4... 5... continues Quinn... 6... 7... Bravo, encore un petit effort... 8...9... allez plus qu'un pas Quinn... tu peux y arriver j'en suis sûre... 10 ! **

-BRAVO Quinn... Tu as réussi... tu as réussi... c'est formidable... lance Rachel complètement excitée en se jetant dans les bras de la blonde pour la féliciter.

Rachel serre Quinn dans ses bras tendrement, en faisant passer toute l'émotion qu'elle ressent sur le moment, elle lui glisse à l'oreille... _je suis tellement fière de toi Quinn... si tu savais à quel point..._ Elle se recule et replonge son regard dans les yeux noisettes qui laissent échapper quelques larmes que Rachel écartent délicatement de son pouce. Rachel se sent envahie par une multitude d'émotions, mais la plus importante, celle qui s'impose à elle sans la quitter est l'envie irrépressible d'embrasser Quinn à ce moment précis. Elle tente de se contrôler mais son cœur s'emballe comme un cheval au galop, son corps tout entier est un volcan en éruption sous le regard de Quinn. Elle décide d'écouter son cœur plutôt que sa raison et pose ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde qui lui rend son baiser.

Au moment où Quinn attire Rachel un peu plus contre elle, la brunette est assommée par la culpabilité de tromper son fiancé et met fin au baiser.

-Je suis désolée Quinn... je n'aurais pas du faire ça...

-Non... s'il te plaît Rachel... ne sois pas désolée... ne me dis pas que c'était une erreur et que tu regrettes...

-Quinn...

-Non... écoutes moi... je sais... tu es avec Finn... et je respecte ça... et tant que tu souhaiteras être avec lui je respecterai votre relation... mais ne me dis pas que je suis une erreur... implore Quinn au bord des larmes

-Tu n'es pas une erreur... j'avais réellement envie de t'embrasser... et... c'était un merveilleux baiser Quinn... mais je ne peux pas faire ça...

-Je sais... tu aimes Finn et tu vas l'épouser... répond Quinn dans un sourire forcé

-Oui... j'aime Finn... je mentirais si je disais que je ne ressens pas quelque chose pour toi... quelque chose que je ne peux pas expliquer... mais mon avenir est avec Finn...

-Rach... Tais toi s'il te plaît... Tais toi avant de complètement ruiner ce moment... On en avait envie toutes les deux... on s'est embrassées... et pour moi cela restera un merveilleux moment dans ma vie... J'aurais au moins eu ça avant que tu ne partes pour New York et que tu me rayes de ta vie définitivement

-Je ne pourrai jamais te rayer de ma vie Quinn... c'est quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais... Même si je le voulais, je sais que cela ne serai pas possible... Tu feras toujours partie de ma vie d'une façon ou d'une autre...

…

Tout le Glee Club est réuni sur le quai de la gare pour souhaiter bonne chance à Rachel pour son départ pour New York. L'unité semble revenue au sein du petit groupe depuis le bal de promo et tout le monde est heureux de retrouver ''LA VRAIE RACHEL BERRY'', celle qui se bat pour ses rêves, celle qui est prête à déplacer des montagnes pour obtenir une deuxième chance. Tout le monde l'un après l'autre la prend dans ses bras et glisse quelques mots

Puck : Tu vas tout déchirer mon bébé juif !

Tina : Tu as intérêt d'obtenir cette audition... parce que l'année prochaine c'est la mienne ! Il est hors de question que tu reviennes !

Mike : Fonce...

Sugar : J'ai bien plus de talent que toi... mais Broadway ne m'intéresse pas

Rory : Tu vas y arriver...

Will : Vas décrocher tes rêves Rachel

Santana : Tu n'as pas intérêt de me faire honte !

Brittany : N'oublies pas d'envoyer une carte postale à Lord Tubbington

Mercedes : Tu es la meilleure Rach...

Kurt : C'est ton tour MA Barbra

Blaine : Je suis d'accord avec Kurt

Artie : On est tous fiers de toi Rachel

Sam : Que la force soit avec toi (dans une piètre imitation de la guerre des étoiles)

Quinn : Je crois en toi...

Finn : Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

-Je serais de retour dans 3 jours... essayer de bien vous entraîner pour les Nationales pendant mon absence... En fait... ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai envie de vous dire... Merci... Merci à tous de m'apporter votre soutien... c'est très important pour moi de savoir que vous êtes tous là... je vous aime... déclare Rachel regardant Finn et Quinn en finissant sa phrase avant de monter dans le train seule.

Tout le monde attends que le train quitte le quai de la gare avant de s'en aller à leur tour. Santana se penche vers Quinn et lui glisse à l'oreille

-Prête ?

-Plus que jamais... lui répond la blonde dans un sourire éclatant

-Parfait... j'ai déjà tout planifié avec le coach Sylvester... elle excusera ton absence... et elle te souhaite bonne chance d'ailleurs !

-QUOI ? Tu en as parlé au coach Sylvester ?

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix hein ! C'était ça ou j'étais de retour au bas de la pyramide...

Flasback : 24h plus tôt dans le bureau du coach Sylvester

_Santana frappe 3 coups contre la porte du bureau du coach Sylvester et attend patiemment qu'on lui dise qu'elle peut entrer. Elle s'apprête à frapper à nouveau quand elle entend la voix de Sue lui répondre de l'autre côté _

_-Ramènes tes fesses et tes melons transgéniques à l'intérieur de ce bureau Lopez !_

_-Bonjour Coach... dit doucement Santana en regardant sa poitrine_

_-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi S ?_

_-J'ai besoin de vous demander un service Coach... Quinn aurait besoin de s'absenter pendant 3 jours... il faudrait que vous lui signiez une autorisation_

_-Et pourquoi est ce que c'est toi qui viens me voir et pas Q pour me demander ce service ?_

_-Parce qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis là en fait... Elle n'oseras jamais vous demander ça Coach.. _

_-Est ce que cela a un quelconque rapport avec la naine du Glee Club ?_

_-En quelque sorte... Quinn voudrait s'assurer qu'elle réussisse son audition pour revenir complètement boostée pour les Nationales_

_-Parce que lui donner la couronne n'a pas suffit ? Interroge Sue en levant un sourcil... Oui je suis au courant... j'ai des caméras dans toutes les salles de classe de ce fichu lycée !_

_-Et bien... commence Santana en se raclant la gorge... _

_-Ne te fatigues pas S... Je signerai l'autorisation pour Q... mais elle a intérêt de revenir de New York avec Mini Barbra à son bras... Qu'elle me prouve qu'elle est toujours LA Quinn Fabray que j'ai toujours connu... Puisqu'elle a décidé de se convertir au lesbianisme, je veux pouvoir au moins être fière d'elle ! Et puis ça fera les pieds à ce babouin d'Hudson de se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas le centre du monde.. _

_-Si je peux me permettre Coach... le lesbianisme n'est pas une religion... _

_-Pourquoi tu es encore ici à parler Lopez ! Hors de mon bureau !_

Fin du Flashback : Quai de la gare

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Quinn... Tu vas à New York et tu ramènes Rachel Berry pendue à ton cou !

-Ça ne sera pas aussi simple que ça Santana... Elle est amoureuse de Finn je te rappelle

-Oui... oui... c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est jetée sur toi pour t'embrasser... Arrête de douter de toi un peu... et commence à agir comme Quinn Fabray !

-Merci pour tout ce que tu fais S... ce que vous faites... Britt et toi...

-Hey... on est l'Unholy Trinity non ? Ensemble jusqu'au bout... Bon... ton train arrive une heure après celui de Rachel... tu penses que tu y arriveras ?

-Oui... je me débrouillerais très bien... Dans le pire des cas, je pourrai toujours appeler Rachel pour qu'elle vienne me chercher

…

Quinn arrive devant le bâtiment des auditions de NYADA et décide d'attendre la brunette dehors pour ne pas la perturber. Après presque une demi heure d'attente, elle voit une mini tornade brune descendre les escaliers en se tenant le visage. Cela lui brise le cœur d'entendre la voix de Rachel secouée de sanglots. Elle s'approche lentement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer et lui caresse doucement le bras

-Rach...

Rachel retire les mains de son visage et se jette dans les bras de Quinn en déversant toutes les larmes de son corps

-Elle refuse de me laisser auditionner une nouvelle fois... Tout est fini Quinn...

-Non... rien n'est fini Rachel... je te le promets... répond Quinn en voyant Carmen Tibideaux sortit du bâtiment au même moment... Chantes pour moi Rach... Vas y... maintenant... chantes pour moi...

-Quoi ?

-Fais moi confiance Rachel... Chantes pour moi...

-Tu veux que je chantes quoi ?

-Ce que tu ressens là tout de suite... Vas y...

Rachel prend une profonde inspiration et plonge son regard dans les yeux pétillants de Quinn qui la regarde amoureusement

**Saying I love you is not the words**  
_Me dire Je t'aime ne sont pas les mots_  
**I want to hear from you**  
_Que je veux entendre de toi_  
**It's not that I want you**  
_C'est pas que je te veuille_  
**Not to say, but if you only knew**  
_Ça va de soi, mais si seulement tu savais_  
**How easy it would be to show me how you feel**  
_Comme il aurait été facile de me montrer ce que tu ressens_  
**More than words is all you have to do to make it real**  
_Plus que des mots c'est tout ce que tu as à faire pour le rendre réel_  
**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**  
_Et alors tu n'aurais pas à dire que tu m'aimes_  
**'Cause I'd already know**  
_Car je le saurais déjà_

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_  
**What would you do if my heart was torn in two**  
_Que ferais-tu si mon coeur était brisé en deux ?_  
**More than words to show you feel**  
_Plus que des mots pour te faire sentir_  
**That your love for me is real**  
_Que ton amour pour moi est réel_  
**What would you say if I took those words away**  
_Que dirais-tu si j'enlevais ces mots ?_  
**Then you couldn't make things new**  
_Dès lors tu ne pourrais pas renouveller les choses_  
**Just by saying I love you**  
_Juste en disant Je t'aime_

**More than words**  
_Plus que des mots_

**Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand**  
_Maintenant j'ai essayé de te parler et de te faire comprendre_  
**All you have to do is close your eyes**  
_Que tout ce que tu as à faire est de fermer tes yeux_  
**And just reach out your hands and touch me**  
_Et juste tendre tes mains et me toucher_  
**Hold me close don't ever let me go**  
_Garde-moi près de toi et ne me laisse jamais partir_  
**More than words is all I ever needed you to show**  
_Plus que des mots c'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin pour te montrer_  
**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**  
_Et alors tu n'aurais pas à dire que tu m'aimes_  
**'Cause I'd already know**  
_Car je le saurais déjà_

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_

**More than words (4x)**  
_Plus que des mots (4x)_

**More than words**  
_Plus que des mots_

* * *

**La chanson est une vieille, vieille chanson que j'adorais quand j'étais ''Jeune''... MDR **

**Il s'agit de ''More than Words' du groupe Extreme... alors je ne sais pas si Rachel pourrai chanter ça... mais ça collait bien, et en fait je l'écoutais en écrivant donc voilà... =) **

**Bon maintenant... On fait quoi ? On continue ? Vous voulez quoi ? Je suis open à toutes les possibilités... ^^**


	3. Nobody Knows

**Il est vrai que la façon dont le dernier chapitre se termine ne me laisse pas d'autres choix que de continuer... Ce qui me convient parfaitement d'ailleurs parce que j'ai beaucoup de sentiments que j'aimerai développer ici, que je n'ai pas développer dans mes autres fics... **

**Je n'ai pas encore réellement d'idées précises pour cette histoire, juste des choses que j'ai envie d'aborder... donc je vais le faire au feeling... **

**Merci encore à vous tous... **

* * *

Rachel finit de chanter dans la confusion la plus complète, elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a choisit cette chanson, quand Quinn lui a demandé de chanter ce qu'elle ressentait, c'est la première chanson qui lui est venue à l'esprit. Elle se perd dans le regard tout aussi confus de Quinn et sursaute quand elle entends une voix derrière elle.

-Magnifique interprétation... vous venez de gagner votre passeport pour une deuxième chance... Soyez ici demain à 10h précise... et ne me décevez pas Mlle Berry...

Rachel saute de joie en entendant ces paroles et offre son plus beau sourire à Mme Tibideaux

-Je vous le promets... Vous ne serez pas déçue... Merci... Merci beaucoup...

Elle saute sur Quinn en laissant éclater sa joie, des larmes se mêlent à son rire tandis qu'elle couvre les joues de Quinn de baisers

-Je l'ai fait... j'ai réussi Quinn... j'ai une seconde chance...

-Tu le mérites... Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui mérite d'être dans cette école c'est toi Rachel...

Toujours suspendue au cou de la blonde, Rachel prend soudainement conscience de la présence de Quinn devant elle et lui sourit malicieusement

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Quinn ?

-Et bien... je sais que tu voulais être seule... mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu de soutien... Enfin... Santana a pensé en fait...

-Très bonne initiative... Qui aurait pu prédire que Santana se préoccuperait de mon bien être un jour ? Dit Rachel en plaisantant

-Elle n'est pas aussi insensible que tout le monde le pense... C'est juste qu'elle le cache très bien

-Je sais... et il faudra que je pense à la remercier... parce que si tu n'étais pas venue je n'aurai jamais eu cette seconde chance...

-Ne lui accorde pas trop de crédit... elle pourrait se servir de ça plus tard quand tu seras une Star en disant à tout le monde que c'est grâce à elle

Les deux jeunes femmes partent dans un rire complice en imaginant Santana Lopez raconter aux caméras le rôle qu'elle a jouer dans la fulgurante ascension de Rachel Berry et que quiconque osant dire le contraire subirait les foudres de Santana Lopez de Lima High Adjacent !

-J'ai juste un petit problème Rach... comme je ne savais pas dans quel hôtel tu étais, je n'ai pas fais de réservation... j'espère qu'il restera une chambre de libre

-Ne sois pas ridicule Quinn... on va partager ma chambre... il est inutile que tu dépenses plus d'argent alors que j'ai déjà une chambre...

-Tu es sûre ? Ça ne risque pas d'être un peu gênant ?

-On a déjà dormi dans la même chambre avant... répond Rachel dans un demi sourire qui fait rougir Quinn

…

Lorsque Rachel et Quinn entrent dans la chambre d'hôtel, un silence gêné s'installe entre les deux jeunes femmes en découvrant qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit certes King Size, mais un seul lit. Rachel se retourne vers Quinn qui la regarde au même moment

-Ok... ça va définitivement être gênant... je vais voir si ils ont une autre chambre

-Non... écoutes Quinn... on est deux personnes responsables... on peut très bien dormir dans le même lit... enfin à part si vraiment tu es trop gênée, au quel cas je comprendrai que tu veuilles ta propre chambre, mais en ce qui me concerne, il n'y a vraiment aucun problème... Je t'assure...

-Rach...

-J'ai envie que tu restes Quinn... répond Rachel comme dernier argument

-D'accord... je suppose que tu as raison... on peut dormir ensemble

Au même moment le téléphone de Rachel commence à claironner au son de ''Don't Rain On My Parade'' pour lui indiquer un appel

-Après la débâcle de mon audition, j'aurais vraiment du changer ma sonnerie... s'amuse Rachel en regardant qui l'appelle... C'est Finn... j'ai complètement oublié de le tenir au courant, excuse moi, je dois lui répondre... continue Rachel en sortant dans le couloir pour ne pas imposer à Quinn sa conversation avec son petit ami

Quinn en profite elle aussi pour vérifier son téléphone et remarque un texto de Santana, elle ouvre le message et un sourire s'affiche sur son visage

**Juste pour te dire pas de pressions... t'es pas obligée de coucher avec elle non plus le premier soir... =) … S**

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire S... on va non seulement partager la même chambre... mais aussi le même lit !_

**Nom de dieu ! Berry est une rapide... =) Heureusement que '' ta tuyauterie'' fonctionne toujours !**

_Très classe Santana !_

**Britt veux savoir... heu non oublies... **

_?_

**Crois moi tu ne veux pas savoir... !**

_Ta copine et toi êtes des obsédées !_

**Je dirais plutôt en parfaite harmonie... Bref... Bonne chance Q.. **

_Merci... Au fait... Rachel a réussi à obtenir une seconde chance... =) _

**Super... Dis au Hobbit qu'elle a pas intérêt de merder une deuxième fois !**

_Je lui dirais que tu la félicites... =) _

**Hey ! C'est pas ce que j'ai dis !**

_Bye S... embrasse Britt pour moi_

**Bye.. Britt vous embrasse aussi... **

Rachel revient dans la chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres et Quinn ne peut s'empêcher d'être jalouse de l'effet que Finn produit sur Rachel, même si elle se réjouit de la voir heureuse. Les deux jeunes filles décident de commander une salade au room service et de regarder un film, Quinn ayant réussi à convaincre Rachel de laisser la pression retomber et de ne pas s'entraîner ce soir. Rachel se change pour se mettre en tenue décontractée pendant que Quinn la regarde un peu confuse

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Quinn ?

-J'avais pas vraiment prévu de dormir avec toi... et... disons que j'ai l'habitude de dormir nue... je n'ai pas apporté de tenue de nuit...

-Oh... oh.. je vois.. heu... et bien peut être que je peux te prêter quelque chose... j'apporte toujours des vêtements supplémentaires au cas ou... j'ai... j'ai un short et un débardeur qui pourrait éventuellement être à ta taille...

-Parfait... répond Quinn en tendant la main pour attraper les affaires que Rachel lui tend le plus rapidement possible en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain avant de faire demi tour... Rach ?

-Oui... répond la brunette en se retournant

-Il se pourrait que j'ai aussi besoin de ton aide pour me déshabiller... J'ai encore un peu de mal à le faire toute seule... déclare Quinn très gênée...

-Bien sur... je vais t'aider... répond Rachel dans un raclement de gorge

Rachel aide Quinn à s'installer sur le lit, elle plie le fauteuil et le dépose dans un coin de la chambre pour qu'il ne gêne pas dans le passage. Elle revient vers Quinn qui est déjà en train d'enlever son haut, laissant découvrir sa poitrine enveloppée dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche. La blonde s'empare du débardeur et le passe sur elle avant de se défaire de son soutien-gorge. Rachel regarde toute la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en découvrant à quel point le corps de Quinn est parfait. Elle sort de sa contemplation quand elle entend le rire de Quinn lui parvenir aux oreilles

-Rachel ? Rach... c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi !

-Oui... bien sur... je suis désolée... répond Rachel confuse d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit

Rachel réussit à retirer le pantalon de Quinn sans trop de difficulté et s'extasie sur les jambes de la blonde étendue sur le lit. Son regard s'arrête malgré elle sur la culotte assortie au soutien-gorge qu'elle à eu le loisir d'apprécier peu de temps auparavant et détourne le regard quand elle se sent rougir. En faisant un effort de concentration, elle réussit à enfiler le short jusqu'au dessus des genoux de Quinn qui se relève sur ses coudes

-Je vais réussir à faire le reste Rach... Merci... déclare Quinn amusée par le trouble de la brunette

-Je t'en prie... C'est tout à fait normal... répond Rachel en se dirigeant vers son côté du lit

Rachel s'endort contre l'épaule de Quinn alors que des zombies sont en train de coloniser tout le pays sur le petit écran. A la fin du film, la blonde n'a pas le cœur à réveiller Rachel mais son côté gauche commence à être douloureux par le manque d'activité. Elle repousse une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Rachel et tente de la réveiller en douceur.

-Rach... tu devrais t'installer plus confortablement...

-Hum... ye ui ien

-Quoi ?

-je suis bien... je ne veux pas bouger...

-Rach... j'ai un peu mal au bras...

Rachel se décale légèrement pour permettre à Quinn de tendre son bras pour le dégourdir légèrement mais repose sa tête contre la poitrine de la bonde et glisse une de ses jambes entre celles de Quinn en la tenant par la taille

-Rachel... Rach s'il te plaît...

-Je veux juste dormir dans tes bras...s'il te plaît Quinn... lui répond Rachel parfaitement réveillée

-D'accord... répond Quinn résignée à devoir supporter le corps qu'elle désire tant contre elle toute la nuit

-Merci... et merci d'être venue...

-Tu aurais peut être préféré que ce soit Finn ? Demande Quinn hésitante

-Non... je suis contente que ce soit toi... d'ailleurs je ne lui ai pas dis que tu étais là...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... j'ai envie de passer ce moment avec toi... sans me préoccuper de ce que les autres peuvent penser

-Je comprends... Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ? Demande Quinn en caressant la chevelure brune

-Je réalise que c'est bientôt la fin de l'année... nous serons tous séparés...

-Pas nous... New Haven n'est pas loin de New York... on pourra s'appeler via Skype très souvent et se rendre visite... enfin si tu en as envie...

-Bien sur que j'en ai envie Quinn... j'ai fais un planning de nos visites le jour où j'ai su que tu étais acceptée à Yale... répond Rachel en riant

-Rach... je...

Rachel relève sa tête et pose un doigt sur la bouche de Quinn pour la faire taire

-Non... ne le dis pas... s'il te plaît...

-Je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne ressentais rien Rach... je suis désolée...

-Je sais... mais je ne suis pas prête à entendre cela... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive... je me sens si bien avec toi... je me sens apaisée... je me sens en sécurité... j'ai cette impression que rien de mal ne peut m'arriver quand je suis avec toi... mais je ne suis pas prête...

-Est ce que tu penses que tu seras prête un jour ?

-Oui...mais là je veux juste profiter des ces deux jours qu'il reste avec toi... sans me poser de questions...

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison... Profitons de ces deux jours... répond Quinn en déposant un baiser sur le front de Rachel toujours confortablement installée dans les bras de la blonde.

**Rachel POV : **

**Je suis désolée Quinn... je voudrais tellement pouvoir te dire ce que tu as envie d'entendre... mais je suis perdue... **

**Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis... j'avais cette certitude que j'allais épouser Finn et être heureuse pour le reste de ma vie avec lui... et puis je commence à ressentir toutes ces choses pour toi que je ne peux pas contrôler... **

**J'aime Finn... je l'aime vraiment... il n'est pas parfait c'est vrai, mais je sais qu'il fait des efforts... Et toi... toi Quinn... tu es si attentionnée envers moi... tu me mets toujours en avant, tu fais toujours en sorte que je me sente bien... Même quand on étaient pas encore amies, je sais que c'est toi qui a obligé Sue à donner une page pour la photo du Glee Club, pourquoi tu as fais ça d'ailleurs, tu n'aimais pas particulièrement le Glee Club à ce moment là... **

**Quand tu me regardes j'ai l'impression d'être la plus jolie fille au monde... quand tu me souris j'ai l'impression que je vais défaillir... Comment tu peux avoir cet effet sur moi Quinn Fabray... **

**Je sais que ce n'est pas très correct de ma part de t'avoir demandé pour dormir dans tes bras, mais si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de ça ce soir... J'ai juste besoin d'être près de toi et de savoir que tu seras toujours là... J'ai besoin de te sentir respirer contre moi... j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre... Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si tu étais morte Quinn... Tu as toujours été mon inspiration et ma force... **

_Quinn POV : _

_Je suis la fille la plus heureuse de la terre... j'ai la fille que j'aime dans mes bras et rien ne peut rivaliser avec ce que je ressens là tout de suite... Je vais la garder dans mes bras toute la nuit et elle sera toujours là demain matin quand on se réveillera... Elle sera encore dans mes bras demain soir... juste avec moi et personne d'autres... _

_Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer ce qu'il va se passer quand nous rentrerons à Lima... je préfère ignorer le fait qu'elle va retrouver Finn et que je serais toujours cette amie un peu particulière... Je veux faire de ces deux jours les plus mémorables pour nous... _

_Je veux lui montrer à quel point elle est spéciale pour moi... je veux lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aime... et que je suis prête à tout pour elle... _

…

Rachel se présente à 9h45 précise au rendez vous fixé par Carmen Tibideaux, elle regarde Quinn s'installer au fond de la salle et elle sait au fond d'elle que tout va bien se passer. Elle ressent un sentiment de plénitude et de sérénité qui ne l'a pas quittée depuis la veille quand elle s'est blottie dans les bras de la blonde. Elle réfléchit un instant à la chanson qu'elle veut chanter bien décidée à laisser de côté ''Don't rain on my parade'' et se focaliser sur les sentiments qui s'emparent d'elle quand elle regarde Quinn.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration, regarde une dernière fois la blonde au fond de la salle et commence à chanter de tout son cœur et toute son âme

**Nobody knows**  
_Personne ne sait_  
**Nobody knows but me**  
_Personne ne sait sauf moi_  
**That I sometimes cry**  
_Que parfois je pleure_  
**If I could pretend that I'm asleep**  
_Si je pouvais faire semblant de dormir_  
**When my tears start to fall**  
_Quand mes larmes commencent à couler_  
**I peek out from behind these walls**  
_Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière ces murs_  
**I think nobody knows**  
_Je pense que personne ne sait_  
**Nobody knows no**  
_Je pense que personne ne sait non_

**Nobody likes**  
_Personne n'aime_  
**Nobody likes to lose their inner voice**  
_Personne n'aime perdre sa voix interieure_  
**The one I used to hear before my life**  
_Celle que j'ai eu l'habitude d' entendre avant ma vie_  
**Made a choice**  
_Faire un choix_  
**But I think nobody knows**  
_Mais je pense que personne ne sait_  
**No no**  
_Non non_  
**Nobody knows**  
_Personne ne sait_  
**No**  
_Non_

**Baby**  
_Bébé_  
**Oh the secret's safe with me**  
_Oh les secrets sont en sécurité avec moi_  
**There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be**  
_Il y a nul part ailleur au monde où je ne pourrai être_  
**And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone**  
_Et bébé ne sens tu pas comme je suis seule ?_  
**Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown**  
_Qui sera la après que le dernier ange se soit envolé_  
**And I've lost my way back home**  
_Et j'ai perdu le chemin de ma maison_  
**I think nobody knows no**  
_Je pense que personne ne sait non_  
**I said nobody knows**  
_J'ai dit que personne ne sait_

**Nobody cares**  
_Personne n' y prête attention_  
**It's win or lose not how you play the game**  
_C' est gagné ou perdre pas comme tu joues le jeu_  
**And the road to darkness has a way**  
_Et la route de l'ombre a un sens_  
**Of always knowing my name**  
_De toujours avoir su mon nom_  
**But I think nobody knows**  
_Mais je pense que personne ne sais_  
**No no**  
_Non non_  
**Nobody knows no no no no**  
_Personne ne sais non non non non_

**Baby**  
_Bébé_  
**Oh the secret's safe with me**  
_Oh les secrets sont en sécurité avec moi_  
**There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be**  
_Il y a nul part ailleur au monde où je ne pourrai être_  
**And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone**  
_Et bébé ne sens tu pas comme je suis seule ?_  
**Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown**  
_Qui sera la après que le dernier ange se soit envolé_  
**And I've lost my way back home**  
_Et j'ai perdu le chemin de ma maison_  
**And oh no no no no**  
_Et oh non non non non_  
**Nobody knows**  
_Personne ne sait_  
**No no no no no no**  
_Non non non non non non_

**Tomorrow I'll be there my friend**  
_Demain je serais là mon ami_  
**I'll wake up and start all over again**  
_Je me reveillerai et recommencerai tout encore_  
**When everybody else is gone**  
_Quand tout le monde sera parti_  
**No no no**  
_Non non non_

**Nobody knows**  
_Personne ne sait_  
**Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart**  
_Personne ne connait le rythme de mon coeur_  
**The way I do when I'm lying in the dark**  
_Et la façon dont ça se passe quand je m'allonge dans le noir_  
**And the world is asleep**  
_Et le monde s'est endormi_  
**I think nobody knows**  
_Je pense que personne ne sait_  
**Nobody knows**  
_Personne ne sait_  
**Nobody knows but me**  
_Personne ne sait sauf moi_

Rachel reprend son souffle à la fin de sa prestation et voit Carmen Tibideaux se lever et applaudir avec un grand sourire.

* * *

**La chanson est ''Nobody Knows'' de Pink... **

**Merci à ma petite jeunette chérie qui m'a donné cette chanson... **

**Je crois que finalement j'ai pleins de choses à dire dans cette histoire... =) **


	4. Loves Me Not

**De retour avec un chapitre... Je ne suis pas certaine que cette histoire continue de vous plaire autant parce que je préfère vous prévenir que Rachel va continuer à être confuse pendant un moment... parce que la ''Vraie vie'' c'est comme ça... =) **

**Mais j'ai cette envie d'explorer certaines choses... enfin de les exprimer plutôt... donc... **

**Merci encore à vous tous qui avez ajouter cette histoire en favori et en alerte... **

**Petit coucou particulier à Junkie-Coffee qui a un oral important aujourd'hui (tu me dis quand je peux décroiser les doigts hein ^^) et aussi à ma future femme (Oui Whoopi est ici grâce à toi ^^)**

* * *

Rachel attend avec anxiété la réaction de Carmen Tibideaux, elle se sent soulagée quand elle la voit se lever et applaudir avec un grand sourire.

-Choix intéressant de chanson, est ce que vous pouvez l'expliquer ? Demande la recruteuse en scrutant Rachel

-J'ai tout simplement décidé d'écouter mon cœur et de chanter ce que je ressens plutôt que de consacrer mon audition à ma technique vocale qui je sais est excellente, et que je pourrais vous faire découvrir pendant ma scolarité au sein de votre établissement si bien sur je suis acceptée... répond Rachel le plus honnêtement possible

-Et bien...je suis fière de vous annoncer que vous ferez partie de nos étudiants à la rentrée Mlle Berry... dit la femme en continuant d'applaudir

En attendant ces mots, Rachel sent toute la pression quitter ses épaules, elle lance son regard au fond de la salle et voit Quinn qui applaudit elle aussi, mais ce qui la frappe le plus c'est que la jeune fille blonde se tient sur ses jambes avec un grand sourire. Elle court en direction de Quinn et la prend dans ses bras en exprimant sa joie

-J'ai réussi Quinn... j'ai réussi... je vais à NYADA l'année prochaine...

-Je n'en ai jamais douté... je savais que tu y arriverais... lui répond Quinn tout aussi émue que Rachel

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent intensément pendant plusieurs secondes puis Rachel décide de céder à l'émotion qui s'empare d'elle. Elle pose ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn et quémande rapidement un accès en aspirant la lèvre inférieure de la blonde. Leurs langues se rencontrent et s'harmonisent comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Leur baiser devient rapidement plus passionné et brûlant de désir. Quinn est la première à reprendre ses esprits et rompt le baiser doucement à contre cœur.

-Rachel...

-Je sais... je sais... j'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser...

-J'en ai envie aussi... si tu savais à quel point j'en ai envie... je veux juste que tu sois sûre...

-Je suis sûre que j'avais envie de t'embrasser... et je ne le regrette pas du tout...

Quinn lui sourit tendrement et lui prend la main pour l'attirer sur son fauteuil sur ses genoux.

-Je suis ton chauffeur... je t'emmène partout où tu as envie d'aller

Rachel s'exécute et s'assoit sur les genoux de la jeune blonde en passant ses bras autour du cou de Quinn.

-Je suis à ta merci... tu as quartier libre pour choisir notre destination Mlle Fabray... répond elle en rendant son sourire à Quinn.

…

Quinn décide d'emmener Rachel dans un restaurant végétarien réputé avant de l'entraîner dans une balade à Times Square en lui promettant qu'un jour elles seront ensembles pour venir célébrer la nouvelle année et regarder la boule lumineuse faire sa descente annuelle en faisant le décompte des secondes jusqu'à l'année suivante. De balade en shopping, l'après midi touche à sa fin et les deux jeunes filles se décident à retourner à l'hôtel pour profiter de leur soirée ensemble.

-Tu as choisi le film hier et je me suis endormie... j'estime que j'ai le droit de choisir ce soir !

-Je refuse de regarder une comédie musicale !

-Tu es une mauvaise langue Quinn parce que je ne voulais pas du tout te proposer une comédie musicale... il y a une rediffusion d'un film que j'aime beaucoup...

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassurée par tes goûts cinématographiques... s'amuse Quinn

-Et bien... je suis certaine que ce goût en particulier pourrait te surprendre...

-J'en suis sûre... répond Quinn en reprenant la même position que la veille dans le lit à côté de la brunette.

Après quelques minutes de film, Quinn regarde Rachel du coin de l'œil et se redresse légèrement

-Sérieusement Rachel ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on regarde ce film ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Imagine Me&You ?

-Tu plaisantes là... rassures moi...

-Ça te met mal à l'aise ? Demande Rachel timidement avant d'entendre Quinn partir dans un éclat de rire

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

-Expliques moi Quinn... on peut très bien changer de film si tu veux, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui te dérange dans ce film

-Ce qui me dérange dans ce film c'est une certaine Rachel qui se marie avec son mec et qui juste après tombe amoureuse d'une certaine Lucy... tu ne vois pas l'ironie de la situation ?

Rachel ouvre grand la bouche de surprise et s'empare de la télécommande à côté d'elle pour éteindre la télévision

-Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle en effet... dit simplement Rachel en reposant la télécommande

-Si tu voyais la tête que tu fais c'est tout simplement à mourir de rire...

-Ah tu trouves ça drôle hein... réplique Rachel en jetant doucement son oreiller sur la tête de Quinn

-Non... c'est pas juste... je n'ai pas toutes mes capacités motrices... tu es certaine de gagner si on se lance dans une bataille d'oreiller !

-C'est toi qui triches... utiliser ton handicap pour éviter que je te mette une raclée n'est pas très digne de toi Quinn Fabray ! Rétorque Rachel en venant se poster au dessus de Quinn

-Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire là au dessus de moi ? Demande la blonde en levant un sourcil

-Puisque de toute évidence je ne peux pas entamer une bataille d'oreiller... je pense par contre que je peux gagner une bataille de chatouille de manière équitable...

-De manière équitable ? Tu es sur moi Rachel... où est l'équité la dedans ?

-Je ne vais utiliser qu'une main... je vais garder ma main droite dans mon dos... déclare Rachel en commençant à chatouiller Quinn de la main gauche

Quinn commence à se défendre du mieux qu'elle peut, mais rapidement elle ressent une douleur dans le bas du dos qui la fait stopper net sous le regard inquiet de Rachel

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Quinn ? Je t'ai fais mal ?

-Ce n'est rien... ça va passer... répond la blonde dans une grimace

-Dis moi où tu as mal... dis moi ce que je peux faire pour te soulager... continue Rachel en se penchant un peu plus vers Quinn

-Tu peux m'embrasser... répond instantanément Quinn en attrapant le cou de la brunette pour l'attirer plus près d'elle

Rachel ne tente même pas de résister et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn et l'embrasse passionnément cédant ainsi à tous ces désirs. Rachel est rapidement débarrassée de ses vêtements et la blonde embrasse chaque partie du corps nu qui s'offre à elle faisant gémir Rachel.

Les deux jeunes filles se découvrent et cèdent à leurs pulsions pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, mais la fatigue emporte Rachel qui s'endort exactement dans la même position que la veille à l'exception qu'elle et Quinn sont complètement nues.

Quand Rachel se réveille elle sent le corps chaud de Quinn contre elle et un sourire se dessine sur son visage, elle regarde la blonde encore profondément endormie pendant quelques instants avant que celle ci ne se réveille à son tour.

-Hey... tu sais que c'est très impoli de regarder les gens dormir ?

-Tu es si belle... je ne pouvais pas résister... répond Rachel en lui donnant un baiser sur le front

-Quelle heure il est ?

-Déjà 9 heures... il faut qu'on se dépêche... notre train est dans trois heures...

-C'est vrai... il faut rentrer à Lima... répond Quinn soudainement triste

-Quinn...

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer quand on va rentrer Rachel ?

-Je ne sais pas... je ne peux pas prendre de décisions comme ça sur un coup de tête...

-Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Quinn...

-C'est une question simple... est ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Je... je ressens beaucoup de choses pour toi... mais...

-Mais il y a Finn... reprend Quinn désemparée

-Oui... il y a Finn... c'est mon fiancé Quinn... je ne peux pas faire comme si il n'existait pas...

-Tu as raison... c'est bien plus facile de faire comme si MOI je n'existais pas !

-Je n'ai pas dis ça Quinn ! Tu es importante pour moi... très...

-Mais pas assez pour que tu envisages de rompre avec lui

-S'il te plaît... donnes moi un peu de temps d'accord... j'ai besoin de comprendre tout ça... j'ai besoin de le voir et d'être avec lui pour savoir exactement ce que je ressens

-Combien de temps Rach ? Combien de temps je vais devoir être invisible ?

-Je ne sais pas... répond Rachel avec des larmes dans les yeux

-Viens là... dit Quinn en ouvrant les bras pour que la brunette puisse venir s'y blottir... Je t'aime Rachel... j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra... Profitons de cette dernière journée ensemble d'accord ?

Rachel hoche la tête en ravalant ses larmes et s'empare des lèvres de la blonde dans un baiser tendre.

-Merci Quinn...

Le voyage en train se fait en grande partie dans le silence, les deux jeunes filles préférant être dans les bras l'une de l'autre et profiter de leur étreinte le plus longtemps possible. Lorsqu'un micro annonce que la gare de Lima est bientôt en vue, Rachel regarde amoureusement Quinn et pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres

-Je ne regrette rien... dit la brunette dans un souffle

-Je sais... Je ne regrette pas non plus... répond Quinn bouleversée à l'idée de quitter la brunette dans quelques instants

Finn attend sa petite amie sur le quai de la gare et se jette sur elle quand il l'a voit descendre du train pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer

-Finn... lâche moi... tu vas me faire vomir... dit Rachel en riant

-Tu m'as tellement manquée... répond le jeune homme en reposant Rachel sur la terre ferme... Quinn, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Rachel et moi on s'est rencontrées dans le train... répond simplement la jeune blonde en détournant le regard du couple devant elle

-On va te raccompagner... dit tout de suite Finn dans un grand sourire

-Non... c'est pas la peine... Santana et Brittany doivent venir me chercher...

-Comme tu veux... Tu viens Rach ? reprend le jeune homme en prenant la main de Rachel dans la sienne

-Je te rejoins... répond Rachel gênée par le geste de son petit ami... je dis au revoir à Quinn et j'arrive d'accord...

Rachel se penche vers Quinn et passe ses bras autour de la blonde qui pose sa joue contre celle de Rachel

-Je suis désolée Quinn...

-Vas le rejoindre... on se parle plus tard...

-Je...

-Quand tu seras sûre Rachel... pas avant... reprend Quinn avant que la brunette ne puisse finir sa phrase

-D'accord... finit Rachel en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Finn à sa voiture

…

Rachel réussit à convaincre Finn qu'elle est épuisée par son voyage et qu'elle préfère se reposer plutôt que de passer la soirée avec lui, lui promettant de se rattraper le lendemain. Elle s'allonge sur son lit en croisant ses bras sous sa nuque et laisse son esprit divaguer

**Rachel POV : **

**Je ne pouvais pas passer la soirée avec Finn... je veux finir cette journée comme elle à commencée, avec Quinn... en pensant à Quinn... J'ai passé de merveilleux moments avec elle... Je ne pensais pas me sentir aussi bien avec quelqu'un en si peu de temps, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me connaît depuis toujours, elle arrive à deviner mes pensées juste en me regardant.. elle arrive à me calmer juste en me souriant... **

**Je ne pouvais décemment pas passer la soirée avec Finn... d'autant plus qu'il aurait probablement voulu avoir des relations sexuelles et qu'après la nuit que j'ai passée avec Quinn je n'aurai pas pu... **

**J'ai trompé mon fiancé... j'ai trompé mon fiancé et je ne me sens pas coupable... je ne regrette rien... je sais que ce n'est pas bien et que je n'aurais pas du... Mais je ne regrette pas... **

**Je sais que quoi que je fasse quelqu'un va souffrir... C'est insupportable... Si seulement je pouvais être avec les deux... Qu'est ce que je vais faire... J'ai envie de parler à Quinn... elle me manque... je l'ai quitté il y a seulement deux heures mais elle me manque déjà... **

Rachel attrape son téléphone et tape rapidement un message. Elle le relit plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de fautes et appuie sur envoyer

**Je voulais juste te dire que je pense à toi... je suis complètement perdue... mais je sais que je pense à toi depuis le moment où je t'ai quittée et que tu me manques... Je t'embrasse... Rachel**

Rachel attend plusieurs minutes avant que son téléphone ne s'allume pour lui indiquer qu'elle a reçu un message

_Je pense à toi aussi... Je ne pensais pas possible que tu me manques à ce point après seulement deux heures... _

**Tu es toujours chez Santana ? **

_Oui... et toi.. ?_

**Je suis seule Quinn... j'ai demandé à Finn de rentrer chez lui... **

_Oh... est ce que tu veux que je vienne ?_

**J'adorerai ça... mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... j'ai besoin d'utiliser ce temps seule pour réfléchir... **

_D'accord... je suis là... quand tu veux... dès que tu en as envie... à demain... _

**A demain Quinn... **

…

Quinn range son téléphone dans sa poche et retourne à sa conversation avec Brittany et Santana qui la regarde en levant un sourcil

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je fais quoi ?

-Elle t'a plantée sur le quai de la gare pour partir avec Finnabruti ! Et toi tu continues de lui écrire des petits messages qui je suis sûre sont pathétiques

-Elle a besoin de temps... je peux quand même lui accorder ça non ? C'est normal qu'elle soit confuse, je veux dire...

-Ouais, ouais... je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire... ça fait un bail qu'elle est avec lui et toi tu débarques seulement avec tes gros souliers... mais quand même ! continue Santana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

-Tu as besoin de plus d'un an pour te décider toi... intervient Brittany en regardant Santana avec un petit sourire

-C'est différent...

-Ah oui... et en quoi c'est différent Santana ? interroge Quinn en souriant

-C'est différent c'est tout... Vous allez quand même pas me comparer à Berry non !

-San... sois gentille avec Rachel... reprend doucement Brittany en posant sa main sur le bras de Santana

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça que je sois gentille avec elle... elle fait du mal à ma deuxième meilleure amie... je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être gentille !

-J'apprécie ta sollicitude Santana... vraiment... mais je comprends que Rachel ait besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle... et peu importe ce qu'elle décidera, je respecterai sa décision... finit Quinn en reprenant son téléphone dans la main par réflexe mais le repose en constatant qu'aucun nouveau message de Rachel n'est arrivé

…

Retourner au lycée est presque un calvaire pour Rachel qui est toujours en plein conflit intérieur concernant ses sentiments. Elle regarde de loin Finn et Puck avoir une conversation qui semble animée, certainement une de leurs nombreuses conversations sur les jeux vidéos pense t-elle et ne peut s'empêcher d'être attendrie par son fiancé. Elle a toujours aimé Finn, depuis le premier jour où elle l'a vu, il a été le premier à être son ami, le premier à rejoindre le Glee Club tout en étant populaire, il a été aussi le premier à qui elle s'est donnée entièrement.

Elle tourne légèrement la tête et aperçoit Quinn entourée de Santana et Brittany qui ont l'air de passer un bon moment, vu les rires qui éclatent de leur côtés. Rachel repense à ces quelques moments qu'elle à passé avec Quinn à New York et un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

Elles les regardes tour à tour et comprends que son dilemme est loin d'être résolu et que sa journée risque de lui paraître très longue. Elle se dirige presque comme un automate vers l'auditorium et commence à chanter pour elle même.

**I complicated our lives**  
_J'ai compliqué nos vies_  
**By falling in love with him**  
_En tombant amoureuse de lui_  
**I complicated our lives now I'm losing my only friend**  
_J'ai compliqué nos vies maintenant je perds ma seule amie_  
**I don't know why**  
_Je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
**I had to try**  
_J'ai du essayé_  
**Living my life on the other side**  
_De vivre ma vie de l'autre côté_  
**Now I'm so confused**  
_Maintenant je suis si confuse_  
**I don't know what to do**  
_Je ne sais pas quoi faire_

**He loves me**  
_Il m'aime_  
**He loves me not**  
_Il ne m'aime pas_  
**She loves me**  
_Elle m'aime_  
**She loves me not**  
_Elle ne m'aime pas_

**I started blurring the lines**  
_J'ai commencé à brouiller les pistes_  
**'Cause I didn't care**  
_Car je m'en fichais_  
**I started crossing the line**  
_J'ai commencé à dépasser la limite_  
**'Cause you were never there**  
_Car tu n'étais jamais là_  
**Nowhere to turn, no one to help**  
_Nulle part où tourner, personne à aider_  
**It's almost like I don't even know myself**  
_C'est un peu comme si je ne me connaissais pas moi même_  
**Now I have to choose, I don't know what to do**  
_Maintenant je dois choisir, je ne sais pas quoi faire_

**He loves me**_  
Il m'aime  
_**He loves me not**_  
Il ne m'aime pas  
_**She loves me**_  
Elle m'aime  
_**She loves me not**_  
Elle ne m'aime pas_

* * *

**J'aurais été productive aujourd'hui... =) **

**Pour info la chanson est ''Loves Me Not'' du groupe tATu encore une fois inspirée par ma super petite jeunette... ^^ **


	5. You Are So Beautiful

**Je préfère écrire ce chapitre avant de regarder le dernier épisode de Glee pour ne pas me détourner de ce que je ressens en écrivant ce chapitre et puis finalement j'ai quand même regarder l'épisode mais je n'ai pas changé un mot malgré tout... ^^ **

**Merci encore à vous tous pour les alertes, favoris, reviews... je sais je me répète, mais je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier... **

* * *

Rachel sursaute quand elle entend quelqu'un applaudir derrière elle et s'avancer sur la scène de l'auditorium. Elle prie intérieurement que ça ne soit ni Finn ni Quinn, incapable de faire face à ses sentiments pour le moment. Elle soupire de soulagement quand elle voit Kurt au milieu de la scène qui la dévisage.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ton répertoire habituel mais c'était très émouvant... déclare Kurt en s'approchant d'elle

-Merci... se contente de répondre Rachel en baissant les yeux

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma belle ?

-Rien... rien du tout...

-Je te connais par cœur Rach... Donc... racontes moi... New York... ton audition... Quinn...

Rachel relève la tête en entendant le prénom de la blonde et esquisse un sourire gêné

-Comment ça Quinn ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot... Tu peux certainement berner Finn mais pas moi... Quinn disparaît en même temps que toi, et réapparaît dans le même train... Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que 1+1=2

-Elle est venue me rejoindre à New York en effet... répond Rachel en souriant malgré elle en repensant aux moments qu'elle a partagés avec Quinn

-Oui... ça je l'ai déduis tout seul... ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qui s'est passé... Tu as l'air d'une épave depuis ton retour...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Kurt... je suis désolée... répond Rachel en trouvant soudainement un intérêt tout particulier pour ses chaussures.

-Comme tu veux... mais il va falloir que tu sortes tout ce que tu as sur le cœur un jour où l'autre parce que au rythme où tu vas, tu ne seras bientôt plus que l'ombre de toi même...

-Elle m'aime... Quinn m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait... Et on s'est embrassées plusieurs fois... On a fait l'amour... et je suis complètement paumée...

-Woow... je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça... répond Kurt plus que surpris

-Moi non plus... reprend Rachel dans un petit rire

-J'imagine... Et qu'est ce tu ressens pour elle ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je... je ne sais pas Kurt... je suis bien quand je suis avec elle... elle me fait ressentir énormément de choses... je suis attirée par elle, je veux dire, n'importe qui sain d'esprit ne peut qu'être attiré par elle... à part les gay les bien sur...

-Je confirme... répond Kurt en souriant

-Mais je ne sais pas ce que je ressens... J'ai aimé tous ces moments avec elle... J'aime être dans ses bras... j'aime quand elle m'embrasse... j'aime son sourire, son rire... j'aime la façon dont elle me regarde... j'aime être avec elle tout simplement...

-Je crois que tu sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens pour Quinn... Tu as tout simplement peur d'y faire face...

-Peut être que tu as raison... mais j'aime aussi Finn... et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire...

-La question que tu dois te poser c'est est ce que tu es prête à abandonner ce que tu as construis depuis deux ans avec Finn pour quelque chose qui dure depuis quoi... une semaine avec Quinn ?

-Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de me passer d'elle...

-C'est normal que tu sois attirée par la nouveauté Rachel... je veux dire... c'est excitant de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, de nouveaux sentiments, de nouvelles possibilités... mais la nouveauté ne dure pas... Si tu choisis Quinn, un jour, votre histoire ne sera plus nouvelle et aussi excitante... Je crois qu'à un moment donné il faut savoir ce qui est le mieux pour soi sur le long terme... écoutes toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps tu voulais te marier avec Finn le plus vite possible et aujourd'hui tu es prête à tout remettre en cause ?

-Peut être que c'était une erreur de vouloir me marier si jeune après tout... répond Rachel des larmes dans les yeux

-Si il n'y avait pas Quinn est ce que tu serais toujours prête à épouser Finn tout de suite ?

-La question ne se pose pas parce qu'il y a Quinn

-Mais essaye d'y penser... si Quinn ne t'avait rien dit... qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

-J'épouserai Finn... mais il y a Quinn... et je refuse de faire comme si elle n'existait pas... Tout comme je refuse de faire comme si Finn n'existait pas, parce que sans Finn je serais avec Quinn tout autant... Mais les deux sont là.. et j'ai besoin des deux... répond Rachel pour clore la conversation.

…

Rachel fait de son mieux pour éviter les deux personnes qui sont en permanence dans son esprit, quand la journée touche presque à sa fin elle réalise que la répétition pour les Nationales va forcément la confronter aux deux personnes en question. Elle arrive à l'auditorium la dernière, ce qui est loin d'être dans ses habitudes, et s'installe entre Mercedes et Kurt pour répéter les mouvements de leur chorégraphie. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Finn se perdre dans les pas et manquer de tomber toutes les cinq minutes, son fiancé ne sera jamais un danseur, elle l'a comprit depuis longtemps, mais tous les efforts qu'il fournit pour tenter d'être à la hauteur de ce que on attend de lui l'impressionne.

Quand son regard se pose sur Quinn, elle ressent toute la déception de la blonde de ne pas pouvoir danser comme avant avec eux tous, Quinn est une excellente danseuse, une grâce naturelle et une sensualité à couper le souffle quand elle danse. Depuis longtemps Rachel est sous le charme de la blonde quand elle danse, quand elle chante, quand elle est tout simplement elle même...

La fin de la répétition approche et Rachel tente de s'éclipser discrètement avant de se retrouver devant Finn et Quinn plus perdue que jamais, mais Finn la retient par la taille et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres en lui offrant un doux sourire

-Tout va bien Rach ? demande Finn conscient que l'attitude de la diva n'est pas tout à fait naturelle

-Oui... très bien... je suis encore un peut fatiguée de mon voyage à New York c'est tout... répond Rachel certaine que son explication fera l'affaire

-D'accord... Donc... je me disais qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de particulier ce soir... peut être aller au cinéma ou regarder un film chez toi

-Peut être... je te dis ça tout à l'heure d'accord... répond Rachel en observant Quinn qui ne perd pas une miette de la scène

-A tout à l'heure alors... je t'aime... termine Finn en embrassant de nouveau Rachel avant de quitter l'auditorium

Les deux jeunes filles partagent un regard tout en se rapprochant l'une de l'autre, Quinn sert les dents pour ne pas hurler d'avoir du assister à cette scène qui ressemble pour elle à de la torture. Regarder Finn poser ses mains sur Rachel et l'embrasser la rend malade, même si elle est consciente que c'est son privilège en tant que fiancé, et que pour l'instant elle doit se contenter de rester en arrière.

-Est ce que tu m'accompagnes toujours à la rééducation ? demande Quinn timidement

-Je voulais justement t'en parler... je pense que c'est mieux pour l'instant si Joe t'accompagne... répond Rachel incapable de regarder Quinn dans les yeux

-Oh... heu... je vais lui demander alors... reprend Quinn déçue

-Quinn... je...

-Non... j'ai compris Rachel...je vais demander à Joe... répond Quinn plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu... Bonne soirée avec Finn ! termine Quinn en quittant à son tour l'auditorium avant de dire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter.

…

Rachel se retrouve dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit les bras replié sous sa tête, à regarder le plafond.

**Rachel POV : **

**Tu crois vraiment que regarder le plafond va t'aider à savoir ce que tu veux ? Comme si par enchantement la réponse allait s'écrire sur la blancheur du mur... Je me demande comment se passe la rééducation de Quinn, est ce que... est ce que Joe fait les mêmes gestes que moi ? Attends... ça veux dire qu'il doit la toucher... il doit toucher son corps si parfait et... Arrête de penser à tout ça... Quinn t'a dit que c'était juste un ami donc c'est juste un ami... C'est comme si c'était un médecin qui effectuait ces gestes après tout... Sauf que ce n'est pas un médecin, c'est un ado avec une coupe de cheveux plus qu'improbable, enfin je dis coupe, mais c'est tout sauf une coupe... Sérieusement ? Qui oses encore porter des dreads de nos jours ? Il s'est pris pour le fils de Bob Marley ou quoi ? Bref... donc c'est un ado qui à le béguin pour ma petite copine... Attends... j'ai bien dis ''petite copine'' ? Quinn n'est pas ma petite amie... elle pourrait l'être... je n'ai qu'une chose à faire pour qu'elle le soit... Mais si je fait ça j'ai une petite amie et plus de fiancé... **

**En parlant de fiancé j'ai complètement oublié de lui envoyer un texto... je suppose que je lui dois bien une soirée quand même... On avait l'habitude de s'allonger tous les deux sur mon lit et de regarder un film... tout comme avec Quinn... Oui mais avec Finn généralement ensuite on fait l'amour... tout comme avec Quinn... Bon arrête un peu de penser à Quinn et concentre toi sur ta relation avec Finn ! **

**Bravo... j'entends sa voix dans le couloir... le problème est résolu, je vais passer la soirée avec Finn...**

Quelques coups sont frappés à la porte de la chambre de Rachel et celle ci se relève pour se mettre assise sur son lit pour accueillir son fiancé

-Entre Finn... lance Rachel en direction de la porte

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi... répond Finn en passant la tête par la porte avec un grand sourire auquel Rachel ne peux s'empêcher de répondre

-Il y a peu de personnes qui viennent frapper à ma porte... et puis je t'ai entendu parler avec Papa..

-Je suppose que l'effet de surprise est nul alors... reprend il en sortant une rose rouge de derrière son dos... Je voulais te féliciter pour NYADA... et c'était tout ce que je pouvais me permettre pour le moment

-Elle est très belle Finn... je te remercie... répond Rachel touchée par l'attention de son fiancé.

Finn s'installe à côté de Rachel sur son lit et la brunette viens se blottir dans ses bras de la même façon qu'elle s'était installée dans les bras de Quinn deux nuits plus tôt, mais sans ressentir le même sentiment. Tout est facile avec Finn, une répétition des gestes qu'ils ont fait des millions de fois ensemble qui sont devenus une habitude pour eux deux. Rachel pose sa tête sur le torse de son fiancé et ferme les yeux pour éviter à ses larmes de s'échapper. Quand la brunette se réveille, elle trouve un mot à côté d'elle sur l'oreiller

_Je devais partir, à demain future Mme Hudson ,je t'aime. _

Elle sourit en lisant cette simple ligne et regarde son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure, elle constate qu'elle a trois messages non lus et s'empresse de les consulter

**Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure à l'auditorium... je pense à toi... Quinn**

**...**

**S'il te plaît pardonnes moi... je n'aurai pas du me montrer aussi jalouse... Q**

…

**Je suppose que tu es trop occupée pour me répondre... à demain peut être... Je t'embrasse... Q**

…

Rachel regarde l'heure du dernier message envoyé, 21h17, même si il est 22h14 elle préfère répondre à Quinn au risque de la réveiller.

_Je m'étais endormie... je ne t'en veux pas... je t'embrasse aussi... Rachel_

**Tu n'as pas a te justifier... je sais que tu étais avec Finn... je n'aurai pas du t'écrire dans un premier temps... **

_Je ne me justifie pas... je t'explique la raison de mon silence... _

**D'accord... **

_Comment s'est passé la rééducation ?_

**Très bien... je vais bientôt pouvoir me passer du fauteuil et avoir des béquilles**

_Je suis tellement contente... J'ai hâte de te voir déambuler dans les couloirs de McKinley sur tes deux jambes... _

**Et je pourrais enfin te mettre ta raclée dans une bataille d'oreillers acharnée... =) **

_Je préfère la façon dont la dernière a terminée... _

**Moi aussi... **

_Je ne t'ai pas réveillée j'espère ? _

**Non... je ne pouvais pas dormir... **

_Pourquoi ? _

**Je pensais à toi... à toi avec Finn pour être plus précise**

_Je suis désolée... _

**Je pense que je vais essayer de dormir maintenant... je t'embrasse... **

_Bonne nuit Quinn... _

**Bonne nuit Rach... **

Après quelque secondes de silence le téléphone de Rachel s'allume à nouveau et elle se jette dessus pour lire le message qu'elle vient de recevoir

**Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans toi... **

_Est ce que tu veux que je vienne ? _

**Ce n'est pas contraire à ton souhait de vouloir être seule et réfléchir ?**

_Je sais... j'ai juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi... _

**Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas déjà dans ta voiture ? **

_J'arrive... _tape Rachel dans un grand sourire

Elle prépare quelques affaires rapidement, laisse un mot à ses papas pour indiquer qu'elle passe la nuit chez Quinn et qu'elle les verra le lendemain et saute dans sa voiture pour se diriger vers la maison de Quinn sans se départir du sourire qui s'est planté sur ses lèvres depuis 5 minutes. Elle se gare dans l'allée de la maison des Fabray et une femme blonde vient lui ouvrir la porte.

-Bonsoir Rachel... Quinn vient de me dire que tu allais venir...

-Bonsoir Mme Fabray... je suis désolée de vous déranger aussi tard...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas... j'allais seulement aller me coucher... entre... Quinn est déjà dans sa chambre

-Merci... répond Rachel en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Quinn qu'elle connaît depuis qu'elle l'accompagne à la rééducation

Elle ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre de Quinn où règne une douce lumière d'ambiance. La blonde lui offre un sourire éclatant et lui fait un signe de la tête pour l'inviter à entrer. Sans même prononcer un mot, Rachel se dirige vers la salle de bain adjacente pour se mettre en tenue de nuit et retourne dans la chambre pour s'allonger à côté de la blonde.

-Je croyais que tu dormais nue habituellement ? taquine Rachel en se glissant sous les draps

-J'ai pensé que c'était plus approprié de porter quelque chose... répond Quinn amusée en ouvrant ses bras pour que la brunette vienne y prendre place

-Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là... souffle soudainement Rachel en s'installant là où elle se sent si bien

-Chuuut... on a pas besoin de parler d'accord... ni de faire quoi que ce soit... ce soir c'est moi qui ai juste envie de dormir en t'ayant dans mes bras... répond Quinn en lui embrassant tendrement le front.

…

Rachel se réveille très tôt le lendemain et en profite pour retourner chez elle faire son entraînement matinal. Elle se défoule sur son vélo elliptique pendant une heure puis s'enferme dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se préparer. Quand elle ressort elle est surprise de trouver Finn assis sur son lit avec une seconde rose rouge dans les mains

-Coucou... je voulais te surprendre... dit le jeune homme avec toujours le même sourire que la veille

-C'est réussi... répond Rachel en venant l'embrasser... deux roses en deux jours, tu me gâtes...

-Je sais que tu aimes ce genre de petite attention... et moi je t'aime... répond le jeune homme avec un regard rempli d'amour

-Je t'aime aussi Finn...

-J'ai une autre surprise pour toi... dit le jeune homme en appuyant sur une touche du lecteur MP3 de Rachel

**You are so beautiful to me**  
___Tu es tellement belle pour moi_  
**You are so beautiful to me**  
___Tu es tellement belle pour moi_  
**Can't you see**  
___Tu ne le vois pas ?_  
**Your everything i hoped for**  
___Tu es tout ce que j'espérais_  
**Your everything i need**  
___Tu es tout ce dont j'ai eu besoin_  
**You are so beautiful to me**  
___Tu es tellement belle pour moi_

**Such joy and happiness you bring**  
___Tu apportes tellement de joie et de bonheur_  
**Such joy and happiness you bring**  
___Tu apportes tellement de joie et de bonheur_  
**Like a dream**  
___Comme un rêve_  
**A guiding light that shines in the night**  
___Une lumière qui me guide et qui brille dans le noir_  
**Heavens gift to me**  
___Le paradis m'a été offert_  
**You are so beautiful to me**  
___Tu est tellement belle pour moi_

Rachel essuie une larme d'émotion et se jette dans les bras de son petit ami pour l'embrasser. Elle retrouve le jeune homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse et oublie Quinn l'espace d'un instant. Elle est rapidement ramener à la réalité en entendant son téléphone sonner.

**Je pensais te trouver là à mon réveil... je t'embrasse... Quinn**

_Désolée... je voulais passer à la maison faire un peu d'exercices _

**Je te vois tout à l'heure... **

_Oui... il faut que je te parles... _

**Oh... rien de positif ne ressort jamais d'une conversation qui commence de cette façon... **

_Retrouves moi à l'heure du déjeuner à l'auditorium... _

…

_Quinn POV : _

_Pourquoi elle est si longue... ça fait une demi heure que je l'attends... Si ça se trouve elle à changé d'avis, elle ne veux plus me parler, elle ne veux même pas m'avouer en face qu'elle a choisi Finn. _

_Parce que de toute évidence elle à choisi Finn... sinon pourquoi est ce qu'elle voudrait me parler... ça n'a aucun sens... J'aurais du le savoir, j'aurais du savoir qu'elle ne me choisirait jamais... Finn est son fiancé et je ne suis que la fille par qui elle a été attirée... _

_Ok... j'ai définitivement raison... vu la tête qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle a à me dire n'est pas une bonne nouvelle... _

-Hey... dit doucement Rachel en s'approchant

-Hey... je sais ce que tu vas me dire... tu aurais pu t'épargner un déplacement et m'envoyer un texto...

-Non... je voulais te le dire en face... parce que tu mérites que je fasse les choses correctement

-Arrêtes je t'en prie...

-Je suis désolée Quinn... mais je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas quitter Finn... Tu es importante pour moi et j'aime chaque moment que je passe avec toi... mais je ne peux pas balayer deux ans de ma vie aussi facilement

-Mais tu peux me balayer c'est ça ? Je ne suis qu'une poussière sur la route de ton bonheur avec Finn !

-NON ! Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre Quinn...

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça... je ne peux pas te regarder vivre le parfait amour avec lui... c'est au dessus de mes forces... je suis désolée...

-Quinn...

-Non Rachel... tu as fait ton choix... et je le respecte... mais ne me demande pas de l'accepter ! Maintenant respecte ma décision de prendre mes distances avec toi... s'il te plaît... si tu as ne serais ce qu'un peu d'amour pour moi...

Rachel hoche la tête en ravalant ses larmes et s'approche de Quinn pour l'embrasser une dernière fois tendrement sur les lèvres

-Je suis désolée... murmure la brunette avant de s'enfuir

Quinn laisse alors éclater toute sa colère et sa déception, elle sort tout l'air qu'elle a dans ses poumons dans un cri déchirant et s'autorise à pleurer pour extérioriser toute sa peine. Elle reste pendant plus d'une heure seule à pleurer avant de réaliser qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle pour ne plus penser à Rachel.

Un texto et cinq minutes plus tard Santana et Brittany sont auprès d'elle pour la réconforter.

* * *

**Voilà... ce chapitre n'est pas très gai... mais j'avais envie de l'écrire... et puis à vrai dire après la journée de merde que j'ai eu, je me suis dis que j'avais bien le droit de le poster... **

**Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir mettre à jour à nouveau, si ce n'est pas lundi ça sera quand même dans la semaine prochaine quoi qu'il en soit... **

**Amusez vous bien en attendant... =) **


	6. Saving All My Love For You

**Ce chapitre a été plutôt intense à écrire... je l'aime énormément (ce qui est assez rare concernant mes écrits)... donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant que moi... **

**Je vous précise que c'est une amie qui poste ce chapitre pour moi... Je suis à l'hôpital pour une opération... Donc si tout va bien elle doit poster ce chapitre... sinon... pas de sinon puisque vous êtes sûrement en train de le lire... **

**Donc merci ma Ju pour poster à ma place et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... **

* * *

Pour Quinn, les jours suivants se résumèrent à éviter Rachel et par extension Finn dans les couloirs, chose qui s'était avérée relativement difficile à accomplir, la jeune brunette étant tout le temps là où on l'attendait le moins. Avec quelques ruses et l'aide de Santana et Brittany, la blonde réussit quand même à ne croiser Rachel que quelques minutes par jour en dehors de leurs entraînement intensif pour les Nationales. L'heure passée en compagnie du Glee Club était une vraie torture pour Quinn, d'une part parce que rester assise pendant que tout le monde dansait ramenait la blonde vers sa triste réalité et d'autre part, chose encore plus douloureuse que sa paralysie partielle, elle devait subir l'étalage Finchel comme le couple était communément appelé.

Quinn remarqua que Rachel était cependant moins réceptive et beaucoup moins tactile qu'avant avec son fiancé et pensa que c'était parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir trompé. Ses soirées se ressemblaient étrangement, elle s'allongeait sur son lit, prenait un oreiller dans ses bras, et regardait tous les soirs le même film, film qu'elle avait refusé de regarder avec Rachel à New York en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse soirée.

_Quinn POV : _

_Pourquoi je continue de regarder ce film stupide ! La réalité est différente Quinn, ressaisis toi ! Elle n'a pas choisi Lucy... elle a choisi Finn... Fais toi une raison... Rachel ne sera jamais amoureuse de toi, tu devrais l'oublier et essayer de passer à autre chose. _

_L'oublier... comment veux tu oublier la seule personne qui sache lire en toi mieux que dans un livre ouvert... La seule personne qui t'a toujours montré de l'intérêt, qui a toujours été là quand tu en avais besoin, la seule personne qui a réussi à faire tomber ton masque et à te voir telle que tu es vraiment... Je ne peux pas oublier Rachel... Je ne veux pas oublier Rachel... D'accord elle m'a brisé le cœur... mais c'est Rachel... Et je veux garder tous les souvenirs que j'ai avec elle... Je veux conserver tout ce qui a été beau entre nous même en si peu de temps... Je veux continuer de l'aimer, comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon, je veux continuer de l'aimer parce que l'aimer est la chose la plus belle qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, après Beth, donc la deuxième chose la plus belle... _

_Et je veux garder ce sentiment en moi le plus longtemps possible, je veux encore ressentir ces frissons quand je la vois, avoir le souffle court quand je l'entends chanter, je veux encore sourire niaisement quand elle me regarde... Je veux encore ressentir toutes ces choses qui me font réaliser que je suis en vie... Est ce que je suis maso ? Est ce que c'est malsain de continuer d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas ? De toute façon je ne sais pas comment ne pas l'aimer, comment ne plus l'aimer... c'est quelque chose d'impossible de ne plus être amoureuse de sa douce folie, de ne plus être amoureuse de son regard, de ses lèvres, de son sourire, de son rire, de son corps... Mon dieu son corps... Elle a un corps magnifique, parfait, juste fait pour mes bras... quand elle est dans mes bras je me sens complète, comme si elle était la seconde partie de moi... Comment ne plus l'aimer alors qu'elle fait partie de moi... _

Et comme les jours se suivent et se ressemble dans le petit monde de Quinn Fabray depuis une semaine, c'est tout naturellement que Joe a reprit son rôle d'accompagnateur pour la rééducation de Quinn.

Un matin pourtant est différent des autres, un matin c'est avec l'aide de deux béquilles qu'elle traverse les couloirs de McKinley sous les regards impressionnés et les félicitations. Elle ne prête pourtant aucune attention particulière à tous les bruits autour d'elle, la seule personne qu'elle veut vraiment impressionner est Rachel. Ce matin est différent car elle chercher désespérément à croiser le chemin de la petite brunette et son souhait est exaucé quand elle l'a voit devant son casier en pleine conversation avec Finn. Elle serre les dents pour essayer d'ignorer le garçon et continue son chemin vers la brunette.

Rachel sent la main de Finn sur son bras et son regard est automatiquement vers le fond du couloir, elle est d'abord sous le choc de ce qu'elle voit puis sent l'émotion la gagner. Une boule se forme au creux de son ventre et les larmes lui montent aux yeux quand elle voit Quinn Fabray traverser le couloir debout, avec pour seule aide une béquille dans chaque main, et un garçon insignifiant avec des dreads à ses côtés. Ses larmes se mélangent à un sourire éclatant quand Quinn s'arrête devant elle pour la saluer, elle hésite à se jeter dans ses bras pour la féliciter puis se ravise se disant que l'équilibre de la blonde n'est certainement pas encore très assuré.

Elles se sourient pendant plusieurs secondes sans prononcer une parole, préférant chacune faire passer leur émotions dans leurs regards. Leur connexion est interrompue par l'intervention de Santana qui arrive à l'heure hauteur.

-Fermes la bouche Berry, tu vas gober une mouche !

Quinn lance un regard désapprobateur à son amie, mais se décide quand même à la suivre pour ne pas ajouter plus de tensions à la situation déjà pesante. Après avoir vérifier qu'elle sont seules Santana fait face à Quinn et prend son air supérieur pour s'adresser à son amie

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ! déclare Santana les mains sur les hanches

-Comment ça ce que je fais ?

-Avec Berry !

-Je t'ai déjà demandé de l'appeler Rachel... répond Quinn ennuyée par les manières de Santana

-Certainement pas ! Pas après ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Elle mériterait même que je lui envoie un bon slushie à la figure pour qu'elle se rappelle qu'on ne touche pas à Quinn Fabray !

-San... on en a déjà parlé... je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit... je ne veux pas voir Rachel blessée ou la voir malheureuse...

-La question est pourquoi ? Elle t'a brisé le cœur !

-Parce que je l'aime... et que ce n'est pas en la voyant malheureuse que je me sentirai mieux... Si elle est mal je suis mal, tu comprends ça ? Je veux voir Rachel heureuse, je veux la voir sourire et rire comme elle l'a toujours fait...

-Cette fille t'a complètement transformée... tu te rend compte de ça au moins ?

-Probablement... elle m'a changée oui... elle m'a montré le meilleur de moi même... et j'aime ce que je suis devenue grâce à elle..

-Parfait... je ne toucherai pas à Berry... mais je continuerai de l'appeler Berry... que les choses soient bien claires ! répond Santana en pointant un doigt en direction de Quinn comme un avertissement.

-Merci Santana... maintenant je voudrais pouvoir rejoindre mon premier court si cela ne te dérange pas... reprend Quinn amusée par l'attitude protectrice de son amie

…

**Rachel POV :**

**Il faut que j'arrive à reprendre mes esprits, j'ai eu un choc énorme en voyant Quinn ce matin... La voir marcher enfin... bon d'accord avec de l'aide, mais quand même... **

**Cette fille m'impressionnera toujours... elle à une force de caractère et une détermination d'acier, rien ne pourra jamais l'arrêter... j'aime ça chez elle... j'aime cette façon qu'elle a de ne jamais se laisser abattre... Elle est tellement forte... **

**Je suis contente... je suis tellement contente pour elle... et en même temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse et déçue... Je suis tellement déçue de ne pas avoir été près d'elle pendant ces moments décisifs, pendant qu'elle réussissait à accomplir presque l'impossible... **

**Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pu y assister mais ce cafard de Joe ! Oui j'ai bien dis CAFARD... c'est qui ce gars d'abord, il débarque de n'importe où et on ne peux plus se débarrasser de lui, il est après Quinn comme si sa vie en dépendait... Pour qui il se prend ? Il ne la connaît même pas, il ne la connaît pas comme moi je la connais, il ne pourra jamais la connaître comme moi je la connais... **

**Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été là pour elle... de ne pas avoir pu partager cette joie avec elle... je m'en veux tellement de ne plus faire partie de son quotidien... Nos échanges me manquent, nos conversations me manquent, elle me manque... elle me manque tellement... je prends mon téléphone au moins un millier de fois dans la journée pour lui écrire puis je me souviens que je n'ai plus ce droit... **

**Elle m'a demandé de respecter son désir de prendre de la distance, je le fais, à contre cœur, parce que tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir lui écrire, pouvoir lui parler, pouvoir être avec elle... Ses lèvres me manquent aussi... sa façon de m'embrasser... avec tellement de tendresse mais tellement de passion en même temps... sa voix me manque... son regard me manque... son amour me manque... **

**J'arrive dans la salle du Glee club et je vois tout le monde me regarder avec un air de reproche... Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire encore ? En fait on m'accuse seulement d'être en retard... Quelqu'un veut chanter avant de commencer la répétition... Ooh... pas quelqu'un... Quinn... elle veut chanter pour nous remercier de l'avoir soutenue et pour fêter l'abandon du fauteuil... **

**J'aime écouter Quinn chanter... J'aime la voir s'illuminer ou se fermer quand elle chante... Quinn n'interprète pas une chanson, elle l'a vit... C'est ce qui fait que chacune de ses chansons est parfaite, même si elle n'a pas la voix la plus puissante du groupe, elle arrive toujours à nous ensorceler quand elle chante... **

**Mais je rêve ou quoi ! Voilà le cafard qui s'installe à côté d'elle... Ne me dis pas qu'il va chanter avec elle... parfait... il ne manquait plus que ça ! J'espère au moins qu'il ne va pas gâcher la prestation de Quinn parce que sinon je l'étrangle avec ses propres cheveux !**

…

Quinn est assise sur un haut tabouret et attends que Joe commence à jouer pour chanter les premières paroles. Elle pose un regard sur Rachel qui semble être mal à l'aise et contrariée, elle lui sourit doucement et chante en offrant son cœur à la brunette. Elle à choisi cette chanson pour elle même si elle a demandé à Joe de l'accompagner à la guitare et de chanter avec elle, cette chanson est uniquement pour Rachel. Ce n'est pas une façon quelconque de la récupérer, c'est juste pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimera toujours, même si son choix s'est porté sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Rachel s'installe entre Finn et Kurt comme à son habitude, et rend un timide sourire à la blonde devant elle. Elle frissonne quand elle entend le début de la mélodie et la douce voix de Quinn commencer à chanter.

**A few stolen moments is all that we share**  
_Nous ne partageons que quelques moments volés_  
**You've got your family and they need you there**  
_Tu as ta famille et ils ont besoin de toi là-bas_  
**Though I try to resist being last on your list**  
_Même si j'essaie de ne pas apparaître en fin de ta liste_  
**But no other man's gonna do**  
_Je sais qu'aucun autre homme ne fera l'affaire_  
**So I'm saving all my love for you**  
_Alors je te réserve tout mon amour_

Rachel se raidit sur sa chaise et lance un regard noir à Joe qui sourit bêtement à Quinn tout en chantant avec elle.

**It's not very easy living all alone**  
_Ce n'est pas très facile de vivre toute seule_  
**My friends try and tell me**  
_Mes amis essaient de me dire_  
**Find a man of my own**  
_De trouver un homme bien à moi_  
**But each time I try I just break down and cry**  
_Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie, je m'effondre et je me mets à pleurer_  
**Coz I'd rather be home feeling blue**  
_Parce que je préfère encore être chez moi démoralisée_  
**So I'm saving all my love for you**  
_Donc je te réserve tout mon amour_

_Quinn tente de capter l'attention de Rachel en chantant, mais la brunette regarde le sol pour essayer de contenir sa colère. _

**You used to tell me we'd run away together**  
_Tu me disais souvent que nous nous enfuirions ensemble_  
**Love gives you the right to be free**  
_L'amour te donne la liberté_  
**You said, be patient, just wait a little longer**  
_Tu me disais sois patiente, attends juste un peu_  
**But that's just an old fantasy**  
_Mais ce n'est plus qu'un vieux rêve_

**I've got to get ready**  
_Je dois me tenir prête_  
**Just a few minutes more**  
_Quelques minutes de plus_  
**Gonna get that old feeling**  
_Afin de revivre ce sentiment_  
**When you walk through that door**  
_Quand tu franchiras le seuil de cette porte_  
**Cuz tonight is the night**  
_Parce que ce soir c'est le grand soir_  
**For feeling alright**  
_Pour se sentir à l'aise_  
**We'll be making love the whole night through**  
_Nous ferons l'amour toute la nuit_  
**So I'm saving all my love**  
_Alors je réserve tout mon amour_  
**Yes I'm saving all my love**  
_Oui je réserve tout mon amour_  
**Yes I'm saving all my love for you**  
_C'est ça je te réserve tout mon amour_

_Rachel pose sa main sur le bras de Kurt pour canaliser sa colère et ne pas se jeter sur Joe, le jeune homme ressent rapidement la douleur des ongles de son amie se planter dans son bras, mais ne fait pas le moindre geste conscient que Rachel a besoin d'extérioriser sa peine d'une façon ou d'une autre. _

**No other woman is gonna love you more**  
_Aucune autre femme ne t'aimera plus (que moi)_  
**Cuz tonight is the night**  
_Parce que ce soir c'est le grand soir_  
**That I'm feeling alright**  
_Je me sens prête_  
**We'll be making love the whole night through**  
_Nous ferons l'amour toute la nuit_  
**So I'm saving all my love**  
_Alors je réserve tout mon amour_  
**Yeah I'm saving all my love**  
_Ouais je réserve tout mon amour_  
**Darlin', yes, I'm saving all my love for you**  
_Chéri, ouais, je te réserve tout mon amour_  
**For you**  
_A toi_  
**For you**  
_A toi_  
**For you**  
_A toi_

Quinn est tellement absorbée par l'émotion de la chanson qu'elle ne remarque pas Joe qui s'approche de son visage pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle ne réalise réellement ce qui vient de se passer quand elle voit Rachel se lever précipitamment de sa chaise et s'enfuir en larmes de la salle. Elle tente de se mettre debout pour la rattraper mais sans l'aide de ses béquilles elle est rapidement déstabilisée et se retrouve dans les bras de Joe. Elle lance un regard sévère au jeune homme et le frappe sur le bras en lui criant dessus

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de m'embrasser !

-Je... je croyais...

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que parce que je t'ai demandé de chanter avec moi cela te donnais le droit de m'embrasser ? hurle Quinn plus en colère contre elle même pour avoir blessé Rachel que contre Joe qui n'a fait que se laisser emporter par le moment

-Je suis désolé... murmure Joe un peu penaud

-C'est trop tard... c'est fait... mais on est juste amis Joe... je ne veux pas être avec toi... je pensais avoir été claire là dessus !

-J'ai compris... je suis encore désolé...

Tout le monde regarde l'interaction entre Quinn et Joe complètement sous le choc, seul Kurt, Santana et Brittany comprennent réellement ce qui vient de se produire et Kurt commence déjà à s'inquiéter pour Rachel. Finn regarde son demi-frère et l'interroge du regard pour savoir pourquoi Rachel est partie soudainement, mais Kurt se contente de hausser les épaules pour éviter toute question.

Quinn n'essaye pas de retrouver Rachel, elle sait qu'avec l'avance que la brunette à prise, il lui est complètement impossible de la retrouver. Elle a besoin de s'isoler pendant quelques instants et quitte la salle avec l'accord de Will. Elle va directement dans la salle de bain des filles pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et surtout parce qu'elle est sûre d'y être seule, les autres élèves étant en cours. Elle atteint le lavabo quand elle entend la porte claquer derrière elle et Rachel lui hurler dessus

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Une chanson... répond Quinn surprise par la violence dans la voix de Rachel

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! Je ne te parle pas de la chanson ! C'était quoi ce baiser !

-Je ne savais pas qu'il allait m'embrasser... et...

-Et quoi ? Que tu le saches ou non n'est pas le problème ! Tu l'a laissé t'embrasser ! Tu m'as dis que c'était juste un ami !

-J'ai été surprise... alors oui il m'a embrassé... mais tu es partie trop vite pour me voir le repousser ! répond Quinn en colère de subir les foudres de Rachel... Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ! Tu as fais ton choix Rachel ! Alors quoi ! Tu ne veux pas de moi mais tu ne veux pas non plus que quelqu'un d'autre m'approche... C'est quoi ton problème ?

Rachel reste silencieuse devant la logique de Quinn. De quel droit se permet elle de faire une crise après avoir choisi Finn

-Répond moi ! Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que tu as ton mot à dire sur QUI je vois !

Rachel bouillonne littéralement à l'intérieur, elle sait que Quinn a raison, qu'elle n'a absolument aucun droit de regard sur la vie amoureuse de la blonde, mais tout son corps et son cœur ne sont pas d'accord avec son esprit.

-Pourquoi tu penses avoir encore ce droit Rachel ? Répond moi ! s'énerve Quinn pour obtenir une réponse

-PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! hurle Rachel de désespoir

Quinn s'appuie contre le lavabo pour s'assurer un certain équilibre et Rachel se jette dans ses bras pour pleurer contre son épaule

-Je t'aime... je t'aime Quinn... et ça m'a rend malade de te voir avec lui... de l'avoir vu t'embrasser... je ne supporte pas de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre... d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre dans tes bras... c'est trop dur... je n'y arrive pas... je suis désolée...

-Chuuut... dit doucement Quinn pour calmer les sanglots de Rachel

-Je suis complètement perdue Quinn... je n'arrive pas à te laisser partir... je ne peux pas...

-Je suis là... je ne vais nul part... je suis là Rach...

Rachel s'empare des lèvres de Quinn et l'embrasse passionnément jusqu'à manquer d'air. Elle se recule doucement et plante son regard dans celui de la blonde

-Je te veux dans ma vie Quinn... J'ai besoin de toi...

-Je te veux aussi... mais je te veux entièrement... je ne veux pas être ton 5 à 7... je ne veux pas être ta maîtresse... Ce n'est pas juste... Ce n'est pas juste pour moi et pour Finn...

-Ce n'est pas juste pour moi non plus d'être amoureuse de vous deux ! Ce n'est pas juste que je doive me séparer de l'un de vous... Ce n'est pas juste de devoir faire souffrir l'un de vous deux tout en souffrant autant ! Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux parce que j'ai besoin de vous deux...

-Alors je suppose que c'est à lui ou à moi de faire ce choix pour toi... mais je sais déjà que je suis incapable de te quitter... répond Quinn en serrant un peu plus fort Rachel dans ses bras

-Je ne supporterai pas que tu me quittes...

…

Rachel est bien décidée à avoir une conversation avec Finn le soir même pour être honnête avec lui et lui faire savoir que son cœur ne lui appartient plus entièrement. Le jeune homme est dans sa chambre depuis une demi heure à parler dans le vide de leur futur mariage et de leur lune de miel quand Rachel l'interrompt

-Finn... arrête de parler de ce mariage s'il te plaît... je voudrais te parler de quelque chose...

-Oui... est ce que c'est la date qui ne te convient pas ? On peut toujours la changer tu sais, rien n'est définitif encore...

-Non ce n'est pas la date qui ne me conviens pas... c'est le mariage...

Le regard de Finn se vide d'un seul coup et il attend avec appréhension la fin de la phrase de sa fiancée

-J'ai besoin que tu saches que je t'aime... et que je suis perdue...

-Dis ce que tu as à dire ! lance Finn un peu durement

-J'ai développé des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre... je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé... je ne l'ai pas cherché... c'est juste arrivé... et je pense que c'est normal que tu sois au courant

-Qui ? demande Finn toujours aussi durement

-Quinn... répond Rachel doucement

Finn rassemble ses affaires et laisse Rachel seule dans sa chambre. La brunette commence à paniquer à l'idée que son fiancé soit allé voir Quinn et se jette sur son téléphone pour la prévenir.

* * *

**Inutile de vous préciser qu'elle est la chanson de ce chapitre je pense... mais bon un petit rappel ne fait jamais de mal... D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de vous donner le titre dans le dernier chapitre**

**Chapitre précédent : ''You are so beautiful'' de Ray Charles, reprise également par Joe Cocker, mais j'ai une préférence pour la version de Ray Charles**

**Chapitre d'aujourd'hui : ''Saving All My Love For You'' Whitney Houston, ou évidemment la version Quinn/Joe de Glee... **


	7. One And Only

**Re coucou tout le monde pour la suite de cette histoire... Je suis ravie de voir que cela vous plaît autant et je vais essayer de ne pas vous décevoir... =) **

**Je précise que oui cette Fic sera soft... Envie de changer un peu... ^^ **

**Je suis désolée d'avoir un peu tardé pour mettre à jour mais bien que je sois en arrêt de travail je suis débordée... o_0**

* * *

Rachel commence à paniquer après avoir appelé Quinn 5 fois sans succès, elle décide de prendre sa voiture et d'aller sur place pour être sûre que tout va bien. Elle est rassurée quand elle voit que la voiture de Finn n'est pas devant chez Quinn ou même à proximité. Elle se gare rapidement et rejoint la porte en tambourinant dessus.

Quand Quinn vient lui ouvrir elle se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse passionnément rassurée de la voir saine et sauve devant elle. Après avoir rompu le baiser Rachel se dirige par habitude vers la cuisine en tenant Quinn par la main. La brunette parle tellement vite que Quinn ne comprends qu'un mot sur trois... Finn... appel... voiture...

-Rach... calmes toi... je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis

Rachel s'arrête nette quand elle découvre Joe attablé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et se retourne en colère vers Quinn

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? »

« Je l'aide pour ses devoirs... Je te rappelle que Joe n'était pas scolarisé avant... il a besoin que quelqu'un l'aide pour s'en sortir un peu » répond Quinn avec une voix calme pour ne pas énerver d'avantage la brunette

« Et il faut que ce soit toi ? Quelqu'un d'autre ne peut pas l'aider ? » demande Rachel sans baisser d'un ton

« Tu es ridicule là Rachel... Joe m'a aidée pour la thérapie, c'est normal que je l'aide à mon tour... Ta jalousie devient vraiment ridicule ! Je te rappelle que de nous deux c'est moi qui ai le plus de raisons d'être jalouse que toi ! »

« Et bien justement... j'étais venue pour te dire que j'ai parlé à Finn.. et... et il est parti sans dire un mot... j'ai eu peur pour toi quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone alors je me suis empressée de venir pour voir si tu allais bien... et je constate qu'en fait tu étais bien trop occupée pour pouvoir me répondre au téléphone ! Alors ne me dis pas que je suis ridicule d'accord ! »

« Mon téléphone est dans ma chambre ! Contrairement à Joe et moi ! Alors oui tu es ridicule ! Mais attends... comment ça tu as parlé à Finn ? Tu veux dire que tu lui as dis ? Tu lui a tout dis ? »

Rachel se contente de hocher la tête et quelques larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux. Quinn la prend dans ses bras pour la rassurer et surtout éviter de la voir pleurer.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demande doucement Quinn

« Soulagée... » répond tout simplement Rachel

Joe qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place se décide enfin à se lever pour partir. Il regarde les deux jeunes filles enlacées et comprend pourquoi Quinn n'a pas cessé de le repousser depuis tout ce temps. Il adresse un sourire à la jeune fille blonde et dit doucement

« Ne t'inquiètes pas... je ne dirais rien... »

Quinn le remercie d'un sourire et resserre son étreinte sur Rachel pour la sentir encore plus proche d'elle.

« Est ce que tu veux rester ce soir ? » demande doucement Quinn à l'oreille de Rachel

« J'ai cru que tu ne le proposerais jamais... » plaisante Rachel avant l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

Après avoir partagé un repas avec Judy, les deux jeunes filles se réfugient dans la chambre de Quinn pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

« Tu crois que ta mère se doute de quelque chose ? » demande Rachel en surveillant l'escalier depuis la porte de la chambre

« Elle sait... Elle ne m'a rien dit encore mais crois moi elle sait... » répond Quinn avec un doux sourire

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Je suis amoureuse de la plus belle et la plus talentueuse des filles de Lima... Je suis fière » répond Quinn en donnant un baiser sur le nez de Rachel

« Si je peux permettre... Mon talent dépasse de loin Lima... alors si tu veux me séduire tu vas devoir trouver autre chose Mademoiselle Fabray... » taquine Rachel en posant à son tour un baiser sur le nez de Quinn

« Oh... quelque chose comme ça peut être ? » demande Quinn en embrassant tendrement le cou de la brunette qui laisse échapper un petit gémissement

« Tu es sur la bonne voie... »

« Et ça ? » continue Quinn en passant ses mains sous le T shirt de Rachel pour être en contact avec la peau satinée de la diva

« Tu brûles... » halète Rachel en sentant les mains de Quinn sur elle

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... » répond Quinn en s'emparant des lèvres de Rachel qui succombe instantanément aux baisers passionnés de la blonde.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'endorment dans la même position que les nuits précédentes et se réveillent presque en même temps toujours dans la même position. Quinn embrasse tendrement le front de Rachel et lui offre un magnifique sourire

« Bonjour beauté... » murmure la blonde

« Bonjour... comment tu peux me trouver jolie alors que j'ai à peine ouvert un oeil » répond Rachel amusée

« Parce que tu es belle en permanence... »

« Je t'aime... » reprend Rachel avec un air grave

« Je sais Rach... »

« Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'on aille au lycée ensemble... je ne voudrais pas que Finn nous voient ensemble »

« Comme tu veux... » répond Quinn sans cacher sa décéption

« Quinn... je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi... je veux juste lui parler avant d'accord... »

« Bien... comme tu veux... et tu vas faire quoi si il te demande de faire un choix ? » demande la blonde

« Je ne sais pas... j'ai besoin de plus de temps tu le sais... j'ai besoin de vous deux... »

« Je n'ai pas envie de commencer la journée en me disputant avec toi... alors... tu peux prendre la salle bain en premier si tu veux » répond Quinn résignée

…

Quand Rachel arrive au lycée, elle se dirige tout de suite vers le casier de Finn mais est surprise de ne pas le trouver. Elle arpente les couloirs à la recherche du jeune homme sans succès et se décide enfin à rejoindre son casier. Au moment où elle arrive dans le couloir qui mène à son casier, elle repère le jeune homme qui s'avance vers elle. Quand elle arrive à sa hauteur, elle remarque tout de suite son air triste et lui dit timidement

-Je te cherchais...

-Je suis là... répond Finn très distant avant de reprendre plus froidement... tu étais où cette nuit ? Je suis passé chez toi ce matin pour te parler et ton lit n'a même pas été défait !

-Finn... dit Rachel en tentant de prendre la main de son fiancé dans les siennes

-Ne me touches pas ! Réponds moi ! Tu étais où ? Tu étais avec elle c'est ça ?

-Finn arrête... ne fais pas ça...

-Tu étais avec elle ? Tu as passé la nuit avec elle ? Est ce que... Est ce que vous avez...

-Arrête je te dis ! Ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour parler de ça !

-Alors réponds moi ! Est ce que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble? demande Finn à nouveau en s'énervant

-Je refuse de répondre à cette question Finn... pas ici...

-Parfait ! J'ai ma réponse ! répond le jeune homme en s'éloignant

Rachel tente de le suivre pour lui parler mais est rapidement distancée. Elle envoie un texto à Quinn pour la prévenir de la colère du jeune homme

**Pas réussi à parler avec Finn... Très en colère... évites le ! S'il te plaît... **

_Je ne vais pas éviter Finn... mais je ne vais pas non plus le chercher_

**Je suis désolée... **

_Je sais... je suis désolée aussi... à plus tard beauté... _

**Tu vas devoir m'appeler comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ta vie... =) **

Quinn sourit en lisant le message et murmure pour elle même _Si je suis toujours dans ta vie... _

Malgré tous ses efforts Rachel ne réussit pas à voir Finn de toute la journée, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arrive pour la répétition qu'elle le voit déjà installé avec Puck en pleine conversation. Elle choisit un siège à côté de Kurt en prenant bien soin d'éviter d'être trop près de Quinn pour ne pas bouleversé d'avantage Finn.

Quelques minutes plus tard Will et Sue entrent ensemble dans la salle et un silence religieux s'installe, Sue tire derrière elle un portant où 6 costumes sont suspendus :

Un policier

Un indien

Un ouvrier du bâtiment

Un soldat

Un motard

Un pompier

-Bien... vous avez tous vus ces costumes... J'ai vu ce week end ce que compte faire les Vocal Adrénaline et si vous voulez les battre cette année il va falloir en passer par là... déclare Sue fière de son effet

Mercedes est la première qui ose prendre la parole en demandant à quoi peuvent bien servir les costumes en question

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Mercy, ces costumes ne te concernent pas... Vocal Adrénaline va mettre l'accent sur son transformiste Unique... nous allons mettre l'accent sur notre différence aussi... On va utiliser les homosexuels de ce groupe et faire revivre les mythiques ''Village People'' pour les Nationales. Donc... dans l'ordre... venez me rejoindre...

Porcelaine

Warblers

Melons transgéniques et sa moitié indécollable

Q

gay Berry

Je sais qu'à l'origine les Village People n'étaient que 5, mais comme vous êtes 6 j'ai du improviser et j'ai rajouter un pompier... Des objections ?

-Il est hors de question que je porte un de ces costumes ridicules... répond Kurt en levant un sourcil

-Je veux que Santana soit le pompier... éclate Brittany avec un grand sourire

La latina lance un regard perdu à sa petite amie et ajoute assez fort pour que tout le monde entende

-Je ne me ridiculiserais pas dans un de ces trucs... Et c'est comme dire à tout le pays qu'on est gays... c'est une chose de le dire à ma famille mais pas à tout le pays !

-Pas le choix... je vous ai préparé une chorégraphie de couple...

Finn se lève enfin de sa chaise et laisse éclater sa colère

-Rachel n'est pas gay ! Et certainement pas en couple avec Quinn !

-Mon dieu... que quelqu'un fasse une collecte pour qu'il puisse s'acheter des yeux... répond Sue sarcastique sous le regard désapprobateur de William

-Rachel n'est pas gay ! C'est ma fiancée !

Rachel reste pétrifiée devant tout ce qui se passe devant elle, elle a envie de réagir mais ne sais pas quels mots prononcer pour ne pas énerver d'avantage le jeune homme. C'est finalement Quinn qui se décide à intervenir pour calmer le jeune homme

-Finn... c'est pas le moment là...

-Tais toi Quinn ! Tu crois que tu n'en a pas assez fait ? Tu ne m'as pas fait assez de mal tu crois ? Me tromper... me faire croire que ton enfant était de moi... Tu crois que tu n'as pas déjà assez compliqué ma vie ! Maintenant il faut que tu t'en prennes à Rachel ! C'est quoi ton plan ? C'est ça le but de ta vie ? Me faire chier le plus possible ! A moins que tu ne veuilles me récupérer c'est ça ? Tu penses qu'en faisant croire à Rachel que tu l'aimes, elle me laissera tomber et que je reviendrai vers toi ? Tu me dégoûtes Quinn ! Tu n'existes même plus pour moi ! Tu n'as aucun respect et aucune considération pour qui que ce soit à part toi même... Ne t'étonnes pas si tu finis ta vie seule et malheureuse... Tu l'auras bien cherché... Tu ne mérites pas d'être heureuse après tout ce que tu as fait à tout le monde !

Finn renverse le portique contenant les costumes en quittant la salle en furie. Rachel hésite entre le rattraper et rester auprès de Quinn, elle se retourne pour voir la blonde se lever et se diriger elle aussi vers la sortie, elle pose sa main sur le bras de Quinn mais celle ci se dégage doucement.

-Pas maintenant... se contente de dire Quinn avant de quitter la salle à son tour

…

**POV Quinn**

**Finn a raison... De quel droit je m'interpose entre eux... J'ai déjà fait assez de mal à Finn... Je n'ai pas le droit de lui prendre aussi une partie de Rachel... Ce n'est pas juste pour lui... **

**Si seulement tout était aussi simple... si seulement je pouvais décider de ce que je ressens... Si seulement... Si seulement je pouvais l'avoir juste pour moi... **

Avant de s'en rendre compte Quinn commence à fredonner

**You've been on my mind, **  
**I grow fonder every day, **  
**Lose myself in time, **  
**Just thinking of your face, **  
**God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go, **  
**You're the only one that I want, **

**I don't know why I'm scared, **  
**I've been here before, **  
**Every feeling, every word, **  
**I've imagined it all, **  
**You'll never know if you never try, **  
**To forgive your past and simply be mine, **

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only, **  
**Promise I'm worthy, **  
**To hold in your arms, **  
**So come on and give me a chance, **  
**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile, **  
**Until the end starts, **

**If I've been on your mind, **  
**You hang on every word I say, **  
**Lose yourself in time, **  
**At the mention of my name, **  
**Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close, **  
**And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go? **

**I don't know why I'm scared, **  
**'Cause I've been here before, **  
**Every feeling, every word, **  
**I've imagined it all, **  
**You'll never know if you never try, **  
**To forgive your past and simply be mine, **

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only, **  
**I promise I'm worthy, mmm, **  
**To hold in your arms, **  
**So come on and give me a chance, **  
**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile, **  
**Until the end starts, **

**I know it ain't easy giving up your heart, **  
**I know it ain't easy giving up your heart, **  
**Nobody's pefect, **  
**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart), **  
**Trust me I've learned it, **  
**Nobody's pefect, **  
**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart), **  
**Trust me I've learned it, **  
**Nobody's pefect, **  
**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart), **  
**Trust me I've learned it, **  
**Nobody's pefect, **  
**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart), **  
**Trust me I've learned it, **

**So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only, **  
**I promise I'm worthy, **  
**To hold in your arms, **  
**So come on and give me a chance, **  
**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile, **  
**Until the end starts, **

**Come on and give me a chance, **  
**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile, **  
**Until the end starts.**

**Je ne serais jamais la seule et l'unique je le sais... elle à besoin de Finn alors que moi je n'ai besoin que d'elle... **

Quinn passe sa main sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues quand elle voit Santana et Brittany s'approcher d'elle.

-Je suppose que Rachel est partie à la recherche de Finn... dit Quinn avec désespoir

-Non... elle est avec Kurt... En fait elle voulait venir te chercher mais je l'en ai empêchée...

-Merci Santana...

-Tu vas te battre hein Quinn ? Tu ne vas pas abandonner ?

-Je ne sais pas Britt... je pense que c'est peut être la seule chose intelligente à faire... J'ai déjà fait trop de mal autour de moi... répond Quinn dans un sanglot

-Il n'y a pas d'intelligence en amour... l'amour c'est juste de l'amour... tu dois te battre pour elle... continue Brittany pour encourager Quinn

-Elle ne sera jamais avec moi entièrement... à quoi bon continuer à se faire du mal... et à faire du mal à tout le monde... Elle peut être heureuse avec Finn...

…

Rachel profite de l'étreinte réconfortante de Kurt pour se laisser enfin aller. Elle pleure abondamment contre son torse et se laisse bercer par son ami. Elle relève la tête après plusieurs longues minutes et tente de faire un peu d'humour

-Je te rachèterai cette écharpe

-Oh... dans deux mois elle ne sera plus à la mode ne t'inquiètes pas... répond Kurt pour apaiser les tensions... Tu as parlé avec Finn donc...

-Oui... je lui ai dis hier soir que j'étais amoureuse de Quinn... et il est parti avant qu'on ai le temps d'en parler

-Je ne veux pas paraître indifférent ma chérie... mais comment voulais tu qu'il réagisse ?

-Je sais... Je voudrais juste pouvoir lui parler sans qu'il s'énerve... qu'on puisse avoir une vraie conversation

-Oui... enfin... c'est de Finn dont on parle là... il bouscule d'abord et ensuite il parle...

-C'est différent avec Quinn... elle m'écoute toujours...

-Bien sur que c'est différent... tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse d'elle sinon... Je comprends que Quinn puisse combler tout ce que Finn ne t'apporte pas...

-Non... non ce n'est pas ça... ce n'est pas du tout ça... Quinn est tellement... Elle est merveilleuse... Elle est douce, attentionnée, attentive... J'aime sa personnalité, elle a un caractère fort mais qui sait s'adapter aux situations... J'aime sa passion pour les livres... J'aime son côté autoritaire parfois quand le besoin s'en fait sentir et paradoxalement sa fragilité... Quinn ne comble pas les lacunes de Finn... Tout comme Finn ne comble pas celles de Quinn... Ce que j'aime chez Finn c'est son côté enfant, son envie de toujours m'impressionner, son soutien même maladroit... J'aime son amour inconditionnel... J'aime quand il se sent bête d'avoir oublié que je suis végétalienne...

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut !

Rachel lève un sourcil en se demandant ce que Kurt lui réserve comme surprise.

-Ce que tu as besoin c'est d'être un peu seule... Toi et moi ce week end on part se faire une petite retraite dans un endroit magnifique que Blaine m'a fait découvrir... on part rien que tous les deux... et tu pourras réfléchir tranquillement... Comment veux tu avoir les idées claires ici en ayant Finn et Quinn dans les parages tout le temps !

-Merci Kurt... se contente de répondre Rachel en posant à nouveau sa tête contre le torse réconfortant de son ami.

* * *

**La chanson de ce chapitre est ''One and Only'' de la talentueuse Adèle... **

**La chanson du prochain chapitre sera revisitée par Boyce Avenue qui ne quitte plus mes oreilles depuis quelques jours... mais je ne vous donne pas le titre... ^^ **


	8. Realize

**Vous savez que je vous aime mes très chers lecteurs... Vous avez droit à un chapitre Bonus comme on a dépassé les 100 Reviews... Ce qui continue de me surprendre... =) **

**La chanson de ce chapitre est ''Realize'' de la fabuleuse Colbie Caillat mais revisitée par les non moins fabuleux Boyce Avenue... Je vous conseille de l'écouter si vous ne la connaissez pas... =) **

* * *

Rachel POV :

3 jours... ça fait 3 jours que j'essaye de parler avec Finn mais qu'il m'évite... Je veux juste pouvoir lui parler calmement, lui expliquer ce que je ressens... Si j'y arrive... J'ai déjà du mal à le comprendre moi même...

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de m'éviter... après tout... c'est moi la fautive...

Est ce que c'est vraiment une faute de tomber amoureuse ? Je ne l'ai pas choisi après tout... ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça... je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse de Quinn... Non c'est sur... mais j'ai choisi d'y donner suite... Peut être que j'aurais du ignorer ce que je ressens tout simplement... Dès le premier baiser j'aurais du faire taire tous ces sentiments et me consacrer à mon fiancé...

Pourquoi est ce que ça m'arrive à moi... Si ce n'était pas aussi douloureux je pourrais me réjouir du côté dramatique de la situation... mais je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas parce que nous sommes 3 à souffrir de cette situation...

Je ne sais pas ce que Finn ressent parce qu'il ne me parle pas ! C'est énervant de ne pas savoir... de ne rien pouvoir faire... Je m'en veux... je m'en veux tellement de lui faire mal... il ne mérite pas ça... personne ne mérite ça... Il me manque...

Quinn aussi me manque... on ne s'est pas beaucoup vues non plus pendant ces trois jours... parce que je suis trop occupée à tenter d'avoir un dialogue avec Finn... Elle comprends... Enfin je crois... C'est ce qu'elle me dit... mais je sais qu'elle en souffre aussi... Ces textos sont déchirants... Je ressens toute sa peine dans ces mots... Elle est différente depuis l'incident des costumes... Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des paroles de Finn ou si c'est parce qu'elle veut me laisser un peu d'espace...

Comment j'ai pu en arriver là... Je suis Rachel Berry ! La fille qui se donne corps et âme pour la personne qu'elle aime... Comment j'ai pu arriver au point où les deux personnes que j'aime souffrent par ma faute... Je me hais pour leur faire de la peine... Je me hais d'être incapable de faire un choix... Je me hais d'avoir besoin d'eux deux... Je me hais...

…

Quinn POV :

J'envoie... J'envoie pas... J'envoie... J'envoie pas... J'envoie pas... ça ne sert à rien d'envoyer un énième message à Rachel...

J'essaye de ne pas l'envahir... mais à chaque minute je pense à elle... Chaque minute qui passe est une torture... je me demande ce qu'elle fait... Si elle est avec lui... Si...

Je me demande même comment j'arrive à supporter ça... Santana à raison... Rachel m'a vraiment ramollie... Depuis quand Quinn Fabray accepte ce genre de situation ? Depuis quand Quinn Fabray se contente de n'être qu'une partie d'un triangle amoureux... Depuis... Depuis que je suis amoureuse d'elle...

Parfois j'ai envie de tout laisser derrière moi... reprendre le contrôle... mais je n'y arrive pas... je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer sans Rachel... Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à la quitter... C'est trop dur... Je préfère l'avoir à moitié que pas du tout... Même si ça fait un mal de chien de ressasser sans cesse les mêmes choses...

Je refuse de lui poser un ultimatum... parce que... parce que si elle le choisit lui... si jamais elle décide de se marier avec lui... de me laisser... Non... je ne préfère pas y penser... Même si je me sens coupable et mal pour Finn, je refuse de penser que Rachel puisse le choisir...

Mais je me sens vraiment mal pour Finn... c'est vrai que je lui ai déjà fait beaucoup de mal... mais... je ne l'ai pas voulu... je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse de Rachel... Si... si j'avais senti que Rachel ne ressentait pas la même chose je n'aurais pas continué... mais je sais qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi... je sais qu'elle m'aime... qu'elle a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin d'elle... Pourquoi faut il que tu sois si parfaite Rach... pourquoi faut il que je t'aime autant... que je t'aime au point de me contenter de ce que tu me donnes...

…

Finn POV :

Faudrait que je parle à Rachel... mais je n'y arrive pas... dès qu'elle est devant moi je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma colère... Comment peut elle nous faire ça ? Je lui ai tout donné... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle... et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire pour me remercier c'est de me tromper avec Quinn... Avec Quinn quoi ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui passe par la tête ! Si ça avait été Puck au moins j'aurais pu comprendre... on se serait battus et tout serait revenu dans l'ordre... Mais Quinn !

Qu'est ce qu'elle peut trouver à Quinn... Qu'est ce que Quinn lui donne que je ne lui donne pas... qu'est ce qu'elle lui fait que je ne fait pas... Est ce que c'est sexuel ? Parce que si c'est ça je peux apprendre... je peux faire des trucs de filles aussi... d'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce que deux filles ensembles peuvent faire que moi je ne peux pas faire... Je peux même faire plus... j'ai... enfin j'ai un pénis quoi... c'est quand même pas rien... Et puis Rachel avait l'air d'aimer... Je comprends rien...

Je ne laisserais pas Quinn gagner c'est hors de question ! Rachel est ma fiancée... on va se marier et être heureux... on va aller à New York ensemble... et c'est moi qui serai à ses côtés sur les tapis rouges... Moi... pas Quinn... Oui... Quinn ne peut pas lui apporter ça... Elle ne peut pas être avec elle devant les caméras... moi je peux...

Et puis je suis sur que c'est juste une phase... si ça se trouve Rachel a paniqué... j'ai lu sur internet que beaucoup de personnes paniquent avant de se marier et trompent leurs partenaires... ça doit être ça... elle a paniqué... Parce que Rachel n'est pas gay... je le saurais quand même... Et puis Quinn quoi ! Si ça se trouve elle a juste envie de tester... c'est vrai que de voir Santana et Brittany s'embrasser c'est plutôt chaud... ça peut faire envie à n'importe qui... oui c'est ça... Rachel a juste eu envie de tester ce que c'était avec une fille... elle va vite mettre un terme à cette petite expérience et revenir vers moi... Je suis son grand amour...

…

Le vendredi après midi, Rachel décide de parler de son expédition pour le week end avec Quinn et Finn. Elle veut leur dire qu'elle à besoin de ce week end pour elle, juste elle. Elle va partir avec Kurt, laisser son téléphone chez elle pour ne pas être tentée d'appeler ou d'écrire à l'un ou l'autre, et profiter de son week end avec son ami. Elle décide de commencer par Finn car elle sait que cela risque d'être plus difficile avec Quinn. Elle s'approche du casier de son ''fiancé'' et le trouve en pleine conversation avec Puck pour ne pas changer.

-Bonjour Finn... Est ce qu'on pourrait parler s'il te plaît... demande Rachel dans un raclement de gorge

Puck attend l'approbation de son ami avant de laisser un peu d'intimité au couple. Il sourit à Rachel et donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Finn dans un geste de soutien.

-Je voulais te parler aussi... je suis désolé de m'être emporté... et je suis prêt à tout oublier et te pardonner... je veux toujours t'épouser et aller à New York avec toi...

-Finn... ce n'est pas aussi simple...

-Bien sur que si c'est simple... Tu dis à Quinn que ta petite expérimentation est terminée et de te laisser tranquille... et on sera de nouveaux heureux ensemble

-Tu penses que c'est une expérimentation ? Tu penses que je suis en train de bouleverser toute ma vie pour une expérimentation ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut être d'autre ? Tu n'es même pas gay !

-Comment tu peux savoir si je suis gay ou pas... je ne m'étais jamais posé la question moi même... et puis... je n'aime pas me définir... je tombe amoureuse d'une personne et non d'un sexe...

-Mais tu n'es pas amoureuse de Quinn ! Tu es amoureuse de moi ! On est fiancés et on va se marier

-Je suis amoureuse de toi... oui... et jusqu'à il y a peu de temps... me marier avec toi était ce que je désirais le plus au monde...

-Qu'est ce qui a changé alors ? Pourquoi tu ne veux plus ?

-Parce que ça ne serait pas juste de t'épouser en sachant que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre aussi... ça ne serait pas juste ni pour toi ni pour...

-Ne prononces même pas son prénom ! hurle Finn en colère

-Finn... je t'aime... je t'aime toujours... et je suis désolée pour tout ça... je suis désolée de te faire de la peine... je suis désolée de te faire subir tout ça... mais je ne suis pas désolée des sentiments que j'ai pour Quinn...

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Je t'avoues que je suis aussi perdue que toi... et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de partir avec Kurt ce week end... j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul... loin de vous deux...

-Est ce que c'est un de tes mensonges ? Tu me dis ça mais en fait tu pars avec elle !

-Je ne mens pas Finn ! Tu peux demander à Kurt si tu as besoin d'une confirmation

-Kurt pourrait très bien te couvrir...

-Je t'en prie Finn... je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de me faire confiance en ce moment... mais s'il te plaît... ne remets pas tout en cause...

-Je te fais confiance... C'est en Elle que je n'ai pas confiance... Elle va venir te rejoindre j'en suis sur !

-Non... je te promets qu'elle ne viendra pas... je vais lui dire exactement la même chose qu'à toi... j'ai besoin de ce week end pour moi...

-Pourquoi Rach ? Pourquoi Quinn ? Pourquoi je ne te suffis pas ? demande Finn brisé aux bord des larmes

-Je... je ne sais pas... je... je suis désolée Finn... si tu savais comme je m'en veux de te faire autant de mal... répond Rachel anéantie par la tristesse de son fiancé

Finn prend Rachel dans ses bras et ils restent enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes. Rachel retrouve la sensation de bien être dans les bras puissants de son fiancé, son cœur s'accélère quand Finn la serre tendrement contre lui. Elle brise l'étreinte et lui offre un sourire timide incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Finn lui caresse doucement la joue et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres comme réponse à son silence.

Au moment où Rachel quitte les bras de Finn elle remarque Quinn figée à l'autre bout du couloir et son cœur rate un battement. Elle sent sa poitrine se serrer et lui faire atrocement mal. Elle est trop loin pour voir les larmes qui coulent sur le visage de Quinn mais sait que la blonde est en état de choc. Elle regarde Finn un instant et aperçoit un mince sourire sur son visage.

-Est ce que tu as fait exprès de m'embrasser ? Est ce que tu l'as fait pour blesser Quinn ? demande Rachel confuse

-Non... bien sur que non... je ne savais pas qu'elle était là... et je suis toujours ton fiancé... j'ai quand même le droit d'embrasser ma fiancée quand j'en ai envie !

-Est ce que tu l'as fait exprès Finn ?

-Non... non... je t'ai dis non... je ne l'avais pas vue... répond Finn dans un admirable mensonge

…

Rachel poursuit Quinn dans les couloirs pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle ne veux pas laisser l'incident prendre des proportions démesurées. Elle réussit à rattraper la blonde qui n'a pas encore récupéré entièrement et marche beaucoup moins vite qu'avant. Elle lui attrape le bras et l'oblige à s'arrêter pour parler.

-Lâche moi ! Vas retrouver ton fiancé et fout moi la paix !

-Quinn... laisse moi t'expliquer...

-NON !

-Quinn s'il te plaît...

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Rach ? Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ! Je veux bien être patiente et te laisser du temps... mais je refuse ça d'accord... je refuse que tu joues au parfait petit couple avec Finn la journée et que tu viennes t'endormir dans mes bras chaque soir... Tu m'entends... je refuse de subir ça... je refuse d'être celle qui est cachée... je refuse d'être ça ! Comment tu peux l'embrasser devant moi !

Est ce que tu as ne serait ce qu'une petite idée de ce que je viens de ressentir... Est ce que tu sais ce que c'est de voir la femme que tu aimes embrasser quelqu'un d'autre... Est ce que tu sais ce que ça me fait de savoir que quoi que je fasse tu continueras de l'aimer ! C'est insupportable Rachel... Insupportable... je ne me reconnais pas... j'ai passé ces trois derniers jours à essayer de m'enlever cette idée de la tête mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à ne pas t'imaginer avec lui... à ne pas imaginer ses mains énormes sur ton petit corps si parfait... Est ce que tu as une idée de ce que j'endure à chaque seconde ! Je suis en train de devenir folle Rachel... je deviens folle de t'aimer à ce point et de supporter tout ça... je deviens folle à la minute où tu n'es pas avec moi... je deviens folle...

Quinn s'effondre contre les casiers derrière elle et prend sa tête entre ses mains pour laisser enfin sortir toutes les larmes qu'elle retient depuis ces 3 derniers jours. Rachel lui prend doucement la main et la relève en douceur. Elle l'entraîne dans une salle vide et la prend dans ses bras. La brunette est dévastée de voir Quinn aussi fragile. D'abord Finn, et maintenant Quinn, Rachel continue de se haïr encore plus.

-Chuut... calme toi mon amour... calme toi... murmure Rachel à l'oreille de la blonde

-Je n'y arrive pas... je n'y arrive plus...

Rachel relève le menton de Quinn pour accrocher son regard.

-Finn ne m'a pas touchée depuis notre retour de New York... je te le promets... tu es celle avec qui j'ai passé toutes mes nuits depuis notre retour à part les trois dernières nuits... mais j'étais seule... je te le jure...Je te promets qu'il ne m'a pas touchée...

-Tu l'as embrassé...

-Oui... et je suis tellement désolée que tu ai vu ça... je... si j'avais su que tu étais là je ne l'aurais pas laissé m'embrasser... je te le jure Quinn...

-Je t'aime tellement Rachel... j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter quand je vous ai vus... je ne peux pas supporter ça...

-Je sais... et tu n'as pas à le supporter Quinn... je te promets d'éviter toute démonstration publique tant que les choses ne seront pas réglées... je suis tellement désolée...

-Est ce que tu m'aimes Rach ?

Rachel sent son cœur s'arrêter quand elle entend le désespoir dans la voix de Quinn, elle voudrait pouvoir la rassurer et lui dire que tout va bien se passer mais elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit de dire ce genre de chose alors qu'elle n'en est pas convaincue elle même. Elle embrasse les lèvres de la blonde, faisant passer tout son amour dans ces baisers.

-Je t'aime Quinn... Ne doutes jamais de mes sentiments pour toi... jamais... Je t'aime peut être mal mais je t'aime...

-Je te crois... et... j'ai confiance en toi...

-Tant mieux... parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire... et je pense que tu ne vas peut être pas apprécier...

Rachel explique à Quinn ses plans pour le week end. Qu'elle ne sait pas où elle va, que c'est une surprise de Kurt, qu'elle à besoin de s'éloigner, d'être seule.

-Non... non... tu as raison... je n'aime pas ça du tout !

-Quinn...

-Je suis sûre qu'il va venir te rejoindre... ou qu'il va t'appeler...

-Il ne m'appellera pas parce que je n'aurais pas mon téléphone... et non je te promets qu'il ne viendra pas...

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Si ça se trouve c'est même son idée... t'isoler avec Kurt pour qu'il te fasse un lavage de cerveau... Kurt est son frère je te rappelle... et aux dernières nouvelles ce n'était pas mon plus grand fan... Je suis sûre que Kurt va te convaincre d'être avec Finn

-Kurt est mon ami... même si il est le frère par alliance de Finn, il est avant tout mon ami... il veut m'aider c'est tout...

-Non... non... je... je ne veux pas Rachel... je ne veux pas que tu partes un week end entier sans avoir de tes nouvelles... je ne veux pas...

-Regarde moi mon amour... j'en ai besoin... on ne peut pas continuer comme ça... je ne peux pas continuer à vous faire souffrir tous les deux... c'est dur pour moi aussi tu comprends...

-Alors c'est quoi le plan ? T'éloigner pour voir qui te manques le plus ? Est ce que tu es certaine de réussir à prendre une décision en un week end ?

-Je ne sais pas... honnêtement je ne peux pas te promettre que ça sera le cas parce que je ne sais pas...

-Tu vas me manquer Rachel... tu me manques à chaque seconde que tu n'es pas avec moi... et... peu importe ce qu'il se passe ce week end.. je respecterai ton choix... Je t'aime... Prends le temps dont tu as besoin pour savoir si tu veux la même chose que moi...

-Je...

-Non... chut... écoutes plutôt... si je n'arrive pas à te dire ce que je ressens avec des mots, je peux peut être y arriver avec les mots de quelqu'un d'autre...

Quinn embrasse une dernière fois Rachel, elle lui caresse tendrement la joue et commence à chanter doucement pour la femme qu'elle aime.

**Take time to realize,**  
_Prends le temps de réaliser_  
**That your warmth is. Crashing down on in. **  
_Que ta chaleur est tombée a l'intérieur. _  
**Take time to realize,**  
_Prends le temps de réaliser_  
**That I am on your side**  
_Que je suis de ton côté._  
**Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.**  
_Ne te l'ai-je, ne te l'ai-je pas dis ?_

**But I can't spell it out for you,**  
_Mais je ne peux te l'expliquer_  
**No it's never gonna be that simple**  
_Non ça n'sera jamais aussi simple._  
**No I cant spell it out for you**  
_Non je ne peux te l'expliquer._

**If you just realize what I just realized,**  
_Si tu pouvais juste réaliser ce que je viens de réaliser,_  
**Then we'd be perfect for each other**  
_Alors ne serions fait l'un pour l'autre_  
**And will never find another**  
_Et nous ne trouverons jamais quelqu'un d'autre_  
**Just realized what I just realized**  
_Juste réaliser ce que je viens de réaliser_  
**We'd never have to wonder if**  
_Nous n'aurions jamais a nous demander si_  
**We missed out on each other now.**  
_Si on se manquerais maintenant_

**Take time to realize**  
_Prends le temps de réaliser_  
**Oh-oh I'm on your side**  
_Oh-oh je suis de ton côté_  
**Didn't I, didn't I tell you.**  
_Ne te l'ai-je, ne te l'ai-je pas dis ?_  
**Take time to realize**  
_Prends le temps de réaliser_  
**This all can pass you by. . Didn't I tell you**  
_Que tout cela peux t'échapper. Ne te l'ai-je pas dis ?_

**But I can't spell it out for you,**  
_Mais je ne peux t'expliquer_  
**No its never gonna be that simple**  
_Non ça ne sera jamais si simple_  
**No I can't spell it out for you.**  
_Non je n'peux pas t'expliquer_

**If you just realized what I just realized**  
_Si tu réalisais juste ce que je viens de réaliser_  
**Then we'd be perfect for each other**  
_Alors nous serions fait l'un pour l'autre_  
**Then we'd never find another**  
_Alors nous ne trouverons jamais personne d'autre_  
**Just realized what I just realized**  
_Réalise juste ce que je viens de réaliser_  
**We'd never have to wonder if**  
_Nous n'aurions jamais a nous demander si_  
**We missed out on each other now.**  
_On se manquerais maintenant_

**It's not always the same**  
_Ce n'est pas toujours pareil_  
**No it's never the same**  
_Non ce n'est jamais pareil_  
**If you don't feel it to.**  
_Si tu n'le ressens pas toi aussi_  
**If you meet me half way**  
_Si tu me rencontre qu'a moitié_  
**If you would meet me half way.**  
_Si tu m'avais rencontré qu'a moitié_  
**It could be the same for you.**  
_Cela pourrait être pareil pour toi_

**If you just realized what I just realized**  
_Si tu réalisais juste ce que je viens de réaliser_  
**Then we'd be perfect for each other**  
_Alors nous serion fait l'un pour l'autre_  
**Then we'd never find another**  
_Alors nous ne trouverons jamais personne d'autre_  
**Just realized what I just realized**  
_Réalise juste ce que je viens de réaliser_  
**We'd never have to wonder**  
_Nous n'aurions jamais a nous demander si_  
**Just realized what I just realized**  
_Réalise juste ce que je viens de réaliser._

**OoOoOOo**  
_OoOoOoOoOo_

**Missed out on each other now**  
_On se manquerait maintenant_  
**Missed out on each other now**  
_On se manquerais maintenant_

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre... Comme vous l'aurez deviné, cette histoire est musicale, une chanson, un chapitre... ^^ **

**La chanson du prochain chapitre sera très certainement une chanson d'un de mes groupes préférés ''The Cranberries''... Si ce n'est pas dans le chapitre suivant ça sera dans celui d'après quoi qu'il en soit... suivant comment je vais écrire le prochain chapitre... **

**Passez une bonne journée... XOXO**


	9. No Need To Argue

**C'est parti... Alors... Quoi dire sur ce chapitre... j'ai longtemps hésité à le laisser comme ça... Et bien je vais vous laissez le lire et je vais attendre bien sagement les commentaires. **

**Petit message à ma future femme... des passages plus ''gays''... et bien... tu verras... =) **

* * *

Rachel ferme les yeux comme Kurt le lui a demandé en arrivant. Le jeune homme sort de la voiture, fait le tour rapidement et ouvre la porte à son amie qui se retient de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il aide Rachel à sortir de la voiture et fait quelques pas avec elle.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant... dit Kurt en sautillant sur lui même d'excitation

Rachel ouvre d'abord un œil, puis le deuxième et l'excitation de Kurt s'empare d'elle instantanément

-Mon dieu... j'en rêvais... c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin... s'exclame Rachel en sautant dans les bras de son ami

-J'en étais sur... on va se faire un week end SPA... au programme.. détente et bien être... et je dois dire qu'avec toutes ces tensions ta peau a bien besoin d'un petit peeling ma chérie...

-Tu es le meilleur ami qu'une femme puisse rêver d'avoir Kurt

-Je suis gay Rachel... je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est inné... répond Kurt en observant ses ongles

Les deux amis prennent possession de leur chambre et Kurt commence à énoncer le planning qu'il a prévu à Rachel quand il la voit sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche

-Rachel Barbra Berry ! Que fait ton téléphone portable dans cette chambre ? On avait dit pas de téléphone ? Remember ?

-Juste pour dire à mes pères qu'on est bien arrivés Kurt... je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent... et puis peut être juste un petit texto à Finn et Quinn... juste un... quémande Rachel

-Ok pour tes pères... mais tu oublies de suite les deux autres... !

-S'il te plaît Kurt... juste un message... un par jour... c'est quand même pas grand chose... et ensuite je l'éteins c'est promis...

-Non seulement tu l'éteins... mais en plus tu me le confies... répond Kurt en tendant la main

Rachel tape rapidement le message destiné à ses pères puis hésite sur la prochaine personne à qui envoyer son message. Elle se dit que faire un message groupé n'est pas une très bonne idée, que Finn ne remarquerait peut être pas la différence mais Quinn si. Elle se décide à écrire à Finn en premier

**Bien arrivée à destination avec Kurt... Merci pour ces deux jours... je t'aime**

Après le message de Finn, elle tape avec un grand sourire son message pour Quinn

**Bien arrivée... Ai réussi à négocier avec Kurt pour écrire une fois par jour... Tu me manques... je t'aime... **

Rachel tend le téléphone à Kurt en faisant la moue, elle espère ainsi avoir l'autorisation de pouvoir le conserver pour au moins lire les réponses, mais Kurt refuse catégoriquement.

-Prépare toi... on a un massage dans une demi heure... déclare Kurt en rangeant le téléphone de Rachel dans sa valise

-Tu pourrais au moins me laisser lire leurs réponses... répond Rachel feignant d'être indignée

-No Diva Time avec moi Rach... mon week end... mes règles...

-Na na na na na na... je voudrais bien te voir ne pas écrire à Blaine pendant deux jours...

-Hey... il ne s'agit pas de moi ici... ce n'est pas moi qui suis amoureux de deux personnes je te rappelle...

-Oui... deux personnes à qui je ne peux même pas écrire !

-Tu vas me rendre dingue en même pas un quart d'heure... J'aurai du demander à Mercedes de venir avec nous...

-Très bien... je me tais... tu as raison... je suis ici pour me vider la tête et je vais suivre tes règles... finit par abdiquer Rachel

…

Quinn POV

Un message... un message par jour... mais je vais devenir folle avec un seul malheureux message par jour... on s'envoie genre un message à la minute d'habitude... Il faut que je m'occupe ce week end... il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose à faire parce que je vais finir par tourner en rond dans ma chambre à ruminer.

L'offre de Santana était plutôt sympa... je devrais peut être aller passer le week end avec les filles... mauvaise idée... elles vont se peloter et se bécoter tout le week end et je vais être encore plus frustrée... Je serais toujours mieux avec San et Britt que seule ici de toute façon... Parce qu'en plus dormir seule dans ce lit ça va me déprimer... Ok c'est parti... prépare tes affaires Quinn, tu pars en week end...

Merde... j'ai pas répondu à Rachel... Est ce que j'ai le droit de lui répondre ? Est ce que ce n'est pas briser les règles... J'emmerde les règles... j'ai le droit d'écrire à qui je veux quand je veux quand même... et rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'écrire à Rachel...

_Tu me manques aussi... Tu me manques depuis que tu es partie... je pense à toi en permanence... J'ai écouté cette chanson que tu m'as conseillée et je l'adore tout simplement... j'ai hâte de t'entendre la chanter... à très bientôt... Je t'aime... _

…

Finn POV

Qu'est ce que je fais là... C'est pas une bonne idée.. je ne devrais pas être là... Si... j'ai besoin de savoir... puisque Rachel est partie, j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses... et je sais que Quinn se fera un malin plaisir à me répondre...

Tiens... un message de Rachel... je croyais qu'elle ne devait pas prendre son téléphone... si ça se trouve elle m'a dit ça pour ne pas m'écrire mais elle va écrire à Quinn pendant tout le week end... Si ça se trouve Quinn est déjà là bas avec elle et elle doit bien se marrer que je sois rester ici...

Non... arrête de penser ce genre de choses... Rachel a dit qu'elle serait seule avec Kurt... je la crois...

Bon allez c'est parti... je frappe... je verrai bien...

…

Quand Quinn ouvre la porte, elle a la désagréable surprise de trouver Finn derrière. Elle l'observe pendant un moment et remarque qu'il n'y a aucune trace d'agressivité sur son visage. Il a plutôt l'air déprimé, elle se demande un instant si il est venu chercher du réconfort auprès d'elle puis réalise l'absurdité d'une telle situation.

Finn baisse les yeux devant Quinn, il remarque le sac qu'elle porte à l'épaule et ses bonnes résolutions s'envolent en un instant.

-Je le savais ! Tu vas la rejoindre c'est ça ! déclare Finn en levant les bras au ciel

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là Finn ?

-Où tu vas ? Pourquoi tu as un sac avec toi ? Tu vas rejoindre Rachel ?

-Non... je vais passer le week end avec Santana et Brittany... j'ai fais la promesse à Rachel de ne pas y aller et je compte bien la tenir... maintenant... je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi ?

Finn hausse les épaules et plante son regard dans celui de Quinn. Il est complètement muet devant la jeune fille blonde qui l'interroge du regard

-Parfait... si tu n'as rien à dire... j'aimerai passer pour aller rejoindre mes amies... déclare Quinn agacée par le silence de Finn

-J'ai besoin de savoir... se contente de dire Finn

-Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

-Tout... pourquoi... depuis quand... tout

Quinn est touchée par le désarroi de Finn et l'invite à entrer. Elle pose son sac sur le sol et envoie un message à Santana pour l'informer de son retard. Finn et Quinn s'installent sur le canapé et Quinn commence à devenir de plus en plus nerveuse

-Je pense que c'est à Rachel que tu devrais poser ces questions...

-Elle n'est pas là... et j'ai besoin de savoir...

-Bien... qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Depuis quand ça dure ?

-C'est récent... et... ce n'était pas prévu Finn... je... je suis désolée...

-Tu es désolée pour quoi exactement ? Pour essayer de me voler ma fiancée ou pour foutre ma vie en l'air ?

Quinn avale péniblement sa salive avant de répondre le plus sincèrement possible

-Je suis désolée que tu sois au milieu de tout ça... enfin... je veux dire... je suis désolée que tu souffres encore une fois à cause de moi... mais tout comme toi j'aime Rachel... et je te jure que si j'avais senti que cela n'était pas réciproque je n'aurai rien fait...

-Tu penses qu'elle t'aime ? demande Finn tristement

-Je pense oui... enfin non je le sais... c'est pour ça que c'est difficile pour elle... parce qu'elle est prise au piège entre ses sentiments pour toi et ses sentiments pour moi...

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'immiscer entre nous Quinn... Rachel et moi allions nous marier... on était heureux... et tu es en train de tout foutre en l'air...

-Tu sais ce que je pense de ce mariage Finn... c'est ridicule de se marier aussi jeune...

-Tu avais tout prévu en fait... c'est pour ça que tu voulais empêcher le mariage... parce que tu voulais Rachel pour toi

-Non... mes sentiments pour Rachel étaient déjà présents c'est vrai... mais je n'ai rien prévu du tout... et à vrai dire je n'ai rien dis à Rachel jusqu'à recemment

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas continuer de te taire ? Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si tu n'avais rien dis

-Plus simple pour qui ? Pour toi ? Je suis désolée d'être un peu égoïste et de penser à moi Finn mais... quand j'ai senti que Rachel pouvait éventuellement avoir les mêmes sentiments que moi je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai juste agi...

-C'est bien ça le problème Quinn... tu n'as pas réfléchi... c'est toi qui inflige tout ça à Rachel... c'est tu étais restée silencieuse Rachel ne souffrirai pas de cette situation

-Je... je crois qu'il est temps que tu partes Finn... je dois aller rejoindre San et Britt.. répond Quinn perturbée par la remarque de Finn

-Tu sais que j'ai raison... peu importe... je m'en vais... mais je vais me battre pour Rachel... je l'aime et je peux la rendre heureuse... elle était heureuse avant que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit...

Finn quitte la maison de Quinn avec encore plus de doutes que quand il est arrivé mais avec la certitude qu'il va se battre pour garder la femme qu'il aime.

…

Après plusieurs soins Rachel et Kurt retournent dans leur chambre et Rachel harcèle son ami pour qu'il lui dise si elle a reçu des messages. Elle jure de de ne pas le lâcher si il ne répond pas a ses questions.

-Je te demande juste si ils m'ont répondu... c'est pas la fin du monde quand même

-Très bien... je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi pénible que toi tu sais... Alors... oui... ils ont répondus tous les deux...

-Qu'est ce qu'ils disent... qui à répondu en premier ?

-Heu... Finn à répondu en premier

-Oh...

-Tu as l'air déçue ? demande Kurt en soulevant un sourcil

-Non... bien sur que non... qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

-Il dit... ''Ok... je t'aime''

-Très Finn... court, précis, direct à l'essentiel... répond Rachel amusée par la réponse de son petit amie

-Et tu veux savoir ce que Quinn dit ou non...

-Bien sur que je veux savoir !

-Lis le toi même... je n'aime pas vraiment lire tes messages personnels... dit Kurt en tendant l'appareil à son amie

Rachel s'empare de son téléphone et se retourne pour lire en toute intimité le message de Quinn , un sourire se plante sur son visage en lisant les premiers mots. Elle profite d'un moment d'inattention de Kurt pour lui répondre rapidement

**J'ai hâte de la chanter pour toi... je pense à toi... **

Elle rend le téléphone à Kurt avec un sourire satisfait. Un débat s'engage alors sur les qualités et les défauts de Finn et Quinn afin d'aider Rachel à faire son choix. Après plus d'une heure de pour et contre, Kurt commence légèrement à s'agacer devant l'incertitude de Rachel

-Bon sang Rachel... ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais si tu préfères les fraises ou les framboises... je te demande avec qui tu envisages de vivre toute ta vie

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Arrête de me regarder comme si c'était un de mes caprices de diva parce que ce n'est absolument pas le cas d'accord... j'avais la certitude de passer toute ma vie avec Finn... maintenant... maintenant je ne sais plus rien

-Ok... je crois que tu penses trop... le truc c'est de suivre ce que ton cœur te dit... Qui te manques là tout de suite ?

-Quinn... admet Rachel sans hésiter... mais c'est normal qu'elle me manque plus, tu l'as dis toi même, c'est tout nouveau alors je m'investis forcément plus dans cette relation

-Deuxième essai... avec qui tu as le plus de plaisir au lit ?

-Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question Kurt ! C'est très personnel

-Je ne te demande pas les détails... mais ça peut être peser dans la balance...

-Heu... avec Finn on a réussi à trouver un certain équilibre je pense... ce n'est plus maladroit ni aussi gênant qu'au début...

-Et avec Quinn ?

-Tout est naturel avec Quinn... c'est comme si elle connaissait mon corps dans le moindre détail... mais c'est normal... c'est une femme donc elle sait comment une femme fonctionne

-Dernière question... Si Finn et Quinn était coincés dans un incendie... qui sortirais tu en premier ?

-T'es pas sérieux là...

-Si... Finn ou Quinn ?

-Je refuse de penser à ce genre de choses Kurt... et ta pseudo psychologie ne marche pas avec moi... tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais sortir aucun des deux de toute façon je n'ai pas la force pour le faire.. j'appellerai les pompiers comme tout le monde !

-Ton cas est encore plus désespéré que je ne le pensais ma pauvre chérie... et j'ai bien peur que même un week end ne suffise pas à t'aider...

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sur... la seule solution c'est que l'un des deux te quitte... parce que tu ne pourras jamais faire de choix...

Rachel POV :

Kurt à raison... je n'arriverai jamais à faire un choix... j'essaye d'être rationnelle dans quelque chose qui est par définition tout sauf rationnel... Je ne peux pas me contenter de faire une présentation Power Point pour savoir qui je préfère... J'ai l'impression d'être prise au milieu d'un tourbillon qui ne s'arrêtera jamais... Si Quinn n'avait pas eu son accident je serais déjà mariée avec Finn et la question ne se poserait même pas... Mais peut être que cet accident était un signe du destin... une façon de me dire que je ne dois pas épouser Finn... C'est ridicule... Je commence moi aussi à dire des choses complètement ridicules...

Je me demande ce qu'il font ce soir... Finn doit être chez Puck en train de jouer à ces jeux vidéos certainement... Finn ferait un très bon père je pense... il est aimant, doux, et c'est surtout un grand enfant, j'aime ça chez lui, cela me donne l'impression de tenir les rênes de notre couple.

Mais j'aime aussi pouvoir me laisser aller et laisser Quinn tout gérer, le truc avec Quinn c'est que je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, elle ne ferait rien de stupide sans s'en rendre compte... Quinn est posée et intelligente, non pas que Finn ne soit pas intelligent mais disons qu'il ne réfléchit pas beaucoup avant d'agir... Quinn est tout le contraire... Elle pèse le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision.

Comment je peux être amoureuse de deux personnes aussi différentes l'une de l'autre... avec Finn c'est l'amour raisonné et raisonnable, je sais qu'il sera à mes côtés pendant très longtemps... mais avec Quinn c'est la passion, je ne peux pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus... Ce que je ressens pour Quinn me dévore littéralement, c'est tellement intense, physiquement bien sur mais intellectuellement aussi... Je peux passer des heures à écouter Quinn parler de littérature sans jamais me lasser.

La passion contre l'amour raisonné, pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir les deux dans la même personne, pourquoi il faudrait que je fasse un choix entre la passion et l'amour raisonné... Je veux les deux...

…

Quinn rejoint Santana et Brittany encore plus déprimée. Elle consulte son téléphone une dernière fois et répond au message de Rachel avant de frapper à la porte en attendant qu'une pétillante blonde vienne lui ouvrir. Brittany perd peu à peu sa joie en voyant Quinn s'effondrer devant elle. Elle attire son amie contre elle et l'emmène à l'intérieur où Santana s'empresse de venir les rejoindre après avoir entendu la voix de sa petite amie l'appeler

-Quinn... qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande la latina doucement

-Je viens d'avoir la visite de Finn...

-Est ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-On a parlé... il ne s'est même pas énervé... on a juste parlé

-Et ? demandent Santana et Brittany en choeur

-Et... il a raison... je n'aurais jamais du interférer dans leur relation... Rachel était heureuse avec Finn... maintenant elle est confuse...

-Elle est confuse parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi Quinn... tu ne peux pas abandonner

-J'en ai assez Britt... je n'en peux plus... notre relation n'est pas saine avec Rachel... pour le peu de bons moments qu'on passe ensemble on en passe le double à se disputer... je crois qu'il est temps que quelqu'un fasse un choix pour elle car elle n'en sera jamais capable...

-Si c'est ce que tu veux Quinn... on sera là... répond Santana en prenant son amie dans ses bras

-Non... c'est elle que je veux... mais je ne peux pas...

-Tout ira bien Quinn... on sera là.. se contente de répondre Santana en regardant tristement Brittany

…

Rachel se jette dans les bras de Quinn quand elle la voit à sa porte en arrivant chez elle le dimanche soir, mais est vite refroidie quand elle sent Quinn la repousser doucement.

-Je suis désolée Rach... je ne sais pas comment te dire ça...

-Tu me fais peur Quinn... qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rachel ferme les yeux quand elle entend la musique démarrer et la voix de Quinn commencer chanter avec des sanglots dans la voix. Elle connaît cette chanson que trop bien pour savoir ce qu'elle veux dire

**There's no need to argue anymore**  
_Il est inutile de se disputer davantage_  
**I gave all I could, but it left me so sore**  
_J'ai tout donné, mais j'en suis restée toute endolorie_  
**And the thing that makes me mad**  
_Et la chose qui me rend folle_  
**Is the one thing that I had**  
_Est la seule chose que je possédais_

**I knew, I knew**  
_Je savais, je savais_  
**I'd lose you**  
_Que je te perdrais_  
**You'll always be special to me**  
_Tu seras toujours exceptionnel pour moi_  
**Special to me, to me**  
_Exceptionnel pour moi, pour moi_

**And I remember all the things we once shared**  
_Et je me rappelle de toutes ces choses que nous avons déjà partagées_  
**Watching T. V. movies on the living room armchair**  
_Regarder des téléfilms sur le fauteuil du salon_  
**But they say it will work out fine**  
_Mais ils disent que ça finira bien par s'arranger_  
**Was it all a waste of time ?**  
_Tout cela n'était-ce qu'une perte de temps ?_

**'Cause I knew, I knew**  
_Car je savais, je savais_  
**I'd lose you**  
_Que je te perdrais_  
**You'll always be special to me**  
_Tu seras toujours exceptionnel pour moi_  
**Special to me, to me**  
_Exceptionnel pour moi, pour moi_

**Will I forget in time**  
_Oublierai-je avec le temps_  
**You said I was on your mind ?**  
_Que tu disais que j'occupais ton esprit ?_  
**There's no need to argue**  
_Il est inutile de se disputer_  
**No need to argue anymore**  
_Inutile de se disputer davantage_  
**There's no need to argue anymore**  
_Il est inutile de se disputer davantage_

**Special**  
_Exceptionnel_

Rachel éclate en sanglots quand elle voit Quinn se retourner pour partir en la laissant sur le pas de la porte. Elle court pour rejoindre la blonde et l'obliger à la regarder en face pour lui dire que tout est réellement fini

-Non... non... tu ne peux pas faire ça Quinn... s'il te plaît... ne me laisse pas... j'ai besoin de toi Quinn... ne me laisse pas... dit Rachel en larmes

-Je suis désolée Rach...

-NOOOOOOOON... hurle Rachel en se laissant tomber au sol incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes vacillantes

* * *

**La chanson est ''No Need To Argue'' des Cranberries... **

**Cette chanson est particulière pour moi, et imaginer la voix de Diana dessus m'a juste fait chialer pendant 20 minutes... je suis tarée je sais... **

**Sinon... je précise que cette histoire ne s'arrête pas là... et qu'il il y aura une ellipse dans le prochain chapitre... **

**Je m'attends à beaucoup de réactions... mais si vous voulez me taper, s'il vous plaît évitez mon nez... parce que je l'ai déjà eu cassé deux fois... =/ **


	10. Never Forget You

**Désolée d'avoir un peu tardé pour la mise à jour... Encore un chapitre qui risque de susciter beaucoup de réactions je pense... Je vous laisse le découvrir... =) **

* * *

Rachel POV :

Elle me quitte... Quinn me quitte... je sens mon cœur s'arrêter quand elle me tourne le dos et s'en va en me laissant sur le seuil de chez moi... Elle monte dans sa voiture et je la regarde partir impuissante... Je sens un liquide chaud faire son chemin sur mes joues, mes jambes se dérober sous moi et je me retrouve à genoux sur le sol... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste sur le sol avant de sentir des bras me soulever, me porter, et me déposer sur mon lit... Quelqu'un me parle, je crois qu'il s'agit de mon père Leroy... oui c'est mon père... mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit... Juste quelques bribes qui sonnent rassurantes...

J'éteins mon réveil qui claironne depuis plus de 20 minutes, je sais qu'il faut que je me lève, prenne mon petit déjeuner, une douche et que j'aille au lycée... Je sais tout ce que je suis supposée faire tous les matins, mais je ne sais plus comment le faire... Finalement je décide de rester couchée, le lycée peut bien attendre... Pourquoi je continuerai d'y aller de toute façon.. l'an prochain je vais à New-York, je n'ai plus rien à attendre de McKinley ou même de Lima... Je pourrais rester couchée jusqu'au moment où je partirai pour New-York... Oui c'est ça... rester couchée... ça m'évitera de croiser Quinn...

Mon père me sort du confort de mon lit sans ménagements et me plante un café dans les mains

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant ma puce...

Je secoue la tête négativement... je ne peux pas... d'une part parce que mes pères ne savent pas que Quinn et moi étions ensemble, et d'autre part parce que c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas verbaliser... Si je le dis à haute voix cela va le rendre réel... je ne veux pas... ça ne peut pas être réel... Quinn ne peut pas me quitter...

-Je vais bien Papa...

-Rachel ma puce... tu es une loque depuis hier soir... est ce que Quinn t'as quittée ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux en entendant le prénom de Quinn, comment ose t-il parler d'elle devant moi, mais attends, comment est-il au courant pour Quinn en premier lieu. Mon père prend un air concerné et je vois qu'il ne cherche qu'a m'aider, il me sourit avec tout son amour et je sens toutes mes défenses m'abandonner... Mes larmes se remettent à couler et je balbutie un timide oui...

-Racontes moi...

-Elle... elle à fait le choix que j'étais incapable de faire... elle m'a quittée parce que j'étais incapable de choisir entre Finn et elle...

-Tu as le choix entre te battre pour elle... ou respecter sa décision... mais si tu te bats pour elle c'est parce que tu es sûre que c'est uniquement elle que tu veux...

-Je... je... ça fait tellement mal Papa... ça fait tellement mal de penser que je ne vais plus jamais être dans ses bras... que plus jamais elle ne me dira qu'elle m'aime... ça fait tellement mal de m'imaginer continuer sans elle...

-Je sais ma puce...

-Il faut que je lui parle... elle ne peut pas me quitter comme ça...

-Fais attention Rachel... Ne lui donnes pas l'espoir qu'elle attends si tu n'es pas capable de lui offrir ton cœur entièrement... Tu la ferais encore plus souffrir...

-Je ne peux pas la laisser me quitter... je ne peux pas...

…

Rachel cours dans les couloirs à la recherche de Quinn, elle bouscule tous les étudiants qui se trouvent sur son passage sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. Elle arrive complètement épuisée devant le casier de la blonde mais reste figée en découvrant Santana et Brittany vidant le casier de Quinn.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Laissez les affaires de Quinn... Ne touchez à rien... hurle Rachel à l'intention des deux cheerleaders

-C'est pas le moment là Berry ! répond Santana très agressive

-Non... non... pourquoi vous videz son casier ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ça veut dire que Quinn est partie ! Voilà ce que ça veut dire ! Tu l'as complètement brisée et elle est partie !

-Comm... Comment ça partie ? Je comprends pas... elle va revenir n'est ce pas... elle ne peut pas être juste partie...

Brittany s'approche doucement de la brunette en larmes dans le couloir, elle passe ses bras autour de Rachel et l'attire contre elle pour la réconforter.

-Je suis désolée Rachel... Quinn m'a demandé de te remettre une lettre... dit Brittany en tendant une enveloppe à la brunette

-Non... je ne veux pas de sa lettre... je veux Quinn ! Je veux lui parler... je veux... je ne veux pas de sa lettre !

-Ah maintenant tu sais ce que tu veux ! C'était avant qu'il fallait le savoir ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même si tu l'a perdue... répond Santana de manière cinglante

-San... sois gentille... Rachel souffre déjà assez comme ça

-Désolée Britt... je t'aime et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi... mais ne me demandes pas de compatir à sa douleur... elle à bien cherché ce qui lui arrive...

-Santana à raison Brittany... C'est de ma faute si Quinn m'a quittée... répond Rachel en prenant la lettre toujours tendue devant elle.

Rachel remonte le long couloir devant elle comme une automate, se contentant simplement de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entoure. Elle ne remarque pas Finn qui l'appelle ni Kurt qui tente d'attirer son attention. Brittany informe Kurt discrètement du départ de Quinn et éloigne rapidement Santana avant qu'elle ne se jette sur Finn.

Arrivée à l'auditorium Rachel s'assoit sur le banc du piano et ouvre délicatement l'enveloppe cachetée. Elle reconnaît l'écriture si soignée de Quinn et son cœur s'accélère. Elle déplie la lettre pliée en deux et se mord la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes à nouveau.

_Rachel, ma douce Rachel... _

_Si tu savais comme il m'est difficile d'écrire cette lettre, comme il m'a été difficile de te quitter... J'espère que tu as compris les raisons qui m'ont poussées à faire ce choix... Je t'aime... et c'est justement parce que je t'aime que je dois faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, pour nous... _

_Notre relation n'est pas saine... j'aurai aimé que ça soit le cas mais malheureusement il en ressort beaucoup de souffrance pour tout le monde... et ça m'est insupportable de savoir que tu souffres de nous... _

_Tu mérites tellement mieux Rachel... Je mérite mieux... et malgré ce que je pense de Finn, il mérite mieux aussi... _

_J'aurai tellement aimé être la seule qui te rende heureuse, être celle qui te suffit, être ton tout comme tu es le mien... J'aurai tellement aimé que tout soit différent... J'aurai aimé prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour toi bien plus tôt et ne pas perdre tout ce temps à te rejeter... Si tu savais à quel point je regrette tout ce temps perdu... J'ai l'impression que le temps se joue de nous... que notre amour n'était pas destiné à être vécu pour le moment... Nous sommes tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre au mauvais moment, mais je ne regrette aucun moment passé avec toi... j'ai aimé chaque instant... je t'ai aimée et je t'aime comme je ne pensais pas possible d'aimer quelqu'un... Tu as fais tombé chacune des barrières que j'ai mis des années à mettre en place, tu as su me découvrir, me toucher, me faire tomber... Je t'ai donné ce que j'étais incapable de donner avant, je t'ai donné qui je suis avec mes forces et mes faiblesses... _

_Peut être qu'un jour on se retrouvera... que ce jour nous serons prêtes toutes les deux à vivre cet amour... et si ce n'est pas le cas... saches que tu auras toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur Rachel Barbra Berry... tu auras toujours la première place dans mon cœur... _

_Je ne reviendrais pas à Lima... c'est déjà tellement dur de te laisser t'envoler sans moi que je ne supporterai pas de te revoir une dernière fois... Je sais d'avance que si je te revoyais je serais incapable de te laisser partir à nouveau... _

_Promets moi d'être heureuse Rachel... Promets moi de te donner cette chance... et garde toujours au fond de ton cœur les souvenirs de nous... _

_Quinn... _

Rachel relit la lettre plusieurs fois pour s'imprégner de chaque mot, de chaque émotion ressentie, elle replie consciencieusement la lettre et la replace dans l'enveloppe qu'elle embrasse machinalement en murmurant '' Je ne t'oublierai jamais Quinn...''. Ses mots laissent place à une chanson qui lui vient naturellement...

**I won't see your smile**  
_Je ne verrai plus ton sourire_  
**And I won't hear you**  
_Et je ne t'entendrai_  
**Laugh anymore.**  
_Plus rire._  
**Every night,**  
_Chaque nuit,_  
**I won't see you,**  
_Je ne te verrai plus_  
**Walk through that door.**  
_Marcher à travers cette porte._

**'Cause time wasn't on**  
_Car le temps n'était pas_  
**Your side**  
_De ton côté_  
**It isn't right**  
_Ce n'est pas vrai_  
**I can't say I love you**  
_Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime_  
**It's too late to**  
_Il est trop tard pour_  
**Tell you**  
_Te le dire._  
**Bit I really need**  
_Mais j'ai vraiment besoin_  
**You to know**  
_Que tu saches que_

**No, I'll never forget you**  
_Non, jamais je ne t'oublierai_  
**I'll never let you out of my heart**  
_Je ne te laisserai jamais sortir de mon coeur_  
**You will always be here with me**  
_Tu seras toujours ici près de moi_  
**I'll hold on to the memories, baby.**  
_Je me raccrocherai aux souvenirs, bébé._

**Baby can you hear me ?**  
_Bébé, peux-tu m'entendre ?_  
**Wherever you,**  
_Où que tu sois,_  
**May be tonight**  
_Peut être cette nuit_  
**Are you near me ?**  
_Es-tu près de moi ?_  
**I need you to be by**  
_J'ai besoin que tu sois_  
**My side.**  
_A mes côtés._

**'Cause I never said**  
_Car je n'ai jamais dit_  
**Goodbye.**  
_Au revoir._  
**It isn't right,**  
_Ce n'est pas vrai,_  
**I should have said**  
_J'aurais dû te dire_  
**I love you**  
_Que je t'aime_  
**Why didn't I just**  
_Pourquoi je ne te l'ai simplement_  
**Tell you.**  
_Pas dit._  
**God knows I need**  
_Dieu sait que j'ai besoin_  
**You to know**  
_Que tu saches que_

**No, I'll never forget you**  
_Non, jamais je ne t'oublierai_  
**I'll never let you out of my heart**  
_Je ne te laisserai jamais sortir de mon coeur_  
**You will always be here with me**  
_Tu seras toujours ici près de moi_  
**I'll hold on to the memories, baby.**  
_Je me raccrocherai aux souvenirs, bébé._

**Somewhere, I know you'll be**  
_Quelque part, je sais que tu seras_  
**With me.**  
_Avec moi._  
**Someday in another time,**  
_Un beau jour dans d'autres temps,_  
**But right now you're gone,**  
_Mais pour le moment tu es parti,_  
**You just vanished away,**  
_Tu as simplement disparu,_  
**But I'll never leave**  
_Mais je ne te quitterai_  
**You behind.**  
_Plus jamais ensuite._

* * *

Finn POV :

5 ans... ça fait 5 ans que chaque année à la même date c'est le même cinéma... Je suis là comme un con à regarder un stupide match de football avec ma bière à la main alors qu'elle est en train de noyer son chagrin dans un bar quelconque.

Elle croit que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.. chaque année elle trouve une nouvelle excuse... Du shopping, une journée avec Kurt, aller voir Mercedes à Los Angeles... Elle me prend vraiment pour un con...

Je sais qu'elle consacre cette journée à penser à Quinn, encore et encore... Elle pense que je ne la voie pas rentrer les yeux rouges et bouffis... Que je ne l'entends pas pleurer quand elle se couche en appelant Quinn... Elle continue de l'appeler dans ses rêves aussi... dans notre propre lit, elle pense encore à ELLE !

Pourquoi elle ne peut pas tout simplement redevenir la Rachel d'avant ? Celle qui ne voyait que par moi et m'aimait inconditionnellement... Elle m'aime... je sais qu'elle m'aime... mais rien n'est plus pareil depuis le jour où Quinn est partie... On est mariés c'est sur, mais je sais qu'elle aime toujours Quinn, elle continuera de l'aimer toute sa vie... et finalement je suis là comme un lot de consolation...

…

Finn est interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnette qui retentit, il se lève lentement et va ouvrir la porte presque en reculant

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Kurt... Rachel n'est pas là...

-Bonjour Finn... moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir... et au passage... je sais très bien que Rachel n'est pas là... Aujourd'hui est LE jour...

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande Finn nonchalamment en se rasseyant sur son canapé

-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais... répond tristement Kurt peiné par l'état de son frère

-Comme tu vois... je vais bien... tu peux partir

-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Finn... je suis ton frère je te rappelle et je m'inquiète pour toi... et pour Rachel aussi... je m'inquiète pour vous deux

-On va bien... Si elle à besoin d'un jour par an pour elle, je peux lui accorder ça non...

Kurt fait le tour du canapé et vient s'asseoir à côté de son frère, il enlève sa veste qu'il replie soigneusement avant de la poser sur le rebord du canapé. Il croise ses jambes et prend son ton le plus doux possible pour parler à Finn.

-Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça Finn...

-Tout va bien je te dis...

-Tu arrives peut être à faire semblant d'aller bien... mais Rachel a de plus en plus de mal à le faire... vous n'êtes pas heureux ensemble et tu le sais...

-Je suis heureux avec Rachel...

-Soit... Et bien Rachel n'est pas heureuse... et tu ne peux pas continuer prétendre que tu ne le sais pas

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse hein ? Je fais tout ce que je peux pour la rendre heureuse... je suis prêt à tout faire pour elle

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais qui compte Finn... c'est tout simplement que tu n'es pas la personne qu'il faut...

-Alors je devrais la quitter c'est ça ? Je devrais lui dire d'aller retrouver Quinn ? Non... jamais... je ne laisserai pas Quinn gagner... dit Finn avec arrogance

-Ce n'est pas un jeu Finn... il n'y a pas de gagnant ou de perdant... tu dois arrêter de penser à toi et penser à Rachel

-Est ce qu'elle pense à moi elle ? Est ce qu'elle se préoccupe de ce que je ressens ? répond Finn en s'énervant

-Ça fait 5 ans qu'elle ne pense qu'à toi justement ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle est toujours là ?

-Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire alors...

-Tu dois lui rendre sa liberté... Il est temps qu'elle pense un peu à elle...

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Tu l'a déjà perdue... il est trop tard Finn...

-Tout ça c'est de la faute de Quinn...

-Non... vous n'étiez pas faits pour être ensemble c'est tout...

Les deux amis sont interrompus par l'arrivée de Rachel complètement éméchée, elle trébuche dans l'entrée et se laisse tomber sur la chaise la plus proche d'elle. Elle salue Kurt rapidement puis pose sa tête contre ses bras sur la table devant elle.

-C'est comme ça que tu veux la voir pour les années à venir ?

-Non... bien sur que non...

-Bien... tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors...

Kurt se lève et laisse Finn en plan avec une Rachel endormie sur la table de la cuisine. Finn porte la jeune femme jusque dans leur chambre, il dépose Rachel sur le lit et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front en lui disant doucement ''Je suis désolé que tu ne sois pas heureuse avec moi...''

* * *

**Ne me criez pas dessus... elles vont se retrouver bientôt bien sur... sans Faberry pas d'histoire... =) **

**Sinon... la chanson de ce chapitre... je sens déjà que je vais me faire huer... c'est ''Never Forget You'' de Mariah Carey... Je précise d'avance que je ne suis pas du tout une fan de Mariah... je dirai même que j'ai limite une aversion pour elle, mais en fait j'ai entendu cette chanson à la radio et je l'ai trouvée parfaite pour ce chapitre... d'où sa présence... ^^ **

**Je suis désolée de vous dire que l'autre histoire n'aura pas son Update aujourd'hui, mais en gros j'ai un peu déconné avec mon traitement de texte ce week end et j'ai pris beaucoup de retard... je fais au mieux pour demain... =) **


	11. Water Runs Dry

**Prêts pour savoir si Finn va se décider à quitter Rachel ou pas ? **

**Merci encore à vous tous pour vos ajouts, favoris, reviews... Je sais, je me répète mais c'est l'âge... XD**

* * *

Rachel se réveille avec l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants qui ne marchent pas tous au même pas a élu domicile à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle a la bouche pâteuse et cherche la bouteille d'eau qu'elle laisse en permanence à côté de son lit. Elle boit une longue gorgée et arrive enfin a avaler sa propre salive sans que sa gorge ne soit douloureuse.

Elle entends des bruits provenir de la cuisine et se doute que Finn est probablement en train de lui préparer un petit déjeuner pour quand elle se lèvera. Elle essaye de remettre les événements de la veille en ordre dans sa tête, mais n'arrive pas à se souvenir de comment elle est rentrée chez elle et de comment elle s'est couchée. Elle fouille dans la poche de sa veste étendue sur le lit à côté d'elle et trouve une lettre pliée qu'elle replace dans sa table de nuit non sans l'embrasser avant.

Elle se décide à se lever et le sol semble lui jouer un mauvais tour en étant pas tout à fait régulier à certains endroits, elle vacille et se retient à tout ce qui peut se trouver sur son chemin pour garder l'équilibre. Elle arrive difficilement dans la cuisine et se laisse tomber sur une chaise en posant sa tête contre la table.

-Bonjour... dis doucement Finn en posant une tasse de café fumante devant elle

-Bonjour chéri... merci... répond Rachel en humant sa tasse avant de plonger ses lèvres dedans...

-En général c'est préférable d'éviter le café quand on à la gueule de bois...

-Je sais... mais tu sais que si je n'ai pas ma dose de caféine je ne pourrais pas être en mesure d'aller travailler aujourd'hui

-Il faut qu'on parle Rachel...

-On peut faire ça ce soir chéri ? Je ne suis pas forcément en forme ce matin pour une conversation

-Comme tu veux... répond Finn en donnant un baiser sur la joue de sa femme avant de quitter l'appartement

…

FINN POV :

Kurt a raison... on ne peut plus continuer comme ça... j'en ai assez de la voir dans cet état... elle n'est plus la fille dont je suis tombé amoureux... elle a laissé tomber ses rêves pour se contenter de donner des leçons de chant à des enfants pendant que moi je suis vendeur dans un magasin de sport... C'est vraiment loin de la vie qu'on avait imaginée...

Rachel devait être une grande star et moi devenir un acteur... on devait être heureux ensemble... mais rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu... j'essaie de comprendre à quel moment tout a dérapé mais je n'arrive pas à trouver de point de départ...

La question c'est comment je m'y prends... je ne peux pas tout simplement lui dire ''Va t'en... Vas retrouver Quinn''... non je ne peux pas faire ça... je n'ai jamais su parler en fait... je ne sais jamais comment dire ce que je ressens... Une chanson... oui bien sur... c'est toujours comme ça que j'ai fait passer ce que j'avais besoin de dire... C'est la fin de mon mariage et je vais y mettre fin en chanson... c'est limite pathétique...

…

Rachel rentre chez elle à 20h comme tous les jours de la semaine, elle n'aime pas particulièrement son métier mais le contact avec les enfants lui apporte une certaine joie. Elle aime les enfants, même si elle ne se sent pas prête à en avoir elle même avec Finn, elle a toujours aimé être en contact avec des enfants, leur transmettre son savoir est quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'elle leur consacrer une grande partie de sa vie.

Quand elle arrive dans l'appartement, elle trouve des valises dans le salon et l'incompréhension peut se lire sur son visage.

-Chéri ? Est ce qu'on part en vacances ?

-Assieds toi Rachel et écoutes moi... répond Finn en faisant asseoir sa femme sur le canapé

**We don't even talk anymore**  
_Nous ne nous parlons même plus_  
**And we don't even know what we argue about**  
_Et nous ne savons même plus pourquoi nous nous sommes disputés_  
**Don't even say I love you no more**  
_Nous ne nous disons plus je t'aime_  
**'Cause saying how we feel is no longer allowed**  
_Parce que dire ce que nous ressentons n'est plus autorisé_  
**Some people will work things out**  
_Certaines personnes sauront arranger ces choses_  
**And some just don't know how to change**  
_Et certains ne savent simplement pas comment les changer_

**Let's don't wait till the water runs dry**  
_N'attendons plus que l'eau sèche _  
**We might watch our whole lives pass us by**  
_Nous pourrions voir nos vies entières nous passer à côté _  
**Let's don't wait till the water runs dry**  
_N'attendons plus que l'eau sèche_  
**We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives**  
_Nous pourrions faire la plus grosse erreur de nos vies_  
**Don't do it baby**  
_Ne fais pas ça bébé_

**Now they can see the tears in our eyes**  
_Maintenant ils peuvent voir les larmes dans nos yeux_  
**But we deny the pain that lies deep in our hearts**  
_Mais nous nions la douleur qui réside au plus profond de nos coeurs_  
**Well maybe that's a pain we can't hide**  
_Bon peut être que c'est une douleur que nous ne pouvons pas cacher_  
**'Cause everybody knows that we're both torn apart**  
_Parce que tout le monde sait que nous sommes tous les deux déchirés_  
**Why do we hurt each other**  
_Pourquoi nous blessons-nous mutuellement_  
**Why do we push love away**  
_Pourquoi repoussons-nous l'amour_

**Let's don't wait till the water runs dry**  
_N'attendons plus que l'eau sèche _  
**We might watch our whole lives pass us by**  
_Nous pourrions voir nos vies entières nous passer à côté _  
**Let's don't wait till the water runs dry**  
_N'attendons plus que l'eau sèche_  
**We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives**  
_Nous pourrions faire la plus grosse erreur de nos vies_  
**Don't do it baby**  
_Ne fais pas ça bébé_

**Some people will work things out**  
_Certaines personnes sauront arranger ces choses_  
**And some just don't know how to change**  
_Et certains ne savent simplement pas comment les changer_  
**Let's don't wait till the water runs dry**  
_N'attendons plus que l'eau sèche _  
**We might watch our whole lives pass us by**  
_Nous pourrions voir nos vies entières nous passer à côté _  
**Let's don't wait till the water runs dry**  
_N'attendons plus que l'eau sèche_  
**We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives**  
_Nous pourrions faire la plus grosse erreur de nos vies_  
**Don't do it baby**  
_Ne fais pas ça bébé_

**Don't do it baby**  
_Ne fais pas ça bébé_  
**Don't do it baby**  
_Ne fais pas ça bébé_

Rachel regarde Finn confuse, elle tente de comprendre ce qu'il veut lui dire mais le jeune homme se contente de regarder le sol en attendant que sa femme dise quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Finn ? se résout à demander Rachel

-Ça veut dire que je te quitte Rachel... on est pas heureux ensemble... on ne peut pas continuer comme ça...

-Comment ça on est pas heureux ? Bien sur qu'on est heureux

-Tu sais que c'est faux... Tu te contentes de donner des cours de chant à des enfants alors que tu devrais être une grande star... On n'a aucun projet, on ne fait même plus l'amour...

-C'est ça que tu veux alors Finn ? Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour plus souvent ? Je peux le faire... si c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour être heureux je peux le faire...

-Non... ce n'est pas ça... ce n'est pas le sexe le problème... c'est tout... c'est toi qui est toujours amoureuse de Quinn... c'est moi qui n'ai pas su te reconquérir... c'est nous qui ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble...

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça Finn... Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter tu m'entends ! Quinn m'a quittée pour que je puisse être avec toi justement... J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie pour toi ! hurle Rachel les larmes aux yeux

-C'est là qu'est le problème Rachel... je devrais être l'amour de ta vie... je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps et j'ai été égoïste pendant toutes ces années à vouloir te garder avec moi malgré tout... Mais même cet égoïsme ne me rend plus heureux aujourd'hui...

-Alors vas t'en... vas y... laisse moi seule avec mon chagrin ! Vas t'en je te dis...

Finn quitte l'appartement en laissant une Rachel en colère dans le salon, il envoie un message à Kurt pour l'avertir de son départ en espérant que son frère vienne prendre soin de Rachel. Il prend un taxi pour rejoindre l'aéroport où un vol l'attends pour rentrer chez lui, à Lima Ohio.

Kurt arrive une heure plus tard dans l'appartement de Rachel, il la trouve couchée sur le canapé, une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide à côté d'elle. Il pose une couverture sur la brunette, fais un peu de rangement dans l'appartement et s'installe dans le fauteuil à côté de Rachel pour y passer la nuit. Il envoie un texto et attends la réponse avant de pouvoir s'endormir à son tour.

**J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide... ça devient urgent**

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? _

**Elle perd pied... **

_San-Fransisco... _

**Merci... **

…

Une semaine plus tard Kurt et Rachel débarquent à l'aéroport de San-Fransisco sans que Rachel ne sache exactement ce qu'ils font là. Kurt passe quelques coups de téléphone et la brunette est surprise quand elle voit arriver dans le hall Santana et Brittany.

-Salut Berry... Alors comme ça on fait n'importe quoi de sa vie ? demande Santana en se plantant devant Rachel

-Bon... Bonjour... répond Rachel en regardant Kurt pour essayer de comprendre

-Je vais te la faire courte... Si tu ne te ressaisis pas rapide, tu vas définitivement perdre Quinn

Rachel ouvre de grands yeux en entendant le prénom de celle qui n'a pas quitté ses pensées depuis 5 ans, elle essaye d'organiser toutes les pensées qui affluent dans son cerveau en vain. Elle sent deux bras venir s'enrouler autour d'elle et entends Brittany la rassurer.

-On va t'aider Rachel... tu peux compter sur nous...

-Quinn est ici ? Elle sait que j'arrive ? Comment elle va ? Est ce que...

-Woow woow woow... du calme Berry... chaque chose en son temps... Oui Quinn est ici... Non elle ne sait pas que tu es là... Elle va bien si on veut... Elle s'apprête à faire la plus grande connerie de sa vie et tu es la seule qui puisse l'en empêcher... répond Santana nerveusement

-De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Quinn va se marier Rachel... répond Brittany d'un air désolé

La bouche de Rachel s'ouvre pour former un O, mais aucun son ne sort. Elle entends en boucle les paroles de Brittany et sent toutes ses forces l'abandonner. Elle est sur le point de s'évanouir quand elle sent Kurt la rattraper.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre...

-Première chose Berry ! C'est fini ces conneries... Tu sors la tête du sable et tu prends tes responsabilités... plus d'alcool pour toi et je ne plaisante pas !

-Je t'emmerde Santana ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Tu ne me connais pas d'accord... et si j'ai envie de boire un verre, je boirai un verre... tu n'as pas ton mot à dire

-Berry se révolte... grandiose... tu as raison, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux... mais tant que tu auras cette attitude je ne te laisserai pas approcher Quinn... Tu as les cartes en main, à toi de savoir ce que tu veux... si au moins tu le sais maintenant

Rachel tente de riposter mais elle connaît assez Santana pour savoir que la latina ne lâchera pas, elle regarde Brittany qui la regarde avec un mélange de compassion et de tristesse, Kurt se contente de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine pour faire comprendre à Rachel que lui non plus ne cédera pas.

-Parfait... je ferais tout ce que vous voulez... se résigne Rachel en haussant les épaules

-Bien... je savais qu'il te restais quand même une partie de ton cerveau... répond Santana en dirigeant ses amis vers la sortie.

…

RACHEL POV :

Quinn va se marier... Elle va se marier... j'ai toujours cru naïvement qu'elle m'attendrait... mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas... Elle va se marier... Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée que je la revoie maintenant... De quel droit je ferais ça ? Si elle se marie c'est qu'elle est heureuse... et si elle est heureuse alors elle n'a pas besoin de moi... Pourquoi Santana a dit que c'était une erreur, je ne comprends pas... et pourquoi Kurt ne m'a jamais rien dit avant si il savait que Quinn était à San-Fransisco et qu'elle allait se marier...

Si ça se trouve elle est enceinte... ou peut-être même qu'elle a déjà des enfants... Qu'est ce que je vais faire... Qu'est ce que je vais dire quand je vais la voir...

Salut Quinn... tu te souviens de moi ?

C'est ridicule... je n'aurai jamais du écouter Kurt... et je devrais encore moins écouter Santana... Quinn doit probablement me détester maintenant... Si ça se trouve elle m'a même oubliée... Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici... pourquoi je me laisse embarquer dans cette galère...

Pourquoi est ce qu'on s'arrête devant un foyer pour mères adolescentes... C'est ça... Quinn est encore enceinte... Attends... ce n'est plus une adolescente, pourquoi elle serait dans ce foyer ? Vu le sourire narquois de Santana, j'ai l'impression que rien de bon ne va m'arriver en entrant là dedans...

...

-Quinn à crée ce foyer... Elle voulait offrir aux adolescentes qui tombent enceinte un endroit où se réfugier... Une maison... explique Brittany en voyant l'air confus de Rachel

-Alors Quinn est là... je vais la voir... balbutie Rachel en réalisant qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi proche de revoir la femme qu'elle a toujours aimée.

-Prête ? demande Kurt doucement

-Non... répond Rachel les yeux humides

-Cool... on y va... intervient Santana en sortant la première de la voiture

Rachel suit Santana et Brittany qui sont visiblement des habituées du lieu. Elles saluent plusieurs jeunes filles enceintes en traversant une grande pièce qui ressemble à un salon de détente. D'autres jeunes filles ont des nourrissons dans les bras, donnant un biberon pour certaines, jouant avec des mains minuscules pour d'autres.

Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle et sa poitrine se gonfle d'orgueil en pensant que c'est Quinn qui a fait tout ça. Que grâce à Quinn, ces jeunes filles ont un endroit où elles peuvent être en sécurité, conseillées, aidées. Quinn ne cessera jamais de l'impressionner, une vague d'amour s'empare d'elle en imaginant la blonde dans son élément.

Soudain son cœur rate un battement, à quelques pas d'elle se trouve Quinn qui prodigue des conseils à une jeune maman sur la façon de faire prendre le bain à son enfant. Elle s'arrête au milieu de la pièce incapable de faire un pas de plus. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires l'envahit, elle est immédiatement subjuguée par la beauté de Quinn qui est encore plus belle aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Ses cheveux sont restés mi-long et son sourire est plus éblouissant que jamais.

Rachel à l'impression que son cœur va s'arrêter tellement il bat rapidement dans sa poitrine, elle n'a jamais été aussi anxieuse et heureuse en même temps de toute sa vie. Elle suit le mouvement de Quinn qui tourne la tête dans leur direction, ses mains commencent à trembler, et elle n'a jamais autant désiré boire une verre de Vodka que maintenant. Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes et quand les ouvres à nouveau, le regard de Quinn est plongé dans le sien, le sourire de la blonde a disparu pour laisser place à un visage impassible.

Kurt, Santana et Brittany regardent l'interaction entre les deux femmes et Santana se demande si elle a eu raison d'emmener Rachel ici au vu de la réaction de Quinn.

La blonde s'avance vers Rachel sans jamais rompre leur contact visuel, elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres d'elle et l'a prend dans ses bras.

-Je pensais que je ne te reverrai jamais... souffle Quinn dans l'étreinte

-J'ai pensé la même chose... tu m'as tellement manquée Quinn... répond Rachel en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde

* * *

**Chapitre un peu court je l'avoue... mais maintenant tout va se mettre en place à nouveau pour nos deux filles... ^^ **

**La chanson de ce chapitre est '' Water Runs Dry'' du groupe Boyz II Men, mais revisitée par Boyce Avenue... **

**Je vous avoue qu'en ce moment je suis assez débordée et que je n'ai plus autant de temps pour écrire, mais je vais essayer quand même de fournir un chapitre par semaine... **

**Bonne fin de semaine tout le monde... =) **


	12. Gravity

**Désolée j'ai un peu tardé pour la mise à jour de cette histoire... Mais comme ''Tout ce que je n'ai jamais dis'' est bientôt finie je me suis consacrée à sa fin plutôt... Mais quoi qu'il en soit... Nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre... ^^ **

**Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles d'après vous ? Vous allez vite le découvrir... =) **

* * *

Quinn POV :

Je tiens Rachel dans mes bras... ça fait 5 ans que j'attends ce moment, j'ai cru que je ne la reverrait jamais et pourtant elle est là... dans mes bras...

J'avais presque oublié à quel point c'est bon de la tenir dans mes bras... à quel point je me sens bien quand elle est là... à quel point elle me fait me sentir entière...

Il y a quelque chose de différent avec elle... elle est comme éteinte... il manque cet éclat dans ses yeux et son dynamisme légendaire... Elle ressemble à une pale copie d'elle même...

Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Et c'est quoi cet air abruti sur le visage de Santana... Je suis sûre qu'elle me prépare quelque chose... où est Finn tiens... pourquoi n'est-il pas avec elle... il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche...

Je préfère ne pas y penser pour le moment... Je profites du fait d'avoir Rachel dans mes bras... Elle n'a pas changé de shampoing... ses cheveux sentent toujours la cerise et sont toujours aussi doux... J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas senti cette odeur... Je me rends compte à quel point cela m'a manqué... à quel point Rachel m'a manquée...

Rachel POV :

Oh mon dieu ce que c'est bon de me retrouver dans les bras de Quinn... c'est comme revenir à la maison... Comme si je pouvais enfin être moi même... J'ai l'impression d'être faite juste pour ses bras... Combien de jours j'ai pensé à elle... combien de nuit j'ai rêvé d'elle... Je ne pensais pas un jour être de nouveau dans ses bras...

Comment fait elle pour être toujours aussi belle... elle n'a pas changée... toujours son regard lumineux et pétillant... son sourire enjôleur... cet aura de bien être qui se dégage d'elle... Elle est exactement la même qu'i ans... la même qui à réussi à me séduire et à me faire tomber amoureuse d'elle... la même qui n'a jamais cessé de faire battre mon cœur...

Comment je vais pouvoir la reconquérir après tout ce temps... est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'être ici et de vouloir la reconquérir... OUI... définitivement oui... même si j'ai pu en douter dans la voiture, la revoir m'a complètement éclairci les idées... Cette fois ci je vais me battre... Cette fois ci je ne la laisserait pas me quitter à nouveau... Cette fois ci Quinn Fabray tu seras mienne et pour toujours...

Santana POV :

J'aurai du écouter Britt depuis longtemps... ça me saute aux yeux que ces deux là sont faites pour être ensembles... Quand on les regardes dans les bras l'une de l'autre c'est carrément une évidence...

J'espère que Berry ne va pas déconner cette fois ci... et qu'elle va s'accrocher parce que dans 3 mois il sera trop tard... Elle à 3 mois pour réussir à faire annuler ce mariage et l'a faire tomber à nouveau dans ses bras... dans l'ordre qu'elle veut d'ailleurs... et peu importe comment elle s'y prend... Tous les coups sont permis Berry alors fonce...

Ne serait-ce que pour voir le bonheur de Britt en ce moment, ça valait le coup de faire venir le hobbit ici, on dirait que ma Brittany vient de découvrir ses cadeaux de Noël...

Il me faut un plan... Je ne peux pas laisser Berry gérer ça toute seule car elle est bien capable de tout faire foirer et il faut faire tomber Quinn dans ses bras le plus vite possible... Pour réussir ça, je vais avoir besoin des éclairs de génie de ma douce petite amie et des idées tordues de Hummel.. Plan Fabray/Berry en place...

Quinn POV :

Depuis combien de temps je la tiens dans mes bras... j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps... je sais qu'il faudrait que j'arrive à la lâcher mais c'est plus fort que moi... j'ai envie de la garder contre moi le plus longtemps possible...

Après 5 ans j'ai toujours qui s'accélère autant... mes mains commencent à devenir moites et je suis certaine qu'un sourire niais est planté sur mon visage depuis 5 bonnes minutes...

Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser tous ces sentiments refaire surface... je ne dois pas m'autoriser à aimer Rachel... J'ai besoin de garder tout ça sous contrôle et de ne surtout pas craquer...

Oh non pas cette chanson... Non... ce n'est pas le moment... c'est comme si l'univers tout entier m'envoyait un message...

**Something always brings me back to you**  
**It never takes too long**  
**No matter what I say or do **  
**I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone**

_Quelque chose me ramène toujours vers toi.  
Ça ne prends jamais trop longtemps  
Peu importe ce que je dis ou fait, _

_je te sens toujours avec moi jusqu'au jour ou je m'en irais._

**You hold me without touch**  
**You keep me without chains**  
**I never wanted anything so much **  
**Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain**

_Tu me tiens sans me toucher  
Tu me retiens sans chaînes.  
Je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose à ce point  
Que de me noyer dans ton amour et ne pas sentir ta pluie _

**Set me free, leave me be**  
**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity**  
**Here I am and I stand so tall**  
**Just the way I'm supposed to be**  
**But you're on to me and all over me**

_Libère moi, laisse moi être.  
Je ne veux pas me laisser aller un instant de plus dans ton univers.  
Me voilà et je reste forte, tout comme je suis supposée l'être.  
Mais tu es accroché à moi, partout en moi. _

**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile**  
**When I thought that I was strong**  
**But you touch me for a little while **  
**And all my fragile strength is gone**

_Tu m'aimais car je suis fragile,  
quand je pensais être forte.  
Mais tu m'as touchée pour un petit moment _

_et toutes mes légères fragilités s'en sont allées. _

**Set me free, leave me be**  
**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity**  
**Here I am and I stand so tall**  
**Just the way I'm supposed to be**  
**But you're on to me and all over me**

_Libère moi, laisse moi être.  
Je ne veux pas me laisser aller un instant de plus dans ton univers.  
Me voilà et je reste forte, tout comme je suis supposée l'être.  
Mais tu es accroché à moi et partout en moi. _

**I live here on my knees **  
**As I try to make you see **  
**That you're everything I think I need **  
**Here on the ground**

_Je vis ici à genoux  
Comme si j'essaye de te faire voir  
Que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Ici sur le sol _

**But you're neither friend nor foe **  
**Though I can't seem to let you go**  
**The one thing that I still know **  
**Is that you're keeping me down**  
**You're keeping me down**

_Mais tu n'es ni mon amie ni mon ennemie  
Bien que je n'arrive pas à te laisser partir.  
La seule chose que je continue de savoir  
C'est que tu me garde au plus bas  
Tu me gardes au plus bas _

**You're on to me, on to me, and all over**  
**Something always brings me back to you**  
**It never takes too long**

_Tu es sur moi, sur moi, et partout  
Quelque chose me ramène toujours vers toi.  
Ça ne prends jamais trop longtemps _

C'est pourtant exactement ce que je dois faire... Je dois me libérer de Rachel, je dois me libérer tous ces sentiments qui sont en moi et qui m'empêchent d'avancer... Sa présence peut au moins m'apporter ça...

Je la lâche enfin, on se reculent toutes les deux doucement et nos regards se croisent en arrêtant le temps... Plus rien n'existe autour de nous quand son regard plonge dans le mien... je peux voir des larmes se former dans ses yeux... je ne sais pas si ce sont des larmes de joie ou de tristesse... J'ai une terrible envie de l'embrasser là tout de suite... Ses lèvres m'hypnotisent et m'attirent comme un aimant, surtout quand elle fait ça... passer sa langue dessus... Rachel a toujours eu le don d'être sexy même sans s'en rendre compte...

STOP Quinn... réagis... tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre de pensées... tu ne peux plus... il faut absolument que tu arrêtes de regarder ces lèvres et son menton si délicieux... son cou si attirant... non ne baisses pas les yeux... NON... Mon dieu cette poitrine à couper le souffle...

-Quinn...

Sa voix... si douce et suave... Elle a cette façon de prononcer mon prénom qui fait battre mon cœur plus rapidement... Elle le prononce comme si j'étais sa Quinn... sa Queen..

Mais dis quelque chose enfin... ne restes pas silencieuse comme une abrutie...

Narrateur POV :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Rachel ?

-Je... je... commence à bégayer Rachel en baissant les yeux

-Vacances... Hummel et elle ont décidés de venir passer des vacances chez Britt et moi... enchaîne Santana pour sortir Rachel de l'embarras...

Quinn regarde la latina avec suspicion, Santana n'a jamais pardonné à Rachel d'avoir brisé le cœur de son amie alors l'accueillir pour les vacances est bien la dernière chose qu'elle ferait. Elle questionne Britt du regard qui confirme les dires de sa petite amie dans un signe de tête.

-Combien de temps vous restez ? demande Quinn avec décéption

-On ne sait pas vraiment encore... mais probablement un mois pour commencer... répond Kurt avec un sourire franc

-Bien... on... on va pouvoir se voir alors... reprend la blonde en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans les yeux chocolats devant elle... Je suis heureuse de te revoir Rach...

-Moi aussi... se contente de répondre la brunette en lui souriant timidement

-On pourrait peut être en profiter pour se voir seule à seule... je... enfin je ne veux pas te forcer mais j'aimerai beaucoup passer un peu de temps avec toi...

-J'adorerai ça Quinn...

-Bien... très bien alors... laisse moi vous faire visiter le centre... reprend Quinn avec son sourire éblouissant

La blonde prend naturellement la main de Rachel pour l'emmener faire le tour du centre en lui racontant en détail comment l'idée de créer cet endroit lui est venu. Elle lui raconte comment elle a réussi à trouver des mécènes pour la soutenir financièrement, comment elle a fait d'un local désaffecté un centre d'accueil, la satisfaction qu'elle a ressenti quand elle a accueilli sa première pensionnaire i peine 2 ans, et le nombre de jeunes filles qui ne cesse d'augmenter de jour en jour.

Quinn est tellement passionnée quand elle parle de son travail que Rachel boit littéralement ses paroles en la dévorant du regard.

-Ici tu as l'endroit réservé aux couples... parce que certains garçons s'impliquent dans la grossesse de leurs petites amies... Rach... tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui... oui bien sur que je t'écoutes... c'est formidable ce que tu fais... je suis tellement fière de toi...

Quinn rougit et baisse les yeux en entendant les paroles de Rachel, elle se rapproche de son bureau et invite la brunette à entrer la première. Rachel observe les photos accrochées dans la pièce et sourit en voyant une photo d'elle et Quinn encadrée posée sur le bureau. Elle prend le cadre dans ses mains, l'approche de son visage et sa vue commence à se brouiller. Elle repose le cadre et se retourne pour faire face à Quinn

-Tu me manques Quinn... Tu me manques tellement... Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi pendant toutes ces années...

-Je... Tu m'as manquée aussi...

-Pourquoi tu as cette photo de nous sur ton bureau alors que tu vas te marier ?

-Quoi... évidemment... Santana n'a pas pu s'en empêcher... c'est pour ça que tu es là Rachel ? Pour m'empêcher de me marier c'est ça ?

-Non... répond froidement Rachel... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là... je suppose que Kurt a du penser que c'était une bonne idée...

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée Rach ? Tu as l'air si différente... Tu as l'air si triste...

-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as quittée voilà ce qu'il m'est arrivé... s'énerve Rachel

-Je t'ai quittée pour que tu puisses être heureuse avec Finn... répond calmement Quinn

-Je n'ai jamais été heureuse avec Finn... jamais... depuis que tu m'as quittée je ne suis plus rien...

-Tu es la grande Rachel Berry...

Rachel part dans un rire sarcastique en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau

-La grande Rachel Berry... Je ne suis rien Quinn... Est ce que tu as vu la grande Rachel Berry sur scène ? Est ce que tu as entendu parlé de ma fulgurante carrière ? Je ne suis rien du tout ! Je suis une épave qui essaye de survivre depuis que tu m'as quittée... J'ai tout perdu quand je t'ai perdue... J'ai perdu cette flamme qui m'animait depuis mon enfance, j'ai perdu l'envie de me battre, j'ai perdu mes ambitions et même ma dignité ! J'ai fait souffrir Finn pendant 5 ans en ne pouvant pas l'aimer comme il le mérite parce que j'étais incapable de l'aimer... J'étais incapable de l'aimer comme je t'aime... Tu as toujours été mon inspiration et ma force et sans toi je ne suis tout simplement plus rien... Tu m'as tuée quand tu m'as quittée... Alors que toi visiblement tu as réussi à survivre... Tu as créé cet endroit, tu fais quelque chose qui te passionne et tu vas te marier !

-Rachel...

-Non Quinn... ne dis rien d'accord... c'était une très mauvaise idée de venir ici de toute évidence... Tu as tourné la page depuis longtemps et je n'ai plus ma place dans ta vie aujourd'hui... j'ai été idiote de penser que peut être tu pouvais penser à moi...

-Rachel...

-Je devrais partir... je devrais sortir de ta vie une bonne fois pour toute... je devrais...

-Rachel bordel... tu vas me laisser en placer une ! Pourquoi crois tu que j'ai une photo de nous sur mon bureau si je ne pense plus à toi... Moi aussi je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi pendant tout ce temps... oui j'ai réussi... je me suis battue Rach... je me suis débattue pendant tellement longtemps avec ma souffrance et mon manque de toi qu'il fallait que je consacre toute mon énergie dans quelque chose dont tu pourrais être fière un jour... Quelque chose qui me donne l'impression d'être cette personne bien que tu as su voir en moi... Quelque chose qui soit toi...

-Alors pourquoi Quinn... sanglote Rachel... pourquoi tu es partie sans rien dire, pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue vers moi, pourquoi tu as changé ton numéro pour que je ne puisse plus te joindre, pourquoi tu te maries, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de faire ma vie... J'ai le droit d'être heureuse...

-Est ce que tu l'es ? Heureuse... est ce que tu es heureuse Quinn ?

-Oui...

-Qui c'est ?

-Elle s'appelle Sarah... elle travaille avec moi

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est ici en ce moment ?

-Non... elle est partie accompagnée des filles chez le médecin... répond Quinn en s'approchant de Rachel

-Non... ne fais pas ça Quinn s'il te plaît... Tu vas venir me prendre dans tes bras et je ne voudrais plus jamais te quitter...

-Viens... dit doucement Quinn en attirant Rachel à elle

-Non... tente de résister Rachel sans grande conviction

-Rach... continue Quinn dans un souffle qui fait tomber toutes les barrières de la brunette

Rachel se blottit dans les bras rassurants de la blonde, elle pose sa tête sur sa poitrine et se laisse bercer par les battements de cœur de Quinn. Elle relève la tête et approche son visage de celui de la blonde en posant sa main sur sa joue. Quinn réduit l'espace qui les séparent et leurs lèvres se trouvent naturellement pour un baiser doux et tendre qui ne dure que quelques secondes.

Rachel quitte le bureau et bouscule une jeune femme rousse sur son passage, elle présentes des excuses maladroites et disparaît avant d'avoir entendu la jeune femme se présenter.

Sarah s'arrête dans l'encadrement du bureau et regarde Quinn qui tient le cadre photo si familier qui trône habituellement sur son bureau. La blonde se retourne en sentant un regard sur elle et s'effondre en voyant sa fiancée devant elle.

-Alors ça y est... c'est le moment c'est ça... c'est le moment où tu me dis que tu es désolée mais que tu es toujours amoureuse de Rachel...

-Je ne t'ai jamais caché mes sentiments pour elle... Je ne peux pas ne plus l'aimer...

-Pourquoi tu es encore dans ton bureau alors au lieu de lui courir après ?

-Parce que même si je l'aime je ne veux pas être avec elle... c'est avec toi que je vais me marier...

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir m'épouser alors que c'est elle que tu aimes ? Je sais pourquoi... parce que je ne peux pas te briser le cœur... parce que tu sais que je suis à genoux devant toi et que je serais incapable de te quitter... incapable de te faire de la peine... alors que Rachel te détruirait si elle devait hésiter à nouveau... Tu choisis la sécurité Quinn, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être ta sécurité... alors je vais te le demander aujourd'hui et pour une seule fois, ensuite on n'en parlera plus... Est ce que tu veux vraiment m'épouser ? Est ce que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? Est ce que tu es prête à m'aimer suffisamment pour devenir ma femme ?

-Oui... oui je veux t'épouser...

…

Rachel POV :

Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide... Quinn n'a pas besoin de moi dans sa vie... Elle a déjà quelqu'un qui la rend heureuse... Comment peut elle être heureuse sans moi... Comment peut elle prétendre penser toujours à moi et réussir à être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Je vais me battre Quinn... j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air... j'avais besoin de respirer pour ne pas me jeter sur toi et te revendiquer mienne... Je vais te séduire à nouveau...

Il faut que je parle avec Santana... il faut que je sache qui est cette Sarah et comment je dois m'y prendre pour que Quinn soit de nouveau à moi...

-Santana... un mot dehors s'il te plaît

Je m'étonne moi même du ton de ma voix, et je suis encore plus surprise par le fait que Santana me suive et ne m'aie pas encore tuée pour avoir osé lui parler de cette façon. C'est vrai que Santana à toujours aimé les rapports de force, c'est de cette façon qu'elle établit toute ses relations, bref, je m'égare... Des réponses.. j'ai besoin de réponses

-Je veux tout savoir sur Sarah !

-Ça va prendre un peu plus de 5 minutes... mais sommairement... Rousse, intelligente... un peu trop même, folle amoureuse de Quinn

-C'est pas ça que je veux savoir... J'ai besoin de savoir comment je me débarrasse d'elle ! Tu dois bien avoir un dossier sur elle... Tu as des dossiers sur tout le monde... Alors je veux tout savoir... je veux savoir les plus sombres détails de sa vie... Je veux l'anéantir pour qu'elle sorte de la vie de Quinn !

-Doucement le hobbit... Premièrement, même si je suis fascinée par cette rage que je vois en toi tout de suite, il est hors de question de s'en prendre à elle, ce n'est pas elle le problème... Ensuite, si tu t'en prends à Sarah, tu vas te mettre Quinn à dos et ce n'est pas ce qu'on cherche...

-Alors comment je m'y prends !

-J'ai un plan...

* * *

**Le chapitre a été assez long à venir mais enfin le voilà... Donc à votre avis c'est quoi le plan de Santana ? Est ce que Quinn va vraiment résister longtemps ? Vous saurez tout bientôt... =) **


	13. Always

**Coucou tout le monde... Voici donc la suite de cette histoire... Comme ''Tout ce que je n'ai jamais dis'' est terminée je vais poster celle-ci plus régulièrement... **

**Ne vous attendez pas à plus d'un chapitre par semaine malgré tout car je suis assez occupée, je vais essayer de poster le samedi ou le dimanche suivant mes disponibilités... **

**J'ai oublié de préciser que la chanson du chapitre précédent est ''Gravity'' de Sara Bareilles, mais je pense que bon nombre d'entre vous l'ont reconnue... =)**

**Encore une fois, cette histoire n'a pas de trame particulière donc je ne sais absolument pas où je vais... j'y vais vraiment au feeling et j'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire quand même... ^^**

* * *

Narrateur POV :

Rachel entre dans le pub suivie par Kurt, Santana et Brittany. Elle repère une table où un petit carton indique ''Réservation Lopez/Pierce''. Elle regarde Brittany qui lui offre un sourire radieux et l'invite à s'asseoir à la table indiquée.

-On dirait que vous êtes des habituées des lieux... déclare Rachel en choisissant une place

-On vient ici tous les vendredis soir depuis 3 ans... c'est le meilleur endroit de la ville...

-Vous êtes sûres que Quinn va venir ?

-Tu vas pas commencer Berry ! Je t'ai dis qu'elle serait là... Alors tu te tais et réfléchis à ce que tu vas lui chanter

-Je sais déjà ce que je vais lui chanter... mais... et si sa copine vient avec elle ?

-Elle ne viendra pas... elle est plutôt du genre psycho rigide qui ne sait pas s'éclater... donc pour elle chanter est une perte de temps !

-Ok... est ce que j'ai le droit de boire un verre ?

-NON ! Combien de fois il va falloir te le répéter !

-Santana... je suis vraiment ravie... bien qu'étonnée que tu prennes autant mes intérêts à cœur... mais pour information je n'ai pas une consommation habituelle d'alcool... C'est juste... juste une fois par an où j'abuse un peu... enfin j'abusais un peu...

-Un peu ? Un jour je suis venue te chercher car t'étais endormie dans un bar... heureusement que le serveur était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il a eu l'intelligence de prendre ton téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un... rétorque Kurt avec des reproches dans la voix

-D'accord... j'admets que c'était plus qu'un peu... mais c'était pour oublier... j'avais besoin d'oublier...

-Quinn arrive... déclare Brittany en sautillant et en frappant dans ses mains d'excitation

…

Rachel POV :

Calmes toi Rachel... il ne faut surtout pas que Quinn voit que tu es angoissée... Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'écouter Santana... N'importe qui d'un peu censé sait très bien qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à Santana Lopez, surtout en ce qui concerne votre vie sentimentale.

Mon dieu ce qu'elle est belle dans sa petite robe bleue... si je ne me retenais pas je lui sauterai dessus tout de suite... Stop Rachel... ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça... La séduire, voilà c'est ça le plan... Il faut que j'arrive à la séduire... Elle est marrante Santana, je n'ai jamais été une séductrice, comment je dois séduire quelqu'un comme Quinn. Chanter... oui bien sur... voilà ce qu'elle m'a répondu.. c'est bien beau de chanter, mais ce n'est pas ça qui fera que Quinn tombera dans mes bras... Si seulement je pouvais être seule avec elle quelques instants, juste elle et moi, comme avant... Si seulement je pouvais juste l'embrasser, il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrive à séduire Quinn, je me souviens qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister quand je passais ma langue le long de son cou, quand mes mains se promenaient le long de son corps si magnifique...

STOP Rachel ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça tout de suite... Elle te sourit, ne restes pas comme une idiote, lève toi et salue la... Comment ? Est ce que je dois lui dire juste ''Coucou'', est ce que je dois l'embrasser, est ce que je peux la serrer dans mes bras ? Trop tard... j'ai mis trop de temps à réfléchir et je suis déjà dans ses bras rassurants et protecteurs

-Je suis contente que tu sois là... me dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire

-Je suis contente aussi Quinn... heu... tu es seule ?

Abrutie ! Voilà... elle se détourne pour saluer Kurt... pourquoi je lui demandé si elle était seule...

-Tu savais que je serais seule... me répond-elle avec un sourire en coin

Est ce qu'elle est en train de flirter avec moi ? Je rêve ou elle est vraiment en train de flirter avec moi... Comme si ce qui s'était passé dans son bureau hier n'était jamais arrivé... Elle s'assoit à côté de moi retire la veste qui est sur ses épaules... C'est pas possible, elle a décidé de m'achever... comment veux tu que je me retienne quand je vois sa peau nue juste à côté de moi, m'appelant, me suppliant de poser mes lèvres dessus... Je crois qu'elle est est en train de parler mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle vient de me dire...

-Quoi ? je m'empresse de répondre

-Je te demandais comment tu trouves San Fransisco...

-Magnifique... tout simplement magnifique... je réponds en continuant de fixer son épaule dénudée

-Tout va bien Rach ? Tu as l'air d'être ailleurs...

-Non... non je vais bien... je vais très bien... je reprends en remontant mon regard vers son visage

Mauvaise idée... Je n'aurai jamais du croiser son regard... Je suis hypnotisée, on pourrait m'annoncer qu'un tremblement de terre est en train de se produire que je trouverai ça tout simplement formidable. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe autour de nous quand elle me regarde, elle m'a toujours fait cet effet, je n'ai jamais pu résister à ses yeux pétillants, surtout quand un sourire éclatant lui traverse le visage

-Tu as vraiment l'air bizarre Rach... Tu devrais boire quelque chose pour te détendre ou je vais finir par croire que c'est moi qui te rends nerveuse... me dit elle en ricanant... Ok elle flirte vraiment avec moi maintenant j'en suis sûre...

-C'est exactement ce que je disais à Santana avant que tu n'arrives... ! Tu vois Santana... il y a au moins quelqu'un ici qui sait ce dont j'ai besoin !

-Le contraire aurait été étonnant... me répond Santana sarcastique... Tu boiras après... pour l'instant c'est ton tour, j'ai prévenu le patron que tu voulais nous chanter quelque chose !

-Déjà ? Mais...

-Action Berry ! On ne va pas t'attendre toute la soirée ! Lèves ton joli petit cul de cette banquette et monte sur scène avant que je ne t'y traîne de force !

-C'est pas la peine d'être aussi agressive avec moi Santana... j'y vais... enfin je vais y aller...

Je commence à me lever et je sens la main de Quinn se poser sur la mienne, elle lève son regard vers moi, me sourit et me dit presque sur le ton de la confidence

-Tu vas être formidable j'en suis sûre...

Je monte sur scène et vais voir les musiciens pour les informer de la chanson que souhaite interpréter. J'attrape le micro devant moi et respire profondément. Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté devant un public, j'espère que ma voix ne me fera pas défaut, j'espère que je suis encore capable de chanter, de transmettre toutes les émotions que je ressens... Pas la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps, il est temps de se lancer avant que je ne change définitivement d'avis et parte en courant

-Bonjour tout le monde... Je m'appelle Rachel Berry et je chante cette chanson pour quelqu'un qui a énormément compter pour moi... Qui compte énormément pour moi...

******This Juliet is bleeding**  
_Cette Juliette saigne_  
******But you can't see her blood**  
_Mais tu ne peux pas voir son sang_  
******It's nothing but some feelings**  
_Ce ne sont que des sentiments_  
******That this old dog kicked up**  
_Que ce vieux chien a laissé_  
******It's been raining since you left me**  
_Il pleut depuis que tu m'as quittée_  
******Now I'm drowning in the flood**  
_Maintenant je me noie dans mes larmes_  
******You see I've always been a fighter**  
_Tu vois j'ai toujours été un fonceur_  
******But without you I give up**  
_Mais sans toi, je laisse tomber_  
******Now I can't sing a love song**  
_Maintenant je ne peux plus chanter de chanson d'amour_  
******Like the way it's meant to be**  
_Comme elles sont supposées être chantées_  
******Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore**  
_Bien, je suppose que je ne suis plus assez bien_  
******But baby, that's just me**  
_Mais Bébé, ce n'est que moi_

******And I will love you, baby - Always**  
_Et je t'aimerais, bébé - toujours_  
******And I'll be there forever and a day - Always**  
_Et je serai là pour l'éternité – toujours_

******I'll be there till the stars don't shine**_  
Je serai là jusqu'à ce que les étoiles cessent de briller  
_******Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme**_  
Jusqu'à ce que les paradis éclatent, et que les mots cessent de rimer  
_******And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind**_  
Et je sais quand je mourrai, tu seras dans ma mémoire  
_******And I'll love you - Always**_  
Et je t'aimerai toujours_

******Now your pictures that you left behind**  
_Maintenant les photos que tu as laissées derrière nous_  
******Are just memories of a different life**  
_Ne sont que les souvenirs d'une vie différente_  
******Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry**  
_Certaines nous ont fait rire, d'autres nous ont fait pleurer_  
******One that made you have to say goodbye**  
_Et une autre qui t'a fait partir_  
******What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair**  
_Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux_  
******To touch your lips, to hold you near**  
_Pour toucher tes lèvres, Et te serrer près de moi_  
******When you say your prayers try to understand**  
_Quand tu dis tes prières, Essaie de comprendre_  
******I've made mistakes, I'm just a woman**  
_J'ai fait des erreurs, Je ne suis qu'une femme_  
******When she holds you close, when she pulls you near**  
_Quand elle te tient proche, quand elle te serre fort_  
******When she says the words you've been needing to hear**  
_Quand elle dit les mots que tu as besoin d'entendre_  
******I'll wish I was her 'cause those words are mine**  
_J'aimerai que ça soit moi, parce que ces mots sont les miens_  
******To say to you till the end of time**  
_Pour te les dire jusqu'à la fin des temps_

******And i, I will love you baby - Always**  
_Mais je t'aimerais, bébé - toujours_  
******And I'll be there forever and a day - Always**  
_Et je serai là pour l'éternité - toujours_

******If you told me to cry for you I could**  
_Si tu me disais de pleurer pour toi - je le ferais_  
******If you told me to die for you I would**  
_Si tu me demandais de mourir pour toi - je le ferais_  
******Take a look at my face**  
_Regarde mon visage_  
******There's no price I won't pay**  
_Il n'y a aucun prix que je refuserais de payer_  
******To say these words to you**  
_Pour te dire ces mots_

******Well, there ain't no luck**  
_Bien, il n'y as pas de chance_  
******In these loaded dice**  
_Dans ces mauvais dés_  
******But baby if you give me just one more try**  
_Mais bébé si tu me donnes une seule chance_  
******We can pack up our old dreams**  
_On pourrait réaliser nos vieux rêves_  
******And our old lives**  
_Et notre ancienne vie_  
******We'll find a place where the sun still shines**  
On trouverait_ un endroit où le soleil brillerait toujours_

******And I will love you, baby - Always**  
_Et je t'aimerais, bébé - toujours_  
******And I'll be there forever and a day - Always**  
_Et je serai là pour l'éternité - toujours_

******I'll be there till the'stars don't shine**  
_Je serai là jusqu'à ce que les étoiles cessent de briller_  
******Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme**  
_Jusqu'à ce que les paradis éclatent, et que les mots cessent de rimer_  
******And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind**  
_Et je sais quand je mourrai, tu seras dans ma mémoire_  
******And I'll love you - Always**  
_Et je t'aimerai toujours_  
******Always...**  
_Toujours..._

Je ferme les yeux tellement l'émotion m'a envahie... J'entends les applaudissements et je redécouvre tous ces sentiments qui m'habitaient autrefois, je redécouvre pourquoi j'aimais tant être sur scène et pourquoi c'était une grande partie de ma vie... Comment j'ai pu oublier ce sentiment pendant autant d'années... Je suis Rachel Berry et je mérite d'être sur scène, je mérite les applaudissements et les acclamations, à partir d'aujourd'hui je me fais la promesse de ne plus jamais m'oublier de cette façon... Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour briller.

Je n'ose pas rouvrir les yeux de peur de voir la réaction de Quinn, elle devait s'attendre à ce que je chante pour elle, mais peut être pas aussi intensément... Il faut dire que j'ai mis dans cette chanson toute mon âme, tout mon amour pour elle... parce que c'est exactement ce que je ressens, je l'aimerai toujours... même si elle me rejette, même si elle se marie, je continuerai d'aimer Quinn jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Au moment où j'ouvre les yeux elle est devant moi me tendant la main. Elle a perdu son sourire éblouissant et ses yeux sont brillants d'émotion et quelque chose que je qualifierais de désir. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et le contact de sa main douce et chaude m'éléctrélise... je la suis dehors elle m'emmène derrière le pub et avant que je ne puisse réagir elle me plaque contre le mur derrière moi et ses lèvres sont sur les miennes.

-Quinn... je parviens à souffler entre deux baisers...

-S'il te plaît Rach tais toi... me répond-elle en m'embrassant à nouveau

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, je profites du corps de Quinn contre le mien... de ses lèvres sur les miennes... de sa langue qui joue délicieusement avec la mienne... Je sais que je ne devrais pas, on est en train de reproduire ce qui s'est passé avant sauf qu'à l'époque c'est moi qui devait me marier. Je ne veux pas de Quinn de cette façon, je veux qu'elle me choisisse, je veux qu'elle réalise qu'on est faites pour être ensemble, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne infidèle à cause de moi... Je parviens à résister à ses baisers et à la repousser doucement.

-Quinn... pas comme ça...

-S'il te plaît Rach... juste ce soir...

-Non... je veux tout ou rien... je te veux entièrement...

-Tu es gonflée de me dire ça ! Ça ne te dérangeait pas quand la situation était inversée et que je devais te partager avec Finn !

-Justement Quinn... je ne veux pas répéter les mêmes erreurs...

-Tu fais chier Rach ! Tu fais vraiment chier ! me lance t-elle en s'éloignant de moi

Avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer, je cours derrière elle et l'a retient par le bras. Elle s'arrête et je me poste devant elle en me jetant dans ses bras

-D'accord... je suis d'accord Quinn... je ferai tout ce que tu voudras... je te le promets... je ferai tout ce que tu voudras tant que tu ne m'abandonnes pas à nouveau... je ne le supporterai pas une nouvelle fois... je déclare rapidement en pleurant

-Ne pleures pas... chut ne pleures pas... dit-elle en m'embrassant à nouveau

Ses baisers deviennent plus passionnés et la température de mon corps commence à éteindre des sommets. Je me retiens de la déshabiller sur place pour toucher sa peau si douce, et je sens qu'elle se retient aussi de retirer la chemise avec laquelle elle joue depuis 5 minutes.

-Emmènes moi quelque part... je souffle entre deux baisers

-Où ?

-N'importe où... emmènes moi et fais moi l'amour...

-On ne peut pas aller chez moi... ni au foyer...

-J'ai les clés de chez Santana et Brittany

-Non... ils pourraient rentrer à n'importe quel moment

-C'était plus simple quand on était ados... je reprends en souriant doucement

-L'hôtel ?

-N'importe où sera mieux que la rue... vite

-On doit prévenir les autres

-Je vais envoyer un texto à Kurt... maintenant arrête de réfléchir et allons y !

…

Narrateur POV :

Les deux femmes se précipitent dans le premier hôtel qu'elles trouvent, par chance des chambres sont encore disponibles pour leur plus grand bonheur. Quinn règle la chambre rapidement et entraîne Rachel derrière elle dans l'ascenseur

-Attends au moins qu'on soit dans la chambre Quinn...

-Je veux profiter de chaque minute avec toi... répond la blonde en glissant ses mains sous la chemise de Rachel

-Non pas que ça me déplaise... mais je préfère qu'on soit sûres de ne pas être dérangées...

-Tu as raison...

Quinn domine rapidement la petite brunette, elle s'empare du corps de Rachel en le revendiquant sien par une multitude de baisers et de caresses. Après plusieurs heures passées à se redécouvrir Quinn se relève du lit et commence à se rhabiller.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demande Rachel contrariée

-Il faut que je rentre chez moi Rach... je n'ai pas le choix...

-Si tu l'as... répond la brunette en s'approchant de Quinn

-Ne commences pas Rach... je dois rentrer... je t'appelle demain

-Alors c'est ça qu'on va devenir ? Tu m'appelles quand tu es dispo et on se ruent dans un hôtel pour coucher ensemble ?

-Tu veux quoi Rachel ? Tu débarques après toutes ces années et je devrais faire comme si je n'avais pas de vie... je devrais revenir avec toi parce que c'est maintenant que tu l'as décidée... Est ce que tu l'as décidée au moins ? C'est toi qui a quitté Finn pour venir me rejoindre ou c'est lui qui t'as quittée ?

-Ça n'a aucune importance qui a quitté l'autre... je suis là

-J'en étais sûre... c'est lui qui t'a quittée... tu n'as même pas eu le courage de le faire après toutes ces années... Tu ne m'as jamais choisie Rachel... et maintenant tu me demandes de le faire pour toi ! Tu es culottée de croire que je quitterai tout ce que j'ai pour être avec toi alors que tu n'as jamais eu ce courage ! C'était une très mauvaise idée en fait... je ne veux plus te revoir Rach... on y arrivera jamais toi et moi... ça ne sera jamais le bon moment... car le bon moment c'était quand tu avais le choix... déclare Quinn en colère

-Non Quinn... s'il te plaît... ne me laisse pas... je suis désolée... je suis tellement désolée... j'ai besoin de toi Quinn... j'ai besoin que tu fasses partie de ma vie pour exister...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi Rach... Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui soit à tes pieds et qui t'aime inconditionnellement...

-Non Quinn... je t'en prie... ne me quitte pas... c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le courage de quitter Finn... mais je ne suis rien sans toi... tu m'entends... je ne suis absolument rien... j'ai pensé à toi à chaque seconde pendant tout ce temps... j'ai été lâche et faible et si tu savais à quel point je le regrette, mais je vais me battre Quinn... je vais me battre pour toi... pour nous... j'ai commis une erreur dans le passé et je m'en veux tellement, mais je ne te laisserai pas me repousser encore... plus maintenant...

Rachel se jette sur Quinn pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte, elle se place entre la porte et Quinn et la supplie de ne pas partir dans ces conditions. Elle pose ses mains sur les joues rougies par la colère de la blonde et s'empare de ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime Quinn... je t'ai toujours aimée... et je t'aimerai toujours... Dis moi que ce n'est pas fini s'il te plaît... Dis moi qu'il y une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, dis moi que toi aussi tu ne peux pas te résoudre à me quitter comme ça...

-Rach... je vais me marier...

-Je serai ta maîtresse s'il le faut... je serai tout ce que tu voudras que je sois mais ne me quitte pas

-Tu mérites mieux que ça Rachel...

-Non... ne recommence pas avec ça... Tu m'as quittée parce que tu pensais que je méritais mieux justement... et regarde ce que je suis devenue... Je suis pathétique Quinn... Je ne mérite pas mieux car c'est toi le mieux... c'est toi qui me rend heureuse... c'est toi qui est ce qui est de mieux pour moi...

-Je dois vraiment y aller Rach...

-Promets le moi Quinn... je t'en prie... sanglote Rachel complètement désemparée

-Je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma vie non plus... mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire... et je préfère que cela ne se reproduise plus...

-Laisses moi juste faire partie de ta vie d'une façon ou d'une autre... c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin...

-Tu fais partie de ma vie Rach... tu en as toujours fait partie... répond Quinn en caressant tendrement la joue de Rachel... mais là je dois vraiment y aller, je te promets de t'appeler demain... termine la blonde en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la brunette qui s'écarte pour la laisser partir.

* * *

**Bon... ben évidemment vous vous doutez bien que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple que ça... J'ai ressorti une vieille chanson pour ce chapitre, mais je l'aime tellement en même temps, et j'imagine parfaitement la voix de Lea sur cette chanson... En même temps, même si Lea chantait la danse des canards, je serais capable de Fangirler pendant des heures... XD**

**Donc la chanson est Always de Bon Jovi... J'ai cependant modifié un peu les paroles pour que celles ci s'adaptent... juste remplacer Roméo par Juliette et les ''il'' par des ''elle''... **

**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde... ^^ **


	14. Apologize

**C'est parti pour le chapitre hebdomadaire... J'ai un peu de mal à organiser mes idées sur cette histoire car j'en ai pleins... et ça part un peu dans tous les sens... LOL**

**Ceci dit... je vais quand même essayer d'éliminer celles qui sont les plus saugrenues et me concentrer sur celles qui peuvent être vraiment développées... **

**Merci encore à vous tous pour vos ajouts en favori et vos reviews... ça me touche toujours autant... **

* * *

Rachel quitte l'hôtel ne préférant pas passer la nuit dans la chambre même où elle et Quinn venait de faire l'amour. Elle appelle un taxi pour la conduire à l'appartement de Santana et Brittany espérant que ses amis soient toujours au pub pour avoir un moment seule. Au moment où elle met la clé dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvre en la faisant sursauter.

-Bordel Santana ! J'ai failli faire une attaque

-Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs... répond Santana avec un sourire diabolique

-Merci beaucoup pour tes démonstrations d'affections qui font si chaud au cœur...

-Trêve de bla bla... Je veux un rapport !

-Il n'y a rien à dire... déclare Rachel en se dirigeant vers le salon pour rejoindre Brittany et Kurt

-Comment ça rien à dire... Tu as disparu avec Quinn pendant presque 3 heures... vous avez parlé ?

-Pas exactement...

-C'est pas vrai... ne me dis pas que tu as fais ce que je pense que tu as fais ! s'énerve soudainement Santana

-Si d'accord ! Tu vas me blamer pour avoir fait l'amour avec la femme peut être ? Et je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi OK ! Alors maintenant fout moi la paix... je vais me coucher

-C'est quoi qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Berry ? Coucher avec Quinn était la dernière chose à faire ! Je pensais avoir été claire la dessus ! Il faut que tu la séduises... pas que tu la baises !

-SANTANA... sois un peu plus gentille avec Rachel... ce n'est pas de sa faute... intervient Brittany en voyant Rachel les larmes aux yeux

-Gentille... que je sois gentille... Mademoiselle mon cerveau fonctionne au ralenti à tout rater encore une fois.. si au moins elle a un cerveau !

-SANTANA ! CA SUFFIT ! continue Brittany en prenant Rachel dans ses bras... Viens Rachel... je vais te faire un thé et tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé...

-Merci Britt... mais honnêtement j'ai plutôt envie d'aller me coucher... répond Rachel en offrant un sourire forcé à la blonde en face d'elle

-Comme tu veux... Ne fais pas attention à Santana d'accord... tu sais qu'elle a tendance à réagir de manière excessive parfois...

-Parfois ? Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux la supporter tellement elle est exécrable !

-Elle est différente avec moi... Et puis... elle n'est pas si méchante que ça au fond... il faut juste apprendre à la connaître...

-Si tu le dis... Bonne nuit Britt...

-Bonne nuit Rachel... à demain...

Brittany retourne auprès de Kurt et Santana qui sont en pleine manigance, la latina relève la tête vers sa petite amie et constate que celle ci est toujours en colère contre elle.

-Quoi ? demande Santana en soupirant

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de parler à Rachel de cette façon... est ce que tu imagines deux secondes ce qu'elle ressent ?

-Mais...

-Non... pas de mais Santana... c'est fini tes petites manigances pour réunir Quinn et Rachel... C'est à elles seules de se débrouiller

-Dans 10 ans elles ne seront toujours pas ensemble si on les laissent faire

-C'est leur vie Santana ! C'est à elles de décider

-Brittany n'a pas tort... on a réussi à les réunir, mais c'est à elles de faire en sorte que ça marche... on ne peut pas faire grand chose d'autre... rétorque Kurt en haussant les épaules

-Bien... puisque je suis en infériorité je m'incline... mais je vais tout de même avoir une petite conversation avec Quinn !

-San... reprend Brittany avec douceur

-Juste une conversation Britt... rien de plus...

…

Quinn referme la porte de son appartement derrière elle en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit, elle avance dans le noir à la lueur de son téléphone portable jusqu'à la cuisine où elle se sert un grand verre d'eau fraîche. Elle pose le verre vide et repense à ce qui vient de se passer avec Rachel. Elle reprend son téléphone et fait défiler les numéros jusqu'à atteindre celui qu'elle cherche. Ses doigts parcourent l'écran tactile avec une rapidité et une habilité obtenues avec l'habitude.

**Il faut que je te parle... Tu es libre pour déjeuner demain ?**

_Pas qu'un peu qu'il faut qu'on parle ! RDV à 12h30 à notre endroit habituel_

**Merci San... à demain**

Quinn repose son téléphone sur le plan de travail devant elle et se sert un nouveau verre d'eau qui fini sur le sol quand elle entend une voix provenir de derrière elle.

-Tu m'as foutu la trouille !

-Tu pensais vraiment que je dormais alors que tu n'étais pas encore à la maison ?

-Je suis désolée Sarah... j'aurai du te prévenir que je rentrerais tard...

-Comment va Rachel ?

-Tout le monde va bien... répond précipitamment Quinn perturbée par la question de sa petite amie

-Tu as couché avec elle n'est ce pas...

-Sarah... dit doucement Quinn en s'approchant de sa fiancée

-Je connais déjà la réponse Quinn... je te demande juste un peu d'honnêteté

-Oui... avoue la blonde en trouvant soudainement un intérêt pour le carrelage sur le sol

-Est-ce que cela risque de se reproduire ?

-Non... je lui ai dis que cela n'arriverait plus... je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus

-Ne fais pas de promesses que tu es incapable de tenir... Viens te coucher... dit Sarah en tendant la main vers Quinn

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas de crises... tu ne me jettes pas dehors... pourquoi tu agis comme si c'était normal que j'ai couché avec Rachel...

-Parce que je savais que c'était inévitable... mais je ne vais pas te demander de faire un choix... je l'ai déjà fait quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais sûre de vouloir m'épouser... je ne te mettrai pas de pressions Quinn... je vais te laisser faire face à tout ça... je vais te laisser tout le temps nécessaire pour réussir à savoir où tu en es... et te blâmer ou te faire culpabiliser n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour que tu y arrives

-Tu es merveilleuse... et je ne te mérite pas...

-Je t'aime Quinn... je suis amoureuse de toi... et j'aime la vie que nous avons...

-Je t'aime aussi Sarah...

-Je sais...

Sarah attrape la main de Quinn et l'emmène dans leur chambre pour qu'elles puissent enfin se coucher ensemble. La rouquine se plaça derrière la blonde et passa son bras autour d'elle pour la tenir le plus près possible de son corps comme tout les soirs. Elle attendit que Quinn s'endorme et murmura dans son dos

-Je sais que tu m'aimes Quinn... mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi... ce n'était pas grave jusqu'à ce que Rachel revienne, je pouvais faire semblant de ne pas savoir... mais maintenant...

…

Santana retrouve Quinn dans leur restaurant préféré du quartier, la blonde est déjà installée en terrasse en consultant le menu qu'elle connaît par cœur. La latina s'installe en face d'elle et du bout du doigt descend le menu toujours tenu par Quinn devant son visage.

-Salut...

-Salut Santana...

-Tu voulais me parler...

-On peut peut-être manger avant non ? Rien ne presse...

-Accouches Quinn... enfin si je peux me permettre... mais j'ai pas toute la journée !

-J'ai couché avec Rachel...

-Recommence... Dis moi un truc que je ne sache pas déjà... répond Santana en se calant dans le dossier de sa chaise

-Rachel t'en a parlé ?

-Elle habite chez moi... comment voulais tu que je puisse l'ignorer !

-Oui bien sur... Comment elle va ? Je veux dire...

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire... Ben c'est Berry quoi... elle pleure depuis hier soir en regardant des comédies musicales toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres en se goinfrant de crème glacée... elle va bien

-Tu appelles ça aller bien toi ?

-Hey... je suis pas psy OK... et si tu veux savoir comment va la naine tu n'as qu'à l'appeler !

-Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas l'appeler... ni même la revoir... c'est trop dur San...

-Est ce que Zora la rousse est au courant ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas l'appeler comme ça... et oui... elle sait... et le moins que je puisse dire c'est que sa réaction est plus que surprenante...

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle te laisse faire ta petite crise de la quarantaine avant l'heure ?

-Comment tu as deviné ?

-Cette fille est aussi prévisible qu'une série télé à l'eau de rose... elle est dingue de toi alors forcément elle va faire comme si c'était pas grave et passer l'éponge en priant pour que tu reviennes dans '' le droit de chemin''... et puis c'est pas comme si cela concernait que vous deux en fait...

-Je sais...

-Rachel a le droit de savoir...

-Rachel n'a aucun droit sur moi tu m'entends ! Elle a perdu tous ces droits quand elle a été incapable de choisir entre Finn et moi ! répond Quinn de manière assez virulente

-T'es dans la merde jusqu'au cou Q... j'espère juste que tu auras l'intelligence de fermer la bouche quand tu vas t'enfoncer

-Merci de ton soutien S... vraiment... c'est rassurant de voir que ma meilleure amie se sent aussi préoccupée par mon sort

-Que veux tu que je te dise... c'est pas moi qui vais épouser une nana dont j'en ai rien à battre alors que celle que j'aime est revenue pour moi...

-Elle ne l'a pas choisi... C'est Finn qui l'a quittée...

-Et tu crois qu'il l'a quittée pourquoi ? Parce ça fait 5 ans que c'est un robot qui est programmé pour ne faire qu'une seule chose... penser à toi en permanence... Tu sais ce que je pense de Berry mais je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de toi et ça je ne peux pas lui enlever...

-Il est trop tard...

-Même si il est trop tard... elle a le droit de savoir...

…

Quinn quitte le restaurant pour retourner au foyer à quelques rues seulement de là, elle est plongée dans ses pensées et n'entend pas la voiture freiner juste devant elle pour ne pas la renverser, ni l'homme qui sort de sa voiture en criant qu'elle est complètement folle et qu'elle devrait faire attention quand elle traverse la route. Elle entre dans le foyer telle un zombie et part s'enfermer dans son bureau sans prêter attention aux regards qui se posent sur elle.

Elle enfonce ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et commence à chanter la chanson qui joue sur son baladeur MP3

******I'm holding on your rope,**  
___Suspendu à ta corde,_  
******Got me ten feet off the ground**  
___A dix pieds au dessus du sol_  
******I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound**  
___J'entends ce que tu dis mais je ne peux pas faire un bruit_  
******You tell me that you need me**  
___Tu me dis que tu as besoin de moi_  
******Then you go and cut me down, but wait**  
___Puis tu pars et coupe les liens, mais attends_  
******You tell me that you're sorry**  
___Tu me dis que t'es désolée_  
******Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**  
___Que tu ne pensais pas que je te tournerais le dos, et dirais..._

******It's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
___C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_  
******I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
___J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

******I'd take another chance, take a fall**  
___J'aurais pris une autre opportunité, je serais tombé_  
******Take a shot for you**  
___Je me serais pris une balle pour toi_  
******And I need you like a heart needs a beat**  
___Et j'ai besoin de toi comme un coeur a besoin d'un battement_  
******But it's nothin new**  
___Mais c'est pas nouveau_  
******I loved you with a fire red-**  
___Je t'aimais d'une flamme ardente_  
******Now it's turning blue, and you say...**  
___Maintenant la flamme tourne au bleu, et tu dis..._  
******"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you**  
___"Désolée" comme l'ange du paradis que je croyais que tu étais_  
******But I'm afraid...**  
___Mais j'ai peur..._

******It's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
___C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_  
******I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
___J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

******It's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
___C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_  
******I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
___J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_  
******It's too late to apologize, yeah**  
___C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, ouais_  
******I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-**  
___J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, ouais_  
******I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...**  
___Suspendu à ta corde, à dix pieds au dessus du sol_

…

Brittany s'approche de Rachel avec un plateau sur lequel reposent deux tasses de chocolats chauds encore fumantes. Elle pose le plateau sur la table basse tandis que Rachel se relève pour s'asseoir. La blonde tend une tasse à Rachel qui décline poliment l'offre en laissant Brittany sceptique

-Je suis toujours végétalienne Britt... je ne bois pas de lait...

-Oh pardon... j'avais oublié... tu préfère un thé peut-être ? Je peux aller t'en faire un si tu veux...

-C'est parfait Britt... je ne veux rien... merci...

-Comment tu vas... demanda la jeune blonde vraiment intéressée

-Elle a dit qu'elle m'appellerait... mais elle ne l'a toujours pas fait... répond Rachel dans une voix étranglée

-Elle va le faire Rachel... Si Quinn a dit qu'elle allait t'appeler alors elle va le faire... elle tient toujours ses promesses

-Et si elle ne tenait pas celle là ? Santana a raison... j'ai encore tout fait capoter comme d'habitude...

-Ne dis pas ça... Santana peut être un peu brusque parfois... mais elle chercher simplement à bien faire... il y a une raison si elle a autant insisté pour que tu parles avec Quinn...

-Laquelle ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Rachel... c'est à Quinn... mais je pense qu'elle a peur

-Peur de quoi ? Qu'est ce qui peut bien l'effrayer au point de ne pas pouvoir me parler ? demande Rachel inquiète

-Tu le lui demanderas toi même...

-Britt... soit tu en a dis trop ou pas assez...

-Non... répond Brittany surprise... j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire... termine la blonde en s'affalant à côté de la brune dans le canapé

-Il faut que je sache... je vais voir Quinn... déclare Rachel en se levant brusquement

…

Rachel POV :

Qu'est ce que Quinn peut bien me cacher... ou vouloir me dire... Brittany a réussi à m'intriguer, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que c'est maintenant... Une douche... oui une douche serait la bienvenue quand même...

Même la douche n'arrive pas à me détendre complètement... j'ai bien senti que Quinn était différente, mais j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de sa petite amie, maintenant je ne sais plus... Pourquoi a t-il fallu que Britt me dise ça... elle me connaît quand même... elle sait très bien que je vais chercher à savoir ce que Quinn me cache par tous les moyens... Bien sur qu'elle le sait, et je pense même que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'en a parlé... Brittany Pierce, tu es d'une intelligence sans nom...

Je me dépêche de sortir de l'appartement des filles avant que Kurt ne me questionne sur ma destination, j'arrête un taxi dans la rue et donne l'adresse du foyer... heureusement que j'ai pensé à regarder dans le calepin à côté du téléphone chez Santana et Brittany avant de partir... Le taxi me dépose devant le bâtiment et j'hésite pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'entrer à l'intérieur... La raison de mon hésitation est la présence ou non d'une certaine rousse que je n'ai absolument pas envie de rencontrer, non pas que je me sente coupable d'avoir passé la nuit avec Quinn, mais rencontrer sa petite amie est au dessus de mes forces...

Je longe le même couloir que plusieurs jours avant et me retrouve dans la pièce commune où plusieurs jeunes mamans discutent tout en s'occupant de leurs enfants. L'atmosphère est joyeuse et détendue malgré la situation plutôt difficile de chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Je souris à une jeune fille qui tient un nourrisson dans ses bras, je me souviens l'avoir vue la dernière fois que je suis venue. Au fur et à mesure que je progresse dans la pièce, mon cœur s'accélère et je sens ma respiration se saccader un peu plus à chacun de mes pas... Respires Rachel,tu ne vas pas à l'abattoir, tu vas demander à Quinn ce qu'elle te cache, une formalité...

Soudainement mon regard est attiré par une chevelure rousse et je reconnais la femme que j'ai bousculé la dernière fois en sortant du bureau de Quinn... Je me fige sur place et hésite entre faire demi tour ou l'ignorer... Trop tard... elle s'approche de moi, ne laissant rien transparaître sur son visage... Je m'attends à être frappée d'une minute à l'autre... ça y est ma vie est finie... Quinn a du lui dire qu'elle avait couché avec moi et la grande rousse va me tomber dessus pour me faire mordre la poussière... Je ferme les yeux par réflexe (souvenir de tous les slushies que j'ai pu recevoir au lycée) et attends mon châtiment mais rien ne vient... J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et la grande rousse est plantée devant moi les bras croisés...

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici Rachel...

-Je... Tu sais qui je suis ?

-Je vis avec Quinn depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas pouvoir ignorer qui tu es...

-Je suis venue parler à Quinn...

-Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler avec elle

-Tu penses que tu peux m'arrêter peut-être ? je réponds en défiant Sarah du regard

-Ecoutes... j'essaye juste d'être polie... Je ne t'empêcherai pas de parler avec Quinn et Quinn est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle a à faire... je te dis juste que ce n'est pas le bon moment... elle est occupée...

-Dis lui que je suis là... dis-je en campant sur ses positions

-Ce n'est pas le moment ok ! Alors tu sors d'ici Rachel et je dirais à Quinn que tu es venue ! commence à s'énerver Sarah

-Sors de mon chemin...

Je pousse Sarah sur le côté pour que je puisse rejoindre le bureau de Quinn à quelques mètres seulement de moi... Sarah me ment je le sens... D'ici je peux voir Quinn assise à son bureau et il n'y a personne avec elle... elle peut donc me recevoir 5 minutes pour que j'obtienne l'information que je suis venue chercher... Je fais un pas en avant mais une main sur mon bras m'arrête précipitamment...

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

-Je t'ai dis que Quinn n'était pas disponible tout de suite... alors maintenant tu fais demi tour où j'appelle la sécurité !

-Tu penses que j'ai peur de toi ? Tu penses que tes menaces m'intimide ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis... Je suis Rachel Berry... et je ne laisse rien ni personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin... tu peux demander à Quinn de confirmer cette information !

Le ton de ma voix est beaucoup plus élevé que je ne le pensais, je sens des regards se poser sur nous et un silence s'est installé autour de nous. Je vois la porte du bureau de Quinn s'ouvrir et je me calme tout de suite en voyant MA magnifique blonde sortir de son bureau... Elle me regarde surprise et s'avance vers nous deux en ayant l'air contrariée, j'ai l'impression de retrouver la Quinn de ma première année de lycée soudainement et cette idée me glace le sang...

-Pour qui tu te prends Rachel pour venir sur mon lieu de travail et t'en prendre à ma petite amie !

-Quinn... je...

-Tais toi ! Sors d'ici !

Le ton de Quinn me paralyse... elle ne m'a pas parlé de cette façon depuis notre petite gueguerre pour avoir Finn... Je vois une veine tambouriner contre sa tempe et son regard est plus glacial que tout ce que je n'ai jamais connu...

-Non... je réponds timidement... je ne partirais pas avant de t'avoir parlé...

-Pas maintenant... me répond-elle en s'adoucissant un peu

Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre je vois une petite tête blonde sortir du bureau de Quinn rester ouvert et se diriger vers nous. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais le temps que je réagisse la petite fille se tient à côté de Quinn et lui prend la main

-J'ai fini mon dessin maman...

Quinn s'agenouille à côté de la petite fille, elle l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et lui répond avec une telle douceur dans la voix que j'en suis toute émue

-C'est parfait ma grenouille... tu vas aller avec Sarah pendant que je continue de parler avec mon amie d'accord ?

-D'accord... répond la petite fille en attrapant la main de Sarah pour l'entraîner derrière elle avant de se retourner vers moi pour me sourire comme seul un enfant sait le faire... Bonjour Rachel... me dit la petite fille qui s'éloigne déjà

Je reste figée pendant plusieurs secondes incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Quinn me regarde avec un air désolé, mais je reste toujours sans réactions. Quinn fait un pas vers moi et je recule instinctivement en laissant mon regard dans le vide. Je fais la seule chose que je me sens capable de faire sur le moment... je me détourne de Quinn et cours vers la sortie pour prendre l'air le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

**Et voilà nous y sommes... j'ai longtemps hésité avant d'écrire ce personnage... au départ je voulais intégrer Beth à l'histoire mais en fait elle serait un peu trop grande et c'est donc moins intéressant... Donc voilà... le grand secret de Quinn c'est qu'elle a un enfant... Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre... ^^ **

**La chanson d'aujourd'hui est ''Apologize'' de Timbaland... chanson que j'adore... ^^ **

**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde... et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu hier, j'ai posté un petit OS pour une occasion spéciale... alors n'hésitez pas à aller lire... ^^ **


	15. I'm The Only One

**Vous savez que vous êtes des amours... On a dépassé les 200 reviews... si je n'étais pas assise ben je me m'assoirai tellement j'ai du mal a y croire... donc vous avez le droit à un chapitre bonus... ^^ **

**Je précise, non la petite fille n'est pas Beth... il s'agit de la fille de Quinn mais ce n'est pas Beth... parce que si j'avais intégré Beth à cette histoire elle aurait été trop âgée pour être une petite fille... ^^ **

**Merci encore à vous tous de me lire à chaque histoire... chaque chapitre... c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos réactions et je vous assure que c'est le meilleur moment pour moi quand je vois ma boîte mail exploser... =) **

**Donc... c'est parti... ^^ **

* * *

Quinn se précipite derrière Rachel pour la rattraper, elle l'a retrouve adossée contre un mur le visage entre les mains. Elle s'approche doucement d'elle comme un enfant fautif et s'arrête à une distance qu'elle estime réglementaire dans cette situation.

Rachel relève la tête et regarde froidement Quinn qui ne se laisse pas déstabiliser par l'attitude agressive de la brunette.

-Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

-Honnêtement... je ne sais pas... répond Quinn en baissant les yeux

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu te fout de moi ? C'est quand même une information d'une importance plutôt capitale tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'était important que tu le saches... parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'attends de toi Rachel... !

-Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fait... ce n'est pas juste Quinn... tu aurais du me le dire dès le début...

-Est ce qu'on peut en parler un peu plus tard ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi...

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu m'as suivie ?

-Je... je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça...

-Ce soir... on peut dîner ensemble ce soir si tu veux... propose Rachel avec un mince espoir...

-Je ne peux pas ce soir... mais demain si tu veux... plutôt un déjeuner qu'un dîner...

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler et de m'emmener dans une chambre d'hôtel c'est ça ? C'est plus sur pour toi un déjeuner ?

-Rach... s'il te plaît...

-Excuse moi... je ne voulais pas dire ça...

-Si tu le voulais... mais ce n'est pas grave... tu n'as pas tout à fait tort... je pense qu'il sera plus simple pour nous deux de discuter si on se voit pendant le déjeuner...

-Dis moi juste où je dois te retrouver...

-Rejoins moi ici... il y a un restaurant pas loin que tu aimeras je pense... répond Quinn en pensant aux divers plats végétaliens du restaurant dans lequel elle a déjeuné encore le midi même avec Santana

-D'accord... à demain Quinn... dit Rachel en s'approchant de la blonde timidement ne sachant pas comment se comporter.

-A demain Rach... répond Quinn tout aussi gênée

Rachel s'arrête juste à côté de la blonde et pose sa main sur le bras de Quinn, elle s'approche de son visage et dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue

-Ta fille est très belle Quinn...

-Merci... se contente de répondre la blonde en regardant Rachel s'éloigner.

…

Rachel attend sur le palier que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir n'ayant pas pensé à prendre le double de clé que Santana lui a donné. Elle attend pendant plus d'une heure assise quand elle entend le rire caractéristique de Kurt dans la cage d'escalier, elle se relève d'un bond et se précipite sur Santana pour l'incendier

-Tu aurais du me le dire !

-Que ne pas prendre de clé quand on part est stupide ? répond la latina en haussant les épaules

-QUINN A UNE FILLE ! hurle Rachel dans le couloir

-Tu veux pas répéter encore une fois... je pense qu'au bout de la rue ils n'ont pas bien compris... continue Santana sur le même ton détaché

-Quelle genre d'amie es-tu Santana Lopez ? Quinn a une fille et tu essaye par tous les moyens de la jeter dans mes bras !

-Bon Berry... j'ai essayé jusque là de me contenir et d'être ''gentille'' comme Britt me l'a demandé... mais là tu commences à me courir sur le haricot... alors soit tu la fermes, soit je te l'a fait fermée façon Lopez ! Pigé ?

-Tu aurais du me le dire quand même... ça m'aurait évité de faire n'importe quoi !

-Comme de coucher avec elle ?

-Oui exactement... pour qui tu me prends... il ne s'agit plus seulement de récupérer Quinn... c'est sa famille que je suis en train de foutre en l'air !

-C'est précisément pourquoi je t'avais dis de ne pas coucher avec elle ! reprend Santana en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement pour laisser entrer tout le monde.

-Oui mais tu aurais du me dire pourquoi !

-C'était à Quinn de te le dire Rachel... pas à Santana... intervient Brittany avant que le ton ne remonte à nouveau

-Et je vois qu'elle te l'a finalement dit... continue Santana en remerciant Brittany d'un baiser sur la joue

-Pas exactement...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par pas exactement... Qu'est ce que tu as fais encore ?

-Je suis allée la voir à son bureau... et sa fille était là

-De toutes les conneries possibles et imaginables il va falloir que tu les fasses toutes... .mais c'est pas possible de les accumuler autant que toi ma parole !

-Comment tu voulais que je sache qu'elle avait un enfant... si une certaine personne m'avait donné cette information plus tôt, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé... !

-Tu as rencontré Emma... elle est super mignonne non ? demande Brittany complètement excitée

-Elle s'appelle Emma... répond Rachel en souriant... ça lui va bien

-Santana est sa marraine... et je suis sa tatie Britt... reprend la blonde avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme

-Et Sarah est sa deuxième maman... déclare tristement Rachel

-Woow woow woow... non ! Sarah n'est pas sa mère... Elle est très proche d'Emma puisqu'elle la connaît depuis qu'elle est née, mais Quinn a toujours refusé que Sarah soit considérée comme une autre mère... Elle a un rôle dans son éducation bien sur mais pas celui d'une mère...

-Peut être... mais...

-Mais quoi Rachel ? demande doucement Kurt...

-Pour qui vous me prenez ? Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais m'immiscer dans une famille ! Cette petite fille a toujours vécu avec Quinn et Sarah... De quel droit je bousculerai ça hein ?

-Au nom de l'amour Rachel... parce que c'est toi qui devrait être à côté de Quinn et Emma et pas Sarah... répond le plus naturellement possible Brittany

…

Après avoir écouté scrupuleusement tous les nouveaux conseils de Santana et lui avoir juré de ne rien faire de stupide à nouveau au sujet de son déjeuner avec Quinn, Rachel monte enfin dans le taxi qui l'attends depuis 10 bonnes minutes en bas de l'immeuble.

Elle décide d'attendre Quinn à l'extérieur pour éviter de nouvelles surprises comme celles de la veille et lui envoie un texto pour l'informer de sa présence. La blonde sort rapidement du bâtiment et rejoins Rachel le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis contente que tu n'ai pas annulé... dit Rachel en regardant le sol

-Pourquoi j'aurai annulé... répond Quinn surprise

-Pour rien...

-Tu vas adorer le restaurant... Santana et moi déjeunons souvent ici... c'est un peu notre QG

-Je suis sûre que ça sera parfait... répond Rachel en rougissant...

…

Rachel POV :

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive... j'ai l'impression d'être à mon premier rendez-vous... je suis intimidée, je rougis, et mes mains tremblent comme si j'avais soudainement la maladie de Parkinson... Il faut que je me calme et rapidement, parce que Quinn va le remarquer, elle me connaît trop bien pour ne pas s'en apercevoir...

-Tu as l'air stressée... me dit-elle en souriant

-Un peu...

-Je le suis aussi si ça peut te rassurer... me répond-elle en riant

-On a l'air ridicule tu ne trouves pas ?

-Non... ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas déjeuner ensemble... c'est normal d'être un peu stresser je pense...

On s'installe dans un coin isolé de la terrasse et Quinn semble être à l'aise avec tout le personnel qui la salue et lui sourit. Elle me recommande un curry de légumes qui s'avère être excellent comme si j'en avais douté une seule seconde. Le repas est plutôt consacré aux banalités et notre vraie conversation commence quand le serveur nous apporte deux cafés gracieusement offerts par la direction.

-Demande moi tout ce que tu veux... me déclare Quinn en posant ses coudes sur la table pour croiser ses mains

-Emma... je répond incapable de dire autre chose

-Elle va bientôt avoir 4 ans... Ce n'est pas un accident si c'est ce que tu penses... J'ai choisi d'avoir un enfant, j'ai fait appel à une clinique pour une insémination...

-C'est pour ça que tu épouses Sarah ?

Quinn me regarde pendant quelques secondes et je sens qu'elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prête à avoir cette conversation, elle inspire profondément et me répond calmement

-Non... je me marie avec Sarah parce que je l'aime...

Foutaises... je ne crois pas un seul mot qui vient de sortir de sa bouche, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ressentir une douleur sournoise au creux de ma poitrine... comme si je venais d'être poignardée.

-Comment tu l'as rencontrée ?

-Son père est un des principal investisseur du foyer... je l'ai rencontrée à une récolte de fond... ensuite elle est venue travailler avec moi... et la suite tu la devines...

-Alors tu l'épouses parce que son père te finance ?

-Pour quoi tu me prends Rachel ? me répond Quinn blessée

-Je suis désolée... je sais que tu es incapable de faire ce genre de choses... c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'épouses...

-Je te l'ai dis... parce que je l'aime

-C'est faux Quinn... tout comme j'ai cru que j'aimais toujours Finn à l'époque... mais c'était faux...

-Pourquoi tu l'as épousé alors ?

-Honnêtement ? Parce que tu étais partie...

-Et si je n'étais pas partie Rach ? Est ce que tu aurais finalement réussi à choisir entre nous deux ?

-Je t'ai choisie le jour où tu es venue me rejoindre à New-York pour mon audition... il m'a juste fallu du temps pour le comprendre... trop de temps...

-Oui... trop de temps...

Un silence s'installe entre nous et le serveur en profite pour nous apporter l'addition. Il reste une question qui trotte dans mon esprit mais je n'arrive pas à formuler exactement ce que je voudrais dire, ce qui est étrange venant de moi... Au moment où Quinn met la main dans son sac pour régler je me lance...

-Emma... Elle m'a appelée par mon prénom hier... comment sait-elle qui je suis ?

-Il y a beaucoup de photo de toi dans mon appartement... et Emma est de nature très curieuse... me répond Quinn avec le regard qui s'illumine en parlant de sa fille... Je lui ai parlé de toi, elle sait qui tu es, et elle me demande souvent quand tu seras célèbre si on pourra aller te voir sur scène...

-Je pense que la petite Emma va devoir attendre encore un peu avant que je sois célèbre... je répond en ricanant

Quinn pose sa main sur la mienne et je ressens toujours la même électricité qu'a chaque fois qu'elle me touche. Mon corps s'enflamme et j'ai besoin de la sentir d'avantage. Elle remarque mon trouble et retire sa main en caressant doucement la mienne

-Ça viendra Rach... Il faut juste que tu retrouves ton étincelle...

-C'est toi mon étincelle Quinn...

-Je...

-Non... ne dis rien... allez viens... je répond en lui tendant la main

J'emmène Quinn au pub où nous nous sommes retrouvées la dernière fois ayant demander l'autorisation au propriétaire par l'intermédiaire de Santana de faire une sorte de représentation privée pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Quinn s'installe amusée sur un des tabouret au comptoir pendant que je prends possession de la scène. Je règle la hauteur du micro et vais mettre en route le lecteur pour que la musique démarre...

**Please baby can't you see**  
**My mind's a burnin' hell**  
**I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'**  
**My heart apart as well**  
**Tonight you told me**  
**That you ache for something new**  
**And some other woman is lookin' like something**  
**That might be good for you**

_S''il te plaît bébé ne vois-tu pas  
Mon esprit est un enfer brûlant  
Des rasoirs qui me déchirent et me lacèrent  
Mon cœur aussi est à l'envers  
Ce soir tu m'as dit  
Que tu avais envie de quelque chose de nouveau  
Et une certaine autre femme semble être ce quelque chose  
Qui pourrait être bon pour toi_

**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone**  
**Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong**  
**But I'm the only one**  
**Who'll walk across the fire for you**  
**And I'm the only one**  
**Who'll drown in my desire for you**  
**It's only fear that makes you run**  
**The demons that you're hiding from**  
**When all your promises are gone**  
**I'm the only one**

_Vas-y et serre-la jusqu'à ce que les cris s''arrêtent  
Vas-y crois-la quand elle te dira qu'il n''y a rien de mal  
Mais je suis la seule  
Qui marcherait à travers le feu pour toi  
Je suis la seule  
Qui me noierait dans mon désir pour toi  
Ce n'est que la peur qui te fait courir  
Les démons dont tu te caches  
Quand toutes tes promesses sont parties  
Je suis la seule_

**Please baby can't you see**  
**I'm trying to explain**  
**I've been here before and I'm locking the door**  
**And I'm not going back again**  
**Her eyes and arms and skin won't make it go away**  
**You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow**  
**That holds you down today**  
_S''il te plaît bébé ne vois-tu pas__  
__Je tente de t''expliquer__  
__Que je suis déjà passée par là et que je ferme la porte à clé__  
__Et je ne retourne plus là encore une fois__  
__Ses yeux, ses bras et sa peau ne feront pas en sorte__  
__Que cela s''arrête__  
__Tu te réveilleras demain et tu lutteras avec le chagrin__  
__Qui te met à terre aujourd'hui_

**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone**  
**Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong**  
**But I'm the only one**  
**Who'll walk across the fire for you**  
**And I'm the only one**  
**Who'll drown in my desire for you**  
**It's only fear that makes you run**  
**The demons that you're hiding from**  
**When all your promises are gone**  
**I'm the only one**

_Vas-y et serre-la jusqu'à ce que les cris s''arrêtent  
Vas-y crois-la quand elle te dira qu'il n''y a rien de mal  
Je suis la seule  
Qui marcherait à travers le feu pour toi  
Je suis la seule  
Qui me noierait dans mon désir pour toi  
Ce n'est que la peur qui te fait courir  
Les démons dont tu te caches  
Quand toutes tes promesses sont parties  
Je suis la seule_

**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone**  
**Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong**  
**But I'm the only one**  
**Who'll walk across the fire for you**  
**And I'm the only one**  
**Who'll drown in my desire for you**  
**It's only fear that makes you run**  
**The demons that you're hiding from**  
**When all your promises are gone**  
**I'm the only one**  
**Yeah**

_Vas-y et serre-la jusqu'à ce que les cris s'arrêtent  
Vas-y crois-la quand elle te dira qu'il n'y a rien de mal  
Mais je suis la seule  
Qui marcherait à travers le feu pour toi  
Je suis la seule  
Qui me noierait dans mon désir pour toi  
Ce n'est que la peur qui te fait courir  
Les démons dont tu te caches  
Quand toutes tes promesses sont parties  
Je suis la seule  
Ouais_

**And I'm the only one**  
**Who'll drown in my desire for you**  
**It's only fear that makes you run**  
**The demons that you're hiding from**  
**When all your promises are gone**  
**I'm the only one**  
**Yeah**  
_Je suis la seule__  
__Qui me noierait dans mon désir pour toi__  
__Ce n'est que la peur qui te fait courir__  
__Les démons dont tu te caches__  
__Quand toutes tes promesses sont parties__  
__Je suis le seul__  
__Ouais_

Je descend de la scène et rejoint Quinn qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce en m'écoutant, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je l'embrasse passionnément puis les paroles de Santana me reviennent en tête. Je rompt le baiser qu'elle me rendait et plonge mon regard dans le sien...

-Je suis la seule Quinn... Tu peux refuser de voir l'évidence... mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner...

Je commence à m'éloigner pour respecter les plans de Santana et surtout ne pas succomber à la tentation de la faire mienne tout de suite sur ce tabouret... Je me retourne pour l'inviter à me suivre mais elle est déjà à ma hauteur...

-Dis à Emma que je serai ravie de chanter pour elle quand elle veux... je rajoute avec un sourire éclatant

-Je... je lui dirais... me répond Quinn complètement déstabilisée par mon attitude

* * *

**Vous êtes des chanceux n'est ce pas... ^^ **

**Ou pas... LOL... en tout cas... il n'y en aura pas d'autres avant le week end prochain maintenant c'est sur... Bonne semaine à vous tous... et à bientôt... ^^ **

**La chanson du chapitre (je pense que vous la connaissez quand même...) c'est : I'm the Only one de Melissa Etheridge... chantée par Puck dans Glee mais je préfère entendre Rachel chanter ça pour Quinn... =) **


	16. Hey Jude

**Coucou tout le monde... un peu moins de reviews pour les derniers chapitres mais je pense que la plupart d'entre vous sont en vacances (bande de veinard ^^) donc ce n'est pas bien grave... et puis cela ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier chacun de vos petits mots d'encouragements... =) **

**Nouveau chapitre... en effet, l'arrivée de la fille de Quinn va venir... comment dire... non pas compliquer la situation, mais ça ne va pas la simplifier en tout cas... ^^ **

**Je sais que pour beaucoup de personne le personnage de Sarah est presque irréaliste vu sa compréhension et son manque de jalousie apparente... Je consacre un passage à son personnage où elle a un POV et vous pourrez vous faire plus d'idée sur sa psychologie... Mais des personnes comme ça existent... croyez moi sur parole... j'ai été dans cette situation et je peux dire que c'est exactement la réaction que j'ai eu, donc... **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde... =) **

* * *

Quinn POV :

Alors qu'on sort du pub, je ressens une drôle d'impression... Rachel s'est détournée de notre baiser préférant me raccompagner au foyer. Nous marchons l'une à côté de l'autre et j'ai le sentiment que chaque pas m'éloigne d'elle... de ce moment... Nos mains se frôlent par le balancement de nos bras et à la seconde où ma peau rencontre la sienne je suis submergée de bonheur et de désir pour elle.

Elle me sourit tendrement et je retrouve chacun des sentiments que je pensais enfouis depuis toutes ces années... Ses yeux ont retrouvé leur éclat, contrairement au premier jour où je l'ai vue quand elle est arrivée à San Fransico, et des milliers d'étoiles scintillent dans son regard si déroutant.

Je marche lentement pour reculer au maximum le moment où je vais devoir la quitter, et Rachel semble faire la même chose, adaptant son pas au mien... On ne parle pas... le silence nous accompagne jusqu'à la rue du foyer.

-Je devrais te laisser ici... me dit Rachel tristement

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... je ne voudrais pas que Sarah nous voit... me répond-elle en fixant le sol

Je glisse ma main sur son menton que je relève doucement pour croiser son regard hypnotique, je lui offre un sourire timide et prend ma voix la plus douce pour lui parler.

-Sarah sait que j'ai déjeuné avec toi...

-Ooh...

-Tu m'as appris que l'honnêteté est une priorité dans un couple... je préfère lui dire la vérité...

-Je comprends... enfin non pas vraiment mais je comprends le principe...

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et commence à remonter la rue l'âme en peine pour rejoindre le foyer, je fais quelques pas puis j'entends Rachel m'appeler sans bouger

-Quinn !

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, elle se tient toujours au même endroit, les bras le long du corps comme si un poids était sur ses épaules.

-Oui ? je demande avec une pointe d'espoir

-Je t'aime Quinn... je voulais juste te le dire... me répond Rachel avec un sourire timide

-Je t'aime aussi Rachel...

Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire ça... Je l'aime oui bien sur, elle le sait et je le sais... mais je m'étais jurée de ne pas lui dire... de ne pas lui donner cet espoir qui ne verra jamais le jour... J'ai pris ma décision, je vais épouser Sarah, je n'ai pas le droit de dire à Rachel que je l'aime... non je n'ai pas le droit...

Non seulement je n'ai pas le droit d'y penser mais je m'y refuse... Je refuse de laisser mes sentiments pour Rachel s'exprimer, je le refuse catégoriquement... Je dois penser à mon avenir... je dois penser à ma fille... je ne peux pas me permettre d'être égoïste et de risquer de perdre tout ce que j'ai construis dans ma vie... Emma est et sera toujours ma priorité...

…

Rachel POV :

Elle m'aime... enfin elle l'a dit... même si au fond de moi je le savais déjà, j'ai l'impression de renaître en entendant ces mots... Elle m'aime... Quinn m'aime toujours... Quinn Fabray est amoureuse de moi...

Malgré toute la joie que je ressens, je peux percevoir le doute et la confusion de Quinn, elle me fixe comme si elle venait seulement de réaliser que j'étais là... Est ce qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle vient de me dire ? Est ce qu'elle ne le pensait pas ? Il faut que je fasse quelque chose... je ne peux pas laisser la situation comme ça car j'ai le pressentiment que cela ne présage rien de bon... Je me précipite sur elle et prends ses mains dans les miennes...

-Ce n'est rien Quinn... faisons comme si tu n'avais rien dis d'accord...

-Non Rach... ce n'est pas rien... je... je ne peux pas Rach... je ne peux pas je suis désolée...

-Attends... je te promets de ne plus jamais rien tenter... je te promets de ne plus jamais te mettre dans des situations délicates... mais ne m'exclue pas de ta vie s'il te plaît...

-Mais tu n'as aucune place dans ma vie Rachel tu comprends... tu ne peux pas avoir de place... ma vie est très bien comme elle est avec Emma et Sarah...

-Laisse moi une chance de te prouver que je peux faire partie de ta vie... s'il te plaît...

-Comment ?

-Peut être que si je rencontrai Emma...

-NON... me répond Quinn avant que je n'ai pu terminer ma phrase...

-Pourquoi ?

-Ma fille est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde Rach... et je refuse qu'elle soit perturbée par mon égoïsme...

-Mais peut être que je pourrai...

-J'ai dis NON Rachel... Si tu avais un enfant tu comprendrais pourquoi je refuse...

-Ce n'est pas juste Quinn ! Ce n'est pas juste que je n'ai pas les mêmes chances que Sarah !

-Tu crois que la vie est juste Rach ? Réveilles toi de ton conte de fées et regarde la réalité en face ! La vie n'est pas juste... elle n'a jamais été juste ! C'est à nous de faire en sorte que malgré tout on arrive à en faire quelque chose de beau et d'agréable à vivre... et c'est exactement ce que j'ai décidé de faire !

-C'est toi qui me parle d'injustice ! Je devais être une grande star... j'avais tout Quinn... tout tu m'entends... J'entrais à NYADA... j'allais me marier avec un homme que j'aimais et il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de toi et que tout s'effondre autour de moi ! Alors ne me parle pas d'injustice ! Je sais très bien ce qu'est l'injustice d'accord ! Encore aujourd'hui je la subis parce que j'arrive trop tard ! C'est moi qui devrait être à tes côtés ! C'est moi qui aurai du être là dès la naissance d'Emma ! Peut être même qu'on aurait décidé ensemble de l'avoir cet enfant ! Mais tu me refuses ce droit Quinn ! Tu me refuses le droit de rendre toi et ta fille heureuse alors que je sais que je peux le faire ! JE PEUX LE FAIRE QUINN !

Quinn reste complètement abasourdie par ma tirade et son regard redevient presque aussi dur que la veille quand elle est sortie de son bureau pour me demander de sortir. Avant que je ne puisse réagir elle attrape ma nuque et nos lèvres sont connectées violemment dans un baiser avide et nécessiteux. Après avoir assouvi son besoin, Quinn pose son front contre le mien en gardant une main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur ma taille

-Tu me rends complètement dingue Rach... je n'arrive pas à te résister... je n'ai jamais réussi... Si tu savais à quel point tu peux m'énerver ou me rendre folle parfois... mais je suis incapable de te résister...

-Alors ne résistes pas... redeviens MA Quinn... redeviens la fille qui ne pouvait pas passer une seule nuit sans moi...

-Nos vies sont différentes Rach... particulièrement la mienne...

-Laisse moi juste la rencontrer... Tu peux venir chez Santana et Britt avec elle... elle sera dans son élément

-Je vais y réfléchir...

-Au moins que je puisse chanter pour elle...

-Tu ne lâchera pas hein...

-Jamais... je répond dans un souffle comme une promesse de ne plus jamais la quitter

…

Narrateur POV :

Quinn rentre chez elle étonnée de ne pas avoir vu Sarah de toute l'après-midi au foyer. Elle pose ses clés dans le saladier sur la console dans l'entrée, son sac sur le fauteuil en rotin acheté dans une brocante et se dirige vers le salon où Sarah et Emma l'attendent en lisant ''Le petit ours brun''

-Maman... crie Emma en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère

Quinn soulève sa fille de terre et la fait virevolter dans les airs causant un éclat de rire de la petite fille

-Bonjour mon trésor... qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

-Sarah lis une histoire

Quinn s'approche de la jeune femme rousse pour l'embrasser comme tous les jours mais Sarah se détourne et les lèvres de Quinn se retrouvent sur sa joue.

-Viens Emma... c'est l'heure d'aller prendre ton bain... dit Sarah en tendant les bras vers la petite fille

-Je vais le faire... répond Quinn contrariée par l'attitude de sa fiancée

-Je vais préparer le dîner en attendant... répond la rousse en quittant le salon

Quinn appréciait chaque moment passé avec sa fille bien plus que tout autre moment dans la journée. Elle aimait le rire cristallin de la petite fille, sa façon de retrousser son nez quand elle était surprise, ses grands yeux émeraudes, et sa longue chevelure blonde qui se finissait en boucles anglaises dans son dos. Emme était presque une reproduction d'elle petite et Quinn en était très fière. La petite fille était très câline et aimait passer de longues minutes à faire ''des câlins d'amour'' comme elle aimait les appeler, ce qui faisait naître en Quinn un sentiment de plénitude et de fragilité.

Emma adorait prendre son bain sous la surveillance de sa mère car ensemble elles jouaient avec des dauphins, des bateaux de pêche, une ribambelle de poissons clown qui trouvaient toujours refuge dans le dos de la petite fille et une grenouille qui recrachait de l'eau par la bouche provoquant à chaque fois l'hilarité de la petite fille. Emma adorait les grenouilles, d'où l'origine du petit surnom que sa mère utilisait souvent, et en y repensant, Quinn trouvait que sa fille ressemblait à une grenouille quand elle dormait en étant bébé, avec sa façon si particulière de dormir sur le ventre en repliant ses jambes et de poser ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

Quinn repensait à sa conversation avec Rachel un peu plus tôt dans la journée et commençait à envisager l'idée de présenter la brunette à sa fille. Elle pourrait profiter de la visite hebdomadaire chez Santana pour faire les présentations le plus simplement possible. Elle sourit en imaginant la scène mais la voix de sa fille la ramena rapidement à la réalité...

-Je veux une chanson maman...

-Tu veux une chanson ma grenouille... et tu veux quoi comme chanson ?

Quinn savait exactement quelle chanson sa fille allait lui demander de chanter, c'était toujours la même depuis qu'elle était en âge de réclamer une chanson, mais elle demandait toujours par acquis de conscience.

-Je veux Hey...

-C'est Hey Jude le titre ma grenouille... répondit Quinn en embrassant sa fille sur le front avant de commencer à chanter.

******Hey Jude, don't make it bad,**  
___Hey Jude, ne gâche pas tout,_  
******Take sad song and make it better.**  
___Prend une chanson triste et rend la meilleure._  
******Remember to let her into your heart,**  
___Souviens toi qu'il faut la mettre dans ton coeur,_  
******Then you can start to make it better.**  
___Après seulement les choses iront mieux._

******Hey Jude, don't be afraid,**  
___Hey Jude, ne soit pas effrayé,_  
******You were made to go out and get her,**  
___Tu es né pour la faire tienne,_  
******The minute you let her under your skin,**  
___Dès que tu l'auras dans la peau,_  
******Then you begin to make it better.**  
___Après tu commenceras à faire quelque chose de meilleur._

******And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain.**  
___Et à chaque fois que tu as mal, hey Jude, laisse tomber._  
******Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.**  
___Ne porte pas le monde sur tes épaules._  
******For well you know that it's fool, who plays it cool,**  
___Tu sais bien que c'est une folie, qui rend tout facile,_  
******By making his world a little colder.**  
___Rendant son monde un peu plus froid._

******Hey Jude, don't let me down.**  
___Hey Jude, ne me laisse pas tomber._  
******You have found her, now go and get her.**  
___Tu l'as trouvé, maintenant prends la._  
******Remember, to let into your heart,**  
___Souviens toi, qu'il faut la mettre dans ton coeur,_  
******Then you can start to make it better.**  
___Après seulement les choses iront mieux._

******So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin**  
___Laisse la sortie, laisse la venir, hey Jude, commence_  
******You're waiting for someone to perform with**  
___Tu attends quelqu'un pour jouer avec toi_  
******And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude you'll do,**  
___Et ne sais tu pas que c'est juste toi, hey Jude qui doit le faire,_  
******The movement you need is on your shoulder.**  
___Le mouvement dont tu as besoin est sur ton épaule._

******Hey Jude, don't make it bad,**  
___Hey Jude, ne gâche pas tout,_  
******Take a sad song and make it better.**  
___Prend une chanson triste et rend la meilleure._  
******Remember to let her under your skin,**  
___Souviens toi qu'il faut la mettre dans ta peau,_  
******Then you begin to make it better.**  
___Et après seulement tu pourras la rendre meilleure._

******Better, better, better, better, better...**  
___Meilleure, meilleure, meilleure, meilleure, meilleure... _

_-Elle est belle... déclare la petite fille en admiration devant sa mère... _

_-Elle n'est pas aussi belle que toi mon trésor.. répond Quinn en embrassant le petit nez de sa fille tout en la sortant de l'eau_

_-Je veux une chanson de Rachel... reprend la petite fille en se laissant emballer presque toute entière dans une serviette en laissant Quinn complètement stoïque devant ses propos_

_-Peut-être que si Rachel est chez Tana samedi tu pourras lui demander une chanson... répond Quinn hésitante_

_-D'accord... répond la petite fille contente de la réponse qu'elle obtient. _

_… _

_Le rituel est le même chaque soir, Emma prend son repas en compagnie de sa maman et de Sarah et rejoins son lit à 20 heures pour la lecture d'une histoire avant de s'endormir. C'est toujours Sarah qui est chargée de la lecture du soir, Emma ayant ses préférences en matière de narration, ce qui enchante la jeune rousse car cela lui permet d'avoir un moment privilégié avec la petite fille. _

_Emma s'endort généralement avant la fin de l'histoire, et aujourd'hui n'échappe pas à la règle, la petite fille ferme ses yeux de fatigue et un sourire de contentement se dessine sur son visage. _

_Sarah referme le livre doucement, le pose sur la table de nuit de la petite fille et remonte la couette jusqu'aux épaules d'Emma pour la couvrir pour la nuit. Elle regarde la chevelure blonde de la petite fille faire un tapis doré sur l'oreiller blanc et sa poitrine commence à se serrer. Elle replace une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille de la petite fille, l'embrasse sur le front comme tous les soirs mais avec la sensation qu'aujourd'hui est peut être une des dernières fois où elle pourra le faire. _

_-Douce nuit ma princesse... je t'aime... murmure la rousse avant de se lever du petit lit et sortir de la chambre. _

_Sarah rejoint Quinn déjà installée sur le canapé du salon avec un verre de vin à la main, elle s'installe à côté de la blonde et la dévisage pendant plusieurs minutes en silence avant de prendre la parole résignée au silence et à l'air absent de sa petite amie. _

_-Ne me l'enlèves pas s'il te plaît... prononce Sarah de façon presque inaudible_

_-Quoi ? demande Quinn confuse_

_-Emma... ne m'enlèves pas Emma s'il te plaît... _

_Quinn est touchée par le désespoir dans la voix de la rousse et s'approche pour la tenir dans ses bras mais Sarah recule persuadée que si Quinn la prend dans ses bras elle n'aura pas le courage de continuer ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire. _

_-Je vais partir Quinn... je ne rompt pas avec toi... mais c'est trop difficile de vivre avec toi et de faire semblant que tu es vraiment ici avec moi alors que je sais que tous les soirs c'est à Rachel que tu penses... Alors je vais aller chez mon père jusqu'à ce que tu ai mis de l'ordre dans ta tête... mais je t'en supplie... ne m'enlèves pas Emma... je sais que je ne suis pas sa mère ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu sais à quel point je l'aime... je l'aime comme si elle était ma propre fille... et je ne pourrai pas supporter de vous perdre toutes les deux... _

_Malgré la résistance de Sarah, Quinn se rapproche et glisse ses bras autour de la jeune rousse pour l'attirer contre elle. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Sarah et resserre son étreinte pour tenter de rassurer sa petite amie. _

_-Tu ne vas nul part Sarah... Ta place est ici... et je suis désolée si j'ai l'air absente quand je suis avec toi... je suis vraiment désolée... _

_-Je vois à quel point tu luttes... je te vois chaque jour te détacher de moi... et je reste comme une imbécile à te regarder t'éloigner sans rien faire... parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire Quinn... je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce qui nous arrive et je me sens tellement impuissante de ne pas être en mesure de te retenir... parce que je pense qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de te retenir... il n'y a rien que je pourrai faire qui te ferait rester avec moi... alors je te demande juste de ne pas me sortir de la vie d'Emma... même si Rachel me remplace... _

_-Premièrement... Rachel ne te remplacera jamais... jamais tu m'entends... ni dans ma vie, ni dans celle de ma fille... Tu es dans nos vies et tu y resteras... _

_-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... _

_-Deuxièmement... je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter... _

_-Pour le moment... répond Sarah très lucide. _

_… _

_Sarah POV : _

_Je suis pathétique... je m'accroche à Quinn comme si cela allait faire une différence de toute façon... je sais depuis le début que Quinn n'est pas amoureuse de moi... Elle m'aime oui... Elle aime beaucoup de choses en moi... mais elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de moi... _

_Pourtant je continue de m'accrocher à elle comme Rose s'accrochait à sa planche dans l'espoir que Jack revienne... c'est exactement ce qu'est notre relation maintenant... un naufrage... J'aurai préféré que ça soit un crash en avion, au moins c'est rapide et on a pas le temps de réfléchir a ce qui se passe que le choc est déjà là... mais à la place j'ai cette longue agonie qui est en train de me ronger, de petit à petit détruire chaque parcelle d'espoir que je pouvais avoir... Et pourtant je m'accroche, je suis là Quinn, je continue de vivre à tes côtés dans l'espoir que tu reviennes vers moi... _

_Te perdre va être douloureux... car oui je vais te perdre... mais vous perdre Emma est toi est insupportable... je ne peux tout simplement pas l'imaginer... je ne peux pas imaginer ne plus voir une petite tête blonde venir me réveiller le Weed-end en sautant sur notre lit pour venir se blottir entre nous deux... Je ne peux pas imaginer ne plus entendre son rire, ne plus m'émerveiller devant __ses découvertes et sa naïveté d'enfant... je ne peux tout simplement pas imaginer ne plus l'emmener au parc, ne plus lui lire d'histoire pour l'endormir, ne plus jouer avec elle, ne plus sentir ses petits bras autour de mon cou quand elle me fait des câlins, ne plus l'entendre me dire ''je t'aime fort Sarah''... je ne peux pas Quinn... _

_Je peux me résoudre à te perdre... difficilement, mais je peux y arriver si cela te permet d'être heureuse... mais pas elle... pas ma princesse... J'aime ta fille comme si elle était ma propre chair et mon propre sang... je l'ai vue naître, je me suis relevée la nuit pour lui donner ses biberons, j'ai veillé sur elle quand elle était malade, je lui ai appris à compter jusqu'à 10, je lui appris à différencier les couleurs, j'étais là à chaque moment de sa vie et je ne peux pas imaginer ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie... _

_Alors même si je suis pathétique, je vais continuer à m'accrocher, parce que j'étais heureuse... j'étais heureuse avec vous deux... Vous étiez les deux amours de ma vie et notre vie me remplissait de bonheur... Je sens que tu hésites... je vois que tu luttes... alors je continue de me taire et d'encaisser, je continue de taire ma jalousie quand je te vois attraper ton portable pour envoyer un message à Rachel... je continue de faire semblant de ne pas voir que tu n'es plus avec moi depuis longtemps... je continue de le faire parce que c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé d'être toujours avec toi et Emma... Je me dis que peut-être tu resteras... Peut-être on pourra continuer à vivre cette vie qu'on avait avant que Rachel ne revienne... Peut-être que... Peut-être... _

* * *

_**Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire quelle est la chanson de ce chapitre, mais je vais le faire quand même... ^^ **_

_**C'est donc ''Hey Jude'' des Beatles... cette chanson a été écrite par Paul McCartney pour Julian Lennon, le fils de John Lennon, comme un message d'espoir alors que ses parents se séparaient... Elle a donc toute sa place ici, à ce moment là... et inutile de préciser que Dianna est juste merveilleuse quand elle interprète cette chanson... **_

_**Bon week end tout le monde et passez une bonne semaine... Rendez vous le week end prochain... =) **_


	17. I'll Stand By You

**Ah ben finalement vous êtes tous revenus de vacances... et c'est tant mieux... ^^ **

**Merci à tous les nouveaux ajouts en Follow et tous les petits nouveaux aussi qui ont prit le temps de laisser une review... ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur... **

**J'ai adoré d'ailleurs la dernière review reçue hier « Avant je n'aimais pas le Faberry... mais c'était avant... » WOOOOOOW Merci... contente de contribuer à faire en sorte que ton cœur appartienne désormais à ce couple si magnifique... =) **

**Bon d'ailleurs... j'arrête de Blablater pour que vous puissiez lire ce nouveau chapitre... Comme d'habitude... je l'écris au feeling, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... ^^**

**Ah si il faut que je précise quand même... c'est marrant comme les avis sont partagés au niveau de la personne qui doit être avec Quinn... Il y a des pro-Rachel et des pro-Sarah... ça me plaît de réussir à vous faire aimer un personnage crée de toute pièce... ^^ **

* * *

Narrateur POV :

Quinn relève le menton de Sarah qui est plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune blonde pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie qui est surprise par ce petit geste d'affection qui lui a manqué depuis quelques temps, Sarah est encore plus surprise quand elle sent la main de Quinn se poser sur sa nuque pour l'attirer contre elle et approfondir le baiser. La rouquine se recule et pose ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde pour la repousser.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Quinn ?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ? demande la blonde confuse

-Est ce que tu te rends compte que tu ne m'as pas embrassée depuis que Rachel est arrivée...

-Quoi... mais... non... enfin bien sur que si je t'ai embrassée...

-Non.. réponds Sarah avec une tristesse non feinte

-Alors ne me repousses pas quand je t'embrasse... reprend Quinn ayant récupéré une contenance

La blonde écrase à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Sarah et rapidement laisse ses mains se promener sur le corps qu'elle connaît tant avec l'impression de le redécouvrir. Quinn ne prend pas la peine d'atteindre la chambre et laisse ses pulsions la guider sur le moment.

…

Quinn POV :

Pourquoi je fais ça ? Pourquoi j'ai ce besoin de retenir Sarah alors qu'elle veut absolument partir... Enfin non pas partir, mais aller chez son père pendant quelques temps, de quel droit je la retient alors que tout ce qu'elle me demande c'est un peu d'espace pour ne plus souffrir de mon éternelle lutte avec mes sentiments... Pourquoi je lutte d'ailleurs... C'est évident pour tout le monde que j'aime Rachel... même mon corps la réclame... dès que je la voit je suis incapable de ne pas la toucher, ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas la prendre dans mes bras... j'ai besoin de ce contact avec elle, aussi infime soit-il, j'ai besoin de la sentir contre moi, de respirer son parfum, de sentir la douceur de sa peau contre moi...

Je sais pourquoi je lutte... Rachel n'a pas sa place dans la vie que je me suis imaginée ces dernières années... j'ai mis tellement de temps à guérir d'elle que je ne veux plus jamais prendre le risque d'être autant blessée... je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre ce risque... Emma mérite d'avoir une vie stable et une mère heureuse... et Sarah me rend heureuse... enfin me rendait heureuse jusqu'à maintenant...

…

Narrateur POV :

Quinn se réveille difficilement, elle tend son bras dans la direction opposée à la sienne dans le lit et découvre une place froide et en déduit que Sarah doit être levée depuis longtemps. Elle prend l'oreiller de la rouquine et le sert contre elle n'aimant pas se lever tout de suite en se réveillant, elle lâche un petit grognement quand elle sent un papier froid se coller contre sa joue et ouvre de grands yeux pour regarder l'objet de son mécontentement.

Elle sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Sarah et décroche le morceau de papier maintenu avec une pince à cheveux sur l'oreiller

_Quinn, _

_J'emmène Emma à la crèche, j'ai préparé ton café comme tu l'aimes, tu n'as plus qu'à le chauffer. Malgré notre nuit, je n'ai pas changé d'avis... je pars aujourd'hui chez mon père... je sais que tu vas absolument vouloir venir me chercher, mais s'il te plaît laisse moi quelques jours pour essayer moi aussi de remettre les choses en ordre dans ma tête..._

_J'ai tellement envie de te croire quand tu me dis que tu ne veux pas me quitter, mais mon cerveau me répète sans cesse le contraire... je suis désolée de ne pas être aussi forte que je pensais pouvoir l'être... _

_J'ai pris mes dispositions pour le foyer... mais tu sais où me joindre si tu as vraiment besoin de moi... _

_Je t'aime Quinn... _

Quinn froisse le papier avec rage avant de la lancer à travers la pièce sans même regarder où il retombe. Elle attrape son téléphone sur la table de nuit et pianote frénétiquement sur les touches avec toujours la même rage...

**J'ai besoin que tu viennes à la maison tout de suite !**

_Reviens s'il te plaît... je te promets qu'on va réussir à trouver une solution ensemble... mais partir n'est pas la solution... je t'aime aussi... _

_**Je suis désolée Rach mais je vais devoir annuler notre déjeuner... je te vois plus tard... je t'embrasse... **_

Après sa série de SMS, Quinn se lève rapidement et fonce sous la douche pour essayer de détendre un peu. Elle laisse l'eau brûlante couler sur ses épaules et ne réagit que lorsqu'elle voit des plaques rouges se former sur ses épaules. Elle ajuste la température de l'eau et se laisse glisser le long du mur derrière elle jusqu'à se retrouver sur le sol de la douche. Des gouttes d'eau salée viennent glisser le long de ses lèvres et elle s'aperçoit qu'elle pleure quand une de ses larmes entre dans sa bouche alors qu'elle reprend sa respiration.

Elle reste dans la même position pendant 20 minutes, laissant l'eau couler sur elle sans aucune réaction. Elle sort de sa torpeur quand elle entend un vacarme incessant contre la porte de sa salle de bain

-Si tu ne sors pas d'ici tout de suite je vais entrer je te préviens Fabray !

Quinn reconnaît la voix de sa meilleure amie mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle ne réussit pas à se relever et reste prostrée, ses larmes défilant toujours sur ses joues.

-Ok ! Tu l'auras voulu ! T'as intérêt de ne pas être à poil là dedans parce que...

Santana laisse sa phrase en suspend quand elle voit à travers la paroi de la douche une forme blonde en boule. Elle attrape une serviette sur le radiateur chauffant et ouvre la porte de la douche pour couper l'eau qui continue de ruisseler sur le corps recroquevillé de Quinn. Elle entoure la serviette autour de la blonde et l'aide à se lever puis un à passer un peignoir.

-J'ai tout foutu en l'air San...

-Chuut... viens... on va aller s'asseoir et tu me raconteras tout.. répond doucement la latina en attirant Quinn à l'extérieur.

Santana attire son amie vers le canapé et passe ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter. Elle se souvient des dernières fois où elle a vu Quinn dans cet état et sait qu'il n'y a rien qu'elle ne puisse dire pour atténuer sa souffrance... rien qu'elle ne puisse dire mais elle peut cependant faire quelque chose... Elle ressert son étreinte contre Quinn et commence à fredonner doucement pour elle...

**Oh, why you look so sad ?**  
_Oh, pourquoi sembles tu si triste ?_  
**The tears are in your eyes,**  
_Il y a des larmes dans tes yeux_  
**Come on and come to me now.**  
_Viens et viens à moi maintenant_  
**And don't be ashamed to cry,**  
_Et n'aie pas honte de pleurer_  
**Let me see you through,**  
_Laisse moi voir ce qu'il y a en toi_  
**'Cause I've seen the dark side too.**  
_Car moi aussi j'ai connu de mauvaises périodes_  
**When the night falls on you,**  
_Quand la nuit te tombe dessus_  
**You don't know what to do,**  
_Que tu ne sais pas quoi faire_  
**Nothing you confess**  
_Rien de ce que tu confesseras_  
**Could make me love you less.**  
_Te fera baisser dans mon estime_  
**I'll stand by you,**  
_Je serai à tes côtés_  
**I'll stand by you,**  
_Je serai à tes côtés_  
**Won't let nobody hurt you,**  
_Je ne laisserai personne te blesser_  
**I'll stand by you.**  
_Je serai à tes côtés_  
**So, if you're mad, get mad ;**  
_Alors, si tu es en colère, sois en colère_  
**Don't hold it all inside,**  
_Ne prends pas tout sur toi_  
**Come on and talk to me now.**  
_Viens et parle moi_  
**And hey,**  
_Et, hey_  
**What you got to hide ?**  
_Qu'as tu à cacher ?_  
**I get angry too,**  
_Moi aussi je m'énerve_  
**Well, I'm a lot like you.**  
_C'est vrai__, je te ressemble beaucoup_  
**When you're standing at the crossroads**  
_Lorsque tu restes là au carrefour_  
**And don't know which path to choose,**  
_Et que tu ne sais pas quel chemin prendre_  
**Let me come along,**  
_Laisse moi venir_  
**'Cause even if you're wrong,**  
_Car même si tu te trompes_  
**I'll stand by you,**  
_Je serai à tes côtés_  
**I'll stand by you,**  
_Je serai à tes côtés_  
**Won't let nobody hurt you.**  
_Je ne laisserai personne te blesser_  
**I'll stand by you,**  
_Je serai à tes côtés_  
**Take me in into your darkest hour,**  
_Emmène moi dans tes moments les plus noirs_  
**And I'll never desert you,**  
_Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais_  
**I'll stand by you.**  
_Je serai à tes côtés_  
**And when, when the night falls on you, baby,**  
_Et quand, quand la nuit te tombe dessus, bébé_  
**You're feeling all alone,**  
_Que tu te sens tout seul_  
**You won't be on your own.**  
_Tu ne seras pas livrée à toi-même_  
**I'll stand by you,**  
_Je serai à tes côtés_  
**I'll stand by you,**  
_Je serai à tes côtés_  
**Won't let nobody hurt you.**  
_Je ne laisserai personne te blesser_  
**I'll stand by you,**  
_Je serai à tes côtés_  
**Take me in into your darkest hour,**  
_Emmène moi dans tes moments les plus sombres_  
**And I'll never desert you.**  
_Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais_  
**I'll stand by you.**  
_Je serai à tes côtés._

-J'ai tout gâché Santana...

-Arrête de te lamenter... tu n'as rien gâché d'accord... tu es juste un peu paumée c'est tout...

-Un peu ? On peut dire que tu as le sens de la nuance ! Il faut que je parle avec Rachel...

-Que tu lui parles pour ? demande la latina un peu inquiète

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle attend de moi... ce qu'elle attend de nous... de connaître ses intentions.. savoir si elle est réellement sérieuse quand elle me dit qu'elle ne partira plus désormais

-Je pense que je peux t'apporter certains éléments de réponses... Elle est sérieuse Quinn... Au départ quand elle a apprit pour Emma elle a flippé c'est vrai mais elle a beaucoup réfléchi et elle est prête...

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? demande Quinn en levant un sourcil dubitative

-Parce qu'elle vit sous mon toit ! Et que du matin au soir elle nous prends la tête pour savoir comment elle doit agir pour que Emma l'apprécie... de ce qu'elle doit faire pour te convaincre de sa sincérité... réponds la latina avec agacement

-Désolée... se contente de dire Quinn avec un sourire ironique

-Mouais... je mérite une médaille tu t'en rends bien compte j'espère !

-C'est toi qui a emmené Rachel ici... tu ne peux que t'en prendre qu'à toi même... déclare la blonde en retrouvant petit à petit le sourire

-Un simple merci de ta part serait suffisant tu sais...

-Je ne vais pas te remercier pour avoir chamboulé ma vie San... ne comptes pas la dessus !

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Pour Sarah je veux dire ?

-Je vais faire la seule chose intelligente à faire... je vais lui laisser son espace comme elle me le demande... je vais arrêter de faire comme si elle ne ressentait rien et prendre enfin en compte ses sentiments... je vais prendre le temps de faire les choses correctement... Rachel a raison quand elle dit qu'elle a le droit d'avoir les mêmes chances que Sarah, mais Sarah mérite aussi que je sois a 100% avec elle quand je suis avec elle...

-Donc en gros tu ne vas rien faire si je comprends bien !

-Je ne vais pas quitter Sarah tout de suite si c'est ce que tu attends en effet ! Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre elle exactement ?

-Rien... je n'ai rien contre elle... mais je suis Team Berry sur ce coup là !

-J'avais remarqué... ce qui est franchement presque hilarant vu la façon dont tu m'as presque poussée à rompre avec elle à l'époque !

-A l'époque elle te faisait souffrir... c'était différent... répond la latina un peu honteuse d'avoir en effet poussée Quinn à rompre avec Rachel

-C'était différent c'est vrai... ma vie était différente... je dois prendre en considération le bonheur de ma fille et savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle...

-Tu es pathétique Quinn ! Tu prends Emma comme prétexte parce que tu as la trouille ! On sait toutes les deux que Emma sera heureuse tant que sa mère sera heureuse... Tu penses vraiment que dans 5 ans ou dans 10 ans, quand tu te rendras compte que finalement tu as fais la plus grosse erreur de ta vie en épousant Sarah, tu penses qu'Emma n'en souffrira pas à ce moment là ? Tu penses que de voir sa mère devenir une loque parce qu'elle n'aura pas eu le courage d'être avec la seule personne qu'elle n'ai jamais aimée ne la fera pas souffrir ? Ne répète jamais ce que je vais te dire, mais Berry et toi c'est une évidence... c'est comme le pain et la confiture... vous êtes deux choses qui peuvent exister l'une sans l'autre... mais l'une avec l'autre donne l'harmonie parfaite... et quand on a goûté au pain avec de la confiture, on ne peut plus se contenter de pain sec !

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses San ?

-Ouep... c'est exactement ce que je pense... Et je rajouterais même que c'est Berry la confiture vu à quel point elle peut être collante parfois !

Les deux amies partent dans un rire complice et Santana sent sa poitrine se desserrer de voir sa meilleure amie rire à nouveau de bon cœur. Elle lui offre un sourire tendre et lui indique son téléphone des yeux sans avoir besoin de prononcer la moindre parole pour se faire comprendre de Quinn. La blonde attrape le téléphone sur la table basse, prend une profonde inspiration et tape fébrilement un message pour Rachel

**J'aimerai que tu viennes dîner à la maison ce soir... N'oublies pas de préparer une chanson pour Emma sinon elle sera très déçue... Je t'attends pour 19h... Je t'embrasse... **

La réponse ne tarde pas à arriver et Quinn pousse un profond soupir en lisant les mots de Rachel s'afficher sur son téléphone

_Je ne la décevrais pas... je te le promets Quinn... merci de me faire confiance..._

-Voilà... il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant... déclare nerveusement Quinn en se passant une main dans les cheveux machinalement

-C'est juste Berry... arrête de flipper comme ça... répond Santana en tentant d'être convaincante devant le besoin de Quinn d'être rassurée...

-Merci San...

-Hey... tout ce que je veux c'est me débarrasser de la naine et reprendre ma vie normalement avec ma petite amie super sexy si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-C'est vraiment trop dur pour toi de dire que tu l'aime bien hein...

-Ne pousses pas le bouchon Fabray... disons qu'entre deux maux je choisis le moindre... Quand même assez ironique quand on pense que Berry est le pire fléau que l'humanité n'ai jamais connu... et le problème avec elle c'est qu'il n'y a pas de vaccins ! Quand elle t'as contaminée c'est pour la vie... t'es foutue...

-Tu l'aimes bien...

-Bon je vois que tu es redevenue un peu près normale pour sortir ce genre de conneries alors je vais me barrer d'ici avant que tu ne me prennes trop la tête avec tes délires !

-Tu l'aimes bien San... Rachel et toi c'est comme le gaz et le feu... c'est explosif... mais quand c'est utiliser intelligemment ça permet de faire des grandes choses... se moque Quinn en ricanant

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire sur ''un peu près normale''... visiblement ta douche brûlante t'a grillé les neurones ma pauvre... Je me casse !

…

Rachel POV :

C'est le moment de se concentrer pour ne surtout pas faire de bêtises Rachel... Le moindre faux pas et tout est foutu avec Quinn... Mon avenir et ma vie sont en train de se jouer maintenant... Et si Emma ne m'aime pas... et si elle trouve que je chante mal...

Relax Rach... n'oublies ce que tu as décidé... être naturelle, voilà c'est ça la solution, il faut que je sois naturelle... sauf que moi au naturelle c'est limite Wikipédia parlant... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de donner des informations complètement inutiles... mais je ne peux pas ne pas parler quand même, elle trouverait ça vraiment trop bizarre si je ne parlais pas...

Mais pourquoi je stresse autant... je vais rencontrer une petite fille de 4 ans... ce n'est pas comme si je passais l'audition la plus importante de ma vie quand même... Non... c'est encore plus important que la plus importante des auditions, c'est plus important que tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu dans ma vie, c'est plus important que de devenir une star... Etre avec Quinn est la chose que je désire le plus au monde, bien plus que tous les grands rôles, bien plus que la gloire et la célébrité, bien plus que tout autre chose...

Respires un grand coup et c'est parti... tu as juste à sortir de l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment une nouvelle fois et que tu parcours à nouveau les 7 étages de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, comme les 5 fois précédentes... C'est parti !

Au moment où je frappe à la porte j'entends une petite voix toute excitée derrière qui crie des paroles que j'ai du mal à comprendre, puis la porte s'ouvre et le sourire éblouissant de Quinn fait battre mon cœur à une vitesse non recommandée. Je sens une petite main se poser dans la mienne et ma poitrine se serre quand une petite fille m'entraîne vers l'intérieur, je retiens mes larmes d'émotions et suis avec bonheur la chevelure blonde de la Quinn miniature devant moi.

-J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi Emma... je déclare fébrilement en ouvrant mon sac pour sortir le paquet emballé à la hâte quelques minutes avant de partir

La petite fille retire rapidement le papier que j'ai eu tant de mal à faire tenir sur cette fichue peluche et ses yeux s'écarquillent en même temps qu'elle pousse un grand WOOOW de ravissement.

Je sens mes larmes revenir au galop en voyant le bonheur d'Emma en découvrant la petite grenouille qui lui tire la langue, elle regarde la peluche comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'ai jamais vue et ma poitrine devient aussi serrée que dans un étau quand la petite blonde me saute au cou pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Merci Rachel... elle est trop belle et je l'aime aussi grand que la galaxie

A ce moment mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux et le peu de contenance que j'avais réussi à garder s'évanouit sous le regard inquiet de Quinn qui pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer.

-Tu t'habitueras... c'est ce qu'il y a de formidable avec les enfants... ils te font ressentir des émotions insoupçonnées... me déclare Quinn en me faisant un doux sourire

-Je... je suis contente qu'elle te plaise... j'arrive à balbutier en reposant mon regard sur Emma qui semble au comble du bonheur

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Il faut que tu lui donnes un nom... c'est la tradition à chaque fois que Emma a une peluche.. m'informe Quinn solennellement

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de Bubble ? je tente avec hésitation

La petite fille blonde me regarde en soulevant un sourcil et je retrouve en elle toute l'attitude de sa mère lorsqu'elle est dubitative. Elle regarde la peluche puis me regarde à nouveau puis déclare le plus naturellement du monde avec une petite moue

-C'est nul Bubble...

-Emma ! gronde doucement sa mère devant l'attitude de sa fille

-Tu as tout à fait raison Emma... c'est un peu nul comme nom Bubble pour une grenouille... je répond en souriant à la petite fille et en prenant un air de réflexion

-Rach... il faut que le nom commence par la première lettre de ton prénom... c'est la façon qu'Emma a trouvé pour montrer sa reconnaissance... reprend Quinn avec un petit rire quand elle me voit aussi maladroite

-Oh... pourquoi pas Rita alors ?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII... s'écrie la petite fille en serrant la peluche contre son cœur en partant en direction de ce que je suppose être sa chambre.

Je relève les yeux vers Quinn qui me regarde avec une tendresse nouvelle qui me bouleverse, elle se penche lentement vers moi et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres puis s'approche de mon oreille en déclenchant une vague de frissons dans mon corps tout entier.

-Je pense qu'elle t'aime déjà... me murmure t-elle alors que mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand je sens son souffle chaud contre mon cou

-Je... je suis complètement sous son charme aussi... j'arrive à répondre pour éviter de sauter sur Quinn pour m'emparer de ses lèvres

-Hey... c'est une Fabray... personne ne résiste à une Fabray... me répond Quinn dans un rire en prenant ma main pour m'emmener dans la cuisine où deux verres de vin nous attendent...

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et commence enfin à me détendre, profitant de la simple présence de Quinn à mes côtés et en entendant une petite fille avoir une conversation on ne peut plus sérieuse avec une certaine Rita pour lui expliquer les règles de la maison.

Je souris presque malgré moi en pensant que ma vie pourrait ressembler à ça... que ma vie pourrait être cet immense sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur que je ressens dans cette cuisine en regardant la femme que j'aime jeter des champignons dans une poêle tout en me souriant tendrement... Je ferme les yeux pour m'imprégner de ce moment pour ne jamais l'oublier...

* * *

**Voilà... bon chapitre un peu bizarre... je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à réussir à dire ce que je voulais... mais bon j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même... ^^ **

**La chanson est ''I'll Stand By You'' des Pretenders... oui aussi reprise par Cory dans Glee, mais j'aurai préféré qu'il ne chante jamais cette magnifique chanson, parce que désolée Cory, mais j'ai détesté ta version... ( Oui je le tutoie... on est des grands potes en fait... XD )**

**Le chapitre suivant sera là le week end prochain bien sur... et vous découvrirez quelle chanson Rachel va chanter pour Emma... =) **

**Bonne semaine à tous et à bientôt... XOXO**


	18. Get It Right

**Bon alors... c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre... je continue de faire les choses à mon rythme, et au feeling en espérant que ça continuera de vous plaire... **

**Comme il y a moins de review, je vais répondre à vos messages, car en fait ça me manque de ne pas vous répondre... ^^ **

**Klaine's love : Comment ça tu détestes Sarah... ben elle n'a rien fait la pauvre... =(**

**Faberry : Et bien tu espères plein de choses dis moi... alors espérons que tes espérances soit comblées... XD**

**Manon : C'est vrai que cette chanson est magnifique, et contente que tu trouves qu'elle ai complètement sa place dans cette scène... ^^**

**jessy03 : Alors là je suis ravie que tu arrives à t'identifier aux émotions de Rachel, ça veut dire que je me débrouille pas trop mal... =)**

**pocketstars : Voici donc la suite de la soirée... mais peut être pas comme tu la voudrais... ^^**

**Paori : Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ta review... j'avoue que tu es complètement à la masse quand même... XD**

**Mxelle Juuw : Merci... et voilà la suite... =)**

**Britt-Marion : Je préfère te faire pleurer de rire que le contraire... ^^ **

**camille76260 : Merci... contente que ça te plaise... =)**

**Melanie : Malheureusement un des protagonistes devra souffrir... =(**

**Muze-zero : Merci du compliment, et je suis ravie que tu doutes, c'est une grande réussite pour moi de réussir à faire apprécier Sarah... ^^ **

**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un Week-end chargé, et puis hier ma voiture est tombée en panne à 400 Kms de chez moi, toute une histoire pour rentrer, et aujourd'hui ma sœur à accouché et je suis Tata pour la 9ème fois... =) **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir quand même malgré le retard... ^^ **

* * *

Rachel ferme les yeux quelques instants et prend une profonde inspiration, après plusieurs secondes, elle ouvre les yeux de nouveau et réalise que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve, elle est bien avec Quinn dans sa cuisine et s'apprête à dîner avec elle et sa fille.

Elle sent deux petites mains tirer son bras et baisse les yeux en direction de la petite fille qui tente d'attirer son attention

-Tu dois chanter maintenant ! répète Emma avec un sourire d'excitation sur le visage

-Vraiment ? Demande Rachel avec un doux sourire

-Oui ! Après mes peluches vont faire dodo !

Rachel manque de s'étouffer en buvant une gorgée de vin et lance un regard désespéré à Quinn qui se retient de rire devant l'air paniqué de la brunette

-Tu veux que je chante pour tes peluches ?

-Ben oui ! Répond la petite fille en levant un sourcil en guise d'incompréhension, comme si Rachel ne comprenait la logique de sa demande

-Bien... allons y... j'espère que mon public sera gentil avec moi parce que tu sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté en public... reprends la brunette en prenant Emma par la main pour la suivre dans sa chambre.

La chambre de la petite fille rappelle à Rachel sa chambre d'enfant, elle sourit en voyant une vingtaine de peluches confortablement installées sur le lit, regardant toutes dans la même direction, elle s'arrête un instant en voyant une affiche de Wicked accrochée au mur et interroge Quinn du regard qui se contente de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse.

Rachel s'installe devant le bureau et sent la panique l'envahir, elle se trouve ridicule de paniquer autant pour une chanson, surtout en voyant de quoi son public est constitué, mais chanter est devenu au fil des ans quelque chose de plus en plus difficile, bien qu'elle arrive à retrouver ses automatismes depuis que Quinn est de nouveau dans sa vie.

Emma lui tend un micro en plastique rose et Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de rire en remarquant l'étoile dorée qui orne le jouet.

Rachel se prend au jeu et salue son auditoire comme tout artiste qui se respecte avant de s'adresser directement à la petite fille qui arbore toujours son sourire éclatant.

-Je vais une chanson que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps... J'ai écris cette chanson pour ta maman Emma... Enfin disons que ta maman m'a inspirée quand je l'ai écrite... commence nerveusement Rachel en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge quand la blonde la regarde avec curiosité.

**What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help out everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders **

_Qu'ai-je fait?  
Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfuir_

_Loin de ce navire qui coule.  
Juste essayer d'aider tout le monde,  
Maintenant je sens le poids du monde sur mes épaules. _

Quinn reconnaît la chanson immédiatement et une foule de souvenirs l'envahit, elle revoit Rachel sur scène chanter cette chanson et se souvient de l'émotion qu'elle avait ressentie ce jour là en sentant toute la détresse de la brunette.

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right? **

_Que peux-tu faire quand même le meilleur n'est pas assez bien  
Et que tout ce que tu touches s'effondre ?  
Malgré mes meilleures intentions_

_Je continue à faire des bêtises.  
Je veux juste la réparer par n'importe quel moyen  
Mais combien de temps cela va prendre?  
Combien de temps me faudra t-il pour bien faire les choses, pour bien faire les choses? _

**Can I start again, with my faith shaken ?  
Cause I can't go back and endure this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this **

_Puis-je recommencer si ma foi est ébranlée ?  
Parce que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et tout annuler  
Je peux juste faire face à mes erreurs.  
Mais si je suis plus forte et plus sage, je passerai au travers. _

La brunette se ressaisit pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments et craquer pendant qu'elle chante, elle a choisi cette chanson car elle veux dire à Quinn et Emma que maintenant elle est prête, elle est prête pour bien faire les choses malgré les obstacles qui pourraient survenir, et désormais, plus jamais elle ne déviera du chemin qu'elle s'est tracé.

**What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right? **

_Que peux-tu faire quand même le meilleur n'est pas assez bien  
Et que tout ce que tu touches s'effondre ?  
Malgré mes meilleures intentions je continue à faire des bêtises.  
Je veux juste les réparer par n'importe quel moyen  
Mais combien de temps cela va prendre?  
Combien de temps me faudra t-il pour bien faire les choses ?  
_

**So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,_  
_And accept the truth that sometimes life is unfair!_  
_Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer_  
_And finally someone will see how much I care**

_Alors je lève mes poings, un poing en l'air  
Je dois accepter la vérité que, parfois, la vie n'est pas juste.  
Je vais faire un vœu, je vais faire une prière.  
Pour qu'enfin, quelqu'un voit à quel point cela compte pour moi. _

Quinn se souvient de la conversation qu'elle a eu quelques jours plus tôt avec la brunette sur l'injustice de la vie et les conséquences que cela a sur leurs vies. Elle sourit en voyant la détermination sur le visage de Rachel quand elle chantes ces mots en serrant son poing de toute ses forces.

**What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Oh, my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take to get it right, to get it right?**

_Que peux-tu faire quand, même le meilleur n'est pas assez bien  
Et que tout ce que tu touches dégringole?  
Malgré mes meilleurs intentions je continue à faire des bêtises.  
Je veux juste la réparer par n'importe quel moyen  
Mais combien de temps cela va prendre?  
Oh, combien de temps faudra t-il pour y arriver pour bien faire les choses, pour bien faire les choses ? _

Rachel sent le regard confus de Quinn sur elle et préfère se concentrer sur la réaction de la petite fille pour éviter de répondre aux interrogations de la blonde tout de suite. Elle sourit à la petite fille qui la regarde avec admiration et sa poitrine se serre en voyant le regard brillant de Emma.

-Je veux chanter comme Rachel ! Déclare la petite fille en attendant l'approbation de sa mère qui secoue légèrement la tête en signe de négation

-On en a déjà parlé Emma... on verra plus tard... pour l'instant tu n'es qu'une petite fille, et je préfère te voir jouer avec tes peluches plutôt que de prendre des cours de chants provoquant la colère de la petite fille qui sort de sa chambre d'une manière très théâtrale en tenant Rita dans ses bras.

-QUOI ? s'insurge Rachel... C'est le meilleur âge pour apprendre Quinn, si Emma commence maintenant, elle pourra obtenir une bien meilleure technique vocale et il y a de fortes chances pour...

-Rach ! Stop ! Il est hors de questions que ma fille sacrifie son enfance à travailler dur pour obtenir une technique vocale... c'est une enfant, elle a bien le temps de penser à tout ça !

-C'est n'importe quoi Quinn ! J'ai commencé avant Emma !

-Emma n'est pas toi Rach ! Bien que j'admire réellement ton talent, et crois moi quand je te dis que je l'admire vraiment, je ne veux pas ça pour ma fille !

-Mais... c'est elle même qui veux apprendre à chanter...

-Elle a à peine 4 ans Rach ! Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut ! Il y a 15 jours elle voulait être danseuse comme sa tante Britt, i mois elle voulait être gangster comme son oncle Puck, aujourd'hui elle veut être chanteuse parce qu'elle t'admire, mais demain ou dans 2 mois, elle voudra peut être devenir pompier si jamais elle en rencontre un entre temps !

-Je suis désolée Quinn... je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas... c'est évident que tu sais mieux que moi ce qui est mieux pour ta fille... reprend calmement Rachel en voyant la façon dont Quinn commence à s'emporter.

La blonde réalise la tournure de leur conversation et se rapproche de la brunette pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée... c'est juste que mes parents m'ont obligée à faire de la danse quand j'étais petite, ensuite à devenir Cheerleader pour asseoir ma popularité, et je ne veux pas de ça pour Emma tu comprends... je veux que ma fille ait son libre arbitre et qu'elle ne se sente jamais obligée de faire quoi que ce soit pour me faire plaisir...

-Je comprends Quinn... et je trouve ça formidable...

-Mais si Emma continue dans son envie de chanter, j'espère que tu seras celle qui lui donnera des cours... ma fille mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux...

-Je... Rachel laisse sa phrase en suspend gagnée par l'émotion des mots de la blonde... ça serait un honneur pour moi... rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir...

-Tu étais formidable au fait... Tu as scotché ton public ! taquine la blonde en embrassant Rachel sur le front

-Très drôle Quinn ! Répond la brunette en lançant un dernier coup d'oeil aux peluches avant de sortir de la chambre avec la main de Quinn dans la sienne.

…

Sarah vérifie son téléphone pour la troisième fois mais constate toujours la même absence de message, elle se décide à appeler Quinn pour lui demander si elle peut venir déposer le doudou de Emma qu'elle a emmener par erreur dans sa valise, mais tombe directement sur sa boîte vocale. Après une longue réflexion, elle décide d'aller directement à l'appartement sans attendre que la blonde ne lui réponde. Elle imagine Emma ne pouvant pas s'endormir sans sa peluche préférée et sa décision est rapidement prise. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter que la petite fille soit triste à cause de l'absence de sa peluche.

Elle s'arrête devant la porte en entendant des rires provenir de l'intérieur, elle reconnaît le rire caractéristique de la petite fille et un sourire se dessine sur son visage, mais son sourire s'efface presque aussitôt quand elle entend le rire de Quinn mêlé au rire de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'a jamais entendu Quinn rire avec autant de naturel et sans aucune retenue. Elle imagine que l'autre rire est celui de Rachel et sa vision commence à se brouiller tandis que le couloir autour d'elle se rétrécit en l'emprisonnant. Elle se sent étouffer et tente de se retenir contre la porte pour ne pas s'effondrer dans le couloir. Elle respire plusieurs fois rapidement pour tenter de donner à son cœur assez d'oxygène pour reprendre un rythme normal, celui ci semblant battre au ralenti comme si il allait s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre. Elle ferme les yeux un instant et elle sent un bras s'entourer autour d'elle pour l'aider à se tenir debout. Elle regarde confusément la femme brune qui l'emmène dans les escaliers et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sent vide, complètement aspirée, comme si elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe et que son corps et son esprit étaient maintenant deux entités différentes.

-Viens... dit doucement la femme brune qui la tient

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Santana ? Tu dois jubiler de me voir dans cet état n'est ce pas ? Réplique Sarah avec virulence en se dégageant du soutien de la latina

-Non... je ne prends pas plaisir à voir les gens souffrir... enfin je ne prends plus plaisir...

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'étais venue déposer les clés de Rachel, elle à la mauvaise habitude de partir sans ses clés... et toi ?

-J'ai emmené le doudou de Emma par inadvertance... je voulais lui rapporter pour qu'elle puisse passer une bonne nuit... répond la rousse avec un sanglot dans la voix...

-On va boire une bière ?

-Je vais avoir besoin d'un truc un peu plus fort ce soir !

…

Emma continue de se tordre de rire devant l'imitation de Sue Sylvester par Rachel et sa mère se joint à elle en essuyant les larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux.

-Je te jure que Rachel n'exagère pas... Tante Sue était vraiment comme ça...

-Tante Sue ? reprend Rachel en manquant de s'étouffer

-On est devenues proches quand j'ai quitté Lima... répond Quinn amusée par la gêne de Rachel

-Et tu me laisses me ridiculiser depuis tout à l'heure !

-C'est tellement drôle Rach... je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à t'arrêter...

-Tu vas me le payer Quinn Fabray ! Déclare la brunette en se jetant sur Quinn pour la chatouiller

-Je préfère ne pas commencer dans cette voie... je me souviens très bien de comment notre dernière bataille de chatouille a terminé... dit Quinn dans un clin d'oeil

-Heu... tu as raison... se reprend immédiatement Rachel en posant son regard sur la petite fille occupée à donner une leçon de coloriage à Rita

-Je pense qu'il est l'heure pour une certaine grenouille d'aller se coucher… déclare doucement Quinn en prenant sa fille dans ses bras

-Mais je veux mon histoire maman… Sarah me lit une histoire tous les soirs…

-Je vais te raconter une histoire, Sarah n'est pas là ce soir ma puce…

-Mais non tu ne lis pas bien ! Je veux Sarah ! commence à bougonner la petite fille

Rachel sent la tristesse l'envahir en voyant la petite fille peinée par l'absence de la rousse, elle réalise les conséquences de son irruption dans la vie de Quinn et de celle de sa fille.

…

Rachel POV :

Ca me déchire le cœur de voir Emma aussi malheureuse, qu'est-ce que j'ai cru, que je pouvais débarquer, chanter ma chanson, et que Emma ne penserait plus à Sarah. Je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer dans la vie de cette petite fille de cette façon, je n'ai pas le droit de bousculer tout ce qu'elle a toujours connu, je n'ai pas le droit de foutre en l'air son équilibre sous prétexte que je suis amoureuse de sa mère…

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Quinn était réticente à l'idée que je rencontre sa fille, elle souhaite avant tout la protéger, et lui offrir une situation stable et confortable, et Sarah apportait tout ça jusque-là.

Je ne sais même pas si je suis en mesure de lui apporter ce genre de choses, regardons les choses en face… j'ai comme qui dirait raté ma vie… mariée à un homme que je n'aimais plus, me contentant de donner des cours de chants à des enfants alors que j'étais destinée à un brillant avenir. Je n'ai rien non plus ici, il faudrait que je commence à prendre des contacts pour ma carrière, je pourrais probablement avoir des opportunités ici ou à LA, mais il faut que je me bouge et que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie pour pouvoir prétendre offrir un avenir à Quinn.

Oh non, voilà que Emma pleure maintenant, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retirer ses larmes et voir de nouveau son magnifique sourire et entendre son rire. J'ai l'impression de la priver d'une partie d'elle et c'est terrible de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir sereinement. Je n'ose même pas regarder Quinn dans les yeux de peur d'y lire des reproches ou de l'indécision.

Emma vient me coller un baiser humide sur la joue pour me souhaiter bonne nuit entre deux sanglots et je sens mon cœur se serrer douloureusement dans ma poitrine devant sa detresse, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout va s'arranger, que je serai toujours là dorénavant, mais aucun mot ne sort. Je reste muette devant cette petite fille, muette et émue de l'affection qu'elle peut porter à Sarah.

-A demain Rachel…. Me répète Emma en reniflant

-A demain trésor… je me contente de répondre en retenant moi aussi mes larmes

-J'arrive tout de suite Rach… me confie Quinn dans un murmure entraînant sa fille derrière elle.

Quand ma blonde revient un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis toujours installée sur le canapé perdue dans mes pensées, imaginant un monde idéal où Sarah n'aurait jamais existée et où j'aurai été dans la vie d'Emma depuis toujours. Imaginant cette petite tête blonde me sauter dans les bras quand je rentre du travail, m'imaginant l'emmener à la fête foraine et lui gagner plusieurs peluches.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, une larme coule sur ma joue quand je prends conscience de mon égoïsme et de mon manque évident de discernement…

-Rach ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? me demande Quinn paniquée en me voyant pleurer

Je me lève brusquement du canapé, attrape mon sac et mon manteau et me dirige vers la porte.

-Je suis désolée Quinn… Je ne peux pas faire ça…

-Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? De quoi tu parles Rach ?

-Je... je commence à balbutier en baissant le regard

-NON ! Arrêtes toi tout de suite ! Je sais ce que tu vas dire et tu n'as pas intérêt de le dire tu m'entends, je t'interdis de le dire !

-Quinn...

-Tu as insisté pour avoir les mêmes chances que Sarah ! Tu as insisté pour rencontrer ma fille ! Et maintenant tu fais marche arrière ? Dès la première complication tu t'enfuis c'est ça ?

Quinn se passe la main dans les cheveux nerveusement et je sens la colère la gagner petit à petit, son regard devient de plus en plus dur tandis que son sourire s'efface.

-Tu sais quoi ? Finalement tu as raison... vas y... va t'en... je n'ai pas besoin de toi Rachel... je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour être heureuse ! Tu ne mérites pas que je fasse tous ces efforts pour toi alors que tu n'es visiblement pas prête ! Je t'ai donné une chance et tu viens de la foutre en l'air !

-J'ai besoin de temps pour m'habituer Quinn, je sais que je peux le faire, je peux être là pour toi et Emma, je le peux... mais pas ce soir... pas aussi vite

-Tu viens de me prouver le contraire... Il y aura d'autres jours où Emma voudra voir Sarah, comment tu feras ces jours là ? Comment tu vas gérer le fait de ne pas être au centre de l'attention ? Comment tu vas gérer le fait de ne pas être la seule personne dont Emma ait besoin ? Expliques moi !

-Je suis jalouse d'accord ! Je suis jalouse qu'une autre femme ai partagé autant de choses avec toi, qu'elle fera toujours partie de ta vie quoi qu'il arrive parce qu'elle fera toujours partie de la vie d'Emma, alors oui ce soir j'ai eu un peu de mal en voyant ta fille aussi triste en sachant que je suis à l'origine de sa tristesse ! Si un jour elle me déteste pour vous avoir séparées Sarah et toi ? Si un jour elle m'en veux tellement que tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de me quitter ? Si... si elle ne m'aime pas tout simplement...

-Tu es ridicule Rachel... C'est une enfant... c'est à toi de gagner son amour, il ne doit pas être acquis... c'est à toi d'être présente pour elle si tu veux faire partie de sa vie... c'est à toi de faire les efforts nécessaires pour faire taire ta jalousie déplacée... c'est à toi de l'aimer peu importe quoi pour qu'elle t'aime en retour...

Je reste plantée devant la porte incapable de bouger... mon esprit me dit de fuir le plus rapidement possible et de ne jamais me retourner, mais mon corps reste immobile comme s'il savait que si je pars maintenant je n'aurai plus jamais de deuxième chance... Je m'avance lentement vers Quinn qui continue de me fixer avec un regard sombre qui me fait froid dans le dos... j'approche ma main de son bras pour avoir un contact avec elle mais elle se recule aussitôt comme si j'étais porteuse de toutes les maladies sur terre.

-Je ne pars pas Quinn... J'ai paniqué... je suis désolée... mais je ne pars pas... je vais rester là et on va en parler calmement.

-Est ce que tu m'aimes Rach ? Est ce que tu m'aimes assez pour être sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

-Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie Quinn... les seuls moments où je me suis sentie entière sont les moments que j'ai passé avec toi... Sans toi je ne peux plus respirer, comme si mes poumons ne savaient plus comment obtenir assez d'air... Oui je t'aime... je suis amoureuse de toi... je suis amoureuse de toi depuis le premier jour où tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, faisant battre mon cœur comme jamais il n'avait battu avant... Est-ce que je t'aime assez ? La réponse est OUI... Est ce que je suis prête ? La réponse est probablement pas... Est ce que j'ai envie de le faire ? Plus que tout au monde...

-Je ne te laisserai pas tout faire foirer... je ne te laisserai pas blesser Emma... j'ai besoin d'être sûre que tu es prête à 200%...

-J'ai besoin de plus qu'une soirée pour te le prouver Quinn...

-Une semaine... Tu as une semaine Rach... Ne fout pas tout en l'air !

* * *

**Bon chapitre terminé... alors je ne l'ai pas réecris comme je voulais le faire hier quand j'y ai pensé... j'ai décidé d'arrêter de réécrire en permanence parce que ça me prend trop de temps... XD**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde et à bientôt... ^^ **


	19. Don't Speak

**Voici le chapitre hebdomadaire... Je me suis un peu perdue cette semaine, et j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle histoire mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais la publier ou pas, enfin peut être pas tout de suite en fait... Disons que premièrement, je n'arrive pas à trouver un titre à cette nouvelle histoire (Les titres et les résumés ne sont pas mon fort, vous l'aurez remarqué) et ensuite, j'ai envie de me concentrer sur cette histoire ci plutôt que de m'éparpiller encore (même si mon cerveau et mon imagination n'en font qu'à leurs têtes... XD)**

**Klaine's Love : Tu es quasiment à chaque fois ma première review... alors merci pour ça... =) **

**Melanie : Ton enthousiasme est vraiment très rafraîchissant et fait plaisir à voir... ^^ **

**Seewish : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ravie que ça te plaise...**

**TheSpongeSparrow : Je n'avais pas encore vraiment réfléchi à l'idée d'intégrer d'autres personnages, mais pourquoi pas... Il se pourrait que Puck fasse son apparition... =) **

**Muze-zero : Et bien je suis ravie de réussir à te faire ressentir ça... venant de toi ça me touche beaucoup, sachant combien j'admire ton écriture... #coeur#**

**camille76260 : Merci beaucoup... prête pour la suite ? hihihi... **

* * *

Rachel POV :

-Une semaine... Tu as une semaine Rach... Ne fout pas tout en l'air !

Les mots de Quinn résonnent dans ma tête sans fin depuis que je l'ai quittée. J'ai préféré ne pas rester chez elle ce soir, même si ça a été très difficile de me résoudre à la quitter, mais c'était nécessaire... je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'Emma nous trouvent ensemble demain matin, je pense que ça l'aurait vraiment perturbée de voir sa mère avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sarah, chaque chose en son temps... Même si visiblement le temps est ce que j'ai de moins pour convaincre Quinn qu'elle peut me faire confiance.

Et mince, j'ai encore oublié de prendre les clés, cette fois ci c'est sur Santana ne va pas me rater, mais au moins elle sera fière de voir que je suis rentrée et que je n'ai pas cédé à mes pulsions malgré mon désir de passer la nuit avec Quinn. Je frappe fortement contre la porte, me souvenant au dernier moment que la sonnette ne fonctionne plus, enfin plutôt que Santana a retiré la pile car elle ne supportait pas le bruit assourdissant de cette dernière. Brittany m'accueille avec un grand sourire et je me sens bénie d'avoir des amis tels qu'eux autour de moi en ce moment. Kurt ouvre de grands yeux en me voyant, certainement convaincu qu'il ne me reverra pas ce soir, et je lui envoie un sourire de fierté qui le laisse sans voix.

-Comment était le dîner ? Me demande Brittany en sautillant de joie

-Bien... très bien... enfin la plus grande partie en tout cas... Emma a adoré ma chanson ainsi que la peluche... Où est Santana ?

-Avec Sarah... me répond Brittany le plus naturellement du monde

-QUOI ? Comment ça elle est avec Sarah ? je demande estomaquée

-Tu avais oublié tes clés... Sanny a voulu te les apporter et elle est tombée sur Sarah... elle lui remonte le moral

-Mais...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Rachel... San est toujours de ton côté... je pense qu'elle se sent juste coupable pour Sarah...

-Moi aussi... je finis par répondre en baissant les yeux...

…

Narrateur POV :

-Je te dis que tu n'y arriveras pas !

-Tu n'as donc rien appris sur moi depuis que tu me connais alors ! Ne jamais lancer un défi à Santana Lopez ! Je vais te mettre une raclée

-Oui mais là tu n'as clairement pas la place pour passer... Mes boules bouchent le trou !

-Tu sais que sorti de son contexte, ça pourrait être mal interprété !

-Je parle billard Santana... je ne suis pas obsédée comme toi !

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas obsédée ! J'ai une petite amie super sexy, comment tu voudrais que je résiste au corps parfait de Britt, surtout quand elle commence à danser... Tu vois, j'ai tous mes sens qui se mettent en alerte, il y a des lumières rouges qui clignotent partout en moi, et j'ai l'impression de prendre feu !

-C'est bon... épargnes moi les détails s'il te plaît ! Je n'ai pas envie de savoir l'effet que Brittany peut avoir sur toi !

-Tu ne pourrais pas le savoir de toute façon... Il faut le vivre pour le savoir...

-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

-Rien... rien de particulier...

-Oh mais si tu es en train de me dire quelque chose ! Je sais que Quinn et moi ce n'est pas le feu d'artifice comme tu peux le vivre avec Britt, mais c'est très intense quand même... et puis notre relation est plus posée... plus réfléchie... plus mûre... enfin est ou était... répond Sarah en sentant la tristesse l'envahir à nouveau

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu le feras quand même, même si je te dis non, donc vas y

-Pourquoi tu t'accroches à Quinn ?

-Parce que je l'aime... à mon tour de poser une question... pourquoi tu as ramené Rachel à San-Fransisco ?

-Parce que Quinn l'aime... me répond Santana sans prendre de gants

Un silence s'installe entre les deux femmes qui continue leur partie de billard sous le regard affamé de deux types juste à côté d'elles.

-Elle m'aime aussi... se décide enfin à dire Sarah

-Oui... Quinn t'aime d'une certaine façon... mais cela n'a rien de comparable à ce qu'elle peut ressentir pour Rachel... Berry restera toujours sa coke tu vois... Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, parce que pour être honnête, il faut être tarée pour craquer pour Berry, mais c'est le cas... Ce n'est pas toi le problème, ça pourrait être n'importe qui à ta place, ça serait exactement la même chose... Quinn appartient à Berry depuis toujours, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle a pu faire pour se convaincre du contraire !

-Tu es en train de me dire que je devrais tout arrêter c'est ça ?

-Non... je te donne mon point de vue... Je vais même aller plus loin... même si Quinn te choisis, ce qui est probable, tu ne sauras jamais si elle t'a choisie parce qu'elle a vraiment tourner la page avec Rachel ou parce que c'était le choix le plus intelligent à faire... Et quand Emma sera plus grande et qu'elle aura moins besoin de vous deux, qu'est ce qui vous restera à Quinn et toi ? Rien... vous n'aurez rien à vous... et Quinn finira par t'en vouloir d'avoir été là pendant toutes ces années alors qu'elle voulait quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés... Vous vous ferez beaucoup de mal à ce moment là et Emma en souffrira, parce que sa cellule familiale sera en pleine explosion et que vous n'aurez plus rien à quoi raccrocher votre couple... Voilà comment ça va se passer dans les grandes lignes... termine Santana en posant sa queue de billard violemment et en s'approchant des deux hommes toujours en train de les reluquer

-Hey tronches de cakes ! Ma copine et moi on n'aime pas beaucoup se faire reluquer pendant qu'on discute tranquillement, alors barrez vous tout de suite avant que je décide de m'énerver vraiment et que j'arrache vos testicules pour m'en servir comme boules de remplacement !

Un des deux hommes porte sa main à son entre jambe dans un rictus de douleur et entraîne son ami vers le bar précipitamment en faisant tomber un tabouret au passage.

-J'en étais où... reprend Santana en se retournant vers une Sarah prostrée et en larme...

-Merci Santana... répond la rousse en provoquant une réaction d'incompréhension de la latina... merci d'être honnête avec moi et de ne pas me laisser croire ce que j'ai tellement envie de croire...

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire dans la dentelle... même si ça fait mal...

-J'avais remarqué... répond la rouquine dans un rire nerveux.

Sarah donne un rendez vous le lendemain midi à Quinn en donnant comme prétexte le doudou d'Emma qu'elle était venue rendre la veille. Quand elle entre dans le bureau de la blonde, un malaise s'installe entre les deux femmes qui ne savent pas comment agir l'une envers l'autre. Quinn hésite entre la retenue et l'envie de prendre Sarah dans ses bras comme elle le fait si souvent, mais son combat intérieur est interrompu quand Sarah prends la parole.

-Je suis passée hier soir pour le déposer mais... mais tu étais occupée... dit calmement Sarah sans aucun reproche dans la voix

-Sarah... commence Quinn qui s'arrête quand la rouquine lui fait un geste de la main lui intimant de se taire.

-Non... ne dis surtout rien s'il te plaît... ne dis rien... c'est à moi de parler... j'ai choisi une façon que tu affectionnes particulièrement pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire... mais tu comprendras que je ne chante pas... je... écoutes juste les paroles d'accord... déclare Sarah en posant son MP3 sur le bureau de Quinn en appuyant sur la touche Play...

******You and me**  
___Toi et moi_  
******We used to be together**  
___On avait l'habitude d'être ensemble_  
******Every day together always**  
___Tous les jours toujours ensemble_

******I really feel**  
___Je sens vraiment_  
******That I'm losing my best friend**  
___Que je perds mon meilleur ami_  
******I can't believe**  
___Je ne peux pas croire_  
******This could be the end**  
___Que ce soit la fin_

******It looks as though you're letting go**  
___On dirait pourtant que tu laisses aller_  
******And if it's real**  
___Et si c'est ça_  
******Well I don't want to know**  
___Alors je ne veux pas savoir_

******Don't speak**  
___Ne parle pas_  
******I know just what you're saying**  
___Je sais exactement ce que tu dis_  
******So please stop explaining**  
___Alors s'il te plaît arrête d'expliquer_  
******Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**  
___Ne me dis rien car ça me blesse_  
******Don't speak**  
___Ne parle pas_  
******I know what you're thinking**  
___Je sais ce à quoi tu penses_  
******I don't need your reasons**  
___Je n'ai pas besoin de tes raisons_  
******Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**  
___Ne me dis rien car ça me blesse_

******Our memories**  
___Nos souvenirs_  
******They can be inviting**  
___Ils peuvent être attrayants_  
******But some are altogether**  
___Mais certains sont entièrement_  
******Mighty frightening**  
___Et puissamment effrayants_

******As we die, both you and I**  
___A mesure que l'on meurt, à la fois toi et moi_  
******With my head in my hands**  
___Avec ma tête entre mes mains_  
******I sit and cry**  
___Je m'assoies et je pleure_

******Don't speak**_  
____Ne parle pas__  
_******I know just what you're saying**_  
____Je sais exactement ce que tu dis__  
_******So please stop explaining**_  
____Alors s'il te plaît arrête d'expliquer__  
_******Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**_  
____Ne me dis rien car ça me blesse__  
_******Don't speak**_  
____Ne parle pas_

******I know what you're thinking**_  
____Je sais ce à quoi tu penses__  
_******I don't need your reasons**_  
____Je n'ai pas besoin de tes raisons__  
_******Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**_  
____Ne me dis rien car ça me blesse_

******It's all ending**  
___Tout se termine_  
******I gotta stop pretending who we are**  
___Il faut que j'arrête de faire comme si nous étions ensemble_

******You and me**  
___Toi et moi_  
******I can see us dying... are we ?**  
___Je peux nous voir mourir... Est-ce vraiment ce qui se passe ?_

******Don't speak**_  
____Ne parle pas__  
_******I know just what you're saying**_  
____Je sais exactement ce que tu dis__  
_******So please stop explaining**_  
____Alors s'il te plaît arrête d'expliquer_

******Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**_  
____Ne me dis rien car ça me blesse_

******Don't speak**_  
____Ne parle pas_

******I know what you're thinking**_  
____Je sais ce à quoi tu penses_

******And I don't need your reasons**_  
____Je n'ai pas besoin de tes raisons__  
_******Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**_  
____Ne me dis rien car ça me blesse__  
_******Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**_  
____Ne me dis rien car ça me blesse_  
******I know what you're saying**  
___Je sais exactement ce que tu dis_  
******So please stop explaining**  
___Alors s'il te plaît arrête d'expliquer_  
******Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh**  
___Ne parle pas, ne parle pas, ne parle pas, oh_  
******I know what you're thinking**  
___Je sais ce à quoi tu penses_  
******And I don't need your reasons**  
___Je n'ai pas besoin de tes raisons_

******I know you good, I know you good**  
___Je te connais bien, je te connais bien_  
******I know you real good, oh**  
___Je te connais très bien, oh_

******Ladadada, ladadadada****  
**___Ladadada, ladadadada_**  
********Don't ! Don't !**  
___Non ! Non ! _

******Oh, oh****  
**___Oh, oh_**  
********Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling**  
___Chut, chut, chéri - chut, chut, chéri_  
******Hush, hush - don't tell me 'cause it hurts**  
___Chut, chut - ne me dis rien car ça me blesse_  
******Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling**  
___Chut, chut, chéri - chut, chut, chéri_  
******Hush, hush - don't tell me 'cause it hurts**  
___Chut, chut - ne me dis rien car ça me blesse_  
******Oh**  
___Oh_  
******Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling**  
___Chut, chut, chéri - chut, chut, chéri_

_-Tu n'as rien à dire Quinn... et je ne veux rien entendre... j'arrête de me voiler la face et faire comme si tu pouvais vraiment être heureuse avec moi... _

_-On peut en parler peut être ? demande Quinn avec une émotion non feinte dans la voix_

_-Parler de quoi ? Tu veux parler de quoi Quinn ? Tu veux parler de l'amour incommensurable que tu portes à Rachel ? Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre... j'ai cru que ça pourrait être vrai nous deux, nous trois... j'ai cru à un moment que j'arriverai à te faire oublier ton amour de jeunesse mais je sais que c'est impossible... Alors non je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... _

_-Je suis désolée Sarah... j'ai vraiment essayer de lutter... j'ai vraiment essayer de nous donner une chance... reprend Quinn en s'approchant de la rouquine _

_-Je sais... je ne t'en veux pas... je suis malheureuse mais je ne t'en veux pas... promets moi juste que je pourrai toujours être avec Emma... je sais bien que je n'ai aucun droit, mais s'il te plaît, ne m'enlèves pas Emma... _

_-Jamais... jamais je ne t'empêcherai de voir Emma... elle a besoin de toi aussi... termine Quinn en prenant la rouquine dans ses bras pour l'enlacer _

_-Merci... _

_-Merci à toi... merci d'être qui tu es... se contente de répondre Quinn en retenant ses larmes. _

_Alors qu'elles sont dans leur dernier moment de tendresse, Rachel observe la scène se dérouler depuis l'extérieur du bureau, elle serre les poings quand elle voit Quinn déposer un baiser sur la joue de Sarah et la serrer dans ses bras. Elle serre les poings de toute ses forces et après quelques secondes une douleur se fait sentir dans sa main droite, et elle réalise qu'une des épines du bouquet de roses qu'elle tient dans la main lui est rentrée entièrement dans la chair. _

_Elle respire plusieurs fois profondément pour tenter de se calmer, puis détourne le regard quand celui de Quinn se pose sur elle. Elle voit la blonde lui faire un signe de négation de la tête et sa rage ne fait qu'augmenter, elle jette le bouquet sur le sol et tourne les talons écœurée et déçue par le spectacle qui s'offre à elle. Elle est retenue sur le parking par un bras qui s'enroule autour de sa taille, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter sa colère ! _

_-Lâche moi Lopez ! hurle Rachel_

_-Ooh tu baisses d'un ton avec moi Berry !_

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ? Tu es en virée avec ta nouvelle meilleure amie c'est ça ? _

_Santana croise les bras sur sa poitrine, et adresse son regard meurtrier à Rachel qui lui rend la pareille. Les deux femmes s'observent pendant plusieurs secondes en silence puis la latina rompt le silence en levant les bras au ciel_

_-T'es vraiment trop conne ma parole ! Mais pourquoi je persiste à vouloir te caser avec Quinn ! Tu ne la mérites pas Berry... tu n'as jamais été digne d'elle, ni au lycée, ni maintenant ! Tu n'est qu'une sale petite égoïste qui pense que le monde tourne autour d'elle ! HELLO ! Il y a d'autres habitants sur terre tu sais ? _

_-J'en ai rien à cirer de ce que tu penses de moi ! Et pour ton information, je sais très bien que le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi ! _

_-Alors c'est quoi ta réaction à la con là ? Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? _

_-Il se passe que je pensais qu'avec Quinn on étaient sur la même longueur d'onde hier soir, et aujourd'hui je la retrouve dans les bras de son ex ! _

_-Alors déjà, techniquement Sarah n'est pas encore son ex d'accord... c'est plutôt toi l'ex de Quinn... Ensuite, si Zora la rousse est là aujourd'hui c'est pour rompre avec Fabray, et seulement à ce moment là tu pourras dire que c'est son ex ! _

_Involontairement un sourire se plaque sur le visage de Rachel aux mots de Santana, elle se reprend rapidement ne voulant pas passer pour quelqu'un d'insensible qui se réjouit d'une rupture, même si tout à l'intérieur d'elle explose de joie. Elle entend des pas derrière elle la faisant se retourner par réflexe et se retrouve nez à nez avec Sarah qui la regarde avec un regard vide. _

_-Ne gâche pas tout une deuxième fois... tu n'as aucune idée de la chance que tu as... déclare doucement Sarah en entrant dans la voiture de Santana_

_Rachel regarde la voiture s'éloigner et court en sens inverse pour retourner voir Quinn, un sourire sur le visage. Elle s'arrête brusquement quand elle remarque la blonde assise à son bureau la tête entre ses mains, des larmes s'échappant de ses joues pour retomber sur le dossier juste en dessous. La brunette ne comprends pas la réaction de Quinn, elle pensait que celle-ci serait heureuse de ne plus avoir à faire de choix et de pouvoir enfin être avec elle, mais les larmes de Quinn lui indique qu'encore une fois elle a eu tort. _

_-Quinn... qu'est ce qui se passe ? tente doucement Rachel comme approche_

_-Pas maintenant Rach s'il te plaît... Je ne peux pas te voir maintenant... laisse moi un peu de temps d'accord... _

_-Mais... Quinn... ça veut dire qu'on peut enfin être ensemble... on a plus a se torturer à cause de Sarah... continue Rachel en faisant un pas vers la blonde. _

_Quinn relève la tête brusquement et secoue la tête d'effarement, elle n'arrive pas à croire ce que Rachel vient de lui dire. _

_-Je viens de me séparer de ma fiancée Rachel... alors s'il te plaît... je te demande d'avoir un peu de respect pour moi et pour la relation que j'ai eue avec Sarah_

_-Je te respecte Quinn... je voulais juste souligner que... _

_-ARRETE ! Je sais ce que tu voulais souligner Rachel ! Contrairement à ce que tu penses, ma rupture avec Sarah ne signifie pas que toi et moi sommes ensembles ! Tu dois toujours faire tes preuves Rach et ce que tu me montres là tout de suite ne joue pas vraiment en ta faveur ! C'est vraiment trop dur Putain de m'accorder un moment pour que je puisse mettre fin moi même à ma relation comme je l'entends... C'est vraiment trop dur de m'accorder ça ? répond Quinn avec une colère que Rachel n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. _

_-Je suis désolée... lance Rachel en s'enfuyant pour la deuxième fois de la journée._

* * *

_**Bon... je ne suis pas particulièrement contente de ce chapitre... mais il m'est venu comme ça en un seul morceau alors comme j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais changé le moindre mot dans ce que j'écris, je le laisse tel quel... **_

_**La chanson est ''Don't Speak'' du groupe No Doubt... Un groupe que j'ai énormément écouté à une époque (oui dans ma jeunesse... XD) et je suis un peu dégoûtée du spoiler que j'ai lu qui disait que cette chanson serait reprise dans la saison 4... J'espère simplement que ça ne va pas être Finnocence qui va chanter cette chanson parce que sinon je vais être verte de rage ! **_

_**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde... ou peut-être à plus tard si je me décide à poster l'autre histoire... ^^ **_


	20. I can't be with you

**J'ai décidé d'être gentille avec vous et de ne pas vous faire attendre une semaine pour avoir la suite... Je crois que cette histoire qui ne devait être qu'un OS au départ s'annonce plutôt longue en fait... voir très longue... je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre exactement, mais j'ai pleins d'idées... =) **

**Klaine's Love : Hé hé... toujours ma première review... ^^ … Désolée que cette chanson soit associée à la rupture de ton couple préféré... =(**

**Guest : Je ne sais pas qui tu es dommage... mais je suis très flattée d'être à peu près la seule fic que tu suis... Merci beaucoup... #coeur#**

**Melanie : Et bien tu seras ravie d'apprendre que j'ai décidé de poster ma nouvelle Fic... ^^ **

**Britt-Marion : Pffffffff ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il chante sur cette chanson, je sens que je n'ai pas fini de m'énerver ! XD**

**camille76260 : Désolée que tu sois déçue du comportement de Rachel, mais je ne l'imagine pas du tout réagir autrement... C'est un trait de son caractère, elle s'enflamme rapidement à cause de sa jalousie et réfléchit après... LOL**

**Jesson : Que c'est bon de relire tes longues review (j'adore ça...^^)... Je suis contente que tu aie la même vision que moi de la réaction de Rachel... pourquoi tu as des sensations bizarres à propos de Quinn ? Et enfin... tu découvriras donc ma nouvelle story aujourd'hui... ^^ **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde et surtout continuez à me dire ce que vous en penser, ça fait toujours super plaisir à lire... ^^ **

**Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent et ajoutent en favori ou simplement en alerte... **

* * *

Quinn Pov :

Mais je rêve là... c'est elle qui s'enfuit comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal... j'y crois pas... c'est le monde qui tourne à l'envers... Elle peut quand même comprendre que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps... ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué à comprendre non... ? Et merde... !

J'attrape mon téléphone et lui envoi un message avant que les choses ne tournent définitivement au drame...

**S'il te plaît Rach... ne réagis pas comme ça... **

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, la réponse ne se fait pas attendre, à croire qu'elle était prête avec son téléphone rivé dans sa main.

_Et comment je réagis Quinn ? Tu as besoin de temps OK ! Je t'accorde tout le temps dont tu as besoin, mais comment veux tu que j'arrive à te convaincre si tu me repousses ?_

**Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus... je n'aurai pas dû... **

_Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ce soir ?_

**Non... pas ce soir... j'ai besoin de parler avec Emma... je préfère demain... **

_Comme tu veux... à demain alors.. _

Comment je vais annoncer ça à Emma... comment je vais lui dire que Sarah ne lui fera plus la lecture tous les soirs... que Sarah ne vivra plus jamais avec nous... que maintenant ça sera juste elle et moi... Je l'imagine déjà avec sa petite moue toute triste et je sais d'avance que ça va me briser le cœur...

…

Narrateur POV :

Rachel claque la porte de l'appartement en rentrant chez Santana et Brittany en faisant sursauter la jeune blonde. Kurt lève un sourcil en croisant les bras en se plantant devant elle pour obtenir des réponses à son excès de mauvaise humeur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Kurt ?

-Savoir ce qu'il se passe... Tu es partie tout à l'heure toute joyeuse en nous disant que tu allais chercher des roses pour Quinn et tu reviens avec une humeur de chien !

-Il se passe que Quinn à besoin d'espace... alors je lui donne tout l'espace dont elle a besoin tu vois... je peux même retourner à New-York si elle a besoin de plus d'espace encore ! répond Rachel passablement énervée en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

-Tu peux être un peu plus précise ? questionne le jeune homme les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine

Rachel souffle d'exaspération en levant les bras au plafond, elle attrape une bière dans le frigo qu'elle décapsule contre le bar, la porte à ses lèvres et boit presque la totalité de la bouteille au goulot. Elle repose la bouteille violemment sur le bar en faisant sursauter à nouveau la jeune blonde puis part s'affaler sur le canapé.

-ça fait du bien ! dit-elle en attrapant la télécommande

-Rach... il est à peine 10h du matin... depuis quand tu bois le matin? demande Kurt inquiet du comportement de son amie

-Depuis que j'en ai envie ! se contente de répondre la brunette en posant ses pieds sur la table basse

-Non mais tu t'es vue là ? C'est quoi cette attitude ? On dirait Finn pendant toute la durée de votre mariage ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de retirer tes pieds de cette table basse, de t'asseoir convenablement sur le canapé comme une lady et non pas comme une femme des cavernes, et tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! s'énerve le garçon en virant magistralement les pieds de Rachel

La brunette reste interdite devant le comportement de son amie, il faut dire que Kurt est une des seules personnes qui n'ai jamais osé lui tenir tête, lui et Santana Lopez. Elle se souvient du temps où Quinn Fabray lui tenait tête elle aussi, mais c'était avant, avant qu'elle ne tombent amoureuses l'une de l'autre, avant que Rachel ne soit incapable de prendre son destin en main, avant qu'elle ne gâche complètement sa vie en se mariant avec Finn Hudson. Elle cligne plusieurs des yeux pour revenir au présent et est touchée par le regard tendre de Brittany posé sur elle.

-Je suis allée voir Quinn... Sarah était là quand je suis arrivée... _Rachel prend une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre son récit... _Elle a rompu avec Quinn... et... et je me suis comportée comme une abrutie comme d'habitude... termine Rachel en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Tu n'es pas une abrutie... dit doucement Brittany en frottant le dos de Rachel pour la réconforter

-Merci Britt... mais cette fois-ci j'ai vraiment été idiote... je ne sais pas si Quinn pourra me pardonner... sanglote Rachel

-Quinn te pardonnera toujours Rach... elle t'aime... conclu Brittany en continuant de caresser le dos de la brunette

-Dis nous ce qu'il s'est passé qu'on puisse vraiment se faire une idée... demande Kurt avec plus de compassion dans la voix cette fois-ci

Rachel raconte en détail sa rencontre avec Quinn en observant les réactions de ses deux amis, l'agacement peut se lire sur le visage de Kurt alors que tout en Brittany respire la compassion. La brunette s'arrête en posant ses mains sur ses genoux et déclare résignée

-Vous voyez... j'ai tout foutu en l'air...

-Mais non Rach... Quinn veut te voir demain... rien n'est perdu j'en suis sûre... répond Brittany dans un grand sourire

-Tu crois vraiment ? demande la brunette avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix

-Bien sur... et je suis sûre que Santana va lui parler et tout s'arrangera... Santana fait des miracles... parfois je me demande si elle n'est pas une fée...

-Santana avait plutôt l'air du côté de Sarah... je crois que je l'ai énervée et encore elle ne connaît que la moitié de l'histoire...

-Mais non... Santana est Team Berry... elle me le dit tous les jours

-Team Berry ? Vous êtes sérieux là ? demande Rachel amusée

-C'est bien ton nom non ? reprend Brittany confuse

-Oui bien sur Britt... c'est juste que je ne pensais pas avoir une Team derrière moi...

-Je peux te demander pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ? demande Kurt vraiment confus par l'attitude de Rachel

-Oh... Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas... j'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... j'ai tellement peur que Quinn ne veuille pas de moi... j'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'elle choisisse Sarah alors quand j'ai su qu'elle l'avait quittée j'ai pensé naïvement qu'il n'y avait plus de concurrence... Mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas ça que Quinn attend de moi... Quinn veut que je lui prouve que je suis digne de confiance, avec ou sans concurrence... Le truc c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire ça... je ne sais pas comment rassurer Quinn... je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que je ne désire rien d'autre que faire partie de sa vie et de celle d'Emma... que je ferais tout pour qu'elles soient heureuses... toujours...

-Tu n'as qu'à lui dire ça... dis lui ce que tu ressens... répond Kurt avec un doux sourire

-Parfois l'amour n'est pas suffisant Kurt... termine Rachel fataliste.

…

Sarah se couche sur son lit et laisse enfin son corps s'exprimer, elle pousse un long râle de douleur et plonge sa tête contre son oreiller pour étouffer ses cris. Quand l'air commence à lui manquer, elle relève doucement la tête en laissant ses larmes remplies de mascara se déverser sur la taie blanche de son oreiller. Elle tend la main vers son téléphone qui n'arrête pas de sonner pour l'éteindre et retourne plonger sa tête dans son oreiller. Après plus d'une heure de larmes, elle se décide à aller prendre une douche bien chaude pour se détendre un peu, et retrouver une apparence normale avant le retour de son père.

Elle emmène son baladeur MP3 avec elle et met le volume à fond avant d'entrer dans la douche, elle laisse simplement l'eau couler sur elle en cascade, imaginant que chaque goutte qui tombe sur elle est comme un nouveau baptême pour une nouvelle vie. Elle rit nerveusement en réalisant l'ineptie de ses pensées et coupe l'eau sans avoir prit la peine de se laver. Elle passe un peignoir sur ses épaules et retourne s'allonger sur son lit son baladeur toujours dans la main. Ses larmes reviennent en force quand elle entend l'introduction d'une chanson.

******Lying in my bed again,**  
___Allongée dans mon lit de nouveau,_  
******And I cry 'cause you're not here**  
___Et je pleure parce que tu n'es pas là_  
******Crying in my head again,**  
___Je pleure dans ma tête,_  
******And I know that it's not clear**  
___Et je sais que ce n'est pas clair_  
******Put your hands, put your hands,**  
___Pose tes mains, pose tes mains,_  
******Inside my face and see that it's just you**  
___Dans mon visage et vois que c'est seulement toi_  
******But it's bad and it's mad and it's making me sad,**  
___Mais c'est mal et c'est fou et ça me rend triste,_  
******Because I can't be with you**  
___Parce que je ne peux pas être avec toi_  
******Be with you (x4)**  
___Etre avec toi (x4)_

******Be with you, be with you, baby,**  
___Etre avec toi, être avec toi, bébé,_  
******I can't be with you**  
___Je ne peux pas être avec toi_  
******Thinking back on how things were,**  
___Repensant comment les choses étaient,_

******And on how we loved so well**  
___Et comme nous nous aimions si bien_  
******I wanted to be the mother of your child,**  
___Je voulais être la mère de ton enfant,_  
******And now it's just farewell**  
___Et maintenant c'est si loin_  
******Put your hands in my hands,**  
___Mets tes mains dans les miennes,_  
******And come with me, we'll find another end**  
___Et viens avec moi, nous trouverons une autre fin_  
******And my head, and my head on anyone's shoulder,**  
___Et ma tête, et ma tête sur l'épaule d'un autre,_  
******'Cause I can't be with you**  
___Parce que je ne peux pas être avec toi_  
******Be with you (x4)**  
___Etre avec toi (x4)_

******Be with you, be with you, baby,**  
___Etre avec toi, être avec toi, bébé,_  
******I can't be with you**  
___Je ne peux pas être avec toi_  
******'Cause you're not here, you're not here,**  
___Parce que tu n'es pas là, tu n'es pas là,_  
******Baby, I can't be with you**  
___Bébé, je ne peux pas être avec toi_  
******'Cause you're not here, you're not here,**  
___Parce que tu n'es pas là, tu n'es pas là,_  
******Baby, still in love with you**  
___Bébé, je t'aime toujours_  
******Still in love with you...**  
___Je t'aime toujours..._

_Sarah jette son MP3 violemment contre le mur en hurlant, le pauvre appareil ne résiste pas au choc et retombe sur le sol en plusieurs morceaux provoquant encore plus l'énervement de la jeune rousse. _

_-Maudite chanson ! Maudit groupe ! Maudite Quinn Fabray qui m'a fait aimer ce groupe ! _

_… _

_Quinn prépare le dîner pour Emma et elle tandis que la jeune fille ne quitte plus d'une semelle la peluche offerte la veille par Rachel. La blonde se demande toujours comment annoncer à sa fille sa rupture avec Sarah et une douleur s'installe vicieusement dans son estomac lui causant des brûlures désagréables . Quand Quinn pose deux assiettes sur la table, la jeune fille commence à se poser des questions et c'est avec tout le naturel d'un enfant de 4 ans qu'elle pose les questions à sa mère. _

_-Elle est où Sarah ? _

_Quinn attrape la petite tête blonde pour la poser sur sa chaise et en profite pour lui déposer un baiser sur son front, elle se racle la gorge et s'assoit pour être à la même hauteur que sa fille. _

_-Tu es une grande fille n'est-ce pas ma grenouille ? _

_-Oui maman... j'ai 4 ans... je suis grande maintenant_

_-Exactement ma puce.. tu es grande... et comme tu es grande, maman doit te dire quelque chose... _

_La petite fille secoue la tête d'approbation en prenant son air le plus sérieux, comme si elle s'apprêtait à entendre quelque chose de Top Secret. Une attitude qu'elle tient vraisemblablement de sa tante Brittany. _

_-Bien... recommence Quinn doucement... Tu sais que Sarah t'aime très fort ma puce, elle t'aime plus grand que la galaxie... _

_-Oui... et moi aussi je l'aime comme la galaxie_

_-Je sais grenouille... dit Quinn en posant son doigt sur le nez de sa fille qu'elle trouve adorable... donc Sarah t'aime très fort... et elle t'aimera toujours très fort, mais elle n'habitera plus avec nous... _

_-Pourquoi ? demande la petite fille vraiment intriguée_

_-Et bien... c'est des histoires de grands... _

_-Mais je suis grande... j'ai 4 ans ! reprend la petite fille boudeuse_

_-C'est vrai... mais là c'est des histoires d'encore plus grands... mais on continuera de voir Sarah d'accord... et même que tu pourras aller dormir chez elle parfois si tu en as envie... on ira manger des glaces ensembles et on continuera d'aller au zoo et faire pleins de choses qu'on faisaient avant... la différence c'est que Sarah n'habitera plus ici... _

_La petite fille prend un air très concentré pour essayer de comprendre ce que sa mère tente de lui expliquer, visiblement tout est confus pour elle, quel est l'intérêt que Sarah n'habite plus ici si elles continuent de faire toutes ces choses ensembles. Elle plisse son nez, signe caractéristique de sa concentration hérité de sa mère, puis pose la question fatidique. _

_-Elle va venir tous les soirs pour me lire mon histoire ?_

_-Heu... non ma puce... je te lirai ton histoire... je te promets de m'améliorer... répond doucement Quinn en caressant la joue de sa fille_

_-Mais t'es nulle maman ! rétorque la petite fille avec aplomb en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de désaccord _

_-Emma ! Je t'ai déjà dis qu'on ne disait pas ce genre de choses... je vais faire des efforts je te promets... _

_-Pourquoi tu ne mets pas Sarah dans la machine ? _

_Quinn regarde sa fille avec incompréhension, parfois la logique d'une enfant de 4 ans lui échappe il faut bien l'avouer. _

_-La machine de la voix de Rachel... reprend la petite fille avec agacement, ne comprenant pas que sa mère ne percute pas tout de suite de quoi elle parle. _

_-Oh... oh... Tu veux qu'on enregistre la voix de Sarah c'est ça ? _

_Emma remue la tête avec un grand sourire, ravie de s'être enfin fait comprendre par sa mère. _

_-Tu es un génie Emma Fabray... on va demander à Sarah d'enregistrer sa voix pour toi... reprend Quinn en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille qui semble mécontente du geste de sa mère. _

_… _

_Après avoir couché sa fille non sans difficultés, Quinn s'accorde un moment pour elle en s'installant sur le canapé avec un verre de vin à la main. Elle sourit en repensant à la veille et aux éclats de rire qui remplissaient le salon avec la simple présence de Rachel. Elle envoie un rapide texto à Sarah pour lui faire savoir qu'elle manque à Emma puis se décide à appeler la brunette. _

_**Allo ? Quinn ? C'est bien toi ? **_

___Je pense que si mon nom s'affiche sur ton téléphone c'est que c'est moi Rach... __répond la blonde amusée_

_**C'est juste que c'est inattendu... je pensais que tu voulais être seule ce soir... **_

___C'était le cas... je voudrais t'expliquer... _

_**Je t'écoute... **__répond Rachel dans un raclement de gorge_

___J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule pour prendre toute la mesure de cette rupture... J'étais sérieuse quand je t'ai dis que cela ne voulait pas dire que toi et moi étions ensembles... _

_**Je sais Quinn... et je suis désolée de m'être comportée comme une imbécile... **_

___Laisse moi finir d'accord... _

_**Ok... vas y**_

___Je t'aime Rachel... et c'était inespéré de te revoir et de t'avoir à nouveau dans ma vie... et j'avoue que je me suis laissée emporter au début quand on est allées dans cette chambre d'hôtel... mais je veux faire les choses bien... je veux que tu saches que si un jour je suis avec toi c'est parce que je t'ai choisie et pas parce que Sarah m'a quittée... Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes un jour ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as été incapable de faire ce choix... C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas être avec toi tout de suite... je veux qu'on se laisse le temps de se retrouver et de se choisir... l'une comme l'autre... _

_…_

___Rach ? Tu es toujours là ? _

_**Je suis là Quinn... Je comprends tout à fait... et comme d'habitude tu es la plus mature de nous deux... je ferais tout ce que tu voudras... je gagnerai ta confiance et ne trahirai plus jamais ton amour... je te le promets... Et... Je t'aime aussi Quinn... je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer... **_

___Je veux juste clarifier une chose avec toi... Quoiqu'il se passe entre nous Emma sera toujours ma priorité... et Emma à besoin de Sarah dans sa vie, donc il va falloir que tu acceptes que Sarah fera partie de ma vie d'une certaine façon... Je ne veux plus de tes grandes scènes dramatiques qui se terminent tout le temps par toi tournant les talons et t'enfuyant... On a plus 17 ans Rach... on est des adultes et les adultes se parlent au lieu de fuir... _

_**Je suis une imbécile n'est-ce pas ? **_

___Je dirai plutôt que tu es impulsive... passionnée... entière... _

_**C'est plutôt des compliments ça Quinn Fabray ! **__Ne peut s'empêcher de dire Rachel avec un grand sourire_

_**C'est entre autre les choses qui m'ont fait tomber amoureuse de toi... **__répond Quinn en rougissant seule sur son canapé _

___Tu rougis... __s'amuse Rachel_

_**Comment tu peux savoir que je rougis ? **_

___Je te connais par cœur Quinn Fabray... tu es... une incorrigible romantique mais d'une grande timidité... tu es la femme la plus sensible et paradoxalement la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontrée... tu es incroyablement sexy dans ton manque de confiance en toi... tu es... _

_**Stop... ça va... ça va... le portrait que tu fais de moi ne ressembles en rien à ma réputation de reine des glaces ! **_

___La glace fond quand elle rencontre un corps chaud... je suis ton corps chaud Quinn... _

_**Prétentieuse !**_

___Oses me dire que c'est faux... _

_**Non... et mon corps chaud me manque... **_

___Tu vas devoir patienter belle ingénue... j'ai fait la promesse à la femme de ma vie de la séduire à nouveau et de regagner sa confiance... je ne peux pas me permettre de succomber aussi facilement aux plaisirs de la chair... _

_**Ingénue moi ? Vraiment Rach ? Je suis tombée enceinte au lycée... je ne vois pas en quoi ça fait de moi une jeune fille innocente et naïve... et je ne parlais pas de sexe de toute façon... je parlais de ta présence... de toi... de nous... NOUS me manque... **_

___Noah a abusé de ton état alcoolisé pour ne pas mettre de préservatif, donc oui tu étais innocente et naïve... enfin surtout pour lui faire confiance... et NOUS me manque aussi... Plus pour très longtemps j'espère... _

_**J'ai eu une journée épuisante... je vais aller me coucher... Bonne nuit Beauté... **_

___Ça fait des années que j'attends que tu m'appelles comme ça de nouveau... Bonne nuit Quinn... à demain... _

_**A demain Rach... **_

* * *

_**Bon voilà la fin du chapitre... Donc on verra toujours Sarah ne vous inquiétez pas ceux qui l'apprécie... ^^ **_

_**La chanson d'aujourd'hui est encore dans le répertoire des Cranberries et il s'agit de ''I Can't Be With You'' encore une chanson de ce magnifique groupe que j'adore... ^^ **_

_**Sinon, je vais poster mon autre Story aujourd'hui et elle s'appelle ''Sauves moi'' en espérant vous retrouver là bas aussi... ^^ **_


	21. Love Will Show You Everything

**Tous prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? J'imagine que oui, sinon vous ne seriez pas en train de lire ça... ^^ **

**Klain'es Love : C'est toujours un grand plaisir de lire tes reviews... **

**Britt-Marion : J'aime bien ta façon de voir les choses pour Don't Speak... **

**Ellana-Watson : ça va arriver... patience... **

**Jesson : Je ne sais pas où tu trouves l'inspiration pour écrire des reviews aussi longues, mais ne t'arrêtes surtout pas hein...**

**nb1976 : Oui encore pleins d'idées... et d'autres viennent se rajouter chaque jour... **

**Paori : Même quand tu commentes n'importe quoi comme tu dis tu arrives à me faire marrer toute seule devant mon pc... Probablement parce que je t'imagine en train de dire tout ça à haute voix... **

**camille76260 : En effet, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises... mouahahaha... **

**Mxelle Juuw : Et bien voilà la suite... j'espère qu'elle te plaira... **

**axou152 : Je me creuse beaucoup la tête pour trouver les bonnes chansons, ce qui n'est pas évident c'est vrai... parfois j'en entends une par hasard et je crie EUREKA ! XD**

**Muse-Zero : Alors pour qui ton cœur va pencher cette fois ci ? C'est marrant de voir comment tu arrives à changer d'avis à chaque chapitre.. **

**Melanie : Je vois que les conversations téléphoniques te plaisent... et bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire de ce côté... **

**L. 001 : Alors déjà ça c'est du pseudo... lol... And... I'm deeply romantic myself... ^^ **

**Voilà j'ai répondu à tout le monde je crois... ^^ … J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres et surtout continuer de me dire ce que vous en pensez, je vous avoue que j'adooore ça... **

* * *

Rachel POV :

Ça fait 3 jours que je dîne tous les soirs chez Quinn avec Emma et elle, 3 jours que je me force à rentrer chez Santana après pour ne pas précipiter les choses comme Quinn me l'a demandé. C'est de plus en plus dur de repartir à chaque fois, chacun de ses baisers me demande de rester, chacune de ses étreintes est une invitation à plus d'intimité, mais je me fais violence soir après soir pour ne pas succomber à la tentation, ne pas céder à la facilité de me retrouver dans son lit et combler ainsi toutes mes envies.

Je passe ma main dans la nuque de Quinn et l'attire encore plus contre moi pour notre désormais traditionnel baiser d'adieu, oui je dramatise encore, ce n'est pas un adieu évidemment, mais c'est pourtant toujours une déchirure de la quitter, d'entendre la porte se refermer derrière moi quand je tourne dans l'angle de l'escalier, ce soir est encore plus difficile que tous les autres, ce soir je la désire tellement que la seule envie que j'ai est de plaquer Quinn contre cette maudite porte et de la faire mienne. Ma blonde semble dans le même état que moi, ses baisers sont nécessiteux, avides, comme si nous allions nous séparer pour une très longue période. C'est complètement essoufflée qu'elle rompt notre baiser et pose son front contre le mien.

-Restes... me murmure-t-elle

-Quinn... je parviens à lui répondre moi aussi à bout de souffle et remplie de désir

-J'ai tellement envie de toi... reprend Quinn avec tellement de sensualité dans la voix que je deviens complètement incapable de me contrôler.

D'un geste de la main je repousse la porte et entraîne Quinn vers le canapé en ayant repris possession de ses lèvres, une vague de frissons me parcours quand je sens la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts et je ne peux pas retenir le gémissement qui s'échappe de ma bouche.

-Pas ici Rach... Viens... me dit doucement Quinn en prenant sa main dans le mienne.

Je n'ai jamais vu autant de désir dans son regard qu'en cet instant, ou peut être que je n'y avait pas assez prêté attention avant. La façon dont elle me regarde là tout de suite me crie JE TE VEUX et mon corps commence déjà à réagir en sentant son regard brûlant sur moi. Tout en elle me fait l'amour sans même me toucher et je soupire de plaisir en la suivant dans sa chambre.

…

Narrateur POV :

Réglée comme une horloge, Emma se réveille comme tous les matins à 7h avec un grand sourire, témoignage de la merveilleuse nuit qu'elle a passée. Comme tous les matins, elle se dirige vers la chambre de sa mère pour aller se faufiler dans son lit a côté d'elle, mais ce matin là, la porte de la chambre est fermée contrairement à d'habitude. Elle rebrousse chemin grognon et part s'installer sur le canapé avec la télé pour divertissement. Elle prend bien soin de régler le volume assez fort pour que sa mère se réveille et vienne s'occuper d'elle.

Rachel se retourne dans le lit dérangée par le bruit qui envahit l'appartement, elle passe son bras autour de la taille de Quinn et vient se blottir contre elle.

-Hey beauté... je resterai bien collée à toi mais il faut que je me lève...

-Non... reste...

-Crois moi si je ne suis pas levée dans 5 minutes, Emma va ameuter tout le quartier... elle ne s'arrêtera pas de monter le volume tant que je ne serai pas debout.

-D'accord... on y va alors...

-Non... pas toi... je...

Rachel se sent soudainement bien réveillée, elle prend appui sur son coude et fait face au visage de Quinn trop près du sien pour qu'elle ne soit pas hypnotisée par ses lèvres. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et tente d'analyser ce que la blonde vient de lui dire.

-Comment ça pas moi ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'Emma te voit... c'est trop tôt Rach...

-Pour être tôt c'est tôt... il est 7h du mat !

-Ne joues pas sur les mots... tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire

-Alors quoi ? Tu veux que j'attende dans ta chambre gentiment que tu partes déposer Emma à la crèche ?

Quinn détourne le regard un peu honteuse et se mord la lèvre avec une moue que Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de trouver adorable. Quinn prend le visage de la brunette dans ses mains et dépose une multitude de baisers sur ses lèvres.

-S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît Rach...

-J'y crois pas ! Tu sais que d'habitude ce sont les enfants qui cachent leurs relations à leurs parents et pas l'inverse ! s'amuse Rachel

-Dieu merci Emma n'en est pas encore là...

-J'ai hâte de voir ta tête quand ça arrivera... répond Rachel en étouffant un rire

Quinn stoppe tout mouvement et un sourire se plante sur son visage, elle regarde Rachel avec tellement d'amour et de tendresse que la brunette s'en retrouve déstabilisée.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? demande doucement Rachel

-Tu... Tu as dis que tu avais hâte de voir ça... pas si jamais tu voyais ça... mais que tu avais hâte... comme si...

Rachel comprend immédiatement le trouble de Quinn et elle s'empresse de la prendre dans ses bras pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir avant de dire une chose stupide et de gâcher ce merveilleux moment.

-Oui j'ai hâte... parce que c'est vraiment ce que je désire Quinn... plus que tout au monde... si tu m'en laisse l'occasion...

-Je... je... bafouille Quinn

-Tu devrais y aller... Je pense qu'Emma vient déjà de passer au volume supérieur... répond Rachel rapidement pour ne pas laisser la gêne s'installer.

Quinn enfile un short et un haut rapidement et s'empresse de rejoindre sa fille avant que les voisins ne viennent sonner à sa porte. Elle attrape la télécommande toujours dans la main dans la petite fille et éteint la télévision en feignant d'être en colère.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dis Emma... On ne met pas la télévision à fond dés le matin... il faut laisser les gens dormir

-La porte était fermée ! répond la petite fille grognon

-Oui... et tu sais ce que ça veut dire quand la porte est fermée n'est ce pas ?

-Que maman veut dormir et que je peux pas entrer !

-Exactement ma grenouille... maintenant viens me faire mon câlin et je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner !

La petite fille retrouve aussitôt sa bonne humeur et aide sa mère à mettre la table pour le petit déjeuner qui se passe dans la bonne humeur matinale. Une fois rassasiées et sorties de la salle de bain, la mère et la fille sont prêtes à affronter leurs journées, Quinn regarde la porte de sa chambre toujours fermée avec un doux sourire et abandonne Emma quelques secondes pour aller dire au revoir à Rachel.

-Je ne pouvais pas partir sans t'embrasser une dernière fois... murmure la blonde en entrant dans la chambre

-C'est plutôt excitant en fait... répond Rachel taquine en embrassant la blonde passionnément

-Rach... il faut vraiment que je parte... tu as juste à claquer la porte en partant d'accord ?

-Bonne journée... à ce soir ? demande Rachel comme si elle avait besoin d'une confirmation

-A ce soir beauté... lui répond la blonde en l'embrassant une dernière fois rapidement sur les lèvres

Rachel attends quelques instants après avoir entendu la porte se fermer et commence à sauter de joie dans la chambre, ne pouvant plus contenir tout ce qu'elle ressent. Elle investit la cuisine et entreprend de se préparer un petit déjeuner tout en regardant les clips vidéos à la télévision. Elle attrape son téléphone et tape frénétiquement sur les touches en sifflotant.

**Tu me manques déjà... je ne peux plus me passer de la douceur de tes lèvres... **

Elle repose son téléphone et avale son bol de céréales assise en tailleur sur le canapé toujours guidée par le rythme des clips musicaux. Après un bon quart d'heure d'inactivité, elle se décide enfin à aller prendre une douche avant de quitter l'appartement avec regret.

…

Encore une routine à laquelle Quinn ne peut échapper, tous les matins elle rejoint Santana avant de déposer Emma à la crèche pour prendre un café et puis surtout, pour permettre à Emma de voir sa marraine un peu tous les jours. Quand elles arrivent à la terrasse, Quinn remarque tout de suite l'air enjoué de Santana et elle s'attend à avoir quelques réflexions sur le fait que Rachel ne soit pas rentrée la veille au soir. La petite fille se jette dans les bras de sa marraine et lui plaque un baiser bruyant sur la joue en riant.

-Hey ma merveille... Quoi de neuf depuis hier ? demande la latina en adoration devant la petite fille

-Rachel a dormi à la maison mais je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin... répond la petite fille naturellement, provoquant l'effarement chez sa mère

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que Rachel a dormi à la maison ? demande Quinn intriguée

-Il y avait son manteau sur la chaise... rétorque la petite tête blonde en haussant les épaules

Quinn reste complètement abasourdie devant l'esprit de déduction de sa fille, elle ne veut surtout pas mentir à sa fille mais ne se sent pas encore prête à parler de Rachel. Soyons honnête, tout est beaucoup trop rapide pour que la petite fille puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe, elle décide d'essayer de donner un autre point de vue pour faire diversion.

-Elle aurait très bien pu oublier son manteau en partant... répond Quinn à sa fille peu convaincue...

-Oui... mais elle aurait pas oublié ses chaussures... continue de répondre Emma avec la même logique forçant Quinn au silence.

-Et oui ma chérie... on dirait que ta mère a décidé de nous faire un remake de Blanche-Neige ! lance la latina dans un rire étouffé

-Santana !

-Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si tu as décidé de te taper un nain !

Quinn couvre les oreilles de sa fille et lance un regard noir à son amie.

-San !

-Oh ça va... Elle n'a même pas 4 ans... elle ne comprend pas...

-Non elle ne comprend pas... mais par contre elle est en plein dans sa période je répète tout ce que j'entends... Donc si elle s'amuse à dire partout Maman s'est tapé un nain tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi ! répond la blonde en retirant ensuite ses mains des oreilles de sa fille.

-Maman est la plus belle des Blanche-Neige... conclut la petite fille provoquant l'hilarité de sa mère et de sa marraine pour son plus grand plaisir.

…

Rachel ne pouvait pas se sentir plus bénie qu'aujourd'hui, elle a commencé la journée en se réveillant dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aime, elle a décroché un entretien avec un agent pour lui faire écouter une maquette qu'elle trimbale partout avec elle, Kurt à décidé de s'installer à San-Fransisco avec elle puisque rien de précis ne le retient à New-Yok, et elle a rendez-vous dans dix minutes avec Quinn et Emma pour leur désormais traditionnel dîner.

Elle a décidé de marcher, commençant à un peu mieux connaître la ville, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle se laisse emporter par le rythme et commence à fredonner en pleine rue.

******Today, today I bet my life**  
___Aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, je parie ma vie_  
******You have no idea**  
___Tu n'as pas idée_  
******What I feel inside**  
___Ce que je ressens à l'intérieur de moi_  
******Don't, be afraid to let it show**  
___N''ai pas peur de le montrer_  
******For you'll never know**  
___Sinon tu ne le sauras jamais_  
******If you let it hide**  
___Si tu le laisses cacher_

******I love you**  
___Je t'aime_  
******You love me**  
___Tu m'aimes_  
******Take this gift and don't ask why**  
___Prend ce cadeau et ne me demande pas pourquoi_  
******Cause if you will let me**  
___Parce-que si tu me permets_  
******I'll take what scares you**  
___Je vais prendre ce qui te fait peur_  
******Hold it deep inside**  
___Et le garder profondément à l'intérieur de moi_  
******And if you ask me why I'm with you**  
___Et si tu me demandes pourquoi je suis avec toi_  
******And why I'll never**  
___Et pourquoi je ne vais jamais_  
******Leave**  
___Partir_  
******Love will show you everything**  
___L'amour te montrera tout_

******One day**  
___Un jour_  
******When youth is just a memory**  
___Quand la jeunesse est juste un souvenir_  
******I know you'll be standing right next to me**  
___Je sais que tu te tiendras debout juste à côté de moi_

******I love you**  
___Je t'aime_  
******You love me**  
___Tu m'aimes_  
******Take this gift and don't ask why**  
___Prend ce cadeau et ne me demande pas pourquoi_  
******Cause if you will let me**  
___Parce-que si tu me permets_  
******I'll take what scares you**  
___Je vais prendre ce qui te fait peur_  
******Hold it deep inside**  
___Et le garder profondément à l'intérieur de moi_  
******And if you ask me why I'm with you**  
___Et si tu me demandes pourquoi je suis avec toi_  
******And why I'll never**  
___Et pourquoi je ne vais jamais_  
******Leave**  
___Partir_  
******My love will show you everything**  
___Mon amour te montrera tout_  
******My love will show you everything**  
___Mon amour te montrera tout_  
******My love will show you everything**  
___Mon amour te montrera tout_  
******My love will show you everything**  
___Mon amour te montrera tout_

Rachel est complètement plongée dans sa chanson qu'elle n'entend pas l'homme qui court derrière elle et l'appelle à tue tête. Elle est surprise et commence à se mettre en position de défense quand elle sent une main se poser sur son bras. L'homme recule en levant les mains en l'air, en signe de résignation, et Rachel ouvre de grands yeux en voyant l'homme qui se tient devant elle.

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage pendant qu'elle le dévisage, constatant à quel point les années n'ont pas eu d'impact sur lui, il semble toujours aussi jeune et son sourire est toujours aussi charmeur. Elle sautille presque sur place quand il s'approche à nouveau d'elle, et elle finit par se jeter dans ses bras.

-Blaine... qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question... Je pensais que tu étais à New-York et voilà que je te retrouve à San-Fransisco... répond le jeune homme visiblement très heureux de voir son ancienne amie et partenaire du Glee Club

-Je... c'est une longue histoire... je suis ici depuis peu... Quinn vit ici... déclare la brunette en rougissant légèrement.

-Quinn ? Alors ça y est tu t'es enfin décidée ?

-C'est compliqué... mais disons que oui... mon cœur ne bat que pour Quinn maintenant... répond la brunette dans un grand sourire... Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis en tournée... Tu sais Les Warblers... on a fini par former un groupe et on commence à avoir bonne réputation

-C'est formidable Blaine... je suis tellement contente pour toi... répond Rachel avec une joie non feinte en donnant au jeune homme une nouvelle accolade

-Je dois y aller... mes amis m'attendent... mais tiens, voilà mon numéro... je suis en ville pendant une semaine, appelle moi et on ira manger un morceau...

-Je n'y manquerai pas... à bientôt Blaine

-Salue Quinn pour moi petite veinarde... lui déclare Blaine dans un clin d'oeil avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Rachel se hâte de rejoindre l'appartement de Quinn pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de sa rencontre avec leur ancien ami, elle entend les pleurs d'Emma en montant les escaliers et son sang ne fait qu'un tour, elle monte les escaliers deux par deux complètement paniquée, par les pleurs déchirants de la petite fille. Elle se fige quand elle arrive sur le palier de Quinn et voit une chevelure rousse lui tourner le dos avec une petite fille blonde dans les bras.

-Tu pourras bientôt venir dormir chez moi ma princesse... mais pour l'instant je dois partir d'accord ? Je t'ai enregistré tes histoires préférées et tu pourras les écouter autant que tu veux...

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes... continue de pleurer Emma en s'agrippant toujours plus fort au cou de Sarah

-On fait un marché princesse... tu me laisse partir ce soir... et demain je viens te chercher pour aller au parc... juste toi et moi...

-D'accord... renifle la petite fille, mais je veux une glace aussi

Sarah laisse échapper un petit rire devant la tentative d'escroquerie de la petite fille, elle lui embrasse le nez tout doucement et commence à la chatouiller pour ne plus voir ses larmes

-Tu es vraiment très futée tu sais ça... Ok... Le parc et une glace... marché conclu ? demande la rousse en levant sa main pour que la petite fille vienne y claquer la sienne... Tope la ?

-Topé... répond Emma en s'exécutant.

Sarah dépose la petite fille dans les bras de sa mère, non sans la couvrir de baisers auparavant, puis devient rapidement gênée par le silence de Quinn qui semble fixer un point derrière elle. Sarah se retourne et voit Rachel appuyée contre le mur en retrait ne voulant pas interrompre le moment, elle donne un dernier baiser sur la joue d'Emma et passe devant Rachel sans un mot ou même un regard.

Rachel tente de faire un pas vers elle mais se ravise ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, et surtout de quel droit elle pourrait intervenir, elle regarde Emma dans les bras de sa mère qui envoie des baisers avec sa main à la rousse qui a maintenant disparue et recommence à sentir tout le poids de sa culpabilité.

Elle est prise d'une envie de fuir, de ne pas affronter le regard rempli de chagrin de la petite fille, ni la gêne qui s'installe entre elle et Quinn, mais se souvient des paroles qu'elle a prononcées le matin même, faisant le bonheur de la blonde, elle se souvient de la promesse qu'elle s'est faite de ne plus jamais abandonner peu importe les obstacles qui pourront se mettre sur son chemin. Elle pare un sourire sur son visage et rejoint les deux Fabray toujours devant la porte en tentant d'être la plus heureuse possible. Elle attrape la petite fille qui lui tend les bras et plonge son nez dans son cou pour la faire rire.

-Alors comme ça demain tu as droit à un tour au parc... déclare Rachel en taquinant la petite fille

-Et même une glace ! ne peut s'empêcher de relever Emma avec un grand sourire

Quinn sent toute la tension qu'elle avait l'a quitter petit à petit, elle sourit de contentement devant l'attitude si décontractée de Rachel. Les deux femmes s'observent pendant quelques secondes en silence, se contentant simplement de se sourire, comme si toute communication était devenue inutile entres elles.

-Devines qui j'ai croisé en venant ? lance Rachel en entrant dans l'appartement comme chaque soir depuis quelques jours, comme une routine qui lentement s'installe entres les deux femmes, des habitudes que ni l'une ni l'autre ne souhaitent abandonner, des habitudes qui sont comme les prémices de leur relation naissante.

* * *

**Pfiouuuuuuuu... j'ai eu du mal à le sortir ce chapitre... et c'est plutôt un chapitre de remplissage comme on dit, sauf pour l'arrivée de Blaine... ^^ **

**Sinon, la chanson de ce chapitre est '' Love Will Show You Everything'' de Jennifer Love Hewitt, chanson que j'ai découverte hier en regardant un très beau film d'ailleurs... et du coup j'ai aussi appris que JLH chantait... J'ai beaucoup aimé les deux chansons du film, alors je voulais en placer une... ^^ **

**Je ne sais pas si je mettrai à jour l'autre histoire bientôt, parce que je cale un peu dessus, à décrire certains sentiments plutôt complexes, enfin disons que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour moi de décrire ces sentiments... **

**Sinon je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre... =) **


	22. Little Boxes

**Désolée d'être en retard pour poster ce chapitre... mais j'ai eu une semaine de malade ! Du coup, pas écris du tout, du coup en retard quoi... ^^ **

**Jesson : Je suis bien contente que tu sois fan d'Emma Fabray... parce que moi aussi en fait... ^^ **

**Mxelle Juuw : L'arrivée de Blaine n'était pas vraiment prévue en fait (comme tout dans cette story en fait XD) mais il va jouer un rôle important... ^^ **

**Melanie : C'est vrai que Emma est la digne fille de sa mère... LOL... mais tu verras aussi une autre facette du bout de chou... **

**camille76260 : C'est vrai que c'est long une semaine... et en plus là je suis en retard... désolée... =(**

**Klaine's Love : Oui ils sont séparés pour le moment... tu sauras pourquoi bientôt.. ^^ **

**Laurine : Je m'exécute... voici la suite... =) **

**Britt-Marion : Pas de quoi... j'avoue que je ne l'imaginais pas du tout chanter mais j'aime beaucoup... ^^**

**Paori : Alors Future Femme, c'est vrai qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes avec les marmots (ou pas... je suis plutôt pour le pas d'ailleurs... ^^). Ensuite, tu te doutes bien que Blaine est là pour une raison, même si je ne suis pas fan de mon idée de départ... XD**

**Muse-Zero : Alors pour l'instant je t'avoues honnêtement que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire de Sarah... Donc tout est possible... ^^ **

* * *

Quinn POV :

Je sais que je ne devrai pas penser ça, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt, mais quand je vois Rachel jouer avec Emma avec autant de naturel, je me dis que tout est possible. Peut-être que je me pose trop de questions, peut-être finalement que Rachel est prête comme elle le prétend, et que c'est juste mon irrationnelle peur de la perdre à nouveau qui me fait tant hésiter.

Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je repense au passé, Santana me répète de laisser le passé derrière moi et de me focaliser sur le présent, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me souviens très bien de combien j'ai souffert quand Rachel a été incapable de choisir entre Finn et moi, je me souviens de tous ces sentiments, et ça me paralyse aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas peur qu'elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai tout simplement peur qu'un jour je ne sois plus sa priorité, qu'un jour elle se rende compte que je ne suis pas aussi importante dans sa vie qu'elle ne le pensait.

J'aime Rachel, mon dieu je l'aime comme au premier jour, j'aime sa façon de me regarder, j'aime son rire éclatant et communicatif, j'aime sa moue adorable quand elle est mécontente de quelque chose, elle me fait littéralement fondre. J'aime être dans ses bras, j'aime son odeur, sa voix, j'aime ses longs monologues remplis de réflexions diverses et variées, mais je n'arrive pas à me donner entièrement à elle, je n'y arrive plus. Il y a toujours une part de moi qui résiste.

-Maman... Je veux une chanson

-Tu ne peux pas demander à Rachel de chanter à chaque fois qu'elle vient ma grenouille... tu sais qu'elle n'est pas un juke-box n'est ce pas ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne me dérange pas de chanter Quinn... me répond Rachel avec un sourire à faire fondre une banquise

-Je sais que ça ne te dérange pas... mais Emma doit apprendre qu'elle ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'elle demande... !

-Juste aujourd'hui ? me supplie Rachel en me faisant les yeux doux

-Je me demande laquelle de vous deux prend le plus de plaisir à ce petit rituel... je répond en ricanant devant les deux moues adorables devant moi

-Juste aujourd'hui ? répète ma fille en imitant Rachel voyant que je suis sur le point de céder

-Très bien... juste aujourd'hui... demain il est hors de question que tu réclames encore une chanson !

-Hors de question ! me répondent deux voix à l'unisson avant de partir dans un rire complice

-Parfait... en plus... je sais exactement ce que je vais chanter... tu es prête Emma ?

Ma fille se contente de remuer la tête comme si elle avait soudainement perdu l'usage de la parole, elle s'installe sur mes genoux sur le canapé et serre sa peluche Rita, qui ne la quitte plus depuis des jours, contre elle.

Je regarde le sourire de Rachel et me laisse tout de suite emportée par la prestance qui se dégage d'elle, toujours ce même charisme, cette même grâce quand elle s'apprête à chanter. La voir interpréter une chanson m'avait manqué, même si secrètement j'écoutais très souvent toutes les chansons que j'ai pu récupérer quand nous étions au glee club.

Ma brunette nous envoie un clin d'oeil et commence à fredonner A Cappella une chanson que je reconnais à la première phrase.

******Little boxes on the hillside,**  
___Petites boîtes sur le coteau_  
******Little boxes made of ticky-tacky,**  
___Petites boîtes faites de bric et de broc_  
******Little boxes, little boxes,**  
___Petites boîtes, petites boîtes_  
******Little boxes, all the same.**  
___Petites boîtes, toutes pareilles._  
******There's a green one and a pink one**  
___Il y en a une verte et une rose_  
******And a blue one and a yellow one**  
___Et une bleue et une jaune_  
******And they're all made out of ticky-tacky**  
___Et on les distingue toutes de bric et de broc_  
******And they all look just the same.**  
___Et elles ont toutes l'air exactement pareilles._

******And the people in the houses**  
___Et les gens dans les maisons_  
******All go to the university,**  
___Vont tous à l'université,_  
******And they all get put in boxes,**  
___Et ils sont tous mis dans des boîtes,_  
******Little boxes, all the same.**  
___Petites boîtes, toutes pareilles._  
******And there's doctors and there's lawyers**  
___Et il y a des médecins et il y a des avocats_  
******And business executives,**  
___Et des cadres commerciaux,_  
******And they're all made out of ticky-tacky**  
___Et on les distingue tous de bric et de broc_  
******And they all look just the same.**  
___Et ils ont tous l'air exactement pareils._

******And they all play on the golf-course,**  
___Et ils jouent tous sur le terrain de golf_  
******And drink their Martini dry,**  
___Et boivent leurs Martini secs,_  
******And they all have pretty children,**  
___Et ils ont tous de beaux enfants,_  
******And the children go to school.**  
___Et les enfants vont à l'école._  
******And the children go to summer camp**  
___Et les enfants vont en colonie de vacances_  
******And then to the university,**  
___Et ensuite à l'université,_  
******And they all get put in boxes**  
___Et ils sont tous mis dans des boîtes_  
******And they all come out the same.**  
___Et ils ressortent tous pareils._

******And the boys go into business,**  
___Et les garçons se lancent dans le commerce_  
******And marry, and raise a family,**  
___Et se marient, et fondent une famille,_  
******And they all get put in boxes,**  
___Et ils sont tous mis dans des boîtes,_  
******Little boxes, all the same.**  
___Petites boîtes, toutes pareilles._  
******There's a green one and a pink one**  
___Il y en a une verte et une rose_  
******And a blue one and a yellow one**  
___Et une bleue et une jaune_  
******And they're all made out of ticky-tacky**  
___Et on les distingue toutes de bric et de broc_  
******And they all look just the same.**  
___Et elles ont toutes l'air exactement pareilles._

Je ferme les yeux et me souviens du premier jour où Rachel m'a chanté cette chanson en m'expliquant en long, en large, et en travers que cette petite chanson ridicule est bien plus qu'une petite chanson pour amuser la galerie. Que derrière ces paroles se cache une satire politique du conformisme bien établi dans la plupart des banlieues américaines. Que c'est une façon de se moquer de se moquer des personnes qui sans le savoir reproduisent exactement les mêmes gestes chaque jour de leurs vies, les mêmes gestes que leurs voisins, que tout le monde se ressemble et que chaque individu perd son identité propre pour se fondre dans la masse bien pensante de la classe moyenne américaine. Je le revoit encore argumenter sur l'importance de ne pas perdre notre identité, elle disait qu'on était différentes elle et moi, elle disait que nous étions l'exemple même de l'anticonformisme, parce que nous avions réussi à évoluer séparément mais également ensemble. Elle disait que notre couple était un exemple à suivre pour les générations futures, parce que nous étions parties de très loin, d'abord ennemies, puis une trêve remplie d'indifférence s'était installée, nous avions réussi par la suite à entretenir une certaine forme d'amitié pour finalement tomber amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

Et nous voici aujourd'hui, on peut vraiment dire que nous n'avons rien fait comme les autres, ça c'est une évidence, mais elle est là, dans mon appartement, chantant des chansons à ma fille qui a les yeux brillants d'admiration, et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi entière que maintenant. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie à vrai dire, et ce bien être, je sais que je lui dois pour beaucoup.

Je profite du fait qu'Emma parte se réfugier dans sa chambre pour aller chercher une nouvelle peluche pour pouvoir jouer avec Rachel pour me glisser derrière ma petite brunette, je passe mes bras autour d'elle et l'attire doucement contre moi pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime... je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille la faisant sursauter

-Je t'aime aussi Quinn... me répond Rachel en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi.

Je suis sortie de notre douce étreinte par mon téléphone qui se met à vibrer sur la table basse, je l'attrape machinalement pensant que c'est encore un des textos salaces de Santana, mais m'empresse de répondre quand je vois le numéro du foyer s'afficher. Je me dégage de Rachel avant qu'Emma ne revienne et nous trouve enlacées, toujours pas prête à montrer à ma fille que Rachel et moi sommes plus que de simples amies, la voix à l'autre bout du fil est paniquée et je comprends tout de suite que ma présence est requise d'urgence.

-Il faut que je partes Rach je suis désolée... on va devoir annuler notre soirée

-Rien de grave ? Me demande Rachel vraiment très inquiète

-Non... Une de mes résidentes est sur le point d'accoucher... je dois l'accompagner à l'hôpital... je lui ai promis d'être là le moment venu

-Bien sur je comprends... ne t'en fais pas... il n'y a pas de problème

-Si il y a un problème... je n'arrive pas à joindre Santana pour qu'elle vienne garder Emma ! Je lui répond un peu sèchement sans même m'en rendre compte

-Ils sont à un concert ce soir... Santana a du couper son portable... je peux garder Emma... je suis déjà là de toute façon

-Non... en plus je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai... je...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Rachel pose ses mains sur les miennes pour me rassurer, ce qui est bizarrement très efficace. A son contact je sens la pression petit à petit redescendre jusqu'à presque me quitter.

-Fais moi confiance Quinn... je peux m'occuper d'Emma... et puis comme ça je serai là quand tu rentreras...

-Tu es sûre ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, c'est différent tu sais de jouer avec elle deux heures par jour et de réellement s'occuper d'elle.

-J'en suis sûre Quinn... et d'ailleurs ça nous donnera l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble, elle et moi. Un genre de test, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je... Mince... Je suppose que tu as raison, c'est probablement la meilleure solution... Tu m'appelles au moindre problème d'accord...

-Il n'y aura pas de problèmes... allez file maintenant... sinon ta résidente aura accoucher avant que tu n'arrives au foyer... me répond Rachel avec un doux sourire qui me fait penser que je prends la bonne décision en lui confiant Emma.

J'embrasse ma fille en lui expliquant la situation, elle ne semble pas aussi ravie que Rachel que je doive m'absenter, mais je lui promets de me faire pardonner très rapidement en l'emmenant à la fête foraine. C'est comme si j'avais prononcé les deux mots magiques, ses yeux s'écarquillent et pétillent de satisfaction à mon compromis. C'est le cœur plus léger mais quand même inquiète sur la façon dont mes deux amours vont réussir à s'apprivoiser sans moi que je pars rejoindre Laura.

…

Rachel POV :

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de proposer à Quinn de garder Emma, elle pleure depuis une demi-heure et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ! Pourtant tout était parfait, on a mangé ensemble, puis d'elle même elle est allée se brosser les dents et se mettre en pyjama, je lui fait écouter une des histoires que Sarah a enregistrée pour elle, et elle s'est endormie avant la fin.

J'étais plongée devant une rediffusion d'une série dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom, quand soudain elle s'est mise à pleurer et à crier fortement. Un cauchemar, elle a tout simplement fait un cauchemar, mais rien de ce que je peux faire depuis ne réussi à la calmer et à l'endormir. Elle me réclame en boucle Bibou, si seulement j'avais la moindre idée ce que Bibou peut être !

J'ai bien sur tenter d'appeler Santana, mais comme Quinn un peu plus tôt, je suis tombée sur son répondeur. Foutu concert ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce concert tombe aujourd'hui ! Le jour même où j'ai besoin d'elle ! J'ai tenté de chanter à nouveau pour Emma, mais rien à faire, elle continue de pleurer en réclamant à tue tête Bibou.

Que je réfléchisse, ça ne peut être qu'une peluche, Quinn m'a expliqué le système d'attribution des prénoms de ses peluches, et selon mes déductions, ça devrait être une peluche que Britt lui a offert. La belle affaire ! En quoi ça m'avance de savoir que c'est une peluche que Britt lui a offert, à rien, absolument à rien !

-Est ce que tu as regardé dans ton coffre à jouet si Bibou n'y est pas ? Je tente avec désespoir

-OUIIIIIII ! continue de hurler Emma comme si j'avais prononcé une stupidité

Je commence vraiment à paniquer, je ne vais quand même pas déranger Quinn en plein accouchement pour savoir à quoi peut bien ressembler Bibou ! Non ! Je refuse de déranger Quinn pour ça, je lui ai promis que tout se passerait bien, et puis à vrai dire, ma fierté en prendrait un coup. J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à la convaincre que j'étais tout à fait capable de m'occuper d'Emma, alors je ne veux surtout pas la décevoir en l'appelant. Mais je ne peux pas décemment laisser cette petite fille continuer de pleurer indéfiniment, c'est inhumain quand même. Ce que j'aimerai que mes papas soient là pour me conseiller sur la façon de procéder, parce que j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue, je tente l'approche Berry en allant lui chercher un verre d'eau, et reste bloquée devant un numéro que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant.

Juste là, devant moi, aimanté sur le frigo, le numéro de Sarah, noté sur un morceau de papier un peu jauni depuis le temps qu'il doit être là, me nargue ! Bien sur qu'elle saurait quoi faire ELLE ! Elle saurait calmer Emma et surtout trouver ce fichu Bibou que je suis incapable d'identifier ! J'hésite quelques instants puis attrape le numéro de colère !

Je ne vais pas l'appeler quand même, j'ai encore un peu de dignité pour ne pas succomber à cette facilité ! Mais ai-je vraiment le choix en même temps ? C'est ou appeler Sarah pour avoir ce fichu renseignement, ou déranger Quinn et lui prouver que je ne suis qu'une abrutie qui est incapable de gérer une enfant d'à peine 4 ans, le choix est vite fait !

-Allo ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle décroche aussi rapidement, je me retrouve soudainement muette en tenant mon téléphone à la main.

-Allo ? Répète Sarah en s'impatientant

-Heu... bonsoir Sarah... c'est... c'est Rachel...

Le silence se fait instantanément à l'autre bout du fil, j'imagine très bien ce qui doit se passer dans la tête de Sarah à ce moment précis, et je me maudis d'avoir composé ce numéro.

-Rachel ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Quinn ? Emma ?

-Heu... écoutes... tu vas trouver que je suis vraiment sans gêne et tu auras raison... mais je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser... Quinn est partie accompagner une de vos résidentes pour accoucher et...

-Est-ce qu'Emma va bien ? Intervient rapidement Sarah avec une voix brisée par l'inquiétude

-Oui... oui... elle va bien... je suis désolée... j'aurai du commencer par ça... c'est juste que...

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe bordel !

-Emma a fait un cauchemar et elle veut Bibou... seulement je n'ai aucune idée de qui est Bibou... j'ai tenté de lui donner chaque peluche que j'ai pu trouver mais apparemment aucune d'entre elle n'est Bibou... Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire...

-Attends... tu es seule avec Emma là ?

-Heu... oui...

Je laisse passer quelques instants comprenant parfaitement que Sarah ne doit pas se sentir très à l'aise de me parler au téléphone. Je l'entends remuer et attends qu'elle se décide à reprendre la parole pour ne pas aggraver mon cas.

-Une licorne... Bibou est une licorne que Brittany lui a offert en lui disant que les licornes étaient des animaux magiques qui éloignent les cauchemars...

-Je n'ai rien vu qui ressemble à une licorne... je répond timidement pour ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie

J'entends un raclement de gorge, puis Sarah me répond d'une voix gênée.

-Dans notre... je veux dire... dans la chambre de Quinn... Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle y soit... Emma a l'habitude de la traîner avec elle quand elle vient se recoucher avec nous... Quand elle venait...

Je fonce dans la chambre de Quinn en tenant toujours le téléphone dans la main, en trouvant que la situation est on ne peut plus ironique, si ironie on peut trouver dans ce genre de situation. Je regarde sous le lit, derrière quelques affaires posées sur le sol, mais ne trouve rien qui ressemble à une licorne.

-Je ne la trouve pas...

-C'est quand même pas compliqué de trouver une licorne non ! s'énerve Sarah en entendant Emma pleurer quand je passe devant sa chambre.

-Est-ce que... Si je passe le téléphone à Emma... tu penses que tu pourrais la calmer peut-être ?

-Je ferai toujours mieux que toi en tout cas ! me répond froidement Sarah me piquant au vif.

Je tend le combiné à la petite fille en larmes en lui disant que j'ai une surprise pour elle, son visage commence à se détendre et ses larmes à s'arrêter au fur et à mesure qu'elle hoche la tête répondant intérieurement à ce que Sarah doit lui dire. Je sens une pointe de jalousie faire son apparition, mais je fais de mon mieux pour refouler le plus loin possible ce sentiment. Il est normal qu'Emma se sente en confiance avec Sarah, elle me connaît à peine, alors qu'elle connaît ma rivale depuis sa naissance. Voilà que je l'appelle de nouveau ma rivale. Relax Rachel, Sarah n'est pas une rivale, elle est... elle est une femme qui a fait partie de la vie de Quinn et elle est... heu... elle est dans le salon !

-Je m'occupe d'Emma, mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! me déclare t-elle en guise de salutation

Mon sang se glace quand je vois l'expression fermée de son visage, j'ai l'impression de voir Santana qui s'acharnerait contre une vendeuse qui lui affirmerait qu'elle ne pourrait décemment pas rentrer dans un 36. Je me recule pour la laisse passer pour rejoindre la chambre de la petite fille, et me sens encore plus impuissante et démunie quand je vois Emma se jeter dans les bras de son sauveur. La rousse emmène la petite fille sur son lit et se couche à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, le visage d'Emma s'apaise comme par miracle et plus aucune larme ne coule sur son si joli minois. C'est au tour de mes larmes d'apparaître en constatant la sérénité de la petite fille retrouvée et voir l'amour qui se dégage de ces deux personnes enlacées sur le si petit lit. Je prend conscience à ce moment là que quoi que je puisse faire, ce lien entre Emma et Sarah sera toujours présent, toujours aussi fort. C'est complètement anéantie que je vais attraper ma veste sur la chaise dans la cuisine pour m'éclipser. Je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte mais je n'ai pas le temps de la tourner que la porte s'ouvre sur Quinn visiblement épuisée, et surtout étonnée de me voir prête à partir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? me demande Quinn contrariée

-Je... Sarah est là... Emma va bien ne t'inquiètes pas... elle t'expliquera... je me contente de répondre en essayant de contourner Quinn qui me barre le passage

-OH NON ! Toi tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, et maintenant !

-Je suis nulle Quinn... Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Je suis tellement nulle que je suis incapable de trouver une licorne dans ton appartement ! Je suis incapable de rassurer Emma qui fait un cauchemar ! Je suis nulle voilà !

Je sens les bras de Quinn s'entourer autour de moi et me serrer contre elle, je m'attendais à toute sorte de réaction mais certainement pas à celle-ci, mais l'étreinte de Quinn me permet d'enfin lâcher ce que je retiens depuis l'arrivée de Sarah.

-Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi... Tu ne peux pas tout savoir tout de suite... me réconforte Quinn en passant sa main dans mon dos.

L'étreinte est écourtée quand nous entendons des pas en provenance du salon se diriger vers nous, je me retourne pour faire face à Sarah qui semble moins en colère qu'à son arrivée, elle me regarde de haut en bas, et déclare en relâchant les épaules.

-Je suis désolée de m'être énervée contre toi... Emma s'est rendormie...

Quinn et Sarah partagent un regard et la rousse s'apprête à partir quand je la retiens par le bras pour la remercier d'être venue à mon secours.

-Que les choses soient claires Rachel, je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi ! Je ferai toujours tout pour qu'Emma soit bien, même si ça veut dire parcourir toute la ville pour la bercer parce qu'elle a fait un cauchemar ! Alors tu peux garder tes remerciements !

-Je...

-Fermes là d'accord ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

-Sarah... arrête... ce n'est pas de la faute de Rachel... intervient Quinn en voyant à quel point je suis blessée par les propos de la rousse

-Non tu as raison Quinn... ce n'est pas de sa faute... c'est de la tienne... qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui confier Emma ! Tu pouvais m'appeler bordel !

-J'aurai pu oui... mais je suis partie précipitamment et Rachel était là alors c'était plus simple qu'elle reste pour s'occuper d'Emma...

-Plus simple ? Alors tu confierais notre fille au premier venu parce que c'est le plus simple pour toi ? S'emporte Sarah en me désignant du doigt

-Rachel n'est pas la première venue... Et Emma est ma fille Sarah... pas notre fille... répond Quinn avec un calme que je ne lui connaissais pas

Sarah semble touchée par la dernière remarque de Quinn, elle me jette un dernier regard dédaigneux puis me bouscule en passant la porte qu'elle claque derrière elle, en réveillant une nouvelle fois la petite fille qui recommence à pleurer de plus belle.

Ce qui avait commencé comme une parfaite soirée, est en train de virer au cauchemar, Quinn jette sa veste sur le sol de colère et se dirige vers la chambre de sa fille en me laissant en plan dans le couloir, toujours indécise sur ce que je dois faire.

* * *

**Bon ben comme d'habitude... dites moi ce que vous en pensez... ^^ **

**J'ai choisi une chanson particulière pour ce chapitre, pour ceux qui regarde la série Weeds, vous l'aurez reconnue puisqu'il s'agit du générique. **

**Le titre de cette chanson est ''Little Boxes'' et a en effet été écrite comme une satire politique comme je l'explique dans le POV de Quinn. J'ai cette chanson qui tourne dans ma tête depuis plusieurs jours alors il fallait que je la place quelque part... XD**

**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre... =) **


	23. Keep Holding On

**C'est parti pour le traditionnel chapitre du week-end... Bonne lecture tout le monde... =) **

**J'ai décidé de répondre à vos reviews en privé, parce que ça prend trop de place sur la page... XD... Sauf pour les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte, alors je vais vous répondre ici... **

**Britt-Marion : Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu et que tu aimes les personnages... **

**Faberry : Voilà la suite... Enjoy... =)**

* * *

Rachel ramasse la veste de Quinn sur le sol pour la poser délicatement contre le dossier du canapé, elle retire sa propre veste et commence à faire un peu de ménage dans la cuisine en attendant que la blonde revienne de la chambre d'Emma. Après rangé, nettoyé, désinfecté, elle s'inquiète de l'absence de Quinn et décide d'aller voir par elle même si la petite fille est de nouveau endormie.

Elle pousse doucement la porte de la chambre pour ne pas interrompre un moment important entre Quinn et sa fille et sa poitrine se remplit de bonheur quand elle découvre les deux Fabray allongées l'une contre l'autre endormies. Elle attrape son téléphone dans sa poche et se permet de prendre une photo des deux blondes pour immortaliser ce moment, elle enregistre la photo dans un dossier nommé LOVE, puis paramètre la photo pour en faire son nouveau fond d'écran.

Rachel s'apprête à partir quand elle entend une voix endormie derrière elle lui parler.

-Tu dois vraiment arrêter de faire ça...

La brunette se retourne et trouve Quinn à quelques mètres avec un mélange de colère et de déception sur le visage.

-Faire quoi ?

-Partir... Dès que quelque chose ne te plaît pas tu prends la fuite...

-C'est toi qui me dis ça...

-Alors ça y est... tu vas encore me reprocher d'être partie i ans... On tourne en rond là Rach...

Les deux femmes s'observent pendant quelques instants en laissant un silence pesant s'installer entre elles. Mal à l'aise avec la tension qui est en train d'augmenter entre Quinn et elle, Rachel baisse les yeux ne sachant plus quoi dire.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'appeler mon ex ?

-Je... je ne sais pas... je ne savais pas quoi faire et ça me brisait le cœur de ne pas pouvoir calmer Emma... je n'arrivais pas à joindre Santana et je ne voulais pas te déranger...

-C'est moi qu'il fallait appeler... pas Sarah !

-C'est quoi le problème Quinn ? Je pensais que tu voulais que Sarah fasse partie intégrante de la vie d'Emma !

-Emma est ma fille ! Je décide de quelle façon Sarah intervient ! Moi et personne d'autre !

-Alors nous y voilà... la grande Quinn Fabray est de retour ! Tu ne supportes pas de ne pas contrôler c'est ça ! Tu as besoin de toujours tout maîtriser, c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à me faire confiance complètement !

-Ecoutes moi bien Rach ! Emma est MA FILLE ! Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance, et c'est ce que j'ai fais, au final, quand je rentre chez moi, je trouve mon ex en train de calmer ma fille parce tu n'en as pas été capable. Quelles conclusions je dois en tirer d'après toi ?

Les mots de Quinn atteignent Rachel en plein cœur, elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour ne pas laisser ses larmes la trahir, et se dirige de nouveau vers la porte.

-Vraiment ? Tu vas partir là ? Mais quel âge as-tu Rach ? C'est ça ta solution ? Si tu franchis cette porte maintenant, ne reviens jamais, je te préviens, si tu pars c'est fini...

Rachel se retourne précipitamment et fonce directement sur Quinn remplie de colère, elle martèle la poitrine de la blonde en laissant maintenant ses larmes couler et sa voix se remplir de sanglots

-Tu es injuste avec moi ! Je ne suis pas toi Quinn... je ne suis pas la parfaite Quinn Fabray... Tu m'as toujours mise sur un piédestal, et ce que tu vois aujourd'hui de moi te déçois. Je ne suis pas la grande Rachel Berry que tu imaginais, je suis moi ! Ouvre les yeux et regarde moi telle que je suis ! Tu étais amoureuse d'un mythe... je ne peux pas lutter contre l'image idyllique que tu as de moi... J'ai merdé d'accord ! J'ai merdé par le passé, j'ai merdé aujourd'hui, et probablement que je vais encore merdé dans le futur, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi injuste avec moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un enfant d'accord ! Je suis fille unique, je n'ai jamais eu de contact aussi personnel avec un enfant, je me contentais de leur donner des cours de chant, alors non je ne sais pas comment faire quand un enfant fait une colère, ou a fait un cauchemar, je ne sais pas comment faire, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne saurai pas un jour ! Et où est ce foutu Bibou ?

Quinn reste abasourdie devant la détresse de Rachel, et la douleur sur sa poitrine provoquée par les petits poings de Rachel commence à devenir insupportable. Elle attrape les poignets de la brunette pour faire cesser les coups et attire Rachel contre elle pour tenter de la calmer.

-Dans le sèche-linge... Bibou est dans le sèche-linge... répond Quinn doucement en caressant la longue chevelure brune

-Fais chier !

-C'est de ma faute Rach... j'aurai dû savoir que tu n'étais pas prête...

-Je suis désolée... je voudrai tellement être ce que tu attends de moi... mais... je suis moi tu comprends... je...

-Je sais... Viens... allons nous coucher...

-Quinn... j'ai besoin de savoir... j'ai besoin de savoir si on est ensembles ou pas... ce qu'on est en train de faire... je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... parce que tu comprends... tu agis comme si on était ensembles, mais on n'en parle pas... et j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Je sais... laisse moi encore un peu de temps d'accord... ce que je peux te dire avec certitude c'est que je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu t'en ailles ce soir... j'ai envie de m'endormir dans tes bras et de me réveiller à tes côtés demain matin...

…

Rachel et Quinn retrouvent Blaine au ''Harvey Milk Coffee'' en plein cœur du quartier gay de San-Fransisco, un bar branché ou se retrouvent la jeunesse en vogue pour écouter un peu de musique en buvant un verre. Le jeune homme affiche un sourire radieux en voyant devant lui les deux femmes et les enlacent tour à tour pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Pendant plus d'une heure, les trois amis se remémorent leurs souvenirs de lycée non sans nostalgie.

Profitant d'un moment de silence, Blaine en profite pour poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il a revu Rachel quelques jours plus tôt.

-Comment va Kurt ?

Quinn et Rachel partagent un regard gêné, Rachel ayant raconté à la blonde les raisons de leur rupture, puis la brunette prend enfin son courage à deux mains pour répondre au jeune homme suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Il va bien... Il est ici aussi...

-Oh... hum... je suis content qu'il aille bien

-Tu es toujours avec Sebastian ? demande timidement Rachel

Blaine remue nerveusement la paille dans son cockail, en tentant de cacher sa tristesse.

-Je n'ai jamais été avec Sebastian... Tout ça n'est qu'un terrible malentendu

-Mais... Kurt est venu te voir et l'a trouvé en caleçon dans ta cuisine...

-Et il en a déduit immédiatement que je l'avais trompé... Ce qui est faux... On avait fait une fête la veille, tous mes anciens amis des Warblers, et Seb était là... Il avait trop bu pour rentrer chez lui... Il a dormi sur le canapé et il ne s'est jamais rien passé...

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de faire entendre raison à Kurt ? demande Quinn émue par la tristesse de Blaine

-J'ai essayé au début... Puis j'ai abandonné... Je ne pouvais pas continuer à être avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas confiance en moi... C'est la base d'un couple non la confiance ?

Rachel et Quinn hochent la tête en même temps ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire devant l'aveu du jeune homme. Quinn laisse son regard sur la brunette à côté d'elle et comprend parfaitement ce que Blaine vient de dire. Elle a parfois eu des doutes c'est vrai, mais elle a toujours eu confiance en Rachel. Et elle sait que l'inverse est vrai. Malgré leur histoire compliquée, elle sait que Rachel a toujours été honnête avec elle, qu'elle n'a jamais menti quand elle avait encore des sentiments pour Finn. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage tandis qu'une idée est en train de germer dans son esprit.

-Vous avez de la chance de vous être retrouvées vous savez... Je n'ai jamais douté que vous finiriez ensembles... déclare le jeune homme en regardant les deux femmes avec beaucoup de tendresse

-On est pas vraiment ensembles... commence par répondre Rachel en jetant un regard de biais vers Quinn qui dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever.

Rachel et Blaine regarde la jeune femme se diriger vers les musiciens, parler dans l'oreille du guitariste qui hoche la tête en guise de réponse avant de se retourner vers ses musiciens pour leurs donner des instructions. La blonde s'empare du micro devant elle et commence à rougir en comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire, il y a tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas chanté en public. Elle plonge son regard dans celui de la brunette intriguée mais heureuse de voir Quinn devant elle sur scène.

-Il y a bien longtemps, des amis m'ont chanté cette chanson quand j'étais dans une période... critique dirons-nous... Aujourd'hui, je veux chanter cette chanson pour d'autres raisons... la blonde reprend son souffle avant de reprendre, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de la brunette... Rachel, tu m'as posé une question il y a deux jours, et cette chanson est la parfaite réponse...

**You're not alone **

_Tu n'es pas seule_  
**Together we stand **

_Nous resterons ensemble_  
**I'll be by your side **

_Je serai à tes cotés_  
**You know I'll take your hand **

_Tu sais, je tiendrai ta main_  
**When it gets cold **

_Quand il fait froid_  
**And it feels like the end **

_Et qu'on a l'impression que c'est la fin_  
**There's no place to go **

_Qu'il n'y a nulle part où aller_  
**You know I won't give in **

_Tu sais, je n'abandonnerai pas_  
**No, I won't give in **

_Non, je n'abandonnerai pas_

**Keep holding on **

_Continue de t'accrocher_  
**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_  
**We'll make it through **

_Nous traverserons ça_  
**Just stay strong **

_Reste forte_  
**Cause you know I'm here for you **

_Car tu sais, je suis là pour toi_  
**I'm here for you **

_Je suis là pour toi_  
**There's nothing you can say **

_Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire_  
**Nothing you can do **

_Rien que tu ne puisses faire_  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

_Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité_  
**So, keep holding on **

_Alors continue de t'accrocher_  
**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_  
**We'll make it through **

_Nous traverserons ça_

**So far away **

_Il y a longtemps_  
**I wish you were here **

_Je souhaitais que tu sois là_  
**Before it's too late **

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_  
**This could all disappear **

_Ceci aurait pu disparaître_  
**Before the door's closed **

_Avant que les portes se ferment_  
**And it comes to an end **

_Et que ça se termine_  
**With you by my side **

_Avec toi à mes côtés_  
**I will fight and defend **

_Je me battrai et te défendrai_  
**I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah **

_Je me battrai et te défendrai,ouais, ouais_

**Keep holding on **

_Continue de t'accrocher_  
**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_  
**We'll make it through **

_Nous traverserons ça_  
**Just stay strong **

_Reste forte_  
**Cause you know I'm here for you **

_Car tu sais, je suis là pour toi_  
**I'm here for you **

_Je suis là pour toi_  
**There's nothing you can say **

_Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire_  
**Nothing you can do **

_Rien que tu ne puisses faire_  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

_Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité_  
**So, keep holding on **

_Alors continue de t'accrocher_  
**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_  
**We'll make it through **

_Nous traverserons ça_

**Hear me when I say **

_Écoute moi quand je dis,_  
**When I say I believe. **

_Quand je dis que j'y crois_  
**Nothing's gonna change **

_Rien ne va changer_  
**Nothing's gonna change destiny **

_Rien ne va changer la destinée_  
**Whatever's meant to be **

_Quoique ce soit_  
**Will work out perfectly **

_Nous irons parfaitement bien_  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **

_Ouais, Ouais, Ouais,Ouais_  
**La da da da, la da da da **

_La da da da, la da da da_  
**La da da da da da da da da **

_La da da da da da da da da da_

**So, keep holding on **

_Alors continue de t'accrocher_  
**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_  
**We'll make it through **

_Nous traverserons ça_  
**Just stay strong **

_Reste forte_  
**Cause you know I'm here for you **

_Car tu sais, je suis là pour toi_  
**I'm here for you **

_Je suis là pour toi_  
**There's nothing you can say **

_Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire_  
**Nothing you can do **

_Rien que tu ne puisses faire_  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

_Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité_  
**So, keep holding on **

_Alors continue de t'accrocher_  
**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_  
**We'll make it through **

_Nous traverserons ça_

**Ahh, ahh **

_(ah ah ah)_  
**Keep holding on **

_(Continue de t'accrocher)_  
**Ahh, ahh **

_(ah ah ah)_  
**Keep holding on **

_(Continue de t'accrocher)_  
**There's nothing you can say **

_Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire_  
**Nothing you can do **

_Rien que tu ne puisses faire_  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

_Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité_  
**So, keep holding on **

_Alors continue de t'accrocher_  
**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_  
**We'll make it through **

_Nous traverserons ça _

Rachel regarde Quinn avec les yeux brillants d'amour, sa poitrine fait un bon dans sa poitrine quand la blonde pose son micro et vient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-On est ensembles Rach... et je t'aiderai... on y arrivera

-Sûre ? demande Rachel fébrilement

-Certaine... on va y aller doucement et on y arrivera...

Blaine essuie une larme lui aussi, s'étant laissé surprendre par l'émotion et la justesse avec laquelle Quinn a réussi à poser chaque mot de cette chanson, dont il avait tant entendu parler par Kurt, n'étant pas encore à McKinley à cet époque. Il continue de jouer nerveusement avec sa paille puis reprends la parole tout hésitant.

-Il faut que je parle à Kurt...

La brunette lui envoie un sourire radieux et se laisse tomber dans l'étreinte de sa petite amie, tout en attrapant son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son ami, lui demandant de la rejoindre au plus vite.

* * *

**Bon... je ne suis pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre... mais ça fait plusieurs jours que je m'y remets, et rien de ce que je peux sortir ne me plaît... Bref... **

**Je pense que tout le monde connaît cette chanson évidemment, à vous de choisir quelle version vous préférez, soit Avril Lavigne, Glee, ou Boyce Avenue (Les 3 que je connais... ^^)**

**A la semaine prochaine... ^^ **


	24. Chasing Cars

**C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre... Je vous ai répondu en privé, c'est plus simple, mais comme d'habitude, je réponds aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte ici... **

**LOVE : Et oui elles sont enfin ensembles, il était temps. Ca ne veut pas dire que ça va être simple pour autant... =) **

**Guest : Nous y voilà... ^^ **

* * *

Rachel n'arrivait pas à y croire, plus elle y pensait, moins elle y croyait. Elle était enfin avec Quinn, elles étaient ensembles. Bien sûr, la blonde avait insisté pour qu'elles prennent leur temps, y aller doucement comme elle disait, mais Rachel n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie que de savoir qu'elle était enfin avec Quinn. Ensembles, juste toutes les deux, un couple, fini les triangles amoureux, fini les choix à faire, fini les longues introspections pour savoir quoi faire, elles étaient ensembles.

-Redis-le

-Quoi ?

-On est ensembles

-On est ensembles beauté...

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire

-Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est que ça nous ai pris autant de temps pour enfin y arriver

-Peut-être que tout ça à un sens... peut-être qu'on étaient pas prêtes à l'époque... je crois qu'il n'y a pas de hasard dans la vie... Peu importe le temps qu'il nous a fallu, on est enfin ensembles, et je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée...

-Rach... Il va falloir que je parle à Sarah... Elle a le droit de savoir

-Parce que tu penses qu'elle ne le sait pas déjà ?

-Si bien sur... mais je veux être honnête avec elle sur notre relation...

-Tu as raison... Tu as toujours raison Quinn Fabray... et je t'aime aussi pour ça...

…

Quinn avait prit sa décision, elle parlerait à Sarah dans la journée, elle profiterait du fait que la rousse vienne chercher Emma pour deux jours pour lui parler. C'était plus comment aborder le sujet qui lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment la rousse allait réagir, bien sur elle se doutait que Sarah savait, mais rendre sa relation avec Rachel officielle était bien plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

-Je t'ai tout préparé, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes pour ce week-end, sinon tu sais où me trouver... déclare fébrilement Quinn

-Oui je sais où ! Dans les bras de Rachel ! Et non je n'aurai pas besoin de toi... je peux très bien m'occuper d'Emma un week-end sans l'aide de personne... ça fait quatre ans que je le fais !

-Tu es toujours bloquée là-dessus hein... Rachel a paniqué, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, alors oui elle t'a appelée, et si tu veux mon avis, elle a très bien ! Continue Quinn en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

-Tu n'aurai jamais du laisser Emma avec elle dans un premier temps ! Il se serait passé quoi si je n'étais pas venue ? Si tu étais rentrée beaucoup plus tard ? Elle aurait fait quoi hein ?

-Je ne sais pas d'accord... je n'en ai aucune idée... mais tu es venue, et je suis rentrée, alors ça ne sert vraiment à rien de se prendre la tête pour ça ! D'ailleurs comment tu es venue aussi rapidement ? Ton père habite à l'autre bout de la ville !

-J'étais dans le coin quand Rachel m'a appelée...

-Dans le coin ?

-Ok... j'ai emménagé dans un appartement à deux rues d'ici pour être plus près d'Emma! On ne sait jamais, le jour où Rachel est incapable de lui ouvrir un tube de dentifrice ou que sais-je encore. répond Sarah en imitant l'attitude corporelle de Quinn en croisant elle aussi ses bras sur sa poitrine

-Arrête Sarah... ça suffit... Tu ne peux pas blâmer Rachel

La rousse laisse échapper un gloussement rempli de dédain, avant de détailler la blonde des pieds à la tête.

-J'avais raison... j'en était sûre... vous êtes ensembles c'est ça ? Tu ne perds pas ton temps Quinn, en même temps, c'est elle que tu as toujours voulu donc c'est normal ! Alors elle s'installe quand ici ? Tu veux garder NOTRE traiteur pour votre mariage ? Oh j'y pense, tu as juste à changer le nom de l'autre mariée sur NOS invitations, ça t'évitera de tout recommencer !

-On en est pas là... ! On est ensembles oui, mais on a décidé d'aller doucement, de prendre notre temps, alors il est hors de question qu'on vivent ensemble pour le moment. Et si tu pouvais être discrète devant Emma ça m'arrangerai, parce que c'est trop tôt pour que je lui en parle.

-Parce que tu penses que ta fille est idiote ? Tu penses qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe ?

-Bien sûr que non elle n'est pas idiote, mais elle a quatre ans, je ne veux pas la perturber.

-Elle est déjà perturbée ! Mais bordel ! Regardes la réalité en face !

Quinn s'apprête à répondre mais se ravise quand elle entend une petite voix derrière elle parler.

-Je suis prête.

Quinn prend sa fille dans ses bras pour l'embrasser pendant de longues minutes et lui faire un énorme câlin, en tentant de retenir ses larmes, sachant à quel point sa fille va lui manquer pendant ces deux jours.

-Bon week-end ma grenouille... tu vas beaucoup me manquer tu sais... je t'aime très fort... déclare Quinn en embrassant le nez de sa fille

-Comme la galaxie ? Demande la petite fille en ouvrant grand ses bras dans un énorme sourire

-Encore plus que la galaxie...

…

Sarah et Emma sont au parc depuis plusieurs minutes et la petite fille se contente de rester assise à côté de la rousse sans oser bouger, la tête baissée, un cailloux sur le sol retenant toute son attention. L'attitude de la petite fille inquiète Sarah qui n'est pas habituée à la voir aussi calme et surtout aussi silencieuse, elle sait que quelque chose tracasse la petite fille et elle prend son courage à deux mains pour entamer la conversation.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'aller jouer ma puce ?

-Non... répond Emma sans lâcher son cailloux du regard

-Tu as mal quelque part ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Pourquoi tu es fâchée ? C'est à cause de moi ? Demande la petite fille en relevant la tête des larmes pleins les yeux

Le cœur de Sarah rate un battement en voyant Emma aussi triste et désemparée, elle s'empresse de la prendre dans ses bras pour la cajoler.

-Non ma puce... bien sur que non... je ne suis pas fâchée

-Pourquoi tu criais alors ?

-Ta maman et moi on parlait un peu fort c'est vrai... et je suis désolée si tu as eu peur ma puce... mais je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi je te le promets... Tu es ma petite princesse n'est-ce pas ? Comment je pourrai être fâchée contre ma petite princesse.

-Tu es fâchée contre Rachel alors ?

-Non mon ange... c'est... c'est des histoires de grandes personnes tu sais.

-Mais je suis grande ! J'ai quatre ans ! répond la petite fille avec virulence collant un sourire sur le visage de Sarah

-Oui tu es grande c'est vrai... Tu sais, même si maman et moi on se dispute, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est fâchées, c'est juste qu'on est pas d'accord sur certaines choses... Tu te souviens quand Marius voulait faire un puzzle et que toi tu voulais faire de la pâte à modeler ? Vous n'étiez pas d'accord, mais vous êtes toujours copains maintenant non ?

-C'est mon amoureux...

-C'est pareil pour maman et moi, on est pas d'accord, mais on n'est pas fâchées... tu comprends ?

-Oui... mais maman c'est plus ton amoureuse maintenant... c'est celle de Rachel

Les mots innocents de la petite fille blesse Sarah bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle à l'impression soudainement que tout lui échappe. Elle a perdu Quinn pour de bon, il n'y a plus aucun retour arrière possible, même une petite fille de quatre ans s'en aperçoit.

-Oui... c'est Rachel l'amoureuse de maman maintenant... et toi ? Tu l'aimes bien Rachel ?

-Elle est gentille... et elle chante bien... répond la petite fille le plus naturellement du monde.

-C'est vrai qu'elle chante bien... ne peut qu'affirmer Sarah en embrassant le front de la petite fille.

Sarah regarde un groupe de jeunes s'installer pas très loin d'eux dans l'herbe avec chacun une guitare à la main. Un jeune homme brun commence à jouer alors qu'une jeune fille blonde s'installe au centre du cercle qui vient de se former pour chanter.

******We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
****_Nous ferons tout  
Tout  
Par nous-même_**

******We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
****_Nous n'avons besoin  
De rien  
Ni de personne_**

******If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world?  
****_Si je m'allonge ici  
Si je m'allonge juste ici  
T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu simplement le monde ?_**

******I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
****_Je ne sais pas vraiment  
Comment dire  
_****_Ce que je ressens_**

******Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
****_Ces trois mots  
Ont été dit trop de fois  
Ils ne suffisent pas_**

******If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world?  
****_Si je m'allonge ici  
Si je m'allonge juste ici  
T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu simplement le monde ?_**

******Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
****_Oublie ce qu'on nous a appris  
Avant que nous ne devenions trop vieux  
Montre-moi un jardin qui soit éclatant de vie_**

******Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
****_Perdons du temps  
A poursuivre des voitures  
Autour de nos têtes_**

******I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
****_J'ai besoin de ta grâce  
Pour me rappeler  
De me trouver moi-même_**

******If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world?  
****_Si je m'allonge ici  
Si je m'allonge juste ici  
T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu simplement le monde ?_**

******Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
****_Oublie ce qu'on nous a appris  
Avant que nous ne devenions trop vieux  
Montre-moi un jardin qui soit éclatant de vie_**

******All that I am  
********All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
****_Tout ce que je suis  
Tout ce que j'ai toujours été  
Est ici dans tes yeux parfaits, ils sont tout ce que je peux voir_**

******I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all  
****_Je ne sais pas où  
Je ne sais, à vrai dire, pas non plus comment  
Je sais juste que ces choses ne changeront jamais pour nous en aucun cas_**

******If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world? ****_  
Si je m'allonge ici  
Si je m'allonge juste ici  
T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu simplement le monde ? _**

Sarah ne peut plus contenir l'émotion qui la submerge, elle sert la petite fille contre elle de toute ses forces en espérant qu'Emma ne remarque pas ses larmes. Elle a perdu Quinn, c'est un fait, mais elle refuse se perdre Emma, elle refuse de laisser quiconque lui enlever sa fille et surtout pas Rachel Berry. La petite fille pose un baiser sur la joue de la rousse en posant sa petite tête contre celle de Sarah

-Pourquoi tu es triste ?

-Parce que je t'aime énormément mon ange...

-Alors quand on aime on pleure ?

-Parfois ça arrive...

-C'est nul l'amour... répond la petite fille en resserrant ses petits bras autour du cou de la rousse... mais je t'aime quand même...

…

Au même moment, une tempête est en train de sévir chez Santana et Brittany. Kurt est complètement hors de lui en voyant Rachel tentant de s'expliquer sur la présence de Blaine au café la veille.

-Mais comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Comment tu as pu penser une seule seconde que j'avais envie de le voir après ce qu'il m'a fait ?

-Je te signale que tu as fait exactement la même chose pour moi ! Tu m'as emmenée ici de force, sans me dire où on allait ! Tous les trois vous m'avez forcée à voir Quinn, sans me demander si j'en avais envie, ou si j'étais prête ! Et regarde où j'en suis maintenant. Quinn et moi on est ensembles, et je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour m'avoir emmener ici. J'ai tout simplement voulu te rendre la pareille.

-Sauf que tes plans à toi sont toujours foireux Berry ! Intervient Santana pour soutenir Kurt

-Et que Blaine et moi on est pas Quinn et toi ! Il n'y a plus rien à attendre de notre relation depuis le jour où il m'a trompé !

-Mais il ne t'a pas trompé justement ! Laisse lui au moins une chance de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

-De toute façon, qu'il m'ait trompé ou non, ça fait trop longtemps Rach, je suis passé à autre chose.

-C'est marrant, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu étais toujours célibataire il me semble. Je suis désolée si tu as eu l'impression que je te tendais un piège Kurt, c'est juste que...

-C'est quoi Berry ? Tu as encore voulu jouer les bons samaritains et ça a foiré !

-C'est pas ça Santana... C'est que... Quinn a eu comme une sorte de déclic quand elle a entendu Blaine parler de votre histoire... je voulais juste que toi aussi tu sois heureux c'est tout.

-Attends tu te fout de moi là ? Ca fait des années que j'essaye de faire réagir Blondie et c'est Warbler qui y est arrivé en cinq minutes de conversation ? T'es sérieuse là ?

-Que veux-tu Santana, il faut croire que Blaine est plus convaincant que toi quand il parle d'amour.. s'amuse Rachel en voyant la réaction outrée de Santana

-Je préfère le faire plutôt que d'en parler ! riposte Santana en accrochant la taille de Brittany

-D'ailleurs si vous pouviez juste en parler une fois de temps en temps ça m'arrangerai... Je vous rappelle que les murs sont fins chez vous les filles...

-Hey ! Si l'accueil ne te plaît pas Hummel, trouve toi un hôtel !

-On fera attention Kurt... je suis désolée... répond Brittany en posant ses lèvres sur la joue d'une Santana boudeuse... et je pense que Rachel a raison, tu devrais parler à Blaine.

-Non ma puce... non... tu ne vas pas encore m'embarquer dans tes histoires... s'il te plaît... déjà que pendant des années tu m'as répétée qu'il fallait qu'on remette le Hobbit avec Blondie... Tu ne vas pas te trouver un nouveau cheval de bataille n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est pas une bataille San... C'est l'amour... et je n'aime pas voir les personnes qui s'aiment malheureuses..

-Le truc Brittany, c'est que je n'aime plus Blaine... je ne suis plus amoureux de lui depuis longtemps... certains couples ne sont pas faits pour durer. On a eu notre moment, mais maintenant c'est terminé.

-Il n'y a que les fées de l'amour qui savent si c'est terminé ou pas... et moi je te dis que ce n'est pas fini...

-Mais... ? commence à dire Rachel

-Ferme la Berry... Bébé... tu sais que tu n'es pas vraiment une fée de l'amour n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour tu me dis que je suis une fée.

-Je... Oui bien sûr que tu es une fée... mais pas ce genre de fée...

-Une fée c'est une fée San...

-Quinn m'attend... je resterai volontiers ici pour te voir te sortir de ce pétrin Santana, mais je dois vraiment y aller... déclare Rachel en s'esclaffant

-Wooow... pas si vite Berry... toi et moi on doit avoir une petite conversation avant...

Santana emmène Rachel à l'écart pour lui parler de façon plus intime, et surtout pour ne pas subir encore une fois les foudres de Brittany.

-Ne me fais pas regretter ce que j'ai fais pour que vous soyez ensembles... Tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur Berry... si tu lui fais encore une fois du mal, ou pire encore, si tu fais du mal à ma filleule, tu as intérêt de demander l'asile politique au Tibet pour éviter de me recroiser un jour !

Rachel avale sa salive péniblement devant la dureté du ton de Santana, elle sait que la Latina ne plaisante pas, et qu'au moindre faux pas elle lui fera payer.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de les faire souffrir ni l'une ni l'autre... Je suis enfin avec la femme que j'ai toujours aimée, alors je ne ferai rien de stupide cette fois-ci

-Sauf que chez toi c'est une seconde nature ! Alors, tu connais le dicton, une personne avertie en vaut deux... Pas de conneries cette fois-ci Berry !

* * *

**La chanson de ce chapitre est Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol... reprise dans l'épisode musical de Grey's Anatomy également. Ici, en fait, Sarah réalise qu'elle n'a plus que Emma dans sa vie, et qu'elle espère qu'elle sera toujours là. D'ailleurs je me demande à quoi vous allez penser pour ce que Sarah va faire pour garder Emma... ^^ **

******Encore un chapitre qui me plaît bof... mais comme tout en ce moment donc... XD**


	25. Beth

**Mon Dieu ! Mais vous êtes tous simplement géniaux ! **

**Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs qu'on peut rêver d'avoir, on a dépassé les 300 reviews, alors je pense que vous avez bien mérité un chapitre bonus qui n'en ai pas vraiment un du coup comme j'étais en retard... =) **

**Laurine : Et bien tu vas le savoir bientôt... =) **

**Manon : Tu n'es pas la seule à penser ça... ^^ … Qui sait... **

**Guest : Merci... =) **

**Il semblerait que beaucoup de personnes penchent vers un kidnapping, et bien... que dire... on verra... ^^ **

* * *

SARAH POV :

Je regarde la petite fille endormie à mes côtés nostalgique, je me souviens de tous les instants que j'ai a passé avec elle depuis sa naissance. Du jour où Quinn est rentrée de la maternité complètement paniquée à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, du jour où Emma a eu la jaunisse, des nuits horribles qu'elle a passé quand ses dents ont commencé à la faire souffrir, de son premier mot, ses premiers pas. Je me souviens de tout. J'essaye de me dire que rien ne peut remplacer le lien qui m'unis à Emma, pour me rassurer, mais je continue d'avoir cette boule au ventre quand je pense à Rachel. Rachel gagnant l'affection d'Emma, Rachel la bordant le soir en la couchant, Rachel lui préparant son petit-déjeuner, Rachel, Rachel, RACHEL !

Je ne peux pas laisser Rachel m'enlever Emma, cela n'arrivera pas. Elle m'a déjà prit Quinn, elle n'aura pas ma fille. Quoi que Quinn en dise, Emma est ma fille, et personne ne peut m'enlever ça. La seule question c'est comment, comment je fais pour garder Emma. J'ai bien des idées, enfin quelques unes, mais tout ce qui me viens à l'esprit me fait peur, je ne me reconnais plus. Bien sur, le plus simple aurait été que Quinn change d'avis, ou que Rachel ne revienne jamais, et tout serait exactement comme avant. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose !

Pourvu qu'elle réponde, pourvu qu'elle réponde, je ne suis pas très fière, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix à vrai dire.

**Allo ?**

_Bonsoir Judy, c'est Sarah. Comment allez-vous ?_

**Sarah... Comme je suis contente de t'entendre... Comment va ma future belle-fille ? Les préparatifs avancent bien ?**

_Heu... Quinn ne vous a rien dit ?_

**Dire quoi ma fille ? Tu connais Quinn, elle repousse toujours les choses au lendemain... **

_Le mariage est annulé Judy... Quinn et moi sommes séparées... _

**Comment ça séparées ? C'est ridicule... vous vous mariez dans à peine deux mois... **

_Malheureusement non... _

**Qu'est ce que ma fille a encore fait ?**

_Rachel est revenue... _

Un silence s'installe entre nous deux, j'entends Judy prendre une profonde inspiration et je me sens mal de lui apprendre la nouvelle de cette façon, mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai besoin du soutien de Judy.

**Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu veux dire que ma fille t'a quittée pour cette... cette... Ce n'est pas possible ! **

_Je suis désolée Judy... Je pensais que Quinn vous avait prévenue... _

**Et bien non ! Comme d'habitude avec elle je suis la dernière informée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ma fille ! Comment... comment tu vas ? Tu tiens le coup ?**

_A vrai dire... Non... je suis perdue... et... _

**Je prends le premier avion demain matin... il y a des conversations qui ne doivent pas avoir lieu par téléphone. **

_Merci Judy... _

**Tout ira bien Sarah... je t'appelle demain quand je sais à quelle heure mon avion arrive... **

_A demain... _

**A demain... **

…

NARRATEUR POV :

Rachel regarde Quinn essuyer le même verre depuis presque cinq bonnes minutes, elle voit bien que la blonde est contrariée depuis qu'elle est arrivée, mais a appris avec l'expérience qu'il vaut mieux ne pas poser de questions quand Quinn est dans cet état. Elle ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais se ravise à chaque fois au moment où Quinn regarde dans sa direction. Elle trépigne d'impatience que sa petite-amie prenne enfin la parole et lui parle de ce qui l'a contrarie, mais la blonde reste toujours muette.

-Tu penses qu'Emma est perturbée ? se décide enfin à lâcher Quinn au grand soulagement de Rachel

-Qu'est-ce-qui te fait penser ça ?

-Sarah m'a dit qu'elle l'était

-Oh...

-Tu crois qu'on devait lui dire pour nous ?

-A Sarah ?

-Non... à Emma ! S'agace Quinn

-Oui... Je pense qu'il est important de tout dire à un enfant... mais c'est ta fille... alors c'est à toi de prendre cette décision, pas à moi... répond Rachel avec anxiété

-Tu ferais quoi si c'était ta fille ?

-Je lui dirai...

Quinn pose enfin le verre qu'elle n'a pas cessé d'essuyer depuis tout ce temps. Elle jette rageusement son torchon sur l'îlot de marbre qui trône au milieu de sa cuisine et commence à sangloter nerveusement, les deux mains crispées contre le marbre.

-Hey... qu'est-ce qu'il passe ma puce ? Demande Rachel en posant sa main sur celle de Quinn

-Il se passe que je suis complètement perdue Rach... Que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire... Que je me suis disputée avec Sarah devant Emma... Que je n'ai même pas encore annulé le mariage... Que j'ai l'impression que je ne contrôle plus rien dans ma vie... Voilà ce qu'il se passe !

-Respires un grand coup... dans l'ordre d'accord...

-Justement... je ne sais pas dans quel ordre commencer d'accord ! S'énerve un peu plus Quinn en se dégageant sa main de celle de Rachel... Tu devrais peut-être partir ce soir, je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne compagnie

-Non ! Je ne partirai pas ! On va régler ça ensemble... Tu te souviens... ensemble Quinn... reprend doucement Rachel en relevant le menton de la blonde de sa main pour que leurs regards se croisent...Pourquoi tu t'es disputée avec elle ?

-A ton avis ? Lui répond Quinn en posant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la brune... Elle pense que tu...

-Que je ne devrais pas m'occuper d'Emma... coupe Rachel en plantant son regard dans celui de Quinn

-Oui

-Tu sais... je ne peux pas blâmer Sarah... Elle aime Emma... Elle veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle.. Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle...

-Je sais tout ça, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de me dicter ma conduite. Elle n'est pas la mère d'Emma

-Si... répond Rachel avec plus de convictions qu'elle ne l'aurait cru... Bien sur que si... Tu sais très bien que ce ne sont pas les liens du sang qui compte Quinn... Sarah fait partie de la vie d'Emma depuis sa naissance, elle est comme une mère pour elle.

-Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter cette conversation maintenant avant que ça dégénère Rach...

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu le refuses autant ?

Le visage de Quinn se

-J'ai déjà perdu une fille Rachel ! J'ai déjà une de mes filles qui a quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour mère alors il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre soit la mère d'Emma tu m'entends ! Emma est MA FILLE ! Hurle Quinn en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'autorisait à penser à sa fille, son autre fille, Quinn s'assit sur lit, elle sortit une photo de sa table de chevet, photo qui a longtemps été accrochée dans son casier au lycée, où Puck tient une petite fille blonde dans ses bras. Elle attrape son MP3, fait défiler les musiques jusqu'à atteindre celle qu'elle a besoin d'entendre. Elle s'allonge en serrant la photo de sa fille contre son cœur en laissant ses larmes couler en entendant les premières notes de musique.

******Beth I hear you calling**  
___Beth je t'entends appeler_  
******But I can't come home right now**  
___Mais je ne peux pas revenir à la maison maintenant_  
******Me and the boys are playing**  
___Moi et les garçons jouons_  
******And we just can't find the sound**  
___Et on n'arrive pas à trouver le bon son_

******Just a few more hours**  
___Juste quelques petites heures_  
******And I'll be right home to you**  
___Et je serait de retour à la maison pour toi_  
******I think I hear them calling**  
___Je pense que je les entends appeler_  
******Oh Beth what can I do**  
___Oh Beth que puis-je faire_  
******Beth what can I do**  
___Beth que puis-je faire_

******You say you feel so empty**  
___Tu dis que tu te sens vidée_  
******That our house just ain't our home**  
___Que notre maison n'est pas notre foyer_  
******I'm always somewhere else**  
___Que je ne suis jamais là_  
******And you're always there alone**  
___Et que tu te retrouves toujours seule_

******Just a few more hours**_  
____Juste quelques petites heures__  
_******And I'll be right home to you**_  
____Et je serait de retour à la maison pour toi__  
_******I think I hear them calling**_  
____Je pense que je les entends appeler__  
_******Oh Beth what can I do**_  
____Oh Beth que puis-je faire__  
_******Beth what can I do**_  
____Beth que puis-je faire_

******Beth I know you're lonely**  
___Beth je sais que tu es seule_  
******And I hope you'll be alright**  
___Et j'espère que tu iras bien_  
******'Cos me and the boys will be playing all night**  
___Parce que moi et les garçons allons jouer toute la nuit_

_Rachel entre sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de Quinn et son cœur se serre quand elle voit la blonde allongée sur son lit, baignant presque dans ses larmes. Elle s'assoit à côté d'elle doucement en lui caressant la joue. _

_-Je suis désolée Quinn... je suis une idiote... j'aurai du comprendre pourquoi c'est aussi important pour toi. _

_-Vas-t'en Rach... s'il te plaît... je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça_

_-Hors de question... je ne te laisserai pas seule_

_-J'ai besoin d'être seule... je veux être seule_

_-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Si c'est le cas, alors je partirai_

_Quinn plonge son regard dans les yeux chocolat qui la regarde avec tellement d'amour que tous les arguments qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner se dissipe dans son esprit. Elle éclate en sanglot en se relevant pour se blottir dans les bras de sa petite-amie._

_-Elle me manque tellement... Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à elle, pas un jour où je me demande si j'ai fais le bon choix... Pas un jour où je me demande si elle pourra me pardonner un jour. _

_-Tu as fais le bon choix Quinn... Tu as offert à ta fille la vie que tu ne pouvais pas lui donner à l'époque... _

_-Est-ce que... Tu..._

_-Non... je n'ai pas de nouvelles... répond Rachel tristement _

_-Pardon... je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi... _

_-Je m'en suis remise... Shelby n'est rien d'autre que la femme qui m'a mise au monde... Elle n'est pas ma mère... Mes parents, ce sont mes pères. _

_-Les liens du coeur hein... dit Quinn dans un demi-sourire_

-Oui... c'est pour ça que je pense que Sarah représente une figure maternelle pour Emma... mais je comprends ton choix, je le comprends et je le respecte.

-Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Emma... tout comme j'ai toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Beth... mais...

-Mais tu as peur de la perdre... tu as peur que son affection se porte plus vers Sarah... Tu as peur qu'elle soit plus la mère d'Emma que toi... je sais... mais cela n'arrivera pas... Emma est ta fille et elle t'aime, tu es une excellente mère Quinn et ta fille est en admiration devant toi... crois moi

-Je t'aime... répond Quinn dans un souffle avant de faire basculer Rachel sur le lit pour se placer au-dessus d'elle...

…

QUINN POV :

Elle est tellement belle, je pourrai la regarder dormir pendant des heures tellement elle est belle. Je me demande comment j'ai pu passer toutes ces années sans elle, sans sentir sa peau contre la mienne quand je me réveille, sans sentir ses cheveux venir me chatouiller le visage, comment j'ai pu penser un jour que je pourrais me passer d'elle.

Santana je vais te tuer si c'est toi qui vient de m'envoyer un texto ! D'une part, c'est dimanche matin, merde, jamais tu ne dors ? Ensuite, tu aurais pu réveiller Rachel, et fini ma contemplation silencieuse.

J'attrape mon téléphone sans quitter Rachel du regard, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard d'elle, je suis hypnotisée par sa beauté, par cette sérénité qui se dégage d'elle quand elle dort. Je fais glisser la flèche pour lire mon message et soupire quand je vois '' Maman'' s'afficher.

**Tu me dois des explications Lucy Quinn Fabray ! Chez toi dans une heure ! Sois présentable. Bises. Maman**

Merde... merde... non pas maintenant... pitié... je n'aurai donc jamais aucun répit donc. Comme si tout n'était pas assez compliqué, il faut que ma mère débarque. Rach... il faut que je réveilles Rachel...

-Beauté... réveille-toi... je dis doucement en lui caressant le bras

-Mhmmmmm

-Beauté... c'est urgent là... faut que tu te réveilles... vite

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ma mère arrive dans une heure... il faut que tu partes.

Rachel éclate de rire en m'entendant prononcer ces mots, mais s'arrête nette quand elle voit mon regard inquiet, je dirai plutôt paniqué même.

-T'es sérieuse là ? Faut vraiment que je parte ?

-On ne peut plus sérieuse oui ! Crois-moi, tu ne voudras pas être là quand elle va arriver.

-Non seulement je dois me cacher de ta fille, mais maintenant de ta mère ! Répond Rachel énervée en se levant d'un bond pour attraper ses vêtements dispersés sur le sol.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça... c'est juste que...

-Que quoi Quinn ? Tu as honte de moi ou quoi ?

Quinn réfléchit quelques instants pour dire les choses de la façon la plus diplomate possible, mais tout en étant honnête

-Ma mère te déteste... et encore c'est un euphémisme

NARRATEUR POV :

Rachel sourit en voyant l'air gêné de sa petite-amie, elle enfile un long T-Shirt, puis viens déposer un baiser sur le front de Quinn toujours assise dans son lit, incapable de bouger.

-Je file sous la douche... Si ça peut te rassurer... mes pères ne sont pas tes plus grands fans non plus

-T'as pas le temps de prendre une douche... Il faut que tu partes maintenant ! répond Quinn complètement paniquée... et préviens Santana... Dis lui que j'ai besoin d'elle tout de suite !

-San ?

-Elle est la seule qui arrive à gérer ma mère en dehors de Sarah...

-Génial... non seulement ta mère ne m'aime pas... mais en plus... elle est amie/amie avec les deux personnes qui attendent mon premier faux pas... Quelle chance !

-Tu comptes continuer de te plaindre ou t'habiller ?

Rachel se hâte d'enfiler son jean et manque de trébucher dans la précipitation, elle enfile son pull rapidement, passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour les démêler, puis se met à la recherche de ses chaussures sous le regard mi-amusé mi-inquiet de Quinn

-Beauté... ton pull est à l'envers

-Et alors ? Personne ne se promène avec un pull à l'envers dans les rues de San-Fransisco ou quoi ? Qui sait, peut-être que je vais lancer une nouvelle mode ! Et puis si tu arrêtais un peu de me dire de me dépêcher, j'arriverai à faire les choses correctement ! Et où sont mes chaussures !

-Dans l'entrée... Tu retires toujours tes chaussures quand tu arrives... j'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs

-Pour que ça soit plus rapide pour entrer dans ton lit !

-Très drôle... répond Quinn sarcastique

-Presque aussi drôle que de me faire réveiller un dimanche matin à neuf heures pour que je file à l'anglaise parce que la mère de ma petite-amie débarque

-Je suis désolée... je me ferai pardonner je te le promets... reprend doucement Quinn en embrassant Rachel rapidement

-Ma puce.. attends... je suis sérieuse là... il va falloir qu'on parle de comment tu vois notre relation... parce que là je suis paumée...

-Dès que j'aurai vu ma mère... je préfère juste qu'elle ne te vois pas en arrivant c'est tout... après je te promets de ne plus jamais te cacher de qui que ce soit... Je marcherai fièrement dans la rue main dans la main avec toi, je crierai au monde entier que tu es ma petite-amie, et que je suis la femme la plus chanceuse du monde d'avoir Rachel Berry dans ma vie... mais avant...

-Ta mère oui... j'ai compris.. je me sauve...

-Hey... ! Tu ne m'embrasses pas avant de partir ?

-Dès que tu auras vu ta mère, que tu marcheras fièrement main dans la main dans la rue avec moi, que tu crieras au monde entier que je suis ta petite-amie... répond Rachel moqueuse dans un clin d'oeil

-Garce ! Lui répond Quinn amusée

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour... termine Rachel en refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu court désolée, mais en fait, si j'avais posté la suite ça aurait été beaucoup trop long. J'imagine que peu imaginait l'arrivée de Judy. Le prochain chapitre sera assez drôle, enfin, moi je le trouve drôle en tout cas... ^^ **

**Je pense que c'est vraiment inutile que je vous donne la chanson du chapitre, vous allez rire, mais j'ai presque pleuré quand j'ai mis les paroles, pendant que je l'écoutais, bref... LOL **

**A bientôt mes supers lecteurs... XOXO **

**PS : L'update de ''Sauve-moi'' sera un peu plus longue, je suis désolée, mais j'écris un passage très difficile, et il me faut du temps pour m'imprégner des sentiments pour être en mesure de les ressortir... **


	26. Addicted To Love

**C'est parti pour notre traditionnel chapitre hebdomadaire, comme je l'ai annoncé la semaine dernière, ce chapitre est très léger, il ne se passe pas grand chose à vrai dire, mais j'avais vraiment envie de le mettre quand même alors... ^^ **

**Merci encore à vous tous pour vos reviews, je pense que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, enfin j'espère... =) **

**Manon : Merci, en tout cas, j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il est aussi drôle en lecture qu'en écriture... ^^ **

**eden01 : Je pense que cette situation a du être vécue par un grand nombre de personnes malheureusement... je m'inspire d'ailleurs de ma propre expérience pour certaines choses... Ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas... ^^ **

**Bonne lecture... **

**La chanson de ce chapitre est '' Addicted to love '' à l'origine de Robert Palmer. Pour ma part, j'ai un faible pour la version de Tina Turner et celle plus lente de Florence + The Machine... **

* * *

Quinn eut à peine le temps de se servir un café en sortant de sa douche qu'elle entendit déjà frapper à sa porte. Elle n'était pas prête, pas prête à avoir une conversation houleuse avec sa mère au sujet de Rachel, même si elle savait que c'était inévitable. Un jour ou l'autre, il aurait bien fallu qu'elle lui en parle, mais elle espérait que ce jour ne viendrait pas aussi rapidement.

Elle savait très bien tout ce que Judy reprochait à Rachel, et même si elle n'était pas complètement d'accord avec sa mère, Quinn savait qu'elle voulait seulement la protéger.

La blonde s'avança lentement vers la porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration puis se décida enfin à faire face à une Judy Fabray très en colère.

-Bonjour maman,

-Bonjour Quinn ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Depuis quand un leggins et un pull bien trop large est une tenue décente ?

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir maman... répondit Quinn en fermant la porte dans un soupir.

…

Rachel frappe contre la porte depuis quinze bonnes minutes quand Santana se décide à venir lui ouvrir dans une rage sans nom.

-C'est quoi ton problème Berry ? C'est quand même pas compliqué de prendre un jeu de clés non ?

-C'est pas le moment Santana ! Répond Rachel en allant s'affaler sur le canapé

-Allons bon ! Il y a des nuages au pays des bisounours ?

-Quinn m'a virée de son appart parce que sa mère est là...

-Oh merde... Oh merde ! Quinn est foutue !

-Elle t'attend d'ailleurs...

-Oh non... pas cette fois... Quinnie va devoir se débrouiller toute seule ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de voir Judy réduire blondie en poussière.

-A ce point ? Je pensais que Quinn exagérait... Je n'aurai pas du la laisser seule, il faut que j'y retourne...

-Oh non Berry ! Tu laisses ton petit cul sur ce canapé ! Crois moi, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses si tu étais là-bas.

-La mère de Quinn me déteste à ce point ? Mais... elle ne me connaît même pas.

-Comment t'expliquer ça sans que tu le prennes mal...

-Vas-y tout simplement, de toute façon tu n'as aucune intention de m'épargner donc...

-Tu as raison... répond Santana dans un petit rire... Alors, premièrement, tu as transformé sa petite fille catholique chérie en lesbienne...

-Mais...

-J'ai pas fini Berry... ensuite... Quinn a abandonné ses études à cause de toi, elle n'est jamais allée à Yale parce que c'était trop proche de New-York et de Finnocence et toi...

-Je...

-Je n'ai toujours pas fini... Le plus dur à encaisser pour Judy, c'est que tu as brisé le cœur de sa fille, tu ne l'as pas choisie, tu comprends, c'est inacceptable pour une Fabray d'être un second choix ! Donc, en résumé, t'es dans la merde jusqu'au cou pour que Judy accepte ne serait-ce que de te parler !

-Sans compter sur le fait que c'est une grande fan de Sarah... je suis foutue... je suis complètement foutue... répond Rachel en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Ouep... réplique Santana en s'asseyant à côté de Rachel

-Tu dois m'aider Santana...

-Oh oh... non... je ne te dois rien du tout Berry !

Rachel commence à sangloter doucement sous le regard gêné de Santana. La latina n'est pas vraiment très à l'aise pour réconforter les gens, elle préfère aller chercher Brittany qui excelle dans cet art. La jeune blonde s'installe à côté de Rachel et la prend doucement dans ses bras. La brunette pose sa tête contre la poitrine de Brittany tout en continuant de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rachel ?

-Il se passe que rien n'est jamais simple... rien n'est jamais facile quand il s'agit de Quinn et moi ! J'ai fait une erreur une fois ! Une erreur de jeunesse qui continue de me poursuivre ! J'essaye d'arranger les choses, j'essaye de faire au mieux, de faire tout ce que Quinn attend de moi, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que tout le monde oublie que moi aussi j'ai des sentiments ! Moi aussi j'ai souffert de ma séparation avec Quinn, et c'est elle qui m'a quittée d'ailleurs ! Moi aussi j'ai eu le cœur brisé, moi non plus je n'ai pas la vie dont j'avais rêvé, j'ai échoué à NYADA, je n'ai jamais eu la carrière que je pensais avoir, je n'ai pas été heureuse pendant toutes ces années ! Mais malgré tout ça, c'est toujours à moi de faire tous les efforts ! C'est à moi de faire attention qu'Emma ne me voit pas le matin, je dois accepter qu'une autre femme que moi fasse toujours partie de la vie de Quinn parce qu'elles ont eus une fille ensemble et une fois encore, c'est moi qui doit partir parce que la mère de Quinn arrive, c'est moi qui doit me taire et tout accepter sans rien dire parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre Quinn une nouvelle fois ! Alors pour une fois ! Juste une petite fois, j'aimerai qu'on pense un peu à moi. Est-ce que c'est trop demander ?

-On pense à toi Rachel... tout va s'arranger... on va te soutenir avec Judy... pas vrai Santana ?

La latina hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation, surprise et touchée par la détresse de Rachel. Elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que tout puisse être aussi difficile pour la brunette, dans son esprit Rachel était heureuse d'être enfin avec Quinn et cela lui suffisait.

…

Tandis que Quinn va enfiler une tenue plus convenable aux yeux de sa mère, Judy en profite pour faire un tour d'horizon rapide de l'appartement. Elle remarque un pull négligemment posé sur le rebord du canapé et en déduit vu la taille et le style qu'il n'appartient pas à sa fille. Elle souffle sa désapprobation en remuant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Dis ce que tu as à dire... lâche Quinn en remarquant l'attitude de sa mère

-Comment tu as pu faire ça... comment tu as pu ME faire ça ?

-Et je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fais exactement ? S'agace Quinn en voyant qu'une nouvelle fois sa mère rapporte tout à elle.

-Ne joues pas à la plus fine avec moi, tu sais très bien ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu as rompu avec Sarah pour retrouver cette...

-Ne termine même pas cette phrase !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore une fois me rayer de ta vie c'est ça ?

-Sinon tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici en effet... répond Quinn calmement mais avec détermination

-Regardes toi ! Elle est de retour et tu redeviens froide et inaccessible !

-Rachel... Rachel a un prénom

-Et alors ?

-Alors je te serai reconnaissante si tu pouvais l'appeler par son prénom plutôt que de l'appeler Elle

-Ne comptes pas la dessus Quinn

-Alors je pense qu'on n'a pas grand chose à se dire Maman...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Quinnie...

-Je l'aime... je l'ai toujours aimée... même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre...

-Non tu ne l'aimes pas... Tu étais prête à épouser Sarah... on ne change pas d'avis comme ça du jour au lendemain !

-Epouser Sarah aurai été une erreur... reprend Quinn plus doucement pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à Sarah ? Elle est parfaite ! Elle t'aime et elle est prête à tout pour toi ! C'est une merveilleuse mère pour Emma ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui cloche avec Sarah.

-Rien ne cloche avec Sarah, tu as raison, elle est parfaite... mais elle n'est pas Rachel...

-Je ne te comprends pas Quinnie... tu étais heureuse... tu avais tout.

-Je n'étais pas heureuse Maman, je n'étais pas malheureuse non plus, mais ce n'était pas le bonheur, pas le genre de bonheur que je ressens quand je suis avec Rachel. Avec elle je me sens enfin entière, je me sens légère, libre, avec Rachel rien ne me semble insurmontable. Un seul de ses sourires réussit à me faire aimer la vie... Je n'ai jamais eu ça avec Sarah... jamais... et je n'aurai jamais ça avec quelqu'un d'autre... Parce que Rachel est la femme de ma vie... et j'aimerai que ma mère arrive à le comprendre et à l'accepter.

Judy se retrouve à court d'argument devant la détermination de sa fille, elle est consciente que continuer de dénigrer Rachel n'est certainement pas la meilleure façon de raisonner sa fille. Elle préfère interrompre la conversation pour le moment et prendre le temps de réfléchir aux options qui s'offrent à elle.

-Je vais passer la journée avec Sarah et ma petite fille. J'espère que nous pourrons revenir sur cette conversation dans la soirée... déclare Judy en embrassant la joue de sa fille

-Est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec Rachel et moi ce soir ?

-Je ne crois pas non Quinn !

-S'il te plaît Maman... juste un dîner... je peux demander à Santana et Brittany d'être là si tu veux.

-Je suppose que je peux survivre à un dîner avec Elle si Santana y arrive aussi !

-Rachel...

-Ne m'en demandes pas trop Quinn !

Quinn referme la porte derrière sa mère avec un sourire sur le visage, tout s'est beaucoup mieux passé qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle se précipite sur son téléphone pour appeler Rachel, mais dois se contenter de laisser un message sur le répondeur.

**C'est moi Beauté... Dîner ce soir chez moi avec ma mère... Préviens Santana et Britt qu'elles doivent absolument être là... je suis encore désolée pour tout à l'heure... Tu me manques déjà... je t'aime... **

…

Rachel fait les cent pas dans le salon de Quinn pendant que les trois autres femmes s'activent dans la cuisine pour que tout soit parfait pour le dîner. Judy étant très exigeante sur la qualité des plats qu'on lui propose, Quinn vérifie pour la quatrième fois si la sauce napolitaine n'est pas trop salée alors que Brittany orne le gâteau de sa dernière cerise. Santana s'occupe de la décantation du vin, rôle qu'elle s'attribue à chaque visite de Judy, sachant que cette dernière apprécie tout particulièrement cette petite attention.

-Je suis foutue... je suis foutue... je suis foutue... répète inlassablement Rachel en continuant de faire les cent pas

-Calmes toi Berry ! Tu vas finir par me donner la nausée à force de tourner en rond comme ça !

-Que je me calme ! Comment tu veux que je me calme ! Je vais rencontrer ma future belle-mère qui me déteste, comment je pourrai être calme ! Faut croire que je suis la seule personne lucide ici ! Personne ne se rend compte de la pression que ça représente pour moi...

-Fabray ! Fais la taire maintenant avant que je ne choisisse un moyen plus radical de le faire !

Quinn s'approche de Rachel et passe ses bras autour de la fine taille de la brunette, elle pose son menton contre l'épaule de Rachel qui se détend instantanément au contact de la blonde.

-Tout va bien se passer beauté...

-C'est faux et tu le sais... mais on va essayer en tout cas...

-Je t'aime Rach... peu importe ce que ma mère en pense... répond Quinn en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie

Rachel se retourne pour rendre son baiser à Quinn mais est arrêtée dans son geste quand elle entend des coups frappés contre la porte d'entrée. Elle ferme ses yeux pendant quelques secondes pour prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Judy serre chaleureusement Brittany dans ses bras pour la saluer, elle donne un baiser sur la joue de sa fille, puis marque un temps d'arrêt devant Rachel qui lui tend la main dans un sourire crispé.

-Bonjour Madame Fabray... dit timidement Rachel

-Bonsoir ! Répond Judy froidement en ignorant superbement la main tendue de Rachel pour aller saluer Santana

-Bonsoir Madame Fabray, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir... déclare Santana en ouvrant les bras pour saluer la mère de sa meilleure amie

-Santana ! Le plaisir est partagé. Et je t'ai dis un million de fois de m'appeler Judy, madame Fabray c'était ma belle-mère... paix à son âme.

-Laissez-moi prendre votre veste Judy...

-Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié tes bonnes manières, contrairement à ma fille ! Réplique Judy en lançant un regard noir à Quinn

-Et c'est parti pour leur grand numéro... murmure Quinn amusée à l'oreille de Rachel qui observe la scène complètement hébétée

-Depuis quand Santana est aussi aimable avec quelqu'un ? Demande Rachel tout aussi doucement

-Tu n'as encore rien vu... répond Quinn dans un petit rire

Tout le monde s'installe dans le salon pour prendre un apéritif, sauf Rachel qui se contente de prendre une eau gazeuse sur les recommandations de Santana. Brittany monopolise la conversation en parlant des cours de danse qu'elle donne pour le plus grand plaisir de Quinn qui n'est pas obligée d'entretenir un sujet de conversation.

-Vous reprendrez bien un Martini Judy ? Demande Santana dans un grand sourire

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais, il est difficile pour une femme de mon âge de perdre toutes les calories que peut contenir un aussi petit Martini...

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez... le temps n'a aucune emprise sur vous.. je dirai même qu'il vous réussit... Vous êtes de plus en plus belle à chacune de nos rencontres... Même dans dix ans vous serez toujours bien plus belle que nous toutes réunies... répond Santana en offrant un clin d'oeil à la mère de sa meilleure amie qui rougit sous le compliment

-Santana ! Arrêtez de me flatter...

-Je ne fais qu'exposer des vérités... continue la latina en tendant un verre de nouveau rempli à Judy

Rachel manque de s'étouffer en suivant l'interaction des deux femmes, elle se tourne vers Quinn qui se retient de pouffer de rire devant la mine décontenancée de la brunette

-Je rêve ou Santana flirte avec ta mère ? Murmure Rachel

-Tu ne rêves pas beauté... et ça ne fait que commencer...

-Woooow... mime Rachel avec ses lèvres pour ne pas risquer d'être entendue par les trois autres femmes.

Le repas se déroule sans incident majeur, Judy se contente d'ignorer Rachel malgré toutes ses tentatives d'approche, Brittany continue d'entretenir la conversation, et Santana remplit le verre de Judy à la moindre occasion, toujours en accompagnant son geste d'un sourire, un clin d'oeil, ou une parole flatteuse. Quinn pour sa part, observe en silence chacune des réactions de sa mère, qui malgré la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée reste très lucide sur tout ce qu'il se passe.

-On devrait aller chanter... Vous ne pouvez pas nous priver de votre merveilleuse voix Judy... lançe Santana dans un moment creux de la conversation.

-C'est une excellente idée Santana, comme d'habitude, une petite sortie ne peut être que bénéfique, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Quinnie ? Répond Judy en attendant la réponse de sa fille

-Quinn ne m'a jamais dis que vous chantiez Madame Fabray... tente Rachel pour engager une conversation

-Comment aurait-elle pu... ! lui rétorque Judy dans un regard noir

Les cinq femmes arrivent dans leur bar préféré, où elles sont tout de suite installées à une table pas trop proche de la scène pour ne pas être trop dérangées, mais pas trop loin non plus pour pouvoir aller chanter si l'envie les prends.

Quand la serveuse arrive avec la commande, Judy déclare se lève naturellement pour aller s'installer sur la scène. Si Quinn ressemble sur beaucoup de point à sa mère, Judy possède une chose qui fait terriblement défaut à sa fille. Elle a une confiance en elle quand elle s'empare d'un micro que la foule devient silencieuse avant même d'entendre les premières notes.

-J'espère qu'elle ne va pas chanter encore une fois ''Somewhere over the rainbow''... se plaint Quinn

-Je pense qu'elle a comprit que ce n'était pas une chanson de revendication homosexuelle Quinn... lui répond Santana dans un sourire

-Va savoir... je m'attends à tout... reprend la blonde dans un souffle

******Your lights are on, but you're not home**  
___Les lumières sont allumées mais tu n'es pas chez toi_  
******Your mind is not your own**  
___Tu n'as plus la tête à toi_  
******Your heart sweats, your body shakes**  
___Ton coeur saigne, ton corps tremble_  
******Another kiss is what it takes**  
___Un autre baiser, c'est ce qu'il te faut_

******You can't sleep, you can't eat**  
___Tu ne peux pas dormir, tu ne peux pas manger_  
******There's no doubt, you're in deep**  
___Aucun doute, t'es en plein dedans_  
******Your throat is tight, you can't breathe**  
___Tu as la gorge serrée, tu ne peux pas respirer_  
******Another kiss is all you need**  
___Un autre baiser, c'est ce dont tu as besoin_

******Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah**  
___Oh ! Tu aimes à croire que tu es immunisée contre cela, oh oui !_  
******It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,**  
___C'est plus près de la vérité de dire que tu n'en as pas assez_  
******You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love**  
___Tu sais que tu vas devoir te rendre à l'évidence, t'es accroc à l'amour_

******You see the signs, but you can't read**  
___Tu vois les panneaux mais tu ne peux pas les lire_  
******You're runnin' at a different speed**  
___Tu ne roules pas à la vitesse qu'il faut_  
******You heart beats in double time**  
___Ton coeur bat deux fois plus vite_  
******Another kiss and you'll be mine**  
___Un autre baiser et tu seras à moi_

******A one track mind, you can't be saved**  
___Une seule idée en tête ; tu ne peux pas t'en délivrer ;_  
******Oblivion is all you crave**  
___Ton seul désir, c'est l'oubli_  
******If there's some left for you**  
___Si on peut t'en laisser encore un peu _  
******You don't mind if you do**  
___Tu ne dis pas non_

******Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah**  
___Oh ! Tu aimes à penser que tu es à l'abri de cela, oh oui !_  
******It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,**  
___C'est plus proche de la vérité de dire que tu n'en as pas assez_

_Judy descend de l'estrade et viens s'asseoir sur les genoux de Santana pour chanter le refrain. _

******You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love**  
___Tu sais que tu vas devoir te rendre à l'évidence, t'es accroc à l'amour_

******Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (X5)**  
___Autant regarder les choses en face, t'es accroc à l'amour (X5)_

_Rachel regarde Judy retourner sur l'estrade avec de gros yeux ronds, elle se retourne vers Quinn qui semble ne pas apprécier le comportement de sa mère. _

_-Je compatis... mais tu dois reconnaître qu'elle est terriblement douée... et... très convaincante... dit doucement Rachel _

******Your lights are on, but you're not home**  
___Les lumières sont allumées mais tu n'es pas chez toi_  
******Your will is not your own**  
___Tu n'es plus maître de ta volonté_  
******Your heart sweats, your teeth grind**  
___Ton coeur saigne, tu grinces des dents_  
******Another kiss and you'll be mine**  
___Un autre baiser et tu seras à moi_

******Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah**  
___Oh ! Tu aimes à penser que tu es immunisée contre cette chose, oh oui !_  
******It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,**  
___C'est plus près de la vérité de dire que tu n'en as pas assez_

_Judy reprend le dernier refrain en entamant une petite danse sensuelle sur l'estrade tout en lançant des regards provocateurs en direction de la latina. _

******You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love**  
___Tu sais que tu vas devoir te rendre à l'évidence, t'es accroc à l'amour_

******Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (X5)**  
___Autant te rendre à l'évidence, t'es accroc à l'amour (X5)_

_Judy redescend de la scène sous les applaudissements des clients, elle rejoint sa table avec un sourire lumineux sur le visage, elle s'installe à la gauche de Santana, vide son verre d'une traite en faisant signe à la serveuse de la resservir. _

_Quand la jeune fille brune vient apporter son verre à Judy, celle-ci lui glisse un billet de dix dollars dans son décolleté en la regardant de manière plus que suggestive._

_-Maman... je pense que tu vas un peu loin là... _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Quinnie ? Tu n'aimes pas que je passe un bon moment ? _

_-Judy... la serveuse vraiment ? Elle n'est même pas jolie, vous me décevez là... s'amuse Santana pour énerver un peu plus Quinn _

_-Ne l'encourages pas Santana ! _

_Judy se lève en riant, traînant Santana par la main derrière elle._

_-Brittany, je vous emprunte votre petite amie pour aller danser... déclare Judy en offrant un sourire plein de tendresse à Brittany_

_-Elle n'attend que ça... répond la plus jeune des blonde en rendant son sourire à Judy_

_-Non mais je rêve... Ta mère est carrément en train d'emballer Santana ! Intervient enfin Rachel toujours sidérée par le comportement des deux femmes_

_-Tu comprends pourquoi j'avais besoin d'elle... répond Quinn en se calant dans son siège en soupirant_

-Oui... mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit très bénéfique au final...

-Je sais beauté... je crois que Santana fait ressortir l'adolescente lesbienne qui sommeille en ma mère...

-Et c'est rien de le dire... ! Répond Rachel en riant

* * *

**J'espère que cette Judy là vous plaît... En fait quand je pense à Judy Fabray, je l'imagine complètement libérée depuis son divorce, tout en gardant une certaine réserve de façade.**

**La mise à jour de ''Sauve-moi'' se fera demain dans la journée, il ne me reste que quelques trucs à revoir et le chapitre est prêt à être posté. **


	27. The Power Of Love

**Coucou tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre que je vous ai promis la semaine dernière… Je viens de voir que ça fait 3 mois que je n'ai rien publié… OMG ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence… **

**Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par mois à partir de maintenant, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me rappeler à l'ordre si jamais je tarde trop.. ! **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde… =) **

Tandis que Santana et Judy dansaient sur la piste d'une manière plus que suggestive, une conversation animée avait commencée entre Quinn et Rachel sous le regard triste de Brittany qui restait en retrait.

Tout était parti d'un mot malheureux que Quinn avait prononcé sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait. Rachel avait prit la mouche, et le ton était rapidement monté entre les deux jeunes femmes, au point qu'elles ne se parlaient plus qu'en criant maintenant.

-C'est préférable que je rentre Quinn, je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise avec ta mère qui agit de cette façon

-NON ! C'est exactement ce qu'elle veut ! Si tu t'en vas, elle aura gagné !

-Il n'y a rien à gagner ou à perdre, il est évident qu'elle n'est pas contente que je sois là, je préfère ne pas la contrarier d'avantage et rentrer. Vous pourrez passer une bonne soirée sans moi.

-Quand vas-tu comprendre que ce n'est pas important ce que ma mère pense ? Quand vas-tu comprendre que tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi ! Tu m'as dit qu'on y arriverait ensemble, alors on fait ça ensemble, un point c'est tout, et la conversation est terminée !

-Mais Quinn…

-Il n'y a pas de MAIS Rachel ! Tu restes ici et tu fais face à la folie passagère de ma mère tout comme j'y fais face ! Ce n'est pas discutable !

- Quinn Fabray à toujours le dernier mot n'est-ce pas ! ronchonne Rachel en calant son dos contre la banquette derrière elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine

-Ne prends pas cette attitude avec moi Rach ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes ce soir ma parole ! s'énerve Quinn en faisant signe à la serveuse de s'approcher

La jeune femme s'exécute avec crainte en sentant l'atmosphère hostile qui se dégage de la tablée. Au moment où elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, Quinn l'arrête d'un geste de la main :

-Si vous laissez encore une seule fois ma mère mettre sa main dans votre décolleté je vous fais virer sur le champ ! Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? Demande Quinn plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

-Oui Madame… se contente de répondre la jeune femme en baissant les yeux honteuse

-Parfait ! Rendez-vous utile et aller nous chercher une bouteille de votre meilleur champagne au lieu de rester plantée là !

-QUINN ! Mais de quel droit tu parles de cette façon à cette pauvre serveuse. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ta mère se comporte de cette façon ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ? s'insurge Rachel en foudroyant Quinn du regard

-Il me prend que j'ai besoin de me défouler ! Voilà ce qu'il me prend ! Entre ma mère qui me rend dingue avec son attitude et toi qui me prend la tête avec ton envie de partir, j'ai besoin d'un break !

Rachel regarde Quinn perplexe pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se lever pour quitter la table devant l'attitude aussi glaciale de la femme qu'elle aime. Elle ne reconnaît pas la femme dont elle est amoureuse, elle retrouve Quinn la Cheerleader qui régnait sur McKinley pendant le lycée, et cette image lui fait froid dans le dos.

Quinn tente de la retenir en la suppliant du regard, mais la brunette ne se laisse pas attendrir et laisse les deux blondes seules, sans même regarder vers la piste de danse où Judy arbore un sourire satisfait.

Santana qui a observé toute la scène de loin se précipite de rejoindre la table pour savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer. Brittany se charge de lui faire un rapport détaillé de la conversation qui vient d'avoir lieu, en jetant quelques coups d'œil attristés en direction de Quinn qui fait nerveusement tourner son verre dans ses mains.

Judy s'assoit et passe un bras autour des épaules de sa fille comme pour la réconforter.

-Elle ne t'a jamais acceptée telle que tu es Quinn… Tu as changé quand tu es tombée amoureuse d'elle… Tu es devenue une vraie guimauve…

Quinn se dégage violemment de l'étreinte de sa mère en la fusillant du regard

-Tais-toi ! Ne dis pas un mot de plus !

-Judy… vous devez lui dire !

-Je ne dois rien du tout à Quinn !

-Bien, si vous ne lui dites pas c'est moi qui le ferai… réplique Santana en toisant la blonde plus âgée à sa droite

-D'accord… je vais lui dire… répond Judy dans une attitude enfantine qui amuse la Latina

…

**RACHEL POV : **

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça, pourquoi elle redevient aussi froide et glaciale qu'avant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se comporte comme si rien ne l'a touchait, comme si elle était l'autorité suprême que rien ou personne ne doit défier. Est-ce que c'est moi ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai cet effet sur elle ? Est-ce qu'elle devient quelqu'un d'autre quand je suis près d'elle ?

Est-ce que c'est sa mère ? Peut-être a-t'elle besoin de lui prouver quelque chose, besoin de prouver qu'elle est toujours une FABRAY et qu'elle contrôle la situation.

Je n'aime pas cette Quinn-là, la Quinn que j'aime est douce, attentionnée, à l'écoute des autres. La Quinn que j'aime ne se serait jamais défoulé sur une serveuse. La Quinn que j'aime m'aurait suivie quand j'ai quitté la table. La Quinn que j'aime ne m'aurait jamais parlé sur ce ton, non, j'en suis sûre, la Quinn que j'aime n'aurait jamais fait ça…

Pourquoi Quinn est sur la scène, si elle croit qu'il va suffire qu'elle me chante une chanson pour que je lui pardonne son attitude, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil ! Je ne me ferais pas avoir cette fois-ci, j'ai bien l'intention de lui montrer à quel point je suis en colère contre elle !

-Je suis une idiote Rachel… je suis tellement désolée… Heu… je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de cette chanson, mais moi je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… On devait répéter une chanson pour le Glee Club et tu m'avais envoyé par texto le titre de la chanson en question… Je l'ai répétée pendant deux semaines entières pour être à la hauteur, pour que tu sois fière de moi, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ce n'était pas la bonne… Evidemment, j'aurai du me douter que ton ''Power Of Love'' était celui de Céline Dion… enfin… toujours est-il que le jour où je t'ai chantée ma version, j'ai vu une larme couler sur ta joue, j'ai su que je voulais faire de notre amour mon ultime but…

Non Quinn, pas cette chanson, tu n'as pas le droit de me chanter cette chanson, c'est trop facile.

I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door

Feels like fire  
I'm so in love with you  
Dreams are like angels  
They keep bad at bay.. bad at bay  
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away.. yeah

Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ressentir tout ça… Dès que ta bouche s'ouvre pour murmurer ces mots mon corps se met à trembler d'émotions…

I'm so in love with you  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

NOTRE AMOUR a toujours été mon but. Je t'ai attendue si longtemps… Il a fallu que je te perde pour réaliser à quel point ton amour était la seule chose qui était importante…

I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down I'll be around  
With my undying, death-defying love for you  
Envy will hurt itself  
Let yourself be beautiful  
Sparkling love.. flowers and pearls  
And pretty girls  
Love is like an energy  
Rushin' in… rushin' in…inside of me

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

This time we go sublime  
Lovers entwine, divine, divine  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure, the only treasure

Notre amour est tout ça mon amour… mais il est aussi la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Il est pur, beau, je t'ai promis de ne laisser personne se mettre entre nous, et voilà que je tourne encore les talons à la première dispute… Je suis tout aussi idiote que toi… Je devrais te soutenir, être là pour toi, je devrais tenir tête à ta mère pour nous…

I'm so in love with you  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
The power of love  
A force from above  
A sky scraping dove  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door

Quinn descend de la scène pour me rejoindre, elle essuie une larme qui coule sur ma joue, une larme de joie, d'émotion. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi proche et amoureuse d'elle qu'en ce moment. Son pouce qui effleure ma joue fait bruler mon corps tout entier de désir, pas seulement sexuel, un désir d'elle, de sa présence, de ses bras, de son sourire, son rire. Désir de lui appartenir pour le reste de mes jours, ce même désir que j'ai ressenti la première fois où elle m'a embrassée.

Judy a beau être la mère de Quinn, je ne la laisserai pas gagner ! Je ne la laisserai pas nous séparer, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu, pas maintenant alors qu'on est enfin ensemble, et je vais aller lui dire tout de suite le fond de ma pensée ! Je ne quitterai jamais sa fille, JAMAIS !

Je me plante devant Judy qui semble surprise de me voir aussi déterminée, les mains sur mes hanches et prête à déverser toute ma colère sur elle. Même le regard noir de Santana ne me fait pas fléchir un seul instant.

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire Mme Fabray, je suis amoureuse de votre fille, je suis amoureuse d'elle du plus profond de mon être. Je l'ai perdue une fois parce que j'étais jeune et perdue. J'ai grandi, et je sais exactement ce que je veux aujourd'hui ! Je veux partager la vie de Quinn, je veux me réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés, m'endormir chaque soir dans ses bras, lui préparer des œufs pour le petit déjeuner, même si ça doit me donner des nausées chaque jour que dieu fera !

Je ne vous laisserai pas VOUS ou Sarah me séparer d'elle. Et si vous aimez votre fille autant qu'il est possible qu'une mère aime son enfant, alors vous accepterez son choix de vouloir être avec moi ! Je ne suis peut-être pas devenue la star que je pensais être, mais je suis toujours Rachel Berry, et ce que Rachel Berry veut, Rachel Berry l'obtient !

Une dernière chose, arrêtez de vous comporter comme une adolescente en RUT, c'est vraiment indigne de la femme que vous êtes !

Fière de ma prestation, je détourne les talons pour faire une sortie digne de ce nom. J'embrasse Brittany sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, puis attrape le bras de Quinn qui m'offre un sourire radieux, elle aussi visiblement satisfaite de mon petit discours.

C'est main dans la main que nous quittons le pub, en silence, il n'y a, à ce moment-là, besoin d'aucuns mots entre nous. Comme avant, comme quand on se comprenait juste en se regardant, quand le silence était notre meilleur moyen de communication, juste le nôtre.

…

A peine rentrée dans l'appartement, Quinn se jette sur Rachel pour l'embrasser passionnément, elle commence à la déshabiller, en parcourant son corps de baisers.

-J'aime quand tu as cet air déterminé, sûre de toi… si tu savais l'effet que ça me fait !

-Je vois ça… souffle Rachel entre deux baisers… et moi j'aime quand tu chantes pour moi, surtout quand tu chantes cette chanson, ta voix remplit mon corps de frissons. Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant vivante depuis longtemps…

-Je vais te faire sentir encore plus vivante encore Mlle Rachel Berry… conclu Quinn en s'emparant des lèvres de Rachel

Emportées par le tourbillon de leur désir, Quinn et Rachel n'entendent pas les coups portés à la porte. C'est quand un cri se fait entendre depuis l'entrée que les deux femmes reprennent leurs esprits et tentent de retrouver une apparence convenable. La brunette suit la blonde avec précaution pour découvrir Santana, Brittany et Judy debout dans l'entrée, un large sourire moqueur se dessinant sur le visage de la Latina.

-Vous êtes pires que des lapins ma parole ! On ne peut pas vous laisser seules plus de 10 minutes

-Si tu pouvais m'éviter ce genre de commentaires San, ça m'arrangerait, surtout devant ma mère… réplique Quinn excédée d'avoir été dérangée

-Il faut que je te parle Quinn… à toi aussi Rachel… déclare Judy en attrapant chacune des jeunes femmes par la main

Judy prend une profonde inspiration, regarde Santana qui lui donne son approbation et lui manifeste son soutien d'un geste de la tête, puis plante son regard dans les yeux noisettes de sa fille. Les trois femmes s'installent sur le canapé, alors que Santana et Brittany s'éclipsent pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Il y a longtemps, avant que je n'épouse ton père Quinn, j'ai connu un garçon. Nous étions très amoureux l'un de l'autre, on pensait qu'on passerait toute notre vie ensemble, qu'on se marierait, qu'on aurait des enfants, enfin tout ce qu'on peut espérer quand on est amoureux et qu'on a 17 ans…

Un jour, mon père a appris que je voyais ce garçon et est devenu furieux, il m'a ordonné de rompre avec lui, de ne plus jamais le revoir, ton grand-père avait déjà prévu un autre homme pour moi, il voulait que j'épouse le fils de son associé, que je devienne Mme Russell Fabray.

Je lui tenu tête pendant quelques temps, j'ai continué de voir le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse en cachette. J'avais honte de moi, j'avais honte de mentir à mes parents, de ne pas être capable de vivre mon amour au grand jour avec la personne que j'aimais, mais je savais que si mon père l'apprenait, il ne me laisserait plus jamais sortir de la maison.

On a voulu s'enfuir ensemble, on devait aller dans la même université, pour pouvoir s'enfuir tous les deux une fois diplômés, mais encore une fois, ton grand-père a eu connaissance de nos plans. Il s'est arrangé pour que mon petit ami soit refusé à l'université, il lui a proposé de l'argent pour qu'il disparaisse de ma vie.

Marc, il s'appelait Marc, a refusé l'argent de mon père, il m'a juré qu'il ne me quitterait jamais, que peu importe ce que mes parents tenteraient pour nous séparer, il ne me laisserait jamais tomber.

Et puis un jour, alors que je l'attendais dans un parc, la petite sœur de Marc est venue m'apporter une lettre. J'ai compris que tout était fini, que je ne reverrai jamais Marc, qu'il était parti pour toujours, qu'il avait cédé aux pressions de ma famille… Il a abandonné notre amour.

J'ai épousé ton père, et puis j'ai eu mes deux filles, la vie a continué, j'ai aimé Russell, d'une certaine façon, mais je n'ai jamais oublié Marc. Il a été et sera toujours mon grand amour.

La première fois que tu m'as parlé de Rachel, Quinn, j'ai vu tout de suite à quel point tu étais amoureuse d'elle, j'ai vu que Rachel était ton grand amour tout comme Marc était le mien. Et puis elle t'a fait souffrir, tout comme Marc m'a fait souffrir à l'époque.

J'ai cru que Sarah avait réussi à faire avec toi ce que ton père n'a jamais réussi, que tu étais heureuse avec elle, mais j'ai compris que je me trompais, enfin Santana m'a aidée à le comprendre.

J'ai reporté ma rancœur sur Rachel, parce que je voulais te protéger, je ne voulais pas que tu passes ta vie malheureuse, comme j'ai pu l'être, mariée à quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas, pensant chaque heure du jour à un amour perdu, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle te fasse souffrir à nouveau, je ne voulais pas que tu revives ce que tu as vécu quand vous vous êtes séparées.

Quand je vous vois toutes les deux ensembles, je sais que je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour toi, vous semblez tellement heureuses ensembles, même dans votre dispute tout à l'heure, j'ai ressenti tout l'amour que vous vous portez.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à concevoir que le véritable amour pouvait vous offrir une seconde chance, parce que je n'en ai pas eu. Je n'ai pas eu la chance que vous avez les filles, je n'ai jamais revu l'homme que j'ai aimé en secret toute ma vie, mais vous avez cette chance, vous vous êtes retrouvées, vous êtes enfin ensembles, alors je vous promets que désormais je ne me mettrais plus sur votre chemin…

**Voili voilou… La chanson est ''The Power Of Love'' de Frankie Goes To Hollywood, j'adore cette chanson, elle me fait vraiment vibrer… Je l'ai vue il y a peu de temps dans un épisode de Misfits alors je devais la mettre absolument… ^^ **

**A bientôt tout le monde, le chapitre de l'autre histoire sera en ligne demain ou après demain… **


	28. U-TurnLili

**C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre… Je vous ai dis le mois prochain, et bien on y est.. :P**

**Chapitre centré sur Sarah, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… =) **

**Lisa418 : Et bien… voici le prochain chapitre… ^^ **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup… =) **

**J'ai répondu à ceux qui ont un compte enregistré en MP… je pense n'avoir oublié personne… **

**Bonne lecture…**

* * *

Narrateur POV

Sarah regarde la petite fille paisiblement endormie dans son lit avec un doux sourire sur son visage. Demain, elle va devoir ramener Emma à sa mère, et sa poitrine se serre rien qu'en y pensant. Ne plus être avec la petite fille à chaque minute du jour et de la nuit, lui déchire le cœur. Il est presque 2h du matin et la rousse n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil tellement la douleur dans sa poitrine est constante, elle n'arrive toujours pas à accepter sa conversation de la journée avec Judy. Des bribes de conversations lui reviennent en mémoire… _Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire Sarah… Il faut que tu abandonnes… Il faut que tu te résignes… Quinn ne t'enlèvera pas Emma… _

La rousse connaît suffisamment Quinn pour savoir que cette dernière fera exactement comme bon lui semble. Que si un jour elle décide de sortir Emma de sa vie elle le fera sans aucun scrupule. Et cette idée lui glace le sang. Elle sait qu'elle est vaincue face à Rachel, mais tout ce qu'il lui reste est cette petite fille plongée dans son sommeil qui n'a absolument aucune idée des tourments qui peuvent l'habiter.

Après avoir regardé Emma dormir pendant plusieurs heures, Sarah se lève tel un robot pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle attrape la grande valise trônant au dessus de son armoire et la jette sur son lit sans ménagements. Elle l'ouvre avec précipitation et commence à empiler le maximum de vêtements que la valise peut contenir. Elle reproduit exactement les mêmes gestes dans la chambre de la petite fille en faisant le moins de bruits possibles pour ne pas la réveiller. Quand elle estime que tout est enfin prêt, elle descend les deux valises qu'elle place dans le coffre de sa voiture puis remonte pour réveiller en douceur la petite fille.

-Mon chaton… réveille-toi… On va faire une promenade en voiture

-sifitigué

-Je sais que tu es fatiguée mon ange… mais tu pourras dormir dans la voiture

-On va où ? questionne la petite fille un peu mieux réveillée

-C'est une surprise chaton…

-Elle vient avec nous Maman ?

-Non ma chérie… on part juste toutes les deux… juste toi et moi d'accord… répond Sarah en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

La rousse porte la petite fille toujours vêtue de son pyjama par-dessus lequel Sarah lui a mit son manteau jusqu'à la voiture, elle l'a dépose délicatement dans son siège auto et s'assure que la ceinture de sécurité est bien attachée. Elle prend place ensuite au volant de sa Ford, et démarre la voiture. Elle commence à rouler en sachant parfaitement où elle compte se rendre. Le Nouveau-Mexique. En partant maintenant, elle peut y être dans environ 15h en gardant une allure constante et en ne s'arrêtant que quand c'est nécessaire. Quand Quinn s'apercevra de leur disparition il sera déjà trop tard, elle et Emma seront loin, prêtes à recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Le dernier feu avant de prendre l'autoroute pour quitter la ville la retient à l'arrêt, elle en profite pour allumer la radio, sachant pertinemment que la petite fille qui s'est déjà rendormie ne sera en aucun cas dérangée. Emma a toujours eu cette faculté de s'endormir n'importe où peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer autour d'elle. Sarah se souvient d'un jour où la petite fille s'était endormie contre son épaule à une soirée de bénéfice pour le foyer alors qu'elle avait à peine deux ans, et un sourire nostalgique s'empare d'elle. Elle monte un peu le son de la radio et son cœur rate un battement quand elle entend les premières notes d'une chanson qu'elle reconnaît tout de suite retentirent

…

Sarah POV

Cette chanson… je me souviens que Quinn et moi l'avons écoutée pendant des heures entières… Elle était enceinte à ce moment là, elle venait d'apprendre que son bébé était une petite fille et je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue plus heureuse qu'à ce moment là… Elle écoutait cette chanson en boucle comme un message pour sa fille, comme une déclaration d'amour prénatale qu'elle lui faisait… Elle avait longtemps hésité à appeler sa fille Lili, parce qu'elle voulait un prénom court de 4 lettres comme pour Beth… puis après de longues journées de réflexion, elle s'était enfin décidée pour Emma en hommage à sa première passion la littérature et à Mme Bovary, en souhaitant que sa fille hérite de son côté romantique et battant mais sans connaître la même fin tragique.

Sarah ferme les yeux tandis que les premières paroles s'élèvent dans l'habitacle. Sa poitrine se serre à nouveau douloureusement et ses mains s'accrochent à son volant comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

**Lili take another walk out of your fake world**  
_Lili fais un autre pas en dehors de ton monde illusoire_  
**Please put all the drugs out of your hand**  
_Je t'en prie pose tous les drogues que tu as dans les mains_  
**You'll see that you can breath without not back up**  
_Tu verras que tu peux respirer par toi-même_  
**So much stuff you got to understand**  
_Tant de choses que tu dois comprendre_

**For every step in any walk**  
_A chaque pas dans chacune de tes marches_  
**Any town of any thought**  
_Dans chaque ville de chacun de tes rêves_  
**I'll be your guide**  
_Je serai ton guide_

**For every street of any scene**  
_Sur chaque route de n'importe quel lieu_  
**Any place you've never been**  
_Dans tous les endroits où tu n'es jamais allée_  
**I'll be your guide**  
_Je serai ton guide_

Sarah inspire profondément pour reprendre son souffle et tenter de retenir les larmes qui commencent à l'envahir. Elle se retourne vers la petite fille endormie et murmure plus à elle-même que pour Emma.

-Je t'ai promis à ta naissance d'être ton guide… Je t'ai promis d'être toujours là et de toujours te remettre sur le droit chemin… comme un vrai parent le ferait…

**Lili, you know there's still a place for people like us**  
_Lili tu sais qu'il reste une place pour les gens comme nous_  
**The same blood runs in every hand**  
_Le même sang coule dans chaque main_  
**You see its not the wings that makes the angel**  
_Tu vois que ce ne sont pas les ailes qui font l'ange_  
**Just have to move the bats out of your head**  
_Tu dois seulement faire sortir les démons de ta tête_

-Justement… il n'y a pas de place pour nous dans ce monde… parce que ce n'est pas le même sang qui coule dans nos veines…Et parce que tu n'as pas mon sang, tu ne portes pas mon nom, je n'ai droit à rien…Je n'ai aucun droit… Pourtant… Tu es mon ange… Tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de plus beau dans la vie…

**For every step in any walk**  
_A chaque pas dans chacune de tes marches_  
**Any town of any thought**  
_Dans chaque ville de chacun de tes rêves_  
**I'll be your guide**  
_Je serai ton guide_

**For every street of any scene**  
_Sur chaque route de n'importe quel lieu_  
**Any place you've never been**  
_Dans tous les endroits où tu n'es jamais allée_  
**I'll be your guide**  
_Je serai ton guide_

Je te promets d'être toujours là Emma… Personne ne me séparera de toi… J'espère que tu comprendras plus tard… J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner…

**Lili, easy as a kiss we'll find an answer**  
_Lili aussi simple qu'un baiser nous trouverons une réponse_  
**Put all your fears back in the shade**  
_Laisse toutes tes peurs dans l'ombre derrière toi_  
**Don't become a ghost without no colour**  
_Ne deviens pas un fantôme sans couleurs_  
**Cause you're the best paint life ever made**  
_Car tu es la plus belle peinture qu'ait jamais faite la vie_

**For every step in any walk**  
_A chaque pas dans chacune de tes marches_  
**Any town of any thought**  
_Dans chaque ville de chacun de tes rêves_  
**I'll be your guide**  
_Je serai ton guide_

**For every street of any scene**  
_Sur chaque route de n'importe quel lieu_  
**Any place you've never been**  
_Dans tous les endroits où tu n'es jamais allée_  
**I'll be your guide**  
_Je serai ton guide_

_... _

Narrateur POV

Sarah serre de plus en plus fort son volant dans ses mains et laisse sa tête reposer contre ce dernier pour enfin sortir toutes les larmes qu'elle tente de contenir depuis toute la journée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire… Qu'est-ce que je fais… se lamente la jeune rousse alors qu'une petite fille à l'arrière commence à se réveiller en entendant des pleurs.

-Pourquoi tu pleures Sarah ?

Sarah essuie rapidement ses larmes et renifle bruyamment avant de se retourner vers Emma qui semble être paniquée dans son petit siège auto

-Pour rien mon chaton… rendort toi d'accord… J'avais juste une poussière dans l'œil

-Je veux maman… je veux pas aller en balade… je veux maman… déclare la petite fille larmoyante

La rousse regarde la petite fille terrorisée derrière elle en se maudissant de lui faire subir une chose comme celle-ci. Elle engage la première, et lorsque le feu passe au vert redémarre pour faire un demi-tour.

_… _

Rachel grogne en se retournant dans le lit et tente de réveiller Quinn profondément endormie à ses côtés.

-Ma puce… y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte

-C'est les voisins beauté… rendors toi

La brunette tente de se convaincre des dires de sa petite amie, mais lorsqu'elle entend de nouveaux coups frappés elle se décide à aller ouvrir à contre cœur. Elle trouve les clés de Quinn dans un saladier sur la console de l'entrée, habitude prise par Quinn de ne jamais laisser les clés dans la serrure pour les soirs où Sarah rentrait plus tard qu'elle, et peine à trouver le trou de la serrure.

C'est complètement endormie et vêtue seulement d'un long T-Shirt qu'elle ouvre la porte sur une Sarah en larmes qui porte Emma dans ses bras. Rachel cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas victime d'une hallucination puis d'un geste de la tête invite la rousse à entrer. Sarah va directement déposer Emma dans son lit, après l'avoir débarrassée de son manteau puis rejoint Rachel dans l'entrée complètement réveillée maintenant.

-Tu m'expliques ? demande Rachel stupéfiée par ce qu'il vient de se passer

Sarah éclate de nouveau en sanglot devant la brunette incapable de contenir tout ce qu'elle ressent.

-J'ai failli faire une bêtise Rachel… J'ai…

-Comment ça une bêtise ? se précipite de dire Rachel complètement paniquée

-Je… J'ai… Je voulais partir loin… emmener Emma avec moi et partir…

Rachel reste complètement interdite devant l'aveu de la rousse. Sa bouche s'ouvre machinalement pour former un O de surprise tandis que son cerveau enregistre l'information qu'il vient de recevoir. Elle hésite entre hurler, frapper la femme devant elle, et la prendre dans ses bras en voyant la détresse de cette dernière.

-Je suis tellement désolée… sanglote Sarah devant une Rachel toujours sans réaction

-Tu peux l'être ! déclare enfin la brunette avec des reproches dans la voix.

Rachel entraîne Sarah sur le canapé puis lui tend la boîte de mouchoir qui trône en permanence sur la table basse. Elle regarde la mine déconfite de la rousse devant elle et se décide à la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

-Calme toi… tu as fais le bon choix

-J'ai failli l'enlever Rachel… j'ai failli l'enlever…

-Mais tu ne l'a pas fais ! Et c'est là toute la différence…

-Je l'aime tellement… je n'ai plus rien si vous m'enlevez Emma… je n'ai plus rien… sanglote Sarah

-Personne ne va t'enlever Emma… je te le promets… Quinn n'a pas l'intention de te séparer d'elle… et …. Et moi non plus…

Sarah relève la tête vers la brunette qui tente de lui faire un sourire pour apaiser ses larmes.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'enlèverais pas…. Tu m'as déjà pris Quinn…

Rachel se racle la gorge mal à l'aise devant la question pertinente de la rousse. Elle respire profondément plusieurs fois, lui permettant par la même occasion de réfléchir à ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire.

-Parce que c'est différent… J'ai été élevée par deux pères… Je n'ai connu ma mère biologique que très tard et elle n'a jamais vraiment souhaité faire partie de ma vie… mais… si elle l'avait voulu… rien ne m'aurait empêché d'aimer mes deux pères autant qu'avant. Je crois plus aux liens du cœur qu'aux liens du sang… Emma t'aime… tu fais partie de sa vie… et dans l'hypothèse où elle vienne à m'aimer moi aussi un jour, cela ne l'empêchera pas de t'aimer tout autant… Je ne veux pas prendre ta place Sarah… Il y a de la place pour nous deux dans le cœur d'Emma, et pour beaucoup d'autres personnes…

Sarah regarde la brunette pendant de longues secondes sidérée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Un sourire involontaire se place sur son visage tandis que Rachel la regarde avec étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demande la brunette amusée

-Je comprends… je comprends pourquoi Quinn est amoureuse de toi… Je le savais déjà avant remarque… pendant toutes ces années, elle n'a eu de cesse de me répéter à quel point tu étais formidable, compréhensive, la personne la plus généreuse et la plus altruiste qu'elle n'ai jamais connu… et… ça me fait mal de l'admettre… mais je me rends compte qu'elle avait raison à ton sujet…

-Oh… et bien… je vais te confier un secret… avant que je ne rencontre Quinn, j'étais plutôt du genre égoïste et égocentrique… Mon bien-être passait toujours avant celui des autres… C'est Quinn qui a fait de moi la personne que je suis aujourd'hui…

-Quinn… Je… est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose Rachel ?

Rachel secoue la tête comprenant très bien où la rousse veut en venir. Le regard suppliant de Sarah ne change rien à l'attitude décidée de la brunette.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Sarah… je ne peux pas lui cacher ce que tu as voulu faire ce soir… je suis désolée… je lui ai promis de toujours être honnête avec elle et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui mentir… C'est sa fille… elle a le droit de savoir

-Elle m'empêchera de voir Emma quand elle va savoir… supplie Sarah

-Je lui parlerai… on trouvera un terrain d'entente… mais il est hors de question que je lui cache une telle chose… je suis désolée…

…

Réveillée par des voix provenant de son appartement, Quinn s'habille rapidement et quitte la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle attrape une batte de Base-ball dans le couloir et se dirige à pas de loup vers le salon persuadée qu'elle est en train de se faire cambrioler. Quand elle reconnaît les deux voix, elle s'arrête instantanément et se cache derrière l'arrête du mur pour écouter la conversation. Non pas par curiosité malsaine, mais plus par confusion.

-Elle ne t'écoutera pas… je la connais…

-Moi aussi je la connais… et je sais que je peux lui faire entendre raison… il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance et que tu ne fasses rien de stupide

-Et pourquoi je te ferai confiance ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas le choix… je suis ta seule alliée sur ce coup là… Tu peux oublier le soutien de Santana… elle va sûrement vouloir te tuer quand elle saura que tu as voulu enlever sa filleule pour l'emmener à l'étranger.

Quinn ouvre de grands yeux d'effroi en entendant les paroles prononcées par Rachel. Sarah a voulu enlever sa fille. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Elle se précipite dans le salon ivre de rage avec toujours sa batte dans les mains.

-OU EST MA FILLE ? hurle Quinn à l'intention de Sarah

-Quinn… calme toi… Emma va bien… elle est dans sa chambre… elle dort… répond Rachel doucement pour calmer la fureur de sa petite amie

Quinn envoie un regard assassin à Sarah puis s'approche d'elle avec une telle rapidité que Rachel n'a pas le temps de réagir. Elle attrape la rousse par le bras et de son autre main lui administre une gifle. Elle sent deux petits bras s'entourer autour de sa taille pour la retenir et la voix de Rachel la suppliant d'arrêter. L'ancienne cheerleader croise les bras sur sa poitrine pour se retenir de sauter à nouveau sur la rousse.

-Sors de chez moi tout de suite ! Et ne reviens jamais ! lance Quinn sur un ton glacial

-Quinn… s'il te plaît… laisse moi…

-Sors de chez moi ou j'appelle les flics ! Tout de suite !

-Calme toi Quinn… on va en parler… Sarah n'a rien fait de mal… elle a ramené Emma… tout peut s'arranger… tente Rachel désespérément pour calmer Quinn

-Ne te mêle surtout pas de ça Rach… C'est entre elle et moi… lui répond la blonde sur le même ton glacial…

-Quinn… supplie Sarah en larmes

-Dégage de chez moi tout de suite tu m'entends ! Fout le camp d'ici ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir et ne comptes surtout pas revoir MA fille un jour ! Dégage ! hurle Quinn en traînant Sarah par le bras vers la sortie

Les trois femmes se retournent d'un même mouvement quand elles entendent la voix d'Emma. La petite fille est plantée devant eux dans son pyjama en serrant une grenouille qui lui tire la langue dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur quand tu cries Maman… sanglote la petite blondinette

Quinn desserre immédiatement sa prise sur le bras de Sarah pour se précipiter vers sa fille qui semble terrorisée. La blonde prend sa fille dans ses bras et la serre contre elle de toutes ses forces.

* * *

**Bon ben voilà… ce chapitre est un peu bizarre oui je sais… mais bon j'y pense depuis longtemps donc je voulais absolument le mettre… ^^ **

**Je tiens à vous dire que cette histoire touche bientôt à sa fin… en terme de chapitre en tout cas… peut-être encore 4 ou 5 je ne suis pas très sûre… mais en terme de temps, ben je suis bien incapable de vous dire… **

**A très bientôt tout le monde… =)**


	29. Wherever You Will Go

**Hello tout le monde. Voici un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira… **

**Apparemment en ce moment il y a pas mal de problèmes avec le site alors j'espère déjà que vous pourrez le lire tout simplement. **

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas répondu à toutes vos reviews et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis alors je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais en tout cas je les ai toutes lues ! Et MERCI… !**

* * *

RACHEL POV :

Il faut absolument que je fasse sortir Sarah d'ici. Quinn est tout à fait capable de revenir à la charge et de l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

-Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles… je m'en occupe… fais moi confiance… je murmure à la rouquine qui est complètement désespérée

-Je suis désolée Rachel…. Je suis vraiment désolée…

-Je sais… dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras pour la rassurer tout en refermant la porte sur elle.

Bon… maintenant Quinn. On peut dire que Sarah a fait fort. Ça va pas être une mince affaire de calmer ma tornade blonde et d'essayer de la raisonner un peu.

Quinn retourne coucher Emma pendant que je fais chauffer de l'eau pour nous préparer un thé. Ma petite amie revient comme une furie dans la cuisine et se précipite dans le frigo pour y attraper une bière qu'elle décapsule contre le rebord du plan de travail dans un geste digne d'un travailleur du bâtiment qui aurait oublié son décapsuleur. Sexy…

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas de thé… je plaisante en montrant les deux tasses posées devant moi

Quinn me montre machinalement la bière qu'elle tient dans sa main avant de la porter à ses lèvres et d'en boire presque un quart en une seule fois. Toujours sexy…

-J'ai besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que du thé là tout de suite !

Je me contente d'acquiescer en rangeant les tasses devenues complètement inutiles. Je sais qu'il est inutile que j'engage la conversation maintenant au risque d'ouvrir les vannes à un tsunami que je serais bien incapable de contrôler. Quinn fait les cent pas dans la cuisine en portant de temps en temps sa bière à ses lèvres. GOD ce qu'elle est SEXY !

C'est pas le moment Rachel… c'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à combien ta petite amie est sexy… recentre toi et rend toi plutôt utile.

Je m'approche d'elle et tente de me glisser dans ses bras mais chaque tentative se solde par un échec tellement Quinn à la bougeotte.

-Comment tu peux être aussi calme ? Comment tu peux rester aussi zen, je ne comprends pas !

-Quinn…

-Et ne me dis surtout pas de me calmer !

- Calme-toi…

-Tu le fais exprès hein !

- Oui mon amour… Arrête de bouger deux minutes et laisse-moi venir dans tes bras…

Ma blonde pose sa bière presque vide et ouvre ses bras pour que je puisse venir m'y blottir. Je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine et je sens ses bras se resserrer sur moi. Je pourrais rester pendant des heures dans cette position sans jamais me lasser. Les bras de Quinn ont toujours mon endroit préféré au monde. Le seul endroit où je me sente moi.

-Elle a voulu enlever Emma… Cette tarée à voulu enlever ma fille… sanglote ma blonde contre mes cheveux

-Je sais… C'est fini Quinn… Emma est là… elle va bien… c'est fini

- C'est loin d'être fini…

- Quinn… s'il te plaît…

-Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça Rachel… Je ne peux pas !

-Je ne te demande pas de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… je te demande juste de ne rien faire et rien décider sous le coup de la colère…

- Je t'aime… me murmure Quinn en m'embrassant sur le front avant de m'entraîner vers la chambre pour se recoucher.

...

SARAH POV :

Une semaine. Ça faisait une semaine que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Quinn et Emma jusqu'à ce bref texto de ce matin.

_RDV à 15h au foyer. _

Quinn n'a jamais été une grande fan des longs textos, enfin pas avec moi, et je reconnais bien là son style directif et autoritaire. Une consigne claire et précise que je n'ai pas l'intention d'ignorer. Je sais qu'Emma ne sera pas présente, mais je suppose que Quinn doit vouloir me parler avant de prendre une décision.

J'ai tout raté, je sais bien que Quinn ne pourra jamais me pardonner mon coup de folie. Je ne me pardonnerai pas si j'étais elle. Je n'arrive déjà pas à me pardonner moi-même. Le plus comique dans cette histoire c'est que mon seul espoir de pouvoir revoir Emma un jour réside en Rachel. Ironie quand tu nous tiens…

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix que de lui faire confiance, une partie de moi essaye encore de vouloir la blâmer pour tout ça, mais une autre sait pertinemment que tout n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on en arrive là.

Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, si seulement je pouvais effacer ce geste inconsidéré et reprendre comme si je n'avais pas failli enlever Emma.

Emma…

Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut ? Est-ce qu'elle a comprit ce que j'ai tenté de faire ? Est-ce que je l'ai traumatisée ? Quinn a probablement raison, je ne suis pas digne de confiance. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir ce petit ange dans ma vie. Pas après ce que j'ai fait.

…

NARRATEUR POV :

Sarah se saisit d'un cadre photo posé sur sa table de nuit et le serre contre son cœur consciente que son avenir avec la petite fille va se jouer aujourd'hui même. Elle sourit nerveusement et commence à chantonner sans même s'en rendre compte.

**So lately, been wondering**  
_Récemment, je me demandais_  
**Who will be there to take my place**  
_Qui sera là pour prendre ma place_  
**When I'm gone you'll need love**  
_Quand je serai partie tu auras besoin d'amour_  
**To light the shadows on your face**  
_Pour éclairer les traits de ton visage_  
**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**  
_Si une grande vague devait se briser et se brise sur nous tous_  
**Then between the sand and stone**  
_Alors entre le sable et la pierre_  
**Could you make it on your own**  
_Pourrais-tu te débrouiller toute seule_

Je sais que tu ne seras pas seule, ta mère et Rachel seront là pour toi… Même si elle m'assure qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de prendre ma place, c'est quand même ce qu'il va se passer…

**If I could, then I would**  
_Si je pouvais, alors je voudrais_  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
_Aller n'importe où tu iras_  
**Way up high or down low**  
_Sur un chemin qui va très haut ou très bas_  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
_Aller n'importe où tu iras_

C'est de cette façon que j'aurais du réagir. Et non pas l'inverse. C'est à moi d'aller partout où tu iras…

**And maybe, I'll find out**  
_Et peut-être, je trouverai_  
**A way to make it back someday**  
_Une façon de réparer cela un jour_  
**To watch you, to guide you**  
_Pour te voir, te guider_  
**Through the darkest of your days**  
_A travers le plus sombre de tes jours_  
**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**  
_Si une grande vague devait se briser et se brise sur nous tous_  
**Then I hope there's someone out there**  
_Alors j'espère qu'il y a quelqu'un ici_  
**Who can bring me back to you**  
_Qui pourra me ramener à toi_

J'espère réparer mon erreur un jour Emma… Il n'y a rien au monde que je ne désire plus que de changer ce que j'ai pu faire… Et je sais que cette personne qui me ramènera vers toi est Rachel… Parce qu'elle me l'a promis… Elle m'a promis que tout s'arrangerait.

**If I could, then I would**  
_Si je pouvais, alors je voudrais_  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
_Aller n'importe où tu iras_  
**Way up high or down low**  
_Sur un chemin qui va très haut ou très bas_  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
_Aller n'importe où tu iras_

**Run away with my heart**  
_Je m'enfuis avec mon coeur_  
**Run away with my hope**  
_Je m'enfuis avec mon espoir_  
**Run away with my love**  
_Je m'enfuis avec mon amour_

**I know now, just quite how**  
_Je sais maintenant, à peu près comment_  
**My life and love might still go on**  
_Ma vie et mon amour pourraient continuer_  
**In your heart, in your mind**  
_Dans ton coeur, dans ton esprit_  
**I'll stay with you for all of time**  
_Je resterai avec toi pour tout le temps_

Peut-être que Rachel a raison finalement… Que je serai toujours dans ton cœur… Toujours avec toi…

**If I could, then I would**  
_Si je pouvais, alors je voudrais_  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
_Aller n'importe où tu iras_  
**Way up high or down low**  
_Sur un chemin qui va très haut ou très bas_  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
_Aller n'importe où tu iras_

**If I could turn back time**  
_Si je pouvais faire remonter le temps_  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
_J'irai n'importe où tu iras_  
**If I could make you mine**  
_Si je pouvais te faire mienne_  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
_J'irai n'importe où tu iras_  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
_J'irai n'importe où tu iras_

Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps… si seulement...

…

Rachel traverse le salon de long en large depuis presque un quart d'heure sous l'œil amusé de Quinn qui feint d'être absorbée par la lecture du magazine qu'elle tient dans les mains. N'y tenant plus, la blonde se décide enfin à engager la conversation sachant pertinemment que Rachel n'attend que ça.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demande Quinn amusée

Rachel soupire et vient finalement s'assoir près de sa petite amie qui passe ses bras autour d'elle.

-Il faut qu'on en parle Quinn… ça fait une semaine que tu me dis que tu vas appeler Sarah pour lui parler et que tu ne le fais pas.

-Peut-être parce que je n'ai rien à lui dire !

-C'est faux ! Il y a toujours quelque chose à dire. Et au risque de me disputer avec moi, j'ai décidé de te dire ce que j'en pense ! répond Rachel en tentant d'être la plus sûre d'elle possible.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, je ne lui pardonnerai pas !

-Tu es incroyable Quinn ! Elle a fait une erreur je suis d'accord, mais tout le monde fait des erreurs non ? Et puis au final, elle n'a rien fait de répréhensible. Elle s'est rendue compte de son erreur et est revenue ! Tu dois en tenir compte ! s'énerve Rachel en se relevant pour refaire les cent pas

-C'est toi qui est incroyable ! A toujours vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ! A croire que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance, que ''tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil''… renchérit Quinn en mimant des guillemets

-Parce que c'est le cas ! Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance ! Tu as eu la tienne je te rappelle !

-De quoi tu parles là Rachel ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… murmure la brunette en baissant les yeux en craignant la colère de sa petite amie

-Tu n'es quand même pas en train de comparer ce que Sarah a fait avec ma tentative désespérée de récupérer Beth quand j'étais jeune ?

-C'est exactement la même chose pourtant… Tu étais désespérée… Tu aurais fais n'importe quoi pour récupérer ta fille sans te préoccuper des conséquences pour Beth ou Shelby… Sarah a fait la même chose !

-J'avais 17 ans Rachel ! J'étais complètement paumée !

-Elle aussi elle est paumée… il n'y a pas d'âge pour se perdre et souffrir Quinn… je pensais que toi plus que n'importe qui pourrait comprendre ça… avec tout ce que tu as vécu

-Je… Tu… Rhaaaaaaaaaaa ce que tu peux m'énerver à toujours avoir raison ! capitule Quinn en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Rachel sourit en savourant sa demi-victoire. Elle sait que tout n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant que Quinn ne revienne et envisage enfin de reconsidérer ses positions vis-à-vis de Sarah. La brunette est ravie d'avoir réussi cet exploit sans avoir eu à utiliser son plan B qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas tout à fait défini encore.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu commencer le décompte des minutes, Quinn est déjà de retour dans le salon avec dans les mains une feuille et un stylo.

-Tu as gagné… je l'appellerai demain… mais ça sera mes conditions ! Où elle signe ça, où elle dit adieu à Emma.

Rachel s'empare de la feuille tendue par Quinn et examine les quelques lignes griffonnées rapidement par la blonde.

-Tu sais que ce papier n'a aucune valeur bien sûr…

-Il en a une… Une valeur morale… Soit elle signe, soit c'est fini… rétorque Quinn en campant sur ses postions

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ce papier Quinn… Sarah fera tout ce que tu lui demanderas pour pouvoir continuer à voir Emma

-Je peux savoir de quel côté tu es bon sang !

-Du côté d'Emma… voilà de quel côté je suis Quinn… et si ça veut dire ne pas être complètement d'accord avec toi alors je l'assume, ça n'enlève absolument rien à l'amour que j'ai pour toi… répond Rachel en caressant doucement la joue de sa petite amie qui ferme les yeux au contact de la main de Rachel sur elle.

Rachel profite de leur moment de tendresse pour avouer ce qu'elle a fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-En fait… ma puce… comment dire… commence la brunette en se triturant les mains nerveusement

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore ? s'impatiente Quinn

-Je… j'ai… j'ai envoyé un message à Sarah avec ton téléphone pour lui donner rendez-vous cet après midi à 15h… répond Rachel la tête baissée dans un léger mouvement de recul.

-INCROYABLE ! Tu es incroyable ! piaille la blonde en levant les bras au ciel.

* * *

**Je vous rassure, le chapitre suivant est prêt à être posté juste après celui-ci… Parce qu'en fait il y avait à la base qu'un seul grand chapitre que j'ai séparé en deux, puisque j'ai décidé d'intégrer cette chanson qui n'était à la base pas prévue… ^^ **

**La chanson s'appelle '' Wherever You Will Go" du groupe The Calling**

**A tout vite… ^^ **


	30. I've Got You Babe

**Voici donc le rendez-vous… Ce chapitre commence par un peu de légèreté et je me suis bien amusée à écrire le début… ^^ **

**Bon… je vous laisse lire la suite…**

* * *

QUINN POV :

-INCROYABLE ! Tu es incroyable !

-Mais… mon amour… me répond ma petite amie en me regardant comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde

-Ne joues pas à ça ! Tu n'arriveras pas à m'embobiner après ce que tu as fais !

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en tentant de me donner la même contenance que je pouvais avoir quand j'étais Quinn Fabray la cheerleader crainte et respectée.

-Et toi tu penses que ce genre de truc peut encore fonctionner sur moi ? me répond Rachel en éclatant de rire

-Tu m'énerves ! Tu es la femme la plus énervante et agaçante qui existe au monde !

-Vrai… mais tu m'aimes… réplique Rachel en poussant l'audace jusqu'à me voler un baiser de la pointe des pieds

- Tu n'avais pas le droit d'envoyer un message à Sarah à ma place !

- Et tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire tous les jours que tu allais t'en occuper le lendemain sans jamais le faire… comme ça on est quitte

-Tu m'énerves !

-Moi aussi je t'aime… me répond Rachel en me lançant son sourire ''Ultra Brite''

C'est vrai qu'elle m'énerve. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi buté et persuasif que Rachel. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait convaincre un poisson qu'il serait mieux sur terre que dans la mer.

Heureusement qu'elle est aussi butée. Sans son obstination, je n'aurais même pas envisagé de reparler à Sarah un jour, je sais au fond de moi que Rachel à raison et qu'Emma ne doit pas subir les frais du coup de folie de Sarah, mais rien que l'idée de laisser de nouveau ma fille avec elle me glace le sang.

J'appréhende de me retrouver face à mon ex petite amie et force Rachel à grand coup de culpabilité à m'accompagner. Pretextant le fait que je doive me calmer, je demande à Rachel de conduire, la vérité est que j'adore la regarder conduire. Voir son air concentré me fait fondre.

J'allume l'autoradio en regardant ma sublime petite amie conduire et regrette immédiatement mon geste quand j'entends les notes de musiques retentir. Le sourire qui éclaire le visage de Rachel me fait comprendre qu'elle aussi a reconnu la musique.

-Hors de question Rach !

-S'il te plaît Quinn… s'il te plaît…. Me supplie-t-elle avec son regard de chiot

-Non ! Cette chanson est ridicule !

-Il n'y a rien de ridicule… Même Ellen et Portia l'ont chantée !

-J'avais oublié ton obsession pour Ellen DeGeneres…

-Je ne suis pas obsédée par elle… Cette femme est une icône pour toute lesbienne qui se respecte… Je te rappelle que c'est la première femme…

Et voilà… c'est reparti… Quand Rachel commence à parler d'Ellen, elle en a généralement pour des heures. Et elle ose me dire que ce n'est pas une obsession. J'ai eu le malheur de dire une fois que je trouvais sa femme plus à mon goût et ça m'a valu une journée entière de boudage intensif façon Rachel Berry.

Mais la chanson ramène ma brunette à la raison rapidement et je l'entends commencer à chanter comme elle en a l'habitude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je récolte toujours le rôle masculin dans cette chanson, mais voir l'enthousiasme et la joie de Rachel ne me donne même plus envie d'argumenter plus longtemps.

(Rachel)

**They say we're young and we don't know**  
_Ils disent que nous sommes jeunes et ignorants_  
**We won't find out until we grow**  
_Et que nous ne comprendrons pas avant d'avoir grandi_

(Quinn)  
**Well I don't know if all that's true**  
_Eh bien je ne sais pas si tout ça est vrai_  
**'Cause you got me, and baby I got you**  
_Car je suis à toi, et chérie tu es à moi_  
Babe  
_Chérie_

(ensemble)  
**I got you babe (x2)**  
_Tu es à moi chéri(e) (x2)_

J'ai l'impression que Rachel redevient une ado quand elle chante cette chanson. Elle irradie complètement de bonheur, et je dois avouer que ce moment me permet à moi aussi de me détendre

(Rachel)  
**They say our love won't pay the rent**  
_Ils disent que ce n'est pas notre amour qui paiera le loyer_  
**Before it's earned, our money's all been spent**  
_Avant qu'on ne le gagne, notre argent est déjà dépensé_

(Quinn)  
**I guess that's so, we don't have a pot**  
_Je pense que c'est ainsi, nous ne roulons pas sur l'or_  
**But at least I'm sure of all the things we got**  
_Mais au moins je suis sûr de tout ce qui est à nous _  
**Babe**  
_Chérie_

(ensemble)  
**I got you babe (x2)**  
_Tu es à moi chéri(e) (x2)_

(Quinn)  
**I got flowers in the spring**  
_J'ai des fleurs au printemps_  
**I got you to wear my ring**  
_Tu es à moi tu portes mon alliance_

Tu ne l'a porte pas encore… mais j'ai bien l'intention de t'épouser Rachel Barbra Berry… j'ai bien l'intention de faire de toi ma femme jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

(Rachel)  
**And when I'm sad, you're a clown**  
_Et quand je suis triste, tu fais le clown_  
**And if I get scared, you're always around**  
_Et si j'ai peur, tu n'es jamais loin_  
**Don't let them say your hair's too long**  
_Ne les laisse pas dire que tes cheveux sont trop longs_  
**'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong**  
_Car ça m'est égal, avec toi je ne peux me fourvoyer_

(Quinn)  
**Then put your little hand in mine**  
_Alors mets ta petite main dans la mienne_  
**There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb**  
_Il n'existe ni colline ni montagne que nous ne puissions gravir_  
**Babe**  
_Chérie_

Sans même nous consulter du regard, Rachel place sa main dans la mienne, comme à chaque fois que nous chantons cette chanson ensemble.

(ensemble)  
**I got you babe (x2)**  
_Tu es à moi chéri(e) (x2)_

(Quinn)  
**I got you to hold my hand**  
_Tu es à moi et tu me tiens la main_

(Rachel_)_  
**I got you to understand**  
_Tu es à moi et tu me comprends_

(Quinn)  
**I got you to walk with me**  
_Tu es à moi et tu marches avec moi_

(Rachel)  
**I got you to talk with me**  
_Tu es à moi et tu parles avec moi_  
**I got you to kiss goodnight**  
_Tu es à moi et me souhaites bonne nuit en m'embrassant_  
**I got you to hold me tight**  
_Tu es à moi et me serres fort_  
**I got you, I won't let go**  
_Tu es à moi, je ne te laisserai pas partir_  
**I got you to love me so**  
_Tu es à moi et tu m'aimes tant_

(ensemble)  
**I got you babe (x5)**  
_Tu es à moi chéri(e) (x5)_

-épouse-moi

Rachel arrête la voiture précipitamment manquant de créer un terrible carambolage. Elle retire sa ceinture pour me faire face et son air si joyeux se fait soudainement plus grave.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-J'ai dis… épouse-moi

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Bien sûr que si je le suis…

Je défais ma ceinture à mon tour pour me tourner vers elle et prends ses mains dans les miennes comme si ça allait donner plus de poids à mes paroles.

-épouse-moi Rachel… Je t'aime… Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme

Il est rare que ma brunette reste sans voix, mais ce moment lui tire un O de surprise qu'elle n'arrive pas à dissimuler.

-Je sais que tu aurais voulu une grande déclaration, que je mette un genou à terre pour te demander ta main, que je t'offre des fleurs… mais je peux faire tout ça tout au long de notre vie… Je peux être la plus romantique des femmes pour toi s'il le faut… J'ai… En chantant cette chanson, j'ai réalisé que c'est ce que je veux… Je veux être ton Ellen et que tu sois ma Portia… Je veux… Je veux me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés, m'endormir chaque nuit dans tes bras, je veux pouvoir dire au monde entier que tu es ma femme…

Rachel me regarde comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre qui venait juste d'atterrir dans la voiture. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, puis referme la bouche pour se racler la gorge.

-Je… on… je croyais qu'on devait y aller doucement… me répond-elle doucement

J'éclate de rire plus de manière nerveuse que par pure hilarité et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir un million de souvenirs avec toi… malgré notre longue séparation… J'ai l'impression… enfin… je pense qu'on a assez pris notre temps non ? Je veux dire…

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que les douces lèvres de ma petite amie se posent sur les miennes dans un baiser passionné qui accélère mon rythme cardiaque d'une manière exponentielle

-C'est un oui ? je demande timidement

-OUI… OUI… OUI… me répond Rachel en m'embrassant sur tout le visage des larmes de joies dans les yeux.

…

NARRATEUR POV :

Sarah attend patiemment dans le bureau de Quinn quand elle voit son ex petite-amie arriver main dans la main avec Rachel un grand sourire aux lèvres. La rousse se détend un peu en voyant les visages heureux au loin, mais son répit est de courte durée quand elle croise le regard de glace de Quinn quand celle-ci se rend compte de sa présence.

La blonde s'installe à son bureau sans lui adresser la parole, elle sort un porte document de son sac, l'ouvre délicatement et en sort une feuille qu'elle pose sur le bureau à l'intention de Sarah.

-Signe ça et tu pourras voir Emma… déclare froidement Quinn

Sarah se saisi du document et son regard oscille entre le papier dans ses mains, Quinn, et Rachel qui la regarde avec compassion. Elle entreprend alors la lecture du document en silence en serrant les poings en lisant certains passages. Elle meurt d'envie de se rebeller, mais se résigne en sachant que cela anéantirai toute chance de pouvoir revoir Emma.

-Donne moi un stylo… je signerai tout ce que tu voudras… se décide enfin à dire Sarah, sanglotante

S'en est trop pour Rachel qui craque malgré la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Quinn un peu plus tôt de ne pas intervenir

-C'est ridicule ! Tu n'as pas à signer ça Sarah !

-RACHEL !

-NON Quinn… Je t'aime… du plus profond de mon cœur… mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ça… je ne te laisserai pas profiter de sa détresse pour imposer des règles les unes plus stupides que les autres… ce n'est pas bien

La rouquine stoppe son geste et regarde avec incompréhension l'interaction entre Quinn et Rachel. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver une alliée aussi virulente en la personne de Rachel et de l'estime pour la petite brunette commence à prendre place au fond d'elle.

-On était d'accord Rachel ! C'est ça ou rien du tout !

-Tu étais d'accord !

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça quand même… et puis ce que je demande n'est pas si absurde que ça !

Rachel regarde Sarah pendant quelques secondes puis reporte son regard sur Quinn qui semble tout aussi désemparée que la rouquine.

-écoutez-moi bien vous deux… Je vais sortir de ce bureau pour que vous puissiez avoir une conversation… Vous ne sortirez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas résolu le problème… Et aucun papier à signer de qui que ce soit ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? déclare la brunette les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme si elle essayait de réconcilier deux enfants qui se chamaillent.

-Oui… répondent en chœur Quinn et Sarah vexées.

Rachel s'éclipse alors du bureau pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes s'entretenir. La vérité est aussi qu'elle n'avait pas osé dire à Quinn qu'elle avait un rendez-vous très important avec son nouvel agent pour signer un contrat pour l'enregistrement d'un album. Elle avait voulu faire la surprise à Quinn, mais rien ne s'était vraiment déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle allait profiter de ce moment pour se rendre rapidement à son rendez-vous dans l'espoir que Quinn ne s'aperçoive pas de son absence.

La blonde et la rouquine restent muettes pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant ni l'une ni l'autre comment engager la conversation. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, c'est finalement Sarah qui se décide à rompre le silence.

-Je regrette Quinn… Je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fait… Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière et tout effacer, je le ferai…

La blonde scrute Sarah pendant plusieurs secondes très froidement avant de se radoucir et de se passer la main dans les cheveux de lassitude.

-Je sais que tu regrettes… mais ça n'enlève rien à la gravité de ton geste… Tu as voulu enlever Emma !

-Je… J'ai craqué… j'étais démunie et… et je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il m'a pris ce jour là…

-Qu'est-ce qui peut me garantir que tu ne recommenceras pas ? Comment je peux en être certaine ?

-Rien… absolument rien… tout est une question de confiance…

-Le truc c'est que je n'ai plus confiance en toi Sarah !

Un silence inconfortable se réinstalle entre les deux jeunes femmes après la dernière phrase de Quinn. La rouquine reprend le document posé sur le bureau et en reprend la lecture pour essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Je suis d'accord pour voir Emma uniquement en présence de Rachel ou Santana… enfin… au début… jusqu'à ce que ta confiance en moi revienne

Quinn relève la tête et regarde la rouquine dans les yeux pour l'inciter à continuer

-Je suis aussi d'accord pour suivre une thérapie… je… j'ai déjà commencé à vrai dire

La blonde semble surprise mais continue d'acquiescer en signe d'encouragements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus de moi Quinn ? Je réponds à tes deux principales exigences… déclare Sarah complètement impuissante

Quinn semble décontenancée par la question de Sarah, elle hausse les épaules mécaniquement et lâche un long soupir de découragement

-Je veux comprendre Sarah… je veux comprendre ce qui a pu te pousser à en arriver là… je veux comprendre pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me parler avant… pourquoi ?

-Parce que… parce que je pensais ne plus avoir ce privilège… parce que tu es avec Rachel et que je ne fais plus partie de ta vie… parce que… j'ai eu peur… j'ai eu peur que tu vois mes faiblesses et que tu estimes que je n'étais pas assez forte pour Emma… parce que tu m'as brisé le cœur tout simplement… répond Sarah en laissant éclater ses larmes

Quinn est émue par les paroles de son ex petite amie et se lève pour aller s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de la rouquine et l'attire contre elle pour la calmer. Sarah est surprise par ce geste d'affection, mais se laisse malgré tout bercée contre l'épaule de Quinn.

-Je te propose quelque chose… commence doucement Quinn… si tu es d'accord, et si ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi, j'aimerai que tu passes du temps avec Rachel, Emma et moi… Comme ça tu pourras te rendre compte par toi-même que personne n'a l'intention de prendre ta place auprès de notre fille.

Sarah sent son cœur s'arrêter soudainement. Est-ce qu'elle a bien entendu Quinn dire NOTRE fille ? Elle relève la tête rapidement les yeux remplis de larmes pour trouver une confirmation sur le visage de la blonde.

-Oui j'ai bien dis notre fille… Je suis désolée de t'avoir refusé ce droit avant… Tu es autant une mère que moi pour elle et je ne le mettrai plus jamais en doute… confirme Quinn dans un doux sourire

-Merci… merci Quinn…

C'est tout ce que Sarah est capable de répondre tellement elle est submergée par l'émotion des paroles de Quinn.

* * *

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui… on peut dire que vous êtes chanceux pour cette histoire… **

**La chanson est « I Got You Babe » de Sonny and Cher et qui a effectivement été chantée par Ellen et Portia (vidéo que j'adooooooore d'ailleurs… je vous conseille tous d'aller la voir… elles sont trop mimi toutes les deux… ^^)**

**A bientôt… **


	31. Lean on me

**Coucou tout le monde. **

**Voici enfin la suite de cette histoire, j'ai eu un peu de mal pour trouver la chanson que je voulais pour ce chapitre parce que ce n'était pas très évident… ^^ **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favori dernièrement ou simplement suivi l'histoire, et bien sûr, merci à vous tous qui me laissez des reviews à chaque chapitre. VOUS ETES GENIAUX !**

* * *

Depuis leur conversation, Quinn et Sarah avait réussi à rétablir le dialogue entre elles et trouver un terrain d'entente pour Emma. La rouquine venait régulièrement passer du temps avec la petite fille dans l'appartement de Quinn, et même la présence de Rachel ne la dérangeait plus. A vrai dire, elle se rendait compte que la brunette faisait son possible pour ne pas interférer dans sa relation avec la petite fille et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Même Santana arrivait à lui parler sans avoir envie de lui sauter à la gorge, Sarah supposait qu'encore une fois, Rachel avait dû plaider en sa faveur auprès de la latina.

Alors qu'elle est plongée dans ses pensées, Emma tire Sarah par la manche de son pull pour attirer son attention.

-Je veux être une princesse… s'évertue à répéter la petite fille, un énorme sourire planté sur son visage.

-Tu es déjà une princesse… Tu es MA princesse… répondit Sarah en déposant un baiser sur le petit nez de sa fille

-Mais non ! Tu comprends rien ! Je veux être une princesse pour quand Maman et Rachel vont se marier.

Sarah regarde la petite fille dubitative. Elle n'a plus aucun espoir concernant Quinn, mais l'idée que son ex petite amie puisse envisager de se marier aussi rapidement l'a fait malgré tout souffrir. Elle sourit à sa fille et se racle la gorge avant de lui répondre doucement.

-Alors tu seras une princesse. Tu seras la plus belle des princesses.

Emma saute de joie dans les bras de la rouquine et vient enfouir sa petite tête dans le cou de Sarah qui sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine à ce geste.

C'est dans cette position que Rachel les trouve dans le salon alors qu'elle revient de la cuisine avec un plateau rempli de cookies végétarien à peine sortis du four.

Rachel sait qu'elle a eu raison d'insister auprès de Quinn, elle a eu raison de vouloir que Sarah continue de faire partie de la vie d'Emma. Bien sûr elle a eu peur, elle a craint au début d'être mise de côté et de ne pas faire partie intégrante de cette famille atypique, mais s'est rapidement rendue compte que tout s'est mis en place naturellement. Emma n'a pas besoin de choisir entre Sarah et elle, elle continue de voir sa deuxième maman, et commence à tisser des liens avec la brunette. C'est presque trop parfait pour être réel. Tout est parfait.

-Vous êtes tellement touchantes toutes les deux… dit doucement Rachel en posant le plateau sur la table basse.

-Merci… répond la rouquine dans un sourire gêné en reposant sa fille sur le canapé… est-ce que tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre ma princesse… je voudrais parler avec Rachel de choses de grandes personnes.

-C'est pas juste ! J'ai jamais le droit d'écouter ce que vous dites ! Pourtant je suis une princesse ! râle Emma boudeuse, certaine d'attendrir au moins une des deux femmes

-Emma… répondent en chœur les deux jeunes femmes amusées par l'attitude de la petite fille

-Vous êtes méchantes ! Je le dirai à Maman ! réplique la petite tête blonde en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

Après avoir vérifié qu'elles sont bien seules, Sarah se décide enfin à prendre la parole

-Je voulais te remercier Rachel… pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi… je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais assez te remercier

-Oublies ça… tu n'as aucune raison de me remercier… ce que j'ai fait était naturel… tu aurais fait la même chose j'en suis sûre…

-Heu non… ça j'en doute… dit Sarah en riant doucement

-Je suis sûre que si… répond Rachel en posant sa main sur celle de la rouquine

-Ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je voulais te parler…

Rachel acquiesce de la tête pour inciter Sarah à continuer

-Emma m'a parlé tout à l'heure… il semblerait que Quinn et toi alliez vous marier

-Ooh… je suis désolée… heu… on voulait t'en parler… on ne voulait pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon… répond Rachel embarrassée.

-Oh… donc c'est vrai… reprend la rouquine déçue

Rachel se rapproche de Sarah et la prend dans ses bras. Elle se retrouve une nouvelle fois muette et tente d'imaginer ce que l'ex de Quinn peut ressentir en ce moment même. Elle se souvient exactement de ce qu'elle a ressenti quand elle a appris que Quinn allait se marier, comme si son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre au fur et a mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle se sent obligée de dire ou faire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit, la seule chose qu'elle peut prononcer lui donne une sensation d'impuissance et d'inutilité.

-Je suis désolée Sarah…

La rouquine relève la tête pour regarder la brunette dans les yeux, elle voudrait pouvoir lui crier dessus, pouvoir lui en vouloir, la haïr, mais la compassion qu'elle voit dans les yeux de Rachel lui enlève toute mauvaise pensée.

-Je savais que ça arriverait un jour… je ne pensais pas aussi rapidement c'est tout… je… il y a peu de temps j'étais encore celle que Quinn devait épouser…

-Je sais… se contente de répondre Rachel ne sachant pas quoi faire

-Je voudrais pouvoir dire que je suis contente pour vous… mais je pense que ça sonnerait faux… plaisante Sarah pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère devenue lourde depuis quelques secondes

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

-Tu n'as rien à dire… je… je crois que je devrais y aller… je… bafouille la rouquine en se levant précipitamment

-Non… attends… renchérit la brunette en retenant Sarah par le bras… attends… je ne sais pas quoi te dire… mais… il y a une chose que je sais faire… c'est chanter ce que j'ai envie de dire… laisse-moi chanter quelque chose pour toi.

Sarah hésite pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se rassoir et de laisser une chance à Rachel de s'exprimer. Elle ne peut pas se résigner à lui refuser ce droit après ce que la brunette a fait pour elle pour qu'elle puisse voir de nouveau Emma.

Rachel s'installe devant Sarah et lui sourit un peu gênée avant de commencer à chanter doucement.

**Sometimes in our lives,**  
_Parfois dans nos vies,_  
**We all have pain, we all have sorrow.**  
_Nous avons tous mal, nous avons tous de la peine._  
**But if we are wise,**  
_Mais si nous sommes sages,_  
**We know that there's always tomorrow.**  
_Nous savons qu'il y a toujours un lendemain._

**Lean on me,**  
_Repose-toi sur moi,_  
**When you're not strong and I'll be your friend.**  
_Quand tu n'es pas fort et je serai ton ami._  
**I'll help you carry on,**  
_Je t'aiderai à avancer,_  
**For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.**  
_Bientôt j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui me reposer à mon tour._

**Please swallow your pride,**  
_S'il te plaît ravale ta fierté,_  
**If I have things you need to borrow.**  
_Si tu as besoin d'emprunter quelque chose._  
**For no one can fill those needs that you won't let show.**  
_Car personne ne peut répondre à tes besoins si tu ne les montres pas._

**You just call on me brother when you need a hand.**  
_Tu peux compter sur moi, mon frère, quand tu as besoin d'aide._  
**We all need somebody to lean on.**  
_Nous avons tous besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer._  
**I just might have a problem that you'll understand.**  
_Il se pourrait que j'ai un problème que tu puisses comprendre._  
**We all need somebody to lean on.**  
_Nous avons tous besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer._

**Lean on me,**  
_Repose-toi sur moi,_  
**When you're not strong and I'll be your friend.**  
_Quand tu n'es pas fort et je serai ton ami._  
**I'll help you carry on,**  
_Je t'aiderai à avancer,_  
**For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.**  
_Bientôt j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui me reposer à mon tour._

**You just call on me brother when you need a hand.**  
_Tu peux compter sur moi, mon frère, quand tu as besoin d'aide._  
**We all need somebody to lean on.**  
_Nous avons tous besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer._  
**I just might have a problem that you'll understand.**  
_Il se pourrait que j'ai un problème que tu puisses comprendre._  
**We all need somebody to lean on.**  
_Nous avons tous besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer._

**If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry.**  
_Et si tu en as gros sur le coeur et que tu ne peux supporter ce poids._  
**I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me.**  
_Je suis sur le chemin, je partagerai tes soucis si tu m'appelles._

**Call me (if you need a friend)**  
_Appelle-moi (si tu as besoin d'un ami)_  
**Call me**  
_Appelle-moi_

Sarah rit devant l'expression de satisfaction de Rachel, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se rapproche de la brunette et la prend dans ses bras. A ce moment précis, elle sait que Quinn n'aurait pas pu faire de meilleur choix.

-Merci… murmure la rouquine dans le cou de Rachel

-La première fois que j'ai chanté cette chanson, c'était pour Quinn… répond Rachel en riant

-Je sais… enfin plus pour Finn non ? demande Sarah amusée en se dégageant de l'étreinte

-Je vais te confier un secret… je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant à Finn quand on a chanté… tout ce que je voulais à ce moment là c'était que Quinn sache qu'elle n'était pas seule… bien sûr à l'époque je n'étais pas vraiment la personne vers qui elle se serait tournée, mais je n'ai pensé qu'à elle tout au long de la chanson.

-Je vais te confier un petit secret aussi alors… mais si tu le répètes à Quinn je serai obligée de te tuer… tu comprends ?

Rachel hoche la tête dans un petit rire

-Quinn m'a raconté que lorsqu'elle le Glee-Club avait chanté cette chanson pour elle et Finn, elle ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de toi… c'est la toute première fois où elle a ressenti cette connexion entre vous… Que tu étais la seule à qui elle avait eu envie de parler et de se confier mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé.

Rachel ouvre de grands yeux complètement abasourdie par ce que Sarah vient de lui confier. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que déjà à l'époque Quinn ressentait ce lien indéfinissable entre elles. Il en aurait fallu de peu pour que les choses se déroulent différemment, peut-être que si elle avait eu connaissance des pensées de Quinn, elle ne serait jamais sortie avec Finn, elle n'aurait jamais eu à faire ce choix qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à faire, elle n'aurait jamais été séparée de Quinn.

-Il faut croire que vous deux c'était écrit depuis longtemps… rajoute Sarah dans un sourire

-Je…

-Si tu dis encore une fois que tu es désolée je te le ferai payer ! Je ne plaisante pas !

-D'accord… répond Rachel dans un petit rire

-Plus sérieusement… Je suis contente que ça soit toi Rachel… Je veux dire… Tu es la seule qui puisse rendre Quinn vraiment heureuse… et… tu es merveilleuse avec Emma…

-Amies ? demande la brunette en tendant la main vers Sarah

-Amies… répond la rouquine dans une poignée de main énérgique

…

Quinn a tout prévu. C'est ce soir qu'elle a prévu d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa mère et tous ses amis, mais rien ne se déroule comme elle l'a prévu ! C'est la troisième fois qu'elle rappelle le restaurant pour modifier la réservation. Une première fois parce que Kurt lui a demandé si il pouvait venir accompagner de Blaine, la seconde parce que finalement Sarah a accepté l'invitation malgré qu'elle connaisse déjà le motif de cette réunion, et maintenant parce Judy vient de lui annoncer qu'elle viendrait elle aussi accompagnée.

La blonde tourne en rond depuis cinq bonnes minutes en attendant que le restaurant prenne son appel en vérifiant compulsivement ses mails. Elle sent deux petits bras s'entourer autour de sa jambe et son agacement disparait comme par enchantement. Elle se baisse pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et poser un baiser sur sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma grenouille ?

-J'ai perdu Rita… pleurniche la petite fille

-Elle ne doit pas être très loin ma puce… est-ce que tu as regardé sous ton lit ?

La petite tête blonde secoue la tête de négation avant de reprendre

-J'ai peur…

-Tu veux que maman vienne regarder ?

La façon dont Emma hoche la tête frénétiquement amuse tellement Quinn qu'elle ne peut lui refuser quoi que ce soit. La mère et la fille se retrouve donc chacune à plat ventre sur le sol de la chambre d'Emma à regarder sous le lit

-Je crois que Rita n'est pas là

-Non… répond la petite fille encore plus triste… tu crois que Rachel sait où elle est ?

-On lui demandera ce soir d'accord… pour l'instant Rachel travaille tu sais ma puce

-Mais je veux RITA ! réplique la petite fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une mine boudeuse

-C'est fou ce que tu me rappelles moi… plaisante Quinn en voyant sa fille aussi déterminée

Emma cherche parmi ses peluches un accessoire qui lui semble des plus utiles à ce moment précis. Après quelques secondes, elle trouve enfin ce qu'elle cherche et affiche une mine réjouie. Elle tend à sa mère un téléphone factice rose orné d'une étoile dorée posée par Rachel elle-même.

-On ne peut pas appeler Rachel ma puce, elle travaille, on ne peut pas la déranger

-Mais je veux RITA ! répète la petite fille comme si sa mère n'avait pas bien compris la première fois

-J'abandonne ! Tu as gagné ! On va l'appeler… se résigne Quinn en souhaitant éviter une crise de colère de la part de sa fille aujourd'hui.

Après plusieurs sonneries, Rachel décroche enfin son téléphone un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour belle inconnue…

-Comment sais-tu que je suis belle puisque je suis inconnue ? s'amuse Quinn

-Tu marques un point… tout va bien ? Je n'ai pas trop le temps, on est en plein enregistrement.

- Tiens-toi bien… Rita a disparu… c'est une situation de crise ici…

Rachel éclate de rire en imaginant la détermination de la petite fille pour retrouver sa peluche, et surtout l'attitude résignée de sa petite amie.

-Essayes dans notre chambre… Emma est venue me rejoindre ce matin…

-Tu me sauves la vie ! Merci beauté !

-Il faut que j'y retourne ma puce…

-Oh attends… Emma veut te parler…

La petite fille arrache littéralement le téléphone des mains de sa mère et affiche un sourire éblouissant en entendant la voix de Rachel.

-C'est quand que je pourrai venir t'entendre chanter ?

-Bientôt trésor… mais pour l'instant je dois vraiment aller travailler tu sais…

-Tu travailles pas… tu chantes…

Rachel ne peut contenir son rire devant le naturel de la petite fille. Elle reconnaît volontiers qu'il y a de pires façons de travailler.

-Il faut que raccroche trésor… je te fais un énorme bisou… et fais un gros bisou à maman pour moi d'accord ?

La petite fille embrasse le téléphone dans un bisou sonore pour que Rachel puisse l'entendre et rends le téléphone à sa mère qui en échange lui tend Rita.

-Rach ?

-Je suis toujours là… il faut que j'y aille ma puce… je n'aurai pas le temps de rentrer à l'appartement ce soir… je vous retrouve au restaurant d'accord… envoie-moi l'adresse par texto…

-Heu… oui… bon d'accord… à ce soir beauté… je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour… à ce soir…

Au moment où Quinn raccroche le téléphone, elle ressent une boule de frustration dans l'estomac. Elle avait d'abord été ravie que Rachel décroche un contrat pour un album, mais en étant tout à fait honnête, depuis que la brunette avait commencé les répétitions, elle n'avait plus une minute à lui accorder dans la journée. Et le pire était encore à venir, elle savait que Rachel avait une tournée de promotion de prévue et Quinn angoissait à l'idée d'être de nouveau séparée de la brunette.

…

Santana, Brittany, Kurt et Blaine arrivent les premiers au restaurant. Ils sont accueillis par Quinn qui les conduit à leur table avant de retourner dehors attendre les autres et surtout Rachel dont elle n'a encore aucune nouvelle.

Sarah est la suivante à arriver, elle enlace son ex fiancée et la félicite avant de rejoindre les autres.

Quinn ouvre de grands yeux en voyant sa mère arriver au bras d'un homme très élégant d'une cinquantaine d'années.

-Quinnie… je te présente Marc… Marc… c'est ma fille Quinn… déclare Judy timidement

-Ooh… Marc…. LE Marc ?

-Le Marc oui… répond Judy les yeux brillants dans un grand sourire

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Marc… annonce Quinn sincèrement… On devrait aller s'installer… il ne manque que Rachel, mais je pense qu'elle va bientôt arriver…

La petite bande commence à prendre l'apéritif, contents de tous se retrouver. Les conversations fusent naturellement et les rires se font entendre jusque dans les cuisines.

Seule Quinn commence à s'inquiéter quand elle s'aperçoit que Rachel a déjà une demi-heure de retard, elle vérifie son téléphone machinalement, et se décide à appeler sa fiancée.

**C'est moi beauté… je commence à m'inquiéter… tout le monde est là… ça fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend… rappelles moi… je t'aime…**

* * *

**Voilà… ^^ **

**Bon… autant vous dire que je n'aime pas du tout mais alors pas du tout ce chapitre… je n'ai pas réussi à faire ce que je voulais vraiment… Bref… j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même… **

**Je prévois une mise à jour de Sauve-moi dans la semaine. **

**Cette histoire est bientôt terminée… plus que 3 chapitres… alors je vous remercie tous encore pour l'avoir suivie… A bientôt. **

**Bien-sûr, j'ai fait dans la facilité avec cette chanson, mais je ne trouvais vraiment pas celle qui pouvait convenir… et puis finalement celle-ci me semblait la mieux… **


	32. I wanna be loved by you

**Coucou… Vous voulez tous savoir pourquoi Rachel est en retard, ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez le savoir dans ce chapitre… ^^ **

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et ajout en favoris sur cette histoire et les autres d'ailleurs… **

**Bonne lecture… en espérant que cela vous plaise... Je me suis un peu laissé aller je dois dire... chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand chose mais ça me faisait plaisir... LOL **

* * *

Rachel POV 

Elle va me tuer… Quinn va me tuer. Pour notre première soirée officielle en tant que couple je trouve le moyen d'arriver en retard. C'est clair, elle va me tuer.

Bien sûr j'ai une excellente raison, plusieurs même… mais cela n'empêche pas que je suis une femme morte !

A tous les coups c'est le canapé qui m'attend ce soir. Ce n'est pas que je sois devenue une accroc au sexe comme Santana, mais, je reconnais qu'avec Quinn j'ai ce besoin constant de la toucher… de sentir son corps contre le mien, probablement pour me rassurer. Me dire que tout ça est bien réel et qu'elle est bien là avec moi… et qu'elle ne partira plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris aussi de vouloir absolument aller chez le bijoutier ce soir ! Comme si cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain, et bien non évidemment, quand Rachel Berry décide quelque chose, c'est toujours tout de suite, et cela ne peut pas attendre. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment, je voulais offrir une bague à Quinn, mais seulement je n'avais pas prévu tout ce qui allait se passer entre temps.

Et ce foutu téléphone qui n'a plus de batterie ! Evidemment, c'est toujours dans ce genre de situation que tout se complique et s'accumule, je devrais le savoir pourtant qu'il faut que je recharge mon téléphone tous les soirs, mais non, je continue de faire exactement la même chose, jour après jour… Impossible de joindre qui que ce soit autrement, vu qu'avec toutes les facilités de la technologie, on ne se fatigue plus à retenir des numéros de téléphone. Bien sûr comme je suis très organisée, j'ai quand même une copie de mon numéro dans mon agenda, et qui est où ? Chez Quinn !

* * *

Quinn POV

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait… il a du lui arriver quelque chose, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Elle m'aurait prévenue si elle avait eu un empêchement. Et puis non, elle n'aurait pas eu d'empêchement, elle sait très bien que cette soirée est importante pour nous deux. Il a forcément dû se passer quelque chose, je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

Et son téléphone qui est sur répondeur ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, mais quoi, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où elle peut être et de ce qu'elle fait ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a quitté le studio il y a presque une heure.

-Détends toi Quinn… je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt arriver… me dit gentiment Brittany pour tenter de me rassurer

-Elle devrait être là depuis longtemps… c'est pas normal

-J'ai faim maman…

J'attrape ma fille qui se glisse sur mes genoux et l'embrasse fortement sur la joue, ce qui l'amuse pendant quelques secondes.

-J'ai trop faim maman !

-Je sais ma grenouille…. On va commander à manger d'accord… comme ça peut-être que Rachel va venir… je lui réponds avec beaucoup de doutes.

J'évite le regard de Santana qui depuis tout à l'heure me fait comprendre qu'elle est loin d'être ravie. Nos invités commencent à s'impatienter, et nous nous décidons malgré tout à passer la commande au grand soulagement de ma fille qui affiche un sourire de satisfaction.

Kurt semble tout aussi inquiet que moi et ne lâche pas son téléphone d'une seconde, il vérifie de manière compulsive ses messages, avant de me faire comprendre qu'il n'a toujours pas de nouvelles lui non plus.

* * *

Sarah POV

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ! Je lui avais dis qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'aller à la bijouterie ! Quinn est morte d'inquiétude et je ne peux même pas la rassurer. Premièrement parce que j'ai promis à Rachel de garder la surprise, et deuxièmement parce que si je dis à Quinn maintenant que je savais où était Rachel depuis tout ce temps, elle va me tuer !

C'est quand même étrange qu'elle ne réponde pas à son téléphone. Qu'elle soit en retard, OK, mais là, j'avoue que ça commence moi aussi à m'inquiéter un peu. J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé, je devrais prévenir Quinn… non pas Quinn, Santana plutôt… encore mieux, Santana va m'étriper avant de me tuer… Britt… oui c'est ça, je devrais le dire à Brittany, qui elle le dira à Santana sans risque, qui transmettra à Quinn… voilà c'est ça.

Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de penser ! Un peu de courage ma vieille, tu n'as plus 15 ans quand même. Tu peux affronter ton ex et ne pas te débiner !

-Quinn… est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

La blonde relève un sourcil en plantant son regard dans le mien, et je comprends dans son expression que ce n'est absolument pas le moment

-C'est à propos de Rachel… je rajoute à voix basse en me penchant vers son oreille

-Vraiment Sarah ? Tu vas profiter de son absence pour me dire tout le mal que tu penses de Rachel ? me hurle mon ex complètement hors d'elle

-Heu… non… non pas du tout… c'est pas ça… mais non…

-Alors quoi ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-NON ! je réponds catégoriquement à la tirant par le bras pour m'obliger à me suivre.

Une fois à l'écart des autres personnes, Quinn croise les bras sur sa poitrine comme elle sait si bien le faire, et me lance un regard rempli d'impatience. Je joue avec mes mains nerveusement, intimidée par l'attitude si froide de mon ex petite amie. Quand elle remarque ma nervosité, un sourire se dessine sur son visage et un petit rire s'échappe de ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Rien… c'est juste… Rachel fait ça quand elle est nerveuse… je n'avais jamais remarqué que toi aussi en fait… me réponds Quinn gênée de sa réponse

-Oh… heu… justement… à propose de Rachel…

-Je t'écoute ! Reprend Quinn en adoptant de nouveau une attitude complètement glaciale

-Il est possible que je sache où elle est…

Je vois le regard de Quinn devenir noir, et je pourrais parier que si nous n'étions pas dans un lieu public, elle me sauterait au cou pour m'égorger. Vu la façon dont elle me regarde, elle doit probablement s'imaginer que j'ai fait quelque chose à Rachel, ou que j'ai en tout cas quelque chose à voir avec son retard.

-Hey… t'enflammes pas hein… je ne lui ait rien fait !

-Où est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu viens de me dire que tu le savais !

-Bon… écoute… tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle voulait passer quelque part avant de venir ici… je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt parce que c'est une surprise pour toi… mais je t'avoue que son retard commence à m'inquiéter moi aussi…

-Où ? me demande Quinn toujours aussi froide

-Elle devait aller quelque part sur Union Street…

-Où ? répète la blonde laconiquement

-Quinn… c'est un secret… j'ai promis de ne rien te dire

-Ma Future Femme a disparu… alors je te conseille vivement de me dire où elle devait aller !

J'ai beau faire tout mon possible pour ne pas être blessée par les propos de Quinn, le fait qu'elle appelle Rachel sa Future Femme me lance un coup dans la poitrine.

-Quinn s'il te plaît… ne m'oblige pas à trahir la confiance de Rachel…

-OU ? crie Quinn en perdant patience

-A la bijouterie… Rachel voulait aller t'acheter une bague pour pouvoir te demander ta main correctement ce soir devant tout le monde…

Mon ex marque un temps d'arrêt devant mes révélations, et je peux percevoir de l'incompréhension sur son visage. Avant même qu'elle ne me pose la question je lui réponds

-Elle m'a demandé si ça ne serait pas trop douloureux pour moi… c'est pour ça que je suis au courant…

* * *

Rachel POV 

Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ma parole ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas noté l'adresse du restaurant tout de suite quand Quinn m'a envoyé le texto. Et bien parce que je pensais avoir encore assez de batterie pour pouvoir lire l'adresse !

J'ai l'impression que tout se ligue contre moi aujourd'hui !

La seule solution est de retourner à l'appartement et d'appeler Sarah, heureusement que j'ai gardé son numéro épinglé contre le frigo, au moins le papier ne me trahira pas !

**Allo ? Rachel qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Quinn est morte d'inquiétude !**

_Tu ne devineras jamais tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! Passes moi Quinn s'il te plaît… A part si elle est vraiment fâchée… _

**J'aimerais pas être à ta place, je te l'a passe. **

...

**Je peux savoir où tu es et ce que tu fais ?**

_Quinn ma puce, je suis désolée… J'ai été coincée au studio, ensuite mon téléphone est tombé en panne de batterie, ce qui fait que je n'avais pas l'adresse du restaurant pour vous rejoindre, je suis rentrée à l'appartement pour pouvoir te téléphoner. Je suis désolée Quinn… _

…

_Quinn ? _

…

_Quinn s'il te plaît réponds moi… _

**Tu te fous de moi là ! **

_Non… Quinn… _

**Tais-toi d'accord ! Je ne veux même pas te parler là tout de suite tellement je suis en colère contre toi ! **

_Je suis désolée… _

**Encore heureux que tu es désolée ! Tu te rends compte de l'importance qu'avait cette soirée ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire le jour de notre mariage ? Ne pas venir du tout peut-être ? **

_Quinn… calme toi… j'ai merdé d'accord… donne moi l'adresse et je vous rejoins tout de suite… _

**NON ! Inutile de faire le déplacement ! On a presque fini de manger de toute façon et Emma est fatiguée, on va rentrer dans peu de temps. **

_Je suis désolée… _

**Et arrête de dire que tu es désolée ! ça m'énerve encore plus ! **

_Présente mes excuses à tout le monde tu veux bien… _

**Ah ça non ! Tu le feras toi-même ! A tout à l'heure ! **

_Quinn ? Quinn ? _

BRAVO ! MAGNIFIQUE ! GRANDIOSE !

Elle m'a raccroché au nez. Je voulais que cette soirée soit exceptionnelle et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire est énerver Quinn. Elle va m'en vouloir pendant un bon moment maintenant. Il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour me faire pardonner, et le plus vite possible. Et je pense que j'ai la parfaite idée pour que Quinn me pardonne. Puisque Emma doit dormir chez Santana et Brittany, c'est la parfaite occasion

* * *

Narrateur POV :

Rachel prépara tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour faire sa petite surprise à Quinn, persuadée de faire mouche pour cette fois. Elle mit une lumière d'ambiance, prépara la bande son dans sa station MP3, et enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait préparé.

C'est donc en tailleur, avec juste des sous-vêtements en dessous qu'elle attendit Quinn assise sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle entendit la clé s'insérer dans la serrure, elle baissa encore plus la lumière et lança la bande son.

**I wanna be loved by you**  
_Je veux être aimée de toi_  
**Just you and nobody else but you**  
_Rien que toi et personne d'autre_  
**I wanna be loved by you alone**  
_Je veux être aimée de toi seule_

**Pooh pooh bee doo !**  
_Pooh pooh bee doo !_

Rachel ferma les yeux et commença par lancer son chapeau à travers la pièce en s'avançant doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer Quinn complètement dans le noir dans l'embrasure de la pièce.

**I wanna be kissed by you**  
_Je veux que tu m'embrasses_  
**Just you and nobody else but you**  
_Rien que toi et personne d'autre_  
**I wanna be kissed by you alone**  
_Je veux que toi seul m'embrasses_

Rachel mima un baiser en direction de la porte, en supposant que c'était là que se trouvait Quinn.

**I couldn't aspire**  
_Je ne pouvais aspirer_  
**To anything higher**  
_A quelque chose de plus grand_  
**Than to fill the desire**  
_Que de m'emplir de désir_  
**To make you my own**  
_De te faire mienne_  
**Paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooh !**  
_Paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooh !_

Avec des gestes délicats et emplis de sensualité, Rachel joua avec la veste posée sur ses épaules en la faisant glisser le long de son dos et en la remettant en place plusieurs fois.

**I wanna be loved by you**  
_Je veux être aimée de toi_  
**Just you and nobody else but you**  
_Rien que toi et personne d'autre_  
**I wanna be loved by you alone**  
_Je veux être aimée de toi seul_

**Pooh pooh bee doo !**  
_Pooh pooh bee doo !_

Rachel retira la veste posée sur ses épaules et la laissa glisser sur le sol tout en se rapprochant toujours de Quinn.

**I wanna be kissed by you**  
_Je veux que tu m'embrasses_  
**Just you and nobody else but you**  
_Rien que toi et personne d'autre_  
**I wanna be kissed by you alone**  
_Je veux que toi seul m'embrasses_

**I couldn't aspire**  
_Je ne pouvais aspirer_  
**To anything higher**  
_A quelque chose de plus grand_  
**Than to fill the desire**  
_Que de m'emplir de désir_  
**To make you my own**  
_De te faire mienne_  
**Paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooh !**  
_Paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooh !_

Adossée sur l'assise du canapé, Rachel dégrafa le bouton de son pantalon qui tomba directement à ses pieds. Elle continua de s'avancer uniquement en sous-vêtements en direction de sa bien aimée.

**I wanna be loved by you**  
_Je veux être aimée de toi_  
**Just you and nobody else but you**  
_Rien que toi et personne d'autre_  
**I wanna be loved by you alone**

_Je veux être aimée de toi seul_

**Pooh pooh bee doo !**  
_Pooh pooh bee doo !_

**I wanna be kissed by you**  
_Je veux que tu m'embrasses_  
**Just you and nobody else but you**  
_Rien que toi et personne d'autre_  
**I wanna be kissed by you alone**  
_Je veux que toi seul m'embrasses_

**Paah-deeedle-eedeedle-eedeedle-eedum**  
_Paah-deeedle-eedeedle-eedeedle-eedum_  
**Poo pooo beee dooh !**  
_Poo pooo beee dooh !_

-WOOOOW Berry ! J'aurai jamais pensé que tu étais si HOT ! s'exclama Santana en se retenant de pouffer de rire

-OH mon dieu… Oh mon dieu… Oooooooooh… s'écria Rachel complètement paniquée en s'enfuyant dans la chambre de Quinn.

-Je pense que tu aurais du prévenir Rachel de notre venue Quinnie… répliqua Judy un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

-De toute évidence OUI ! répondit Quinn en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour rejoindre Rachel.

-Mon cerveau ne va jamais oublier ce que je viens de voir… Au secours… je viens de voir une femme faire un strip-tease !

-C'est bon Kurt, tu vas nous en faire une montagne ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates d'ailleurs !

-Je me passerai de tes commentaires salaces Santana.

-Calmez-vous tout le monde… je pense que Rachel doit déjà se sentir super mal !

-Sarah à raison… commenta Brittany en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Santana

-Et mais c'est pas de ma faute moi si le hobbit a décidé de se désaper devant nous !

* * *

Quinn POV : 

Après avoir vu Rachel faire son strip-tease, je dois avouer que ma colère est redescendue au niveau zéro. Je suis même plutôt amusée par la situation. Mais lorsque je la vois allongée sur le lit, avec la tête dans son oreiller en train de pleurer, j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose se brise en moi.

-Hey beauté… c'est pas grave... ne te mets pas dans cet état… je m'empresse de lui dire en la rejoignant.

-Je me suis ridiculisée devant nos amis… et ta mère… et Emma ! Oh mon dieu Emma… elle m'a vu me déshabiller !

-Sarah a eu la présence d'esprit de lui cacher les yeux…

-Dieu merci…

-J'aurai du te dire qu'on venait tous à la maison… c'est de ma faute beauté… je suis désolée…

-Non… tout est de ma faute… je suis incapable de faire quelque chose de bien ! J'ai raté le diner… j'ai raté ma surprise pour toi… et je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée qu'aujourd'hui… Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi Quinn ?

-Rien ne cloche avec toi… Je… Je crois que tu te mets juste beaucoup de pressions avec le mariage…

Je passe mes bras autour de ma petite amie pour la rassurer et égoïstement pour sentir son petit corps toujours presque nu contre le mien.

-C'était très…. Comment dire… Woow… S'il n'y avait pas une demi-douzaine de personnes dans notre salon, je te montrerais à quel point j'ai aimé… je murmure à l'oreille de Rachel en l'embrassant dans le cou

-Quinn ! C'est pas drôle !

-Mais ce n'était pas censé être drôle beauté… Mets quelque chose de décent et rejoins-nous… Je n'ai pas voulu faire l'annonce sans toi…

La façon dont les yeux de Rachel s'illuminent en ce moment me montre à quel point elle est touchée par mon geste. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à dire à tout le monde que j'allais épouser la plus merveilleuse des femmes sans qu'elle ne soit à mes côtés.

-Je t'aime Quinn… je ne te mérite pas… me déclare Rachel autant avec ses mots qu'avec son regard.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi… et ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis plus en colère contre toi ! Tu vas devoir réitérer ta tentative de te faire pardonner… je lui réponds avec un clin d'œil en retournant auprès de nos invités.

…

Je rejoins nos invités dans le salon qui semblent avoir fait comme chez eux, sous la direction de Santana.

-Je vous préviens, le premier qui fait une réflexion à Rachel aura affaire à moi !

-C'est bon Ice Quinn… on va pas la chambrer… t'as pas à t'en faire.

-Comme si j'allais te faire confiance Santana.

Un silence gêné fait son apparition en même temps que Rachel, ma petite amie ne se laisse pas déstabiliser et viens s'assoir sur mes genoux en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Ravie de la voir aussi détendue, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour la coller d'avantage contre moi en lui adressant un sourire complice.

-C'est bon ne faites pas ces têtes ! Quand je serai une grande star, je ferais peut-être ce genre de choses sur scène, alors on a qu'à dire que ce n'était qu'une répétition avant le grand jour… Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, Quinn et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Ma brunette prend ma main dans la sienne et plante son regard rempli d'amour dans le mien. L'appartement pourrait prendre feu en ce moment que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte tellement je suis absorbée par le regard de Rachel. Ma petit amie porte ma main à ses lèvres et se retourne vers nos invités.

-Quinn m'a demandé de l'épouser… et j'ai accepté… non seulement j'ai accepté mais j'ai aussi une surprise pour toi Quinn…

-Oh non… plus de surprises s'il te plaît Rach…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas… me murmure ma petite amie en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes

Rachel quitte mes genoux et un manque se fait ressentir instantanément. Elle garde ma main dans la sienne et pose un genou à terre devant moi sans me lâcher du regard. De son autre main elle sort un petit écrin de sa poche et m'offre le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu.

-Lucy Quinn Fabray… Tu as toujours été spéciale pour moi… Tu as d'abord fait de ma vie un enfer… puis tu m'as offert ton amitié… Tu m'as donné ton amour que j'ai maltraité dans le passé… tu m'as donné du temps, de l'espace, une opportunité d'être heureuse… mais toutes ces années sans toi ont étés les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à vivre… En acceptant d'être ta femme, je te promets de ne plus jamais maltraité ton amour… je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi… je te promets de te surprendre jour après jour… de te séduire année après année… de prendre soin de toi… d'être ton amie et ton amante… mais par-dessus tout… je te promets de ne jamais prendre ton amour pour acquis et de le mériter chaque jour que je passerai à tes côtés…

Rachel passe alors la bague qu'elle tient dans ses mains autour de mon annulaire et je sais à ce moment là que j'ai enfin trouvé ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

* * *

**Voilà voilà… Bon j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas goinfrés de chocolats tous et que vous êtes en état de lire ce chapitre… :P**

**Je vous conseille de mettre la musique... de fermer les yeux... et d'imaginer Rachel/Lea chanter en faisant un strip-tease... hihihi... **

**La chanson est "I wanna be loved by you" rendue mondialement célèbre par la divine Marilyn Monroe... Ok je bave... **

**Les deux prochains et derniers chapitres seront le mariage… en ce qui concerne Sauve-Moi, je pense peut-être mettre à jour la semaine prochaine… parce que là j'ai beaucoup de lecture à faire… j'ai pleins de merveilleux chapitres à lire qui m'attendent… ^^ **

**A très vite tout le monde… **


End file.
